Gravity Series 5: Heaven & Earth
by drotuno
Summary: Gravity Investigations, busy as always, takes a protection detail that results in more than just a paycheck. Edward and Bella, separated by 70 floors of Twi Tech Tower, must fight to stop what could be an act of war. 5th in the Gravity Series. Canon Couples, AH.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N… So I said I'd never add to this series, but yet…here we are. Plot bunnies are evil and pushy. LOL This will be the longest of the opening chapter A/Ns, so bear with me for just this one time, okay?**

 **When I realized this would actually happen, I wanted a few things to happen…or really, I needed to push myself to make shit happen. I didn't want to lose the chemistry, and I didn't want to simply put another in the series if it was not going to be worthy of Mercward. I most definitely didn't want to lose any continuity from the other stories or character traits/flaws in this series, so this is a test for me, truly.**

 **WARNINGS: This will be a part of a long line of a series, so yes, you** _**absolutely**_ **should read the first four in the series before attempting this one. There will be violence, possible character deaths (read my rules before panicking), and foul language, because Mercward is a mouthy fucker. :) Actually, I think he gets it from me, but he just uses it better.**

 **Last thing, there was a long thread in my FB group about the possibilities of how this would start, and you're all kinda wrong. LOL This one will build a little slower than you're used to, but you'll want a seatbelt and an airbag for this story.**

 **I'll let you get to it. Let's go see Mercward after 3 years (2 years their time)…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 1**

 **BELLA**

"Mom! Where's my sweater?" I heard through my bedroom door.

"Closet, Bethy."

"No, it's not… Oh, yeah it is."

Grinning, I shook my head as I dressed for the day. The older my daughter became, the more she was Edward made over. She was almost eleven, going on twenty-one, but still every bit our little girl. She had a touch of his temper, although she maintained hers better than he usually did.

I stepped out the bedroom into the hall, reveling at how she was almost to my shoulder in height. And some things didn't change. Bethy clung to her colors just like she had as a little girl. Everything had to match. It seemed today's color was blue. Blue Chucks, blue sweater, and blue fingernail polish. The latter was chipped, because despite how she'd grown so much, my baby girl was still a bit of a tomboy. She was my sports-playing, roughhousing, pilot-wannabe strong girl.

She rushed out of her room and down the hall, telling her brother to hurry up.

Passing by Sammy's room, I caught my son riffling through papers and notebooks and textbooks. If Bethy was like her father, then Sammy was my mini-me. He loved school, he loved reading, he loved computers. And he was my quiet, introspective one.

"Buddy, your homework is on the kitchen counter where you left it last night," I told him.

He sagged in relief, looking my way with eyes that matched my own. "Oh, yeah…"

Raking his fingers through his hair, a habit which clearly came from his father, he stuffed all his things in his backpack, and I followed him into the kitchen. He was almost seven, and he was long legs and feet that grew so fast I couldn't keep up.

However, my whole heart and soul swelled every morning in that kitchen. It was in there that we all sat still for at least a few minutes. The reason was leaning on the other side of the counter with his coffee and newspaper. It was Edward who liked all of us to stop "for five fucking seconds" before we scattered to the winds for the day.

The thought made me smile as I reached for his coffee cup.

"Sweetness, we have at least fifteen coffee mugs in the cabinet…" he growled teasingly, just to hear the kids laugh.

"Yeah, but those are empty. This one _you_ made," I countered sweetly, smiling at him before I took a sip.

Edward leaned a hip against the counter, smirking my way, but he leaned in to kiss my forehead. Some things about us, about him, never changed. He was still up before the sun, he still ran at least three to four times a week, and he was still the best cook in the world. This morning, he'd gone for a run, which was obvious with how he was still in just his basketball shorts and backwards baseball cap.

Giving a glance at the kitchen floor at two passed-out dogs, I guessed he'd taken Lock and Load with him.

"Eat, baby," he commanded softly against my forehead before he pressed another kiss. "I think you'll need it today."

I grimaced, nodding in agreement. Today we were interviewing for a new Gravity employee. We'd tried our best to fill the hole that Kurt had left when he'd resigned after the whole thing in Russia. He and Irina were doing very well living in New York. And even though it had been two years since we'd told him good-bye, no one really wanted to replace him. However, we needed the extra person. We'd had a fair amount of security details in Seattle, not to mention the normal, everyday cheaters, missing persons, and cold cases, that we were starting to feel overloaded.

"Are you sitting in on those?" I asked him, taking a seat next to him. "I know Alec will, because one or two were his idea."

"Yeah, I can. After I take them to school."

"Are we still going to Aunt Kate's this summer?" Bethy asked us, getting up from the counter to take her plate to the sink and sitting back down next to her brother.

Smirking up at Edward, I waited for his answer, because I knew what she wanted. School was almost out. Bethy lived for Aunt Kate's – the animals, the farm, but mostly the flight there. Bethy _lived_ to fly with her dad. Occasionally he'd let her take the controls, but really, he taught her everything else. She wanted so badly to take flying lessons, but she had to be seventeen. He'd promised her if she learned everything before she reached the right age, he'd pay for lessons. I think he was testing her to see if it was something she truly wanted or if it was a "little kid" whim. My guess was the former; Bethy had been eager to fly with Edward since she learned to walk.

Edward's face was impassive, raising an eyebrow her way. "I believe you promised Gamma and Poppy a few days in Seattle first, right?"

"Yes!" Sammy snapped, looking up from the book he was reading while blindly stuffing a piece of toast in his mouth. "Bethy, you promised. Poppy was going to take us to the zoo and the movies and that market place."

"I know, I know! I was just checking. Jeez! Go back to your book," she ordered, and I shook my head at the sound of her father coming out of her mouth. Even better was the slow eyeroll Sammy gave her back, which was identical to my own.

Edward nudged my foot, essentially telling me to shut the hell up. "If we go to Aunt Kate's, there's no soccer, Bethy."

That was the key, right there. Bethy had discovered girls' soccer and was pretty damn good at it. She'd played last summer and had mentioned doing it again. Bethy and Abby, her best friend and Alec's stepdaughter, had signed up together. Abby had liked it okay, but Bethy had excelled, playing aggressively, which amused Edward to no end.

"It's one or the other, little sweetness," he explained gently. "Going to Aunt Kate's cuts into the sign up for soccer."

Edward and I had already discussed it, and Aunt Kate had already invited us up, but we were going to leave it up to the kids, or really, Bethy. If she wanted to play in the summer soccer league in Forks, then we'd stay close by. However, if it was Aunt Kate's, then most likely all the crew and their kids would go.

"I'd rather go to Aunt Kate's," Sammy said softly, shrugging a shoulder and barely glancing up from his book.

I finished my breakfast, took the plate to the sink, and refilled the coffee cup. I stood next to Edward, watching Bethy struggle with wants. Sammy had cast his vote, and therefore he was done with the conversation. That was my son in a nutshell. He was quiet, and maybe a tad shy, but he was sure of where he stood on some things. He finished his breakfast and took his own plate to the sink before heading down the hall to brush his teeth. He'd let the chips fall where they may with this debate.

"Everyone's going to Aunt Kate's, aren't they?" Bethy asked us.

"Yeah, pretty much," Edward answered. "Bethy, if you're wanting to fly, we'll fly. Even if we just fly into Seattle to see Poppy and Gamma."

Bethy's cheeks reddened.

"Busted," I said through a chuckle. "Bethy…" I laughed a little more. "Baby, just pick. It's okay if you don't want to play soccer. I don't think Abby's playing this year."

"You won't be mad?" she asked Edward.

"Why on earth would I be mad?" he asked her, stepping around the counter to take Sammy's stool.

"Well, _you_ played sports, and you wanted me to…"

Edward's eyes warmed so sweetly, and he reached up to cup her face. "I want you to do what _you_ want to do. If shearing sheep makes you happy, then Tom and Obie will have an extra set of hands. If you want to play soccer, then I'll be cheering from the stands, little sweetness. But mad? Not a chance."

Leaning on the counter, I frowned that she'd think that. Edward was her biggest fan, I was damned sure of it. "Pretty girl, why would you think we'd be upset?"

"Colin's parents get mad when he says he doesn't want to play."

Edward shot a confused expression my way. "The boy with the stutter?"

Snorting, I nodded. "Yes, Edward. The boy with the stutter." I turned back to Bethy. "Colin's parents are pushy people…which probably explains the stutter." I mumbled the last part under my breath, which made Edward chuckle. "They tend to put Colin into situations that _they_ want, rather than what he'd be interested in. That's not this house, Bethy. Pick one, and neither choice is wrong. The only thing you need to honor is your word to Poppy and Gamma. You promised them a few days in the penthouse."

Bethy nodded, looking up to her dad. "You'll let me fly? No matter what?"

Edward grinned. "Since when have you ever flown with me and _not_ been my copilot? Hmm?"

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Aunt Kate's."

Edward leaned in, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Aunt Kate's it is. After Seattle." He took her nose gently in his fingers. "And yes, little sweetness, you'll fly with me both times."

"Thanks, Daddy," she whispered, and it came out all nasally with his fingers still on her nose.

"Brush your teeth, little soldier, and then load up for school." Edward grinned at her eyeroll, because I'd told him more than once that "little soldier" wouldn't work on her much longer.

"Yes, sir!" she giggled, kissing his cheek before darting down the hallway.

Chuckling, I walked to Edward, and he pulled me to stand on the bottom rung of the stool between his legs. "No, you don't need to talk to Colin's parents. They're twitchy people as it is. You'll scare them."

Grinning, he nodded. "Fair enough, sweetness." He pulled me in for a kiss, his fingers threading into my hair. "I-I c-can't b-believe sh-she th-though I-I'd b-be m-mad," he whispered in his nervous stutter.

"You were her biggest cheerleader, Edward. You were her secondary coach, too. So maybe she read into it that you'd be disappointed should she pick differently," I explained to him, reaching up to take his cap off and run my fingers through his hair.

"Never." He shook his head vehemently. "Dad did that shit to me. I'm not doing it to them."

"I know, baby."

Suddenly, Lock and Load sat up, almost groggily, running to the front door. Load – the bigger of the two – pushed out a soft, "Boof."

"Alec's here." I kissed Edward again. "Go on and take them to school. I'll get with Rose, plan only enough work to keep us busy until school lets out for summer. When you're back, we'll interview the handful of people I have allotted for today."

"Yes, ma'am." He kissed me soundly, causing all thought processes to come to a complete stop for a moment or two.

He stood up in front of me, and I couldn't resist pressing a kiss to his Air Force ink on his chest and a brush of my fingers across the Cullen crest cuffing his arm.

"You might want to put a shirt on when you head to the school. The new crossing guard has a crush on you. No need to tempt her."

Edward's smile was crooked and deadly. "Jealous?"

"No. I just don't feel like shooting a bitch today."

Edward laughed. "When I get back, we'll discuss the kid at the grocery store."

Rolling my eyes, I walked to the door to let the dogs outside. "No, we won't, Edward. He goes to Forks High, for heaven's sake."

"Yeah? So did I!" He tapped his temple, telling me silently that he knew what boys that age were thinking.

Grinning, I shook my head, but he shot me a wink.

"Bethy! Sammy! Let's go, let's go, let's go! Load up, little soldiers!" Edward rattled off in his commanding tone.

"Yes, sir!" they yelled from down the hall, and the sound of sneakers on hardwood floors came thumping into the room.

"Bye, Mom!" both gushed, giving me quick kisses after snatching up their backpacks. "Love you!"

"Love you guys. Be safe."

"You, too!" Sammy added, tugging open the back door of the Volvo SUV.

"See you in a bit," Edward said, pulling a T-shirt on and picking up the keys. "I'll shower when I get back."

He held the door for me, and we left the house together. I made my way across the yard to Gravity's office to get ready for a long, damn day.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Stepping into Gravity's office wasn't unlike stepping onto the floor of the New York Stock Exchange, a thought that made me smirk Alice's way, due to her history, but she was too damned busy to even notice I'd come into the office.

Rose was on the phone as usual, Makenna and Alice were in the computer room watching some sort of news report, and Jasper and Emmett were at the conference table on their cell phones. The latter two were simply waiting for word on whatever we were working on next.

Rose jerked her chin toward Bella's closed office door, and I nodded, giving the door a quick tap before walking on in. The two chairs in front of my wife's desk were taken up, so I opted to lean against the filing cabinet just behind Bella. She blindly handed me a file folder as Alec asked a woman with severely dyed red hair a few questions while I flipped through the folder in front of me.

The information in my hands was much deeper than the usual background check for an interviewee. Most places of employment only wanted to know whether someone had been convicted of a crime; some did a credit check to see if the person could be bonded, and employment or other benign background issues.

When Alice ran someone's background, it essentially cracked open the person's life and spilled it out onto the pages, and that included financial, military, and criminal history, along with past employers. Wendy Pearson, born in Las Vegas, Nevada, thirty-two years old, no husband or kids or pets, not even a significant other. The last few years she'd been taking care of an ailing father while working for a small law firm researching cases. The father was now gone, and she was looking for something new.

Wendy lived about an hour away in Port Angeles, where she rented a small apartment for too much money. She had a license to carry a concealed weapon and an extensive background in computer research. She'd enlisted in the Navy right out of high school but only did the minimum, and she'd never left US soil. She'd been trained, but she'd seen no action. And that was the point Alec was touching on when I closed the file and set it back down in front of Bella.

Folding my arms across my chest, I listened to Alec give a watered-down version of what we do.

"Here at Gravity Investigations, we work on a few things – lost persons, cheating spouses, the occasional cold case where the client has nowhere else to go to find answers. We also take on security details, providing almost a bodyguard-type service to people in the entertainment industry, politics, or witness protection, though the latter isn't the norm," he explained to her, but I could see his face, hear his tone, and he wasn't keen on her, so his next statement wasn't a surprise. "We'll be interviewing people the rest of the day, so we'll be in touch. Thank you so much for coming all this way today. We'll be making a decision in the next week. Okay?"

Wendy smiled, because that's just what Alec did – charmed the shit out of someone while simultaneously dismissing them.

He walked her out, and once he was back in the room, Bella simply said, "No."

Alec and I chuckled, and I took the chair next to him.

"Why, _Bellisima_?" he asked her, sitting forward to take the next file folder.

"She's too nervous. She hasn't done much." Bella sighed, wrinkling her nose. "That sounds terrible, but honestly, I think she's still…grieving for her father. I don't know if she could handle the fast pace. She comes across as someone completely comfortable behind a desk, not speaking to people, and I need her to be both."

"Fair enough, sweetness."

The next few interviews weren't much different, and something about each one of them didn't quite click for Alec, Bella, or me.

Zack Snider was a cocky, Cross-Fit motherfucker who couldn't keep his eyes to himself – not one woman in the building was safe. The answer was almost immediate, but we interviewed him anyway. His ego took a beating from Bella when she thanked him for coming but told him he wasn't qualified.

Jasmine Cummings – a rather unfortunate last name – had been trained in martial arts, but she was dismissive of Bella, and that was her undoing.

Chad Wright was about Alec's age, mid- to late-forties, and he was intense as hell. That man had seen some shit, I was sure of it. His military background was impressive, his criminal record was clean, and he was experienced in protection and weapons. But the guy was gruff and no-nonsense, almost to the point of rudeness.

When he left, Bella snorted up at me. "And you said _you_ couldn't work with the public."

Grinning, I shrugged a shoulder. "I said I couldn't deal with customers if I opened a restaurant, Bella."

She waved me away, smiling. "Same thing. He's too much…too intense."

Alec picked up the last folder. "This is the last one, guys. Dean Carver. Actually, this one is the one I wanted you to talk to the most. I met this guy in Seattle while pulling a protection gig." He handed the folder to me. "The guy is a former Marine. He's been stationed every-fucking-where – Afghanistan, South Korea, Japan."

I glanced through his file, shaking my head. He read like one of us – special ops, hand-to-hand combat training, weapons specialist, even a bit of sniper work. After the service, he'd been employed with a few security companies and even gone through the Seattle Police Department's academy, but he didn't stick with it. Financially, he was fairly average – rent, car payment, utilities, cell phone. My mouth quirked up in a smile at the car – a refurbed, '69 Dodge Charger… Essentially the great-great-grandfather to the Charger I had parked out by my woodshop.

"The car, right?" Bella asked with a laugh. When I nodded, she chuckled again. "Yeah, I saw that. It's gorgeous – metallic blue, with two white racing stripes from bumper to bumper. Carlisle would lose his mind."

I continued through his file with a grin at that. Bella and I had inherited a love for muscle cars from our fathers, it seemed. Old, new…it didn't matter. Bella's silver Mustang was still around, as was my Charger. The gun-metal-gray Camaro my dad had bought her not too long ago for her birthday was temporarily Alec's, because his older car had finally bit the dust. He hadn't had the chance to get something new yet.

Dean Carver was not married, but he had a son about Bethy's age – Marcus – who lived with the mother in Portland. It seemed Dean only saw his son during the summer, winter, and spring breaks, which would've been heartbreaking for me, but not all parents were full time.

I took a deep breath for this last interview. Alec seemed pretty intent on this guy, so I nodded his way, saying, "Let him in. Let's see if he's as good in person as he is on paper."

Alec opened the doors to quite the loud discussion in the main room of the office. Everyone was gathered around the conference table with Alice and Mack. IGOR was up and running, showing comparison videos of some of the more recent mass shootings all over the world.

"Look, look, look! They're not all the same!" Alice argued, pointing from one holographic screen to another. "They're not telling us the whole damn story. You can't just place blame on a single group. There's more to it, I'm telling you!"

"So…you're classifying each shooting?" Dean asked her, and it was honest curiosity. "Domestic terrorism versus…what? Other?"

"Maybe," she hedged. "All I know is the ones deemed to be from a religious backing aren't adding up. There are some that are more organized, and they seem to have a pattern. _I know patterns_."

"The more erratic the behavior, the more it seems to be…I dunno…personal. Personal meaning an agenda for a higher calling," Makenna stated, pointing to each screen. "And you can't count school shootings, because…just no. That's a different level."

"They're all erratic," Jasper said, his brow wrinkling as he studied the videos. "They're clearly chaos and anarchy designed for attention and cleansing, despite the innocent victims. The end will never justify the means with these attacks, darlin'. What are you lookin' for?" he asked her, but she shook her head, continuing to do what Alice did when something caught her attention – she studied.

"I'm so glad you've moved on from serial killers," Emmett muttered wryly, glancing from one video to the other. "But really, your hobbies are disturbing, pixie."

"I have to agree with her, though," Dean countered softly. "There are more threats than just ISIS and angry white men. There are some groups out there whose backing runs deep, and they work silently behind the scenes until they make a move, and when they do, it's nearly impossible to track it. But if you can spot the pattern, then you'll outwit most of the think-tanks all over the globe."

My eyebrows shot up on that, because it seemed Dean had seen some hefty shit at some point.

"Dean," Alec called him, and the gentlemen in question turned to face us. "C'mon in, man."

The interesting thing was to watch my crew with Dean. We'd been interviewing all day, but no one had uttered a damn thing to the people prior to this guy. However, they'd been deep in discussion with Dean, which meant he would at least mesh with us. That shit was important, and it wasn't going unnoted.

Once the door was closed to Bella's office, Alec gestured to each of us. "Dean Carver, meet Edward and Bella Cullen. They own and operate Gravity Investigations."

"Nice to meet you," he greeted, shaking our hands.

He waited until Bella sat down before taking a chair across the desk. I resumed my position behind her, leaning against the filing cabinet. He was younger than me at thirty-two, but only by about five years. He wasn't all that big of a guy, but it was obvious he kept in shape. I suppose he'd be considered a decent-looking man, but his eyes were sharp as hell. He was assessing us just as much as we were assessing him, which I could admire. With light-brown hair and fair skin, he had a youthful look, which would come in handy with some cases.

Alec had been leading the interviews all damn day, so he continued to do so here, but I noticed he was a little tougher with this guy than some of the others.

"I brought you in here today because I think you'd be a good addition to this crew, Dean. I've seen you work, and it's similar to the way we do things. I know you've had some training. Tell us a bit about it," Alec requested, sitting back in his chair.

Bella stayed quiet on this one, opting to listen as she flipped through his file.

"I was born here in Washington, played high school baseball until I discovered martial arts," he started, and I could see this guy wasn't loud or gruff. He was a bit like Jasper, soft-spoken and observant as fuck. "I joined the Marines right out of school. I did two tours, and I was stationed in Afghanistan, Japan, and South Korea. I was a part of an elite team. It didn't have a name until about two years ago – Raiders. Navy has their SEALs, Army has their Green Berets, Marines classify themselves as elite to begin with, but they needed a recon team. That was us."

"You've seen some ugly shit," I pointed out, glancing over Bella's shoulder at his file again.

"Ah, yeah, definitely, but so have you guys. Chopper pilot in Afghanistan. You've seen action, too."

Alec grinned, nodding that Dean had done his own homework, and Bella tilted her head at the guy, finally speaking up.

"You trained to be a Seattle cop. Why didn't you continue?" she asked him.

"I wasn't a good fit, Mrs. Cullen."

"Bella, please," she said, sitting back in her chair.

"Yes, ma'am," he answered, and she grinned at my soft chuckle. "Ma'am" wasn't a word she liked all that much, but she was used to being surrounded by military-minded men who couldn't or wouldn't answer her any other way. "I'm not built to issue speeding tickets or separate marital/domestic disputes. I'm not black and white enough for that. I tend to think a lot in gray areas."

"And what do you know about the mass shootings out there?" I asked him, because he seemed to know his shit.

"Plenty. The hardest place I worked was Korea. There were threats and problems all over the place. We went into North Korea to get as much info as we could, but the volatile feel is everywhere. We'd use drones most of the time, but occasionally we'd go in as a black-ops recon mission. The people are so…suppressed. Even their radios are preprogrammed to specific news. The information they're _allowed_ to have is lies and propaganda. Never mind how they treat women and children."

Dean went on to answer a few more of the basic questions – what computer skills he possessed, what he could bring to Gravity, languages. He could understand a bit of Korean, not a lot of Japanese, but it was because he was stationed at those two places the longest.

Alec smirked because Dean had been his pick from the beginning. I could tell Bella approved, because she sat forward and started to explain Gravity.

"Gravity started out as simply a PI service, but with the addition of these guys," she started, gesturing to Alec and me, "we've been able to work other things into our abilities. We still do missing people, old cold cases that the local authorities couldn't solve, and yeah, the occasional cheating spouse. But we also have the capability to provide some protection services here and there. We work mainly with Twi Tech – Edward's father is the CEO – and he'll request us to protect entertainers, political figures, or himself should he need it."

I smirked at the last part, because Bella sugared up and glossed over some pretty ugly history, but it was true nonetheless.

"I think you'd be a good fit, Dean. I think you'll bring a different and more global perspective to the table," she concluded. "Alec will go over everything with you and get you set up with Alice."

Bella glanced up at the clock on the wall. "It's time to pick up the kids from school."

We both shook hands with Dean, welcoming him to the crew. When we opened the door to step back out into the main room, I could see Alice was still grumpily studying the screens.

"Sweetness, hang on," I told her, sitting next to Alice, who gave me a disgruntled side glance. "What's got you all in a twist, Alice?"

"I dunno, I dunno, I dunno," she chanted softly in her usual three-time manner. "Something isn't adding up. What they're telling us isn't matching to what I'm seeing. I've been going over a few of the mass shootings over the last couple years. Something feels like it's…a chess move?" she said, but it ended like it was a question. "I'm not crazy. I know there's something there."

Nodding, I barely gave the devastation on the screen a glance, but I gave her shoulder a squeeze. "No one has ever doubted your abilities, pixie. If you think you're on to something, just let me know."

The last thing I'd do was underestimate Alice. She was an intellectual force and a mastermind at all things technological. Honestly, I was glad she was on our side.

"Thanks, Edward."

Nodding again, I stood up and reached for Bella's hand. "And Alice, we need you to set up the new guy with IGOR."

"Ah, a newbie!" she said with a grin. "Excellent. IGOR, engage…"

"While we're out, we need to talk about the next job we're taking," I whispered to my wife.

"Yeah, there are a few. We just have to decide, but you and Sammy need haircuts today."

Grinning, I surrendered to her wishes, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Yes, ma'am."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Well, we're back to it. Some of the usual faces are here. Some come later. Like I said up top, this will be a slower build than some of you are used to, but that doesn't mean this is all unicorns and rainbows. ;)**

 **I'm gonna thank my team now and when this is all said and done. A huge thank you to my pre-readers: Suebee, inkedupmom, DrivingEdward, Smusic, and maplestyle. Much love to JenRar, who read this first chapter and said, "OMG, I've missed Mercward! This was like coming home to comfort." LOL (It felt like that writing it.) And to Beffers87 who has made some amazingly pretty banners and manips for this story.**

 **I think that's it. This will update once a week, mainly on Sundays. I wanted to do the usual two times a week thing, but I simply can't make it work with my RL schedule. And these chapters are hefty/meaty…you'll see. So I'll probably tease on Thursdays/Fridays and post on Sundays. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N… WOW! What a huge welcome back for Mercward and Sweetness! Thank you!**

 **Again, I do** _ **urge**_ **you to read the first four stories in this series before attempting this one. Just sayin'… ;) I'll let you get to it…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 2**

 **BELLA**

Sammy may have had my more bookish personality, but he was truly a physical clone of his father. It was so obvious when he walked with Edward across the street to the little barber shop we used in Forks. The two of them walked the same, held their shoulders the same, and pushed their hair from their foreheads the same. Hell, they even smiled at the barber the damn same – all crooked, with a slight tilt to their heads.

Bethy and I sat down at a table in the little park across from them, sharing an ice cream sundae. Abby was with us, sitting down next to Bethy with her own small bowl. The two girls had grown so much. Abby was still the quieter of the two, but they were becoming beautiful girls. They were still very similar like they'd been when they'd met at Mrs. Cope's Pre-K, with their petite figures, big smiles, and long, dark-brown hair. The biggest difference between the two was that Abby had dark-brown, almost black eyes, and Bethy's were green like Edward's.

"So, we're all going to Aunt Kate's?" Abby asked excitedly.

"Yeah, that's what Dad said," Bethy told her, licking her spoon. "Sammy and I are supposed to stay with Gamma and Poppy for a few days first."

Abby grinned. "I love Poppy. He takes us to the best places."

"Do you want to go, Abby?" I asked her with a chuckle. "I think Caleb is going, too. The only one who won't be there is Kaitlyn. She's already with Aunt Kate and Obie in Alaska. They went early."

"What about Aunt Mickey?" Bethy asked, scraping the fudge off the side of the bowl but laughed when I knocked her spoon away.

"She's still here. She was going to work up until we all left," I explained.

"Yeah, I'll go," Abby answered my question with a smile and nod.

"So…" Bethy started, her eyes gleaming with curiosity. "What kinda case are you takin'?"

And there was the part of me in Bethy that came shining through occasionally. It was her mischievous curiosity, her teasing manner, and she was probably way too smart for her own good, but she'd always been in and out of Gravity's office, so she saw cases and how we'd research things. I saw the twelve-year-old me who wanted to work for the FBI, and part of me worried for her about that, but part of me was so damned proud of the person she was growing up to be.

"We're not sure yet. I've got to talk to your dad and Aunt Rose when we get back to the office."

Shadows fell across the table after a few moments of the girls chatting about Seattle and Poppy and Aunt Kate's, not to mention a few soft whispers about the infamous Colin at school. The latter made me smirk. "The boy with the stutter" as Edward deemed him was a handsome boy, truly. And he did indeed still have his stutter, which endeared him to Bethy because of her father's speech impediment, which only showed up occasionally. Though, Bethy outgrew her stutter, so there may have been a touch of sympathy there, too. Again, there was a piece of me that my daughter had inherited from me – the ability to accept people as they were without reservation.

Edward straddled the table bench on my left side, and Sammy took a seat on my right. Both had ice cream cones, and as usual, Edward had an extra scoop I'd be willing to bet didn't cost him a damn dime, because the girl who ran the ice cream shop had been crushing on him _way_ before I came into the picture.

"I see Paula scooped yours," I pointed out, snorting when Edward grinned evilly, now devastatingly handsome with his trimmed haircut. "Shameless, Edward."

"Wanna talk about grocery boy now?"

"No, I don't." I turned to my son, raking my fingers through the shorter locks on top. "Much better, buddy. I can see your eyes again."

Sammy smiled and nodded, focusing on the scoop of chocolate he was annihilating. "Can we go home now? Aunt Alice said she was working on somethin' for me."

Smirking at the fact that Alice spoiled all her "minions" relentlessly, I kissed the side of his head. "When you're finished. How was school?"

He shrugged, but it was Bethy who scoffed, her brow furrowing and her face darkening. "I told you to tell them."

"Leave it alone, Bethy!" he snapped, shaking his head.

"Okay, everyone settle down. Tell us what, little sweetness?" Edward asked, popping the last of his cone into his mouth. How he didn't get an ice cream headache was a miracle. He leaned an elbow on the table, glancing between our kids. "Someone better start talking…"

"It's nothing, Dad!"

Bethy tsked, rolled her eyes, and then pointed to her brother, but her voice was fierce as she answered Edward. "There's a kid at school runnin' around picking on the first and second graders. Lindsey."

"What did she do?" Edward asked and held up his hand to Bethy. "Sammy?"

"Nothin'!" Sammy's answer was quick and embarrassed, but his father's raised eyebrow made him break. He sighed deeply. "She's just _dumb_."

"As a rock," Bethy muttered wryly, and I had to fight my smile.

"Bethy," Edward warned, though he was fighting his amusement too, and he looked to me for help.

"Sammy? What happened?" I asked him, again raking my fingers through his hair.

"She was picking on Lainey…you know, the girl in my class?" he started softly, and his brow furrowed in anger.

Lainey Lancaster was a really sweet girl in Sammy's class. She walked with a bit of a limp due to a car accident when she was a toddler. She and Sammy got along well, along with another boy in the class, Jonathan Boyer.

Abby scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Lindsey is a troll."

Bethy nodded, her face dark, and I swear she looked like her father made over when she was angry.

"Lindsey was kicking the bottom of Lainey's foot from behind. I told her to stop when she almost fell," Sammy concluded. "She got mad and pushed me."

"Did you tell someone?" Edward asked him.

"Nah," Sammy said, giving his ice cream a lick. "She stopped when me and Jonathan stood between her and Lainey."

"Don't push back, Sammy," Edward told him. "Just walk away."

"I did."

"That's so not cool," Bethy said through a deep sigh, folding her arms on the table. "She can push, but he can't do nothin' because he's a boy."

"Oh, boy," Edward muttered, shaking his head as he smirked at the fierce little faces at the table.

If Caleb had been there, the tight band of kids would've been complete, and if Emmett and Rose's little boy had gone to the same school as Bethy and Sammy, there would have been after-school detention for them all daily. All the kids had essentially grown up together, so they were as close as family. They'd been that way since the beginning. Esme called them Musketeers, because to mess with one was to mess with them all.

"Guys, school is almost out, so just avoid her, or tell someone," I instructed them all, waiting until I received a nod from all three kids. "You've only got until the end of the week. Okay?"

"Okay," Bethy answered, but I knew my girl; she'd now watch out for Sammy for the rest of the week – siblings or not, they were protective of each other.

"Okay, Aunt Bella," Abby replied.

I nudged my quiet boy, whispering, "Okay?"

He smiled my way. "Yeah," he said in his usual soft, slow way as he finished his cone.

"C'mon, we'll head home," I told them all, taking Edward's hand when he stood up and offered it.

"Sweetness, remember that joke when Sammy was born about getting called to the school daily?" he whispered to me through laughter. "Five bucks…before the end of the school year. Those three will always protect the weakest."

I chuckled, nodding against the laughing kiss he pressed to the side of my head. "It'll be our oldest, Edward. She's too much like us."

"Both of us." He grimaced, but there was such a bright spark of pride in those green eyes of his that I couldn't stop the smile.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"That might be the coolest shit I've ever fucking seen," Jasper muttered, shaking his head at his wife and my son.

Grinning, I nodded a little. Sammy had gotten a drone last Christmas; Alice had just made it a hundred times better. She'd essentially made him a military-style recon drone. It was a radio-controlled car, but it could fly, too, and it was smaller than a microwave. On top of all that shit, it was a fully operational camera with access through a smart phone.

The damn thing flew silently around the entire office, and then he set it down onto the conference table to zoom it from one end to the other. Sammy loved his gadgets and computers, but he was all boy, too, because he took the drone outside to race it against Lock and Load.

"You know, I'm gonna have to frisk him for that thing every damn time we leave the house," Bella told Alice with a grin. "Good thing school is almost over."

"How come we don't use shit like that? You have any idea how fucking easy spying on cheaters would be with that motherfucker?" Emmett asked, grinning when she set an identical one down in front of him on the table. "Hot damn!"

Alice rolled her eyes my way when he shot out of the office, calling for his son and mine. I shot her a wink. "Nice job, pixie."

"I try, I try, I try," she chanted softly. "Sammy's drone gave me the idea, and he let me mess with it. Once I got that one perfect, I made one for us to use on jobs."

"You know how awesome that would be not to have pose as a man-whore!?" Jasper practically screech-whispered in my face, which made me laugh, and even Bella and Rose shot him an amused glance while they went over which cases we were taking next.

I heard a soft snort from the other end of the conference table, and I chuckled at Dean's curious expression. Alice had sat him down with the usual paperwork and then opted to show him a few basic cases to introduce him to how we worked as a team. She had IGOR up and running with the case files for him to study.

"It's subtle undercover shit," I told him, shrugging a shoulder. "We've all done it, but he's right. It gets old, especially when, at the end of the day, someone's marriage may be over. It's not our favorite type of case to take. The girls are better at it."

Rose laughed, flipping me off. Bella rolled her eyes, shaking her head and picking up the stack of folders. She set them down onto the table next to me.

"Okay, so we have a few options for this week. If we're spending time with Carlisle in Seattle before heading to Aunt Kate's for a couple weeks, then we could essentially work while the kids are with Poppy." She smiled at the chuckles around the room, but everyone took a chair to listen to her.

"So all of these are Seattle jobs?" I asked, pulling the folders closer to me.

"Yeah, I figured it would be easier that way."

"Okay, sweetness, what'cha got?"

"First one," she started, holding up the first file. "Cold case. Missing person. About ten years old. Seventeen-year-old Reese Robins went missing somewhere between her high school and her home. Nothing ever turned up – no note, no body, not a single witness. The police waved the case away as a runaway, but her brother thinks differently, so he's asking if we could investigate it."

Bella set that folder to the middle of the table, and Jasper and Alec pulled it closer to thumb through it together. "Next," she continued, opening the second file, "a protection detail. Carlisle called to say he's got an overseas businessman coming into Seattle next week. He needs extra security while moving throughout the city, not to mention guards for meetings. On a side note, it'll be Jacob who you'll be escorting with this guy, so…if you can't keep your mouth shut, then its best you don't take this one… _Edward_." She gazed dangerously over at me with a raised eyebrow.

Grinning down at the table, I merely nodded. It was no secret I had zero patience for Bella's ex-boyfriend. However, the eager expressions around the table meant we all would be willing to give Jake some shit for a fair amount of time.

Alice laughed, leaning to Dean to explain just who Jake was. When she was done, he shook his head and fought his smile.

"Finally, another protection detail," Bella said, lifting the last file. "This one would be a quick one. Another one of Carlisle's requests. One of the upper management of Twi Tech is going through a nasty divorce. She fears the soon-to-be ex-husband will do something drastic prior to the papers being signed. This would require computer work as well as physical protection. We can't have him raid their bank accounts before the judge says so, and we can't have him threatening her before she's free of him."

"We can take the cold case when we get back from Aunt Kate's," Jasper suggested. "Those old missing person files take a long time to work through."

"I agree." Bella took the file and slid it down to the end of the table to Rose. "We'll let the brother know it'll be a few weeks. Give him the option to find someone else to work it or wait until we can truly dedicate ourselves to it."

"Okay, I'll call him," Rose said, jotting a note down on the file folder. "So one of Carlisle's protection details?"

Chuckling, I pulled the phone closer, dialing my dad's office on speaker.

"Carlisle Cullen's office. This is Angela."

"Hey, Ang. It's Edward."

"Hey! He's in. I'll let him know it's you."

The phone rang once, and Dad picked up, asking, "Is school out yet? I need my trip to the zoo."

"I'm fine, asshole, thanks for asking." I shook my head at the chuckles around the room and over the phone line. "And no, you'll have to wait until the end of the week."

"And you're getting Caleb and Abby, too," Bella added with a laugh.

"All my kids?! Well, hell, that's worth waiting for," he practically sang over the phone. "So what has you calling me?"

"This protection detail…actually both of them," I answered him, pulling both folders my way. "Which one is the priority?"

"Considering Olivia had an order of protection and her husband violated that last night and went to county lock-up, then I'd say the Cho Jin-Sang job," he answered immediately.

Rose rolled her eyes, took the file for the divorcing couple, and tossed it behind her to her desk. "Guess we have our answer," she muttered sarcastically.

Immediately, Alice and Makenna got to work on their computers as my dad explained the job.

"Cho Jin-Sang is South Korean. He has contracts through Twi Tech for several things, many to do with technologies that he can really only get from us – GPS chips, which Alice is completely familiar with, some camera technology for defense weaponry, and of course nickel from Norilsk for coins." He sighed wearily. "The protection detail is two-fold, son. Jacob and I have several meetings with Cho over the course of his stay in Seattle. He's bringing with him his own security, though minimal, and his daughter – Cho Seong. She's college age, looking to attend here in the States, not to mention apply for an internship at Twi Tech in the marketing department. Apparently, she's quite the artist."

IGOR immediately sent up his holographic monitors in the middle of the conference table. An older gentleman and a young woman. Alice started to compile a background check on both.

"So…are we guarding her or him?"

"Both…and really, I think you're there for Jake and myself."

My eyes narrowed onto the speakerphone. "What aren't you telling me?"

"I've known Cho for years. Jin-Sang and I have done business together a long time, even back when Charlie ran Twi Tech. It was for weapons and defense against the North Koreans. However, I don't know everyone in his security, nor do I know all his business partners. That's a rather touchy area over there, and while I understand _why_ it's touchy, I personally would rather have you guys on this than Twi Tech's security. With you, I get experience, better research, and the ability to assess a situation better than anyone else."

I let my gaze drag from the phone to Alec, whose brow was furrowed, and then Jasper, who simply shrugged. Finally, I met my wife's gaze.

"You're the boss, sweetness," I teased her, smirking at her eye-roll my way. "This actually isn't a bad case to take to train Dean…number one. And number two, it's right inside Twi Tech, so not a bad commute if we stay there."

Bella grinned, shaking her head. "Can you behave with Jake?"

"No, probably not, but…business before pleasure." I blinked and smiled innocently up at her as she stood up from the table.

Alec cracked the fuck up. "I'll keep him in line, _Bellisima._ "

Bella snorted, shaking her head. "Fine. When do we need to be there?"

"Monday," Dad answered her over the phone. "And if you want to come early, you can all go to the zoo with us."

"I'm really not sure who is looking forward to the zoo more…Sammy or _Poppy_ ," Bella mumbled under her breath.

"I heard that," he called out with a laugh. "Oh, and Bella? Will you be on duty? Or Mickey? Because I think with Seong, a woman guard might be appreciated."

"Mickey and I can share it," she told him. "If not work together."

"Excellent. Cho will be here for approximately a week, give or take. I'll be needed for a few meetings, so for those days, Esme will stay with the kids. Okay?"

"Ten-four. We'll call you when we're heading your way. We'll fly in," I replied, reaching to end the call.

"Good. Tell Bethy to keep her horizon level," he said with a laugh, but there was mostly pride there.

"Pfft. Who's teaching her, old man?" I taunted him, ending the call, which cut his laughter off.

Bella was quiet for a moment, flipping through the file as she rubbed her temple. "I'd like everyone in on this."

That caught everyone's attention, and it was Jasper who asked what we were all wondering.

"Why, B?"

"I dunno," she whispered, her brow wrinkling a little. Her eyes met mine. "But I'd feel better if we could all be in on this one. Rotating shifts, double up where we would normally run with two, and the penthouse is to remain a safe house."

I studied my wife's face, and just like I never underestimated Alice, I also trusted my wife's gut instinct. "You heard her. Call everyone in."

 **~oOo~**

The next two days were filled with research and calling Mickey, Ben, and Eleazar. Once we'd gone over the next case with them, we started to work out a schedule.

Eleazar gave Alice access to information on Korea. There were faces and names on Homeland Security's watch list, and she and Mack got with Angela as to just exactly who Cho was bringing with him. Dean was sitting in the computer room for most of that, because he was familiar with the nuances of North and South Korea.

Bella, however, was researching Cho Seong with Mickey, since they'd be guarding her the majority of their time in Seattle. The young girl was extremely talented, it seemed, because she'd won various awards and contests, not to mention had a few pieces in museums. That background was squeaky clean, which wasn't a surprise considering her age.

Alec was currently on the phone with Twi Tech's main security, going over what our presence would mean inside that building, and they'd already been alerted by my dad.

The weapons, schedules, and worst-case scenarios came down to Jasper, Emmett, and myself. We'd been given a fairly detailed itinerary for Cho so we'd know what rooms, buildings, or driving routes we'd need to map out and secure.

Everyone would wear an ear piece. Everyone would be armed. And everyone would stay connected to Alice and IGOR, because we all had to stay informed as to who or what was around us on a minute-to-minute basis.

"My suggestion is to run as deep a background check as you can on everyone Jin-Sang has traveling with him. You're looking for any connection to North Korea – anyone who escaped, still has family on that side, and even if they were born there. You'll want to know. They have a tendency to sneak…well, _spies_ , for a lack of a better word, over into the South and even through China. They use family to threaten or coerce people into giving up information. That civil war will never end."

I glanced over at Dean, who shrugged, adding, "Better safe than sorry."

"No, you're good, man. It's what we do around here. Everyone in this room, and some not here, bring some hefty shit to the table," I told him, pointing to Alec. "Alec, here, specializes in black ops, silent entry, and ground attacks. Emmett…our in-house weapons specialist and bomb expert. Jasper over there…sniper." I placed a hand on my chest. "Chopper pilot, black ops." Grinning a little, I shifted to the ladies. "Now, here's where shit gets interesting. Alice over there – certified genius, member of Mensa, carries an eidetic memory, and the best hacker on the goddamn planet. Don't trade stock on Wall Street. She hacked that shit at twelve years old. Two-point-three million dollars disappeared into the wind. Poof!"

I leaned back in my chair with a smile at Dean's shock. "Pixie! Where's the money?"

"What money?" she called back with a laugh.

"No fucking trace," I muttered, pointing to Makenna, who smirked my way. "Makenna – also extremely good with computers and technology – has a unique talent of being able to remember and draw to photo-like quality any face…of anyone."

Dean's eyes drifted to my wife, Mickey, and Rose.

I barked a laugh. "They're beautiful. They're deadly. All three. Mickey can open any door, lock, safe, or car without even breaking a sweat, but she's deadly with weapons and stealth. Bella – trained FBI, martial arts, and a fucking phenomenal shot. Best aim I've ever fucking seen, and that's not because she's my wife. That's the truth. Ask anyone. Rose keeps us on the straight and narrow, keeps us from running over each other and from killing one another."

Dean chuckled, giving a respective nod my way. "Definitely more than a PI job."

"You have no fucking idea."

He sat forward. "So…who's _not_ here?"

"My stepmother's brother is CIA. And we've got a good friend Ben in the FBI. They help when they can."

I specifically avoided mentioning Wes. He and Makenna had parted ways about six months before. He'd started teaching at Quantico, and Mack hadn't wanted to move. She considered us her family, and the long-distance relationship hadn't survived it. I gave her a quick glance, and she smiled a little. She was still nursing some heavy-hearted wounds, and we all watched over her like mother hens.

Alice set IGOR on those exact background checks and sat back to wait. She flipped her screen over to her study of the mass shootings. She'd started compiling lists of the ones that didn't quite fit into the average terrorist agenda. Some seemed to be aimed at a specific type of location – open areas, shopping malls, and global businesses. It wouldn't shock me if she came up with some sort of pattern.

The phones rang, but Rose answered it immediately. She put them on hold.

"Um, Edward…Bella? You're needed at the school. There's been a fight," she explained, and I could tell she wasn't quite sure whether to laugh or duck.

"Oh, I fucking knew it," Bella sighed deeply, bracing her arms on Rose's desk. She turned her head to me. "I owe you five bucks, right?"

I snorted, shaking my head. "C'mon, sweetness. Let's go bail out my mini-me."

"Laugh it up. She's in deep trouble, mister," she practically growled at me as she picked up the keys to the SUV.

Turning to Alec, I said, "We'll pick up Abby, too."

He held up his phone, shaking his head. "No, she's with them, so I guess I gotta go, too."

Emmett cracked the fuck up. "You know, we were considering putting Caleb in Forks next year."

"Shut up," I told him, pointing to the back table. "Get all the equipment ready to go, and we'll be back in a few."

"Roger that," Jasper answered for him, muttering, "And that's why we didn't have kids."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… I don't think there are questions yet. I do want to thank you guys for all the love. Some of you are really excited you get to read this as a WIP this time around, but you're worried the suspense will kill you. LOL I want to thank all my readers that are following the Spanish translation (you'll find the link on my profile)… This is a first for you guys too. :)**

 **I think that's it. I'll see you guys next week for the teaser and then Sunday for the update. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N… Okay…so let's see what the little bully did to piss off the Musketeers. ;)**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 3**

 **BELLA**

School wasn't quite out yet when we pulled into the parking lot. Both men with me were quiet, and just knowing the two of them like I did, I was pretty sure neither were upset about being called to the school.

I wasn't mad, really, but I was a bit disappointed, considering I'd asked all the kids to let it go, to walk away from whatever this little troll decided to do. However, Bethy was the kind of kid who would only allow so much before snapping, a trait she received by pure, unadulterated genetics. It was years of playing games with her dad and uncles, years of being a big sister to a shy boy, and simply being her parents' daughter, because Edward and I had raised a strong, smart girl who saw through bullshit from a mile away. I should've expected this call _way_ before now. I should've seen it coming when my daughter pointed out that her brother couldn't defend himself against this girl at school, simply because he was the wrong gender. It wasn't that he _couldn't_ , it was that he _shouldn't_ do anything, but Bethy was a lot like me, so I should've known she would take this into her own hands.

Edward opened the school's office door and held it open for me.

The woman behind the counter smiled our way, saying, "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Moretti. Come on back. Everyone's in Mrs. Perry's office."

I'd have laughed at the sight before me if this wasn't such a serious subject, because Abby, Sammy, and Bethy were sitting in chairs in a row alongside the principal's office wall. All three looked as mad as wet cats. My son's jeans were ripped at the knees, Abby's usually pulled back hair was in complete disarray, and my daughter had an icepack on her hand.

On the opposite side of the room in another row of chairs, I recognized Lainey Lancaster, holding an icepack to her elbow, and little Jonathan Boyer, who was in tears. Lastly, a rather small girl with blonde hair sat grumpily in the farthest seat from the principal's desk, and that child looked like she'd had better days, because she was a total mess.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Mr. Moretti," Principal Perry greeted us, gesturing to the seats in front of her desk. "Have a seat. We had a bit of a problem today."

"I see that," Edward said slowly, carefully, assessing his kids before he turned his attention back to the principal. "What happened?"

"Two teachers had to separate Elizabeth and Lindsey today just outside the cafeteria. It seemed Lindsey was in line behind Lainey and Samuel. Words were exchanged, but that didn't seem to be enough for Elizabeth. It took two teachers to pull her off Lindsey," she explained, and my eyes narrowed on my daughter, who was glaring daggers at the principal.

Edward followed my line of sight and sniffed a little. "Bethy, what happened?"

"Lindsey started pushing Lainey. When Sammy told her to stop, she started to shove him. He tried to walk away, telling her he was going to tell. She pushed him so hard, he fell." She pointed to Sammy's knees, where the jeans were ripped, and I could see scrapes there on the skin. "He can't push back, because he's a boy. But I can, because I'm not."

Dear Lord, if she wasn't her father made over in that moment, I didn't know a damn thing. I wanted to laugh, because she looked like she wasn't exactly done with the little blonde girl playing the victim on the other side of the room.

"Elizabeth, you went after Lindsey."

"You're right. I did. Because no one else was going to stop her from picking on them!"

"Bethy, that's enough," Edward chided gently, but I knew he'd come to the same conclusion I had, that Bethy was catching the blame for the fight when she really was defending three other people. He turned to the principal. "She was defending her brother and his friends. I'm not saying she was right in fighting in the first place, but you'd better ask the right questions if you're going to place blame."

"Excuse me?" Mrs. Perry gasped.

"I said, ask the right questions," he stated firmly. Pointing to Lainey, he asked, "Lainey, how many times has she picked on you?"

"Every day, Mr. Edward."

"And how many times have you told someone?"

"I told Mr. Thomas today."

"Jonathan, did you tell someone?" I asked him, and he nodded, swiping at his face, because he was sensing a change in the room.

" _Causa_ , what about you? Did you tell someone?" Alec asked Abby, and she nodded, folding her arms across her chest.

"I told Miss Delaney yesterday."

"So…let me get this straight…" I started, standing up from my chair. "Your teachers have been made aware that the trouble starts here"—I pointed to Lindsey—"and no one put a stop to it. Lainey, Jonathan, and Sammy all asked her to stop, but she didn't. Essentially, you've allowed Lindsey's behavior, and when someone defends themselves because no one else has put an end to it, they're the cause. No, ma'am. I don't think so."

"Bethy," Edward called our daughter. "Who swung first?"

"No one," she answered. "Lindsey pushed Sammy first, if that's what you mean."

Edward's jaw clenched, and he shook his head. "Little sweetness, c'mere," he instructed, and she walked to him. He pulled her between his legs and lifted her right hand, taking away the bag of ice. "This, Bethy. This is from a punch. Talk to me." He jerked his chin toward the angry little blonde across the room with the split lip I hadn't seen at first. "That is a busted lip. Who punched first, Bethy? I'm not kidding."

"She shoved me hard. I punched her back." Bethy's voice was soft, but she was still pissed off. "She made Sammy bleed. She made Lainey bleed. And no one would stop her. Someone had to, but she didn't stop; she jumped and landed on me, and that's when Jonathan and Abby tried to stop her."

"Mmm," Edward hummed, nodding once and patting his daughter's leg. "'Kay. Go sit back down."

"Abby?" Alec questioned his stepdaughter, and she nodded, giving Lindsey a sneer. He turned toward the principal. "You have _one_ problem, Mrs. Perry. If all of us are aware of the same problem, and you didn't do anything about it, then this whole incident is on you. And that child over there."

I gazed over at the little girl in question, taking her in from head to toe. Aside from her appearance post scuffle, the little girl was small, almost too thin. She was still angry. If Rose had seen her, she'd have said the little thing was practically feral.

"Where are her parents?" I asked softly, and the question was completely out of the blue, so everyone in the room came to a standstill.

"It's just her father. We called him, but he's at work," Mrs. Perry replied. "Her mother…" She shook her head once. "Passed away earlier this year. Breast cancer."

My nostrils flared, and I shook my head in disbelief and sadness, because I knew that feeling. I knew what it was like to be eight years old and motherless, with only a father who worked too damn much. I glanced over at Edward, and I knew he'd caught up. He knew that same damn feeling of loss and anger.

"She needs counselling. She doesn't need to be ignored, or coddled, or…or _this_ ," I stated, pointing around the office we were in.

"Christ," I heard softly from my husband, and his hand gripped his hair as he shook his head. "Are we done here?" he asked the principal, who now looked uncomfortable.

"There's the matter of the fight," she stated obstinately.

Edward stood up, turning to Alec. "Would you take the kids to the car?"

"Yeah," he agreed with a nod. "Abby, Bethy, Sammy… Let's go."

Mrs. Perry turned to the other three kids. "You three can wait in the office lobby until your parents arrive."

Once her office was kid-free, Edward's harsh gaze landed on the elementary school principal, and for a split second, I pitied her, but it didn't last for long.

"Mrs. Perry, there is _one more_ day of school left for the year. One." Edward held up one finger. "If you want to suspend them for fighting, I get it. I even understand it. We'd sat down with all of them and told them to walk away from this situation, to tell someone, so know that they have their own punishments coming when they get home. However, don't sit there and act like you didn't know shit about this situation. Every kid in this room tried to tell someone, but you did nothing. That's on you.

"But you're not doing that little girl any favors by ignoring her behavior. I've been there. I know what it's like to only have one parent and to be angry at the fucking world," he concluded harshly, and if his language offended her, she didn't show it.

Edward reached for his wallet, pulled out Esme's card, and tossed it down to the middle of her desk. "Give that to the father. She'll help him find a therapist, if she doesn't take her on herself. But I'm telling you, no one was right today. Kids, adults. _No one_."

"If you're going to punish, then punish them all," I added, folding my arms across my chest. "Mine are grounded, so you tell me. Are they suspended, or what?"

Mrs. Perry shook her head. "No. Tomorrow is…like you said, the last day. It'll be parties and packing up. Just…" She sighed deeply, holding up Esme's card. "I'll give it to him."

Edward nodded, reaching for my hand. He was still stiff in posture and pissed off by the time we made it to the SUV in the parking lot. And I snorted at the little gang of kids all talking to Colin.

"The boy with the stutter, right?" he asked, scowling.

"Oh my God, Edward. Colin," I hissed his way. "His name is Colin, for fuck's sake."

Edward smirked my way but shook his head. "Just checking," he said, and sarcasm was laced through his tone.

I knew Edward struggled daily with how fast the kids were growing up. I saw him grasp at straws trying to hold on to the little things that he'd always had with them. There was also a part of Edward who had threatened that his daughter couldn't date until she was thirty, but watching his face as Abby and Bethy spoke to Colin was a tiny bit heartbreaking. Even more heartbreaking was realizing she liked the boy _because_ he sounded like her daddy.

"H-How m-much t-trouble are y-you in?" he asked the girls.

"My dad's so mad," Bethy groaned, lifting the bag of ice and checking her hand. She frowned down at her fingers which made me worry there was pain, but she shook her head. "That troll would've kept at it, though."

It seemed Edward caught that flinch, too. "Lemme see that hand, little sweetness."

Poor Colin just about jumped clean out of his own skin at the sound of his voice, but I had to give the boy credit because he faced Edward bravely. "M-Mr. C-C-Cullen, i-i-it w-w-wasn't B-Bethy's f-fault."

"No?" he asked him, focusing more on his daughter's hand than the fidgeting boy in front of him.

"N-N-No, s-s-s…" Colin sighed in frustration, and it was then that I saw the sympathy cross my husband's face. "W-We all t-tried t-to s-s-stop L-Lindsey."

"Yeah?" he asked him, still working on Bethy's hand. When Colin nodded, Edward gave him a small smile but looked to his daughter's face. "Bethy, wiggle your fingers for me," he told her, and she did, wincing a little. He felt along the bones and joints, gently bending them different ways. "Make a fist, pretty girl, because I don't think it's broken."

She did, and again, she winced. "I'm in trouble, right?"

Edward raised a deadly eyebrow at her, and then the battle of the pitiful eyes began. "Don't even start that with me, Bethy," he told her. "I think Mom specifically told you guys to walk away from this girl a few days ago."

"You also told us to tell someone, and _we did_." She pointed to her brother and Abby. "It didn't do no good!"

"Any good," I corrected her, walking to Sammy, who was sitting in the back seat of the Volvo. "Let me see your knees, buddy. Did anyone clean them?"

He nodded, mumbling, "Yeah, the nurse."

I opened the holes in his jeans just a bit more, seeing that it was basic scrapes, something he'd had more times than I could count.

I cupped his face. "I don't think we'll have to amputate."

He grinned, shaking his head. However, his grin fell, and he glanced around me to make sure that no one was paying us any attention. When he seemed satisfied that his dad was talking to Bethy and Alec and Abby were chatting with Colin, he faced me again, his eyes sad and dark.

"Lindsey… Her mom died?" he asked in a whisper, and when I nodded, he frowned down at his lap. "Is that why she's mad at us?"

"Probably, Sammy. Though, I don't think she's mad at you specifically. Just…mad…and sad at pretty much everything."

"Oh." He nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out. "I think I'd be mad too."

I felt the sting of tears in my eyes, and I leaned in to press a long, slow kiss to the middle of his forehead. "Love you, kiddo."

"Love you, Mom."

"What about you, Sammy?" his dad asked behind me, and his brow furrowed at the tears I blinked away. "Will you live?"

"Mom says they don't have to be amputated."

He laughed. "Fair enough. Good to know, actually, so you'll still be able to do chores."

"But Dad!" Bethy said behind him.

"Little sweetness, I said I would talk to your mom, and I will. You'll know when I know." His patience was a bit thin, but she argued like me, so I could imagine she'd just run him through the ringer about just how deep in trouble she truly was. "Everyone load up," he commanded.

Once he'd started the car, he sighed, rolling his eyes my way. "Damn, now I remember how much I hated school."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"I guess we need to start getting ready to pack up for Seattle," Bella muttered as we pulled into the driveway of the house. "Laundry, suitcases, equipment, the chopper. It all needs…"

"We'll get it done, sweetness," I assured her, picking up her hand and kissing the back of it.

"I'm gonna take Abby home," Alec stated from the back seat. "If you need me back, just call."

"I think we're good for the night," Bella told him. "I was going to let everyone go home. Tomorrow we've got to go over everything for next week for this Cho job. We've also got to decide whether the info team is working from here or Twi Tech."

"Here," Alec and I said together as we all got out of the car.

"Alice, Mack, and Rose work more efficiently with IGOR from here," I added, shrugging a shoulder.

"You're probably right." Bella sighed, turning to the kids. "Guys…play clothes, no TV, and bring your laundry baskets to the laundry room. Go!" She pointed toward the house. She raised an eyebrow at me when neither even grumbled.

I smirked, waiting until both quiet kids had made it into the house after waving goodbye to Abby and Alec as they got in their car. "Bethy's terrified as to how _grounded_ she actually is."

Bella's beautiful eyes rolled up to meet my gaze. "I don't even know at this point." She shook her head slowly. "A part of me _gets it_. Honestly, Edward, she's just like us with her need to protect her friends and family. I'd have snapped, too."

"No shit." I laughed, shrugging a shoulder, but I wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders and led her to the porch swing. Pushing gently with my foot, I kept my voice low. "This was a clusterfuck. I mean, you've got kids trying to do the right thing by telling the grownups, but the grownups feel sorry for the one who's stirring up the shit. Maybe I'm biased, but it seems justifiable for Bethy having to step in. I mean, no one else was going to do it."

Bella grimaced, her nose wrinkling adorably. "And Sammy… He's so perceptive," she said, keeping her voice low, too. "When he put two and two together about Lindsey's mother, he said he'd be angry too."

"Yeah," I murmured against her temple, because that would've explained the tears I'd seen back at the school. "He's quiet, but he doesn't miss much."

"He's so like you, Edward," she whispered, her brow wrinkling as she turned my way. "He reminds me of you when we first met. He's just pure and sweet and kind."

Smiling, I kissed the middle of her forehead. "Well, he certainly looks the part, right?"

Bella giggled, nodding a little. "Oh God, _identical_."

We were quiet for a few minutes, just curled up together on the swing. We listened to the kids inside. Bethy was telling Sammy to hurry up with his laundry basket.

"So…grounded?" I asked her.

"No," Bella grumped, shaking her head. "I'm not happy with her, but I can't say she had much of a choice. And I can't punish her for something I'd have probably done, too."

Laughing, I tilted my wife's chin up so I could kiss her. "I agree," I whispered against her lips. "But we can still scare her."

"Maybe." Bella giggled a bit. "How's that hand of hers?"

Grinning, I said, "It's not broken. It's scraped, and it'll be bruised, for sure, but not broken. All those self-defense lessons you gave her came in handy."

"Shut up, Edward," she said through a laugh.

When we walked into the house, the looks of worry and guilt that met us from the living room almost made me laugh. Sammy was on the floor with his drone and Load. Lock was curled up on the sofa with Bethy.

Bella sat down on the coffee table in front of our daughter. "Lemme see that hand."

Bethy sat forward, giving her mother a worried yet pitiful gaze. To me, she looked just like Bella, nervous and worried, and she was growing up to be a beautiful girl. The older she got, the more she was starting to develop a look all her own, a distinct blend of Bella and me, but more. But there were certain expressions, attitudes, and character traits that she truly received from the two of us. And I couldn't be mad at any of them.

"You're gonna need more ice, pretty girl," Bella said softly. "Maybe a Band-Aid." She let go of Bethy's hand and cupped her face. "Did I or did I not tell you to walk away from this girl?"

"You did," Bethy said through a groan.

"Both of you," Bella verified, looking over to Sammy, who looked like he'd cry.

"Yeah," he answered in his slow, soft way.

"I'm telling both of you," she started. "That girl Lindsey is dealing with big things, grown-up things, so you gotta look beyond her outward attitude. You've got to let it go with her. She's dealing with some hefty sad stuff, okay?" When they both nodded, she added, "Promise me. Both of you."

"I promise," they both vowed.

I sat down on the edge of the recliner. "Guys, you have one more day of school. If we get called tomorrow for this same sh… _crap_ ," I said, catching myself, but my kids cracked a smile because I owed the swear jar a shit-ton of money. "If we get a call tomorrow, there will be _nothing_ this summer. I'm not kidding. No Aunt Kate's, no soccer, no Gamma and Poppy's… _and_ you'll tell them why. Are we clear?"

"Yes," they both answered.

I nodded. "Okay, you're free to go. Bethy, let's get another icepack on that hand."

I practically frog-marched my daughter into the kitchen, lifting her up onto the counter. Grabbing an icepack from the freezer, I set it gently on her hand.

"Dad?" she asked, and I placed my hands on either side of her legs to look at her eye-to-eye. "Thanks."

Smirking her way, I asked, "For what, little sweetness?"

"For today…at school. No one listened, but they listened to you."

I cupped her face and gave her forehead a kiss. "Adults can be really blind sometimes, Bethy. I see it all the time at work. It's human error. And I just wanted the truth, not some generic story that sounded good. If the truth had revealed that you had started the fight, then you'd be in serious trouble, little sweetness, but it would've at least been the truth. Understand? Never just accept what someone tells you. Fight for the truth. Find out for yourself. If I've learned anything from your mother, it's that."

Bethy grinned, placing her unhurt hand on my face. "Okay, Daddy."

I grunted but gave her a raised eyebrow. "And this Colin boy… Watch out for the shy, stuttering ones," I teased her.

"He's actually gotten better, Dad, but you scared him!"

"Good," I told her, lifting her back down to the kitchen floor. "A healthy fear of me is good."

 **~oOo~**

The house was quiet the next morning. I'd already made the kids' breakfasts and lunches, taken them to school, and gone with Lock and Load for a run. Bella had stayed up a bit later the night before with laundry so that packing later today would be easier, so she'd slept in a bit.

However, I could hear her stirring around in the back of the house, so I stood up and poured another cup of coffee, because I knew she'd steal that shit as soon as she set eyes on it. I sat back down at the counter, turning the page of the newspaper in front of me, something Alice teased me about endlessly because she said no one actually read the paper anymore, not when information was instantly attainable online.

Rolling my eyes at that, I turned another page, seeing there had been another shooting in some small area of Paris.I wondered if Alice had gotten any further in her research of those. I needed to ask her once everyone got into the office.

Fighting my smile when a hand slowly reached for my coffee cup out of the corner of my eye, I said, "Woman…there's a whole pot made. Why mine?!"

The giggle I received was my favorite morning sound, and I turned to watch her sip the coffee. She was bleary eyed and beautiful. Her hair was down around her shoulders, looking sleep-messy. And she was only wearing one of my white T-shirts. God, I loved her in my clothes.

"Do you have any idea how badly I'd make a mess should I attempt to make a cup when I just woke up?" she countered, and I chuckled, patting the stool next to mine.

When she sat down, I pulled her stool closer so she was between my legs. Tucking her hair behind her ear, I leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"The kids wanted oatmeal this morning, so if you want breakfast, I'll make you something," I told her.

She smiled, shaking her head. "Not yet. Maybe I'll follow their lead and keep it simple."

"Whatever you want, sweetness. Let me know."

She nodded against my lips when I pressed another kiss to her skin, and she sipped the coffee.

"You think we'll get a call from school today?" she asked softly, smirking up at me.

"If we do, they're in serious trouble, because I reminded them on the way that their entire summer depended on their behavior," I told her, rolling my eyes at it. "This parenting shit… I swear, I feel like a hypocrite."

Bella snorted into a sweet laugh. "I know. Just wait, Edward. Remember sneaking out of your house in your teens? We've now got to prevent that shit."

Grinning, I nodded. "I do. I remember why, too. So…I'll be installing locks on the windows ASAP. Maybe bars. We'll see."

"You've got a few years. Slow down," she muttered, smiling at my chuckle as she set down the coffee mug. "We'd have stayed in trouble, Edward."

"God, don't I know it," I whispered, leaning in to kiss her. "It would've been impossible to stay away from you, baby."

This conversation popped up all the time. We'd met when we were just twelve and thirteen, but we'd lost contact as we'd moved from middle school into high school. Had I known her later on, I was damned certain that my life would've turned out completely different. It was a regret, but then…it wasn't, because getting to know Bella had been one of the most scary and difficult and amazing times of my life. The only regret I had was that I hadn't found her prior to Miller's basement. I'd love to be able to erase that from her memories, because despite how strong and loving and powerful my wife was, she still carried scars – both emotional and physical – from what she'd been through in that goddamn basement. But we loved to tease each other with the what-ifs of our youth.

That thought caused me to reach out and touch. Bare legs were in between mine, but my fingers sought out the long scar up her thigh. I caressed that patch of skin with the pad of my thumb, remembering the day I literally fell at her feet and offered up my heart to the brunette who drove me fucking crazy, who changed my life, and who accepted me wholeheartedly – flaws, past, and idiot stutter. It was that scar, the deepest and darkest of all her scars, that seemed to be the catalyst for me. Rain had poured down around us at my mother's mountain cabin as I told this beautiful woman I was hers and there was no going back.

"I-I l-love y-you, s-sweetness," I sputtered, feeling a tiny bit nostalgic as I glanced down at her thigh.

Warm hands cupped either side of my face, and Bella lifted my gaze to hers. "Love you, too, Edward."

When I tugged her a little, she got the hint and came to me willingly, straddling my lap. My hands skimmed softly up those thighs and around to her sweet ass, and I chuckled when I found plump cheeks and bare skin.

"Ah, Mrs. Cullen. I think you're trying to seduce me," I teased her, grinning at her falsely innocent expression, which she'd unknowingly passed on to our children.

"Whatever gave you that impression?"

"Hmm," I hummed, squeezing her bottom and pulling her closer. Fuck, she felt like heaven. "I think I recall the very first time you ever stayed in this house, sweetness. You came out of my bedroom in just my shirt. Sound familiar?"

Bella nodded, and those dark-brown eyes warmed a bit. "I do remember something like that."

"I'm sure. I remember not coming up for air for _hours,_ Isabella. I was held captive."

Bella grinned, pulling my lips to hers with her hands on either side of my face. "Yeah, you hated it. I could tell."

"Every torturous minute," I whispered against her mouth. "A beautiful brunette all kinds of naked in my bed, she told me she loved me, made me satisfy some sort of list."

"You mean the list _you_ made up of all the deliciously naughty things you were capable of? _That_ list?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I breathed against the skin of her neck. "But what I do know is that wasn't the last time you've tried to seduce me right here."

Bella laughed, her head falling back, and I nibbled the spot just below her ear with a soft chuckle. "Edward Cullen, if you bring up syrup, I swear…"

Wrapping my arms all the way around her, I stood up with her, setting her on the kitchen counter. "You were ruthless. I didn't stand a chance."

"You are _shameless_ ," she countered, still giggling at me. But her legs wrapped around my waist and pulled me close.

"And you're so beautiful," I said through a deep sigh, cupping her face after brushing her hair back. "How's a man to resist?"

"The same man who once told me he had 'no fucking clue about relationships'?"

I shrugged a shoulder, grinning at her air quotes and deepened voice to mock me. "Yeah, still fucking clueless."

"Right…and look at us now." Her disbelieving scoff, her loving touch to my skin as she pushed at my T-shirt.

Smiling, I tilted my head at her. "Jesus, Bella… I-I w-want… I-I n-need… Tell me we have time."

"We're kind of the bosses, so…we can do what we want, right?"

"Fuck, yes," I hissed against her mouth, pulling back briefly to grab a fistful of my shirt at the back and tug it off over my head. "Here? Or bedroom?"

"Don't care, Edward."

It was rare we had an empty house _and_ an empty office, though the latter would be filling up soon because we needed to get ready for this protection job for my dad. Today would be busy, packing up, testing equipment, and narrowing down schedules. But fuck, if I didn't want her, didn't want to take a moment of selfish time with Bella.

From the look she was giving me, we were on the same page.

The heels of her feet dug into my ass, pushing at my basketball shorts and pulling me tighter between her legs at the same time. I loved that we never stopped flirting. I loved that this part of our relationship never, _ever_ waned. I loved that ten years of marriage, working together every day, and two amazing kids didn't slow this part of us down at all.

Bending her back just a little, I pushed her shirt up, pressing kisses to scars and skin and stomach. "How do you want me, baby?"

"Right here," she breathed, letting out a sexy groan as I cupped her breasts and continued to kiss all the way down to where she was aching for me. "No, right _there_."

Grinning, I nipped at the inside of her thigh, opening my mouth to her sensitive skin, finally giving in and spreading her open on that counter so I could feast on her. It was apparent she'd woken up needy, and I took advantage of that, driving her to the brink of insanity, only to back off.

"Stop teasing, Edward," she panted, writhing on the countertop. "Please?" she begged.

"You want to come, sweetness?" I asked her, adding my fingers to the mix, and when she nodded, I wrapped my lips around her swollen clit once more, knowing she was damned close.

Fingers grappled for my hat, pulling it off and then threading into my hair so she could hold me where she wanted me. She fell over the edge with a sensual grunt and groan, my name in there somewhere, and everything about her squeezed me close.

Rubbing her stomach to soothe her, I stood up straight, licking my lips, and she sat up to kiss the absolute shit out of me while her hands and feet worked together to shove my shorts down. I hissed against her lips when her warm hands wrapped around my hard cock, and I squeezed my eyes closed at how good she felt.

Pressing my forehead to hers, I begged her with my eyes, and she nodded, guiding me to her entrance. The sound that we made together as I slid inside her was so damned familiar yet so perfectly sexy that I almost came. It was combination of a sigh of relief, a grunt for more, and gasp of need.

"So good, so good," I chanted against her neck as I started to move.

There was nothing like it. She was, by definition, pure heaven. She smelled like sex and soap and fruity-flowery stuff she used all the time. She was warm and wet and so reactive to everything I did. But more than all of that, she was my home, my comfort, and the one thing I simply couldn't live without.

She was close again, and I was about to explode, so with a deep kiss and a swirl of my finger around her clit, we both lost it at the same time.

Stars exploded behind my eyes, and my forehead hit her shoulder as I panted for air. "Fuck, that was…"

"Yeah," she said through her own heavy breathing. "We'd better…"

She nudged me a little, and I glanced out the window to see Alice and Jasper pulling into the yard, and right behind them was Alec.

"Yeah, yeah… No more seducing for you, Mrs. Cullen. You'd think you'd have had enough by now."

Bella laughed softly, pressing kisses to my cheek and then my lips. "Nope. Never."

Grinning, I nodded. "Yeah, me either. But we have to go be responsible bosses, sweetness. Shower together?"

She wrapped her arms around my neck as I pulled her gently off the counter and into my arms. "Definitely."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… I'm fairly certain a lazy elementary school principal is no match for three parents whose job it is to root out the truth in all situations.**

 **I'm so very happy that the return of these characters has been so well received. I thank you for that. I'll see you guys Thursday or Friday for the teaser and then again next Sunday. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N… Just a reminder (and to answer a quick question)… All the teasers for this story can be seen on FB and Twitter.**

 **Information time… I'll let you get to it.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 4**

 **BELLA**

"He's getting damned good with that thing," Jasper muttered with an amused tone, coming to stand next to me at the window of the office.

Cracking a smile at that, I let my gaze drift back to my son following his dad around with the drone Alice had rigged for him. Even better was the expression on my husband's face as he tried to ready the chopper – pure patience and humor. Occasionally, he'd stop, ask Sammy questions on it, and then go back to work.

We were leaving first thing in the morning for Seattle to stay with Carlisle and Esme at the penthouse for at least a week, not that we couldn't come home if we needed to, but it was easier to simply stay there if the job was there. And Bethy and Sammy wanted to spend time with their grandparents, which meant poor Edward had to load up the chopper for family and a job.

"Well, that would've been the thing I'd have taken away if he'd gotten into trouble today."

Jasper laughed. "Cruel, _Mom_."

"Mmm…indeed." Smirking at him, I turned away from the window. "But somehow they made it through the last day of school without opening a can of whoop-ass on someone."

Alec laughed from the conference table. "Not gonna lie. I totally expected a call."

"Me, too." I nodded, taking a seat across from him. "Okay, talk to me about this schedule."

In response, Alec said, "IGOR, pull up the current files on the Cho job."

" _Yes, Mr. Alec."_

Along the back wall of the office, several holographic screens bloomed brightly. The faces of Cho Jin-Sang and Cho Seong were on the left side. In the middle was the detailed itinerary of the two people we would be watching. Next to the Cho itinerary was Jake's and Carlisle's schedules of appointments. Lastly, the list of Cho's people, along with their background checks. One person was flagged.

"What's the problem with this one?" I asked, standing up to point to a man by the name of Chung Sun-Woo.

"There's not anything wrong, per se," Alice answered, coming in from the computer room to set a notebook down on the conference table. "I just didn't find much on him. He has a limited background. Um, um, um…splotchy. But he grew up in a very small village, so he's not exactly traceable."

"Meaning?" I prompted her.

"Meaning he wasn't on the grid always. Like birth certificates, schools, banks…yada, yada, yada."

"Is it a problem?" I asked firmly, tapping the wall where the screen was illuminated.

"I honestly don't know," she replied, shrugging a shoulder, but she pointed to Dean.

"You could deny him, Bella," he said, his voice deep and soft, but he, too, shrugged a shoulder. "It could mean nothing, just what Alice said – a splotchy history. It could mean he's hiding something. If you want to play it safe, deny him access to Twi Tech. I wish it was more definite, but I know there are small areas of that country that aren't _technologically inclined_."

I turned back to Alec. "What do you think?"

"Better safe than sorry, I'd say. Deny him. If you contact Carlisle now, you may stop him from taking the flight altogether."

"Okay, I'll call him." I pulled out my cell, calling my father-in-law and godfather.

"Hey, sweetheart," he greeted. "Anyone bring home the heavyweight boxer's belt?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "Believe it or not, no."

"You know, my son and I had this very conversation not so long ago. It was before Sammy was born. We were certain Bethy would take after Edward in the fighting department. She's just as stubborn and fiercely competitive as my son. Though, more so as a teen than her age."

"Yes, I'm aware. You should've seen her in the principal's office, Carlisle. She was pissed no one was listening. She looked _just like him_."

Carlisle chuckled over the phone. "I have no doubt. So what has you calling me?"

"There's a possible issue with one of Cho's men."

"Ah, okay," he said, and I could hear him typing on the computer. "Send me what you have."

"IGOR, send the Cho file to Carlisle's email."

" _Yes, Miss Bella."_

"Got it," he muttered over the phone. He stayed quiet as he clicked through the file. "Mmm, so Alice is worried?"

"Alice and our new guy, Dean. He's had some experience with Korea. Former Marine."

"Excellent. You guys needed help. I was wondering when you'd finally fill Kurt's place." He went quiet again for a few minutes. "This Chung Sun-Woo is the one you're talking about…not a lot of background. Well, I can express my concern to Cho. If he gives me a bullshit answer, I'll simply restrict the guy from Twi Tech Tower."

"Then I'll let you decide, since you know this guy and we don't."

"I know Cho. I don't know his people, Bella. And with the state of things over there, I'd rather not take any chances. Twi Tech has access to too much weaponry and technology for someone to come in with bad intentions," he stated firmly, and his tone was almost harsh.

"Okay. Then you do what you do. We'll be flying out in the morning."

"Can't wait. You goin' to the zoo, too?"

Laughing, I shook my head. "I think I'd better so you don't spoil my kids by buying them a tiger or some shit."

Carlisle laughed. "Speaking of pets, will you be bringing Lock and Load with you?"

"Yes," I said, sighing a little. "If it were simply a day or two, I'd leave them here with Rose and Alice, but I think it would be better to bring them. Plus, they're an excellent deterrent sometimes for assholes. Load, especially. He tends to use his size and looks to his advantage to keep people in line."

"And the fact that they can search and sense weapons…"

I laughed. "There's that, too."

"I like it. Okay, see you tomorrow."

I disconnected the call at the same time Edward walked into the office, looking worn out and sweaty already and it wasn't even lunchtime yet. However, he caught up quickly as he looked over the info on the wall.

He tapped the flagged guy, asking, "Yes or no?"

"No." Turning to Alec and Alice, I said, "Carlisle said he'd talk to Cho. He doesn't want to take the chance. Chung is restricted, if not removed completely. He'll let us know."

"Fair enough. Then this is the schedule we'll follow." Alec pushed a piece of paper toward me, and I sat down across from him again.

Emmett, Dean, Jasper, Alec, and Edward would rotate shifts, along with Mickey and me. We were to accompany Jin-Sang and his daughter, Seong, to various meetings with Jacob and Carlisle. We also would be traveling with them throughout the city to different events and businesses. Seong wanted to see a few universities while in the States, so those visits were written in as well. If the daughter was involved, then Mickey and I played a more prominent role. Otherwise, we'd all rotate in teams of two to four people.

"Our base of sorts will be Carlisle's office. The penthouse is the safe house, but I want _nothing_ , not a fucking peep, mentioned to Cho or his people about that apartment up there. Am I clear?" Alec asked, glancing around at everyone in the room.

"I agree," Edward said softly, flipping through the schedule and nodding slowly. "We're good to go, then. Everyone flying out will need to be here at seven a.m. sharp tomorrow. Mickey has given us permission to use her apartment in the city for the week as well," he added, giving a wink her way. "Thanks for that, wild child."

"Yeah, sure. At least it's good for something. And it's not far from Twi Tech." she explained.

"Okay, then Alec and Dean, we'll see you two in the morning. Mickey, I'm assuming that you, Jasper, and Emmett will come in on Sunday," I asked her.

"Actually, Emmett will be there tomorrow with Caleb," Rose answered instead. "You know, Poppy and the zoo."

We all chuckled at that. Poppy had been pushing this outing since spring break.

"Lord, my dad and Esme are gonna have their hands full this weekend," Edward said through a soft laugh, shaking his head slowly.

"Which is the other reason you want the penthouse kept secret," Dean surmised, and Edward nodded.

"Yeah, that apartment was Bella's father's before my dad's. It's completely hidden, and the only ones who know about it are in this room, along with a few higher-ups at Twi Tech. Not even his security people know about it, because it's not on any blueprint," Edward answered him.

"Originally, my dad used it for the occasional stay in the city, but he liked his gadgets, so it's impossible to get in it unless you know how," I added with a nod. "Now, Carlisle and Esme live there full-time, but should something go wrong, the penthouse makes for the perfect safe room, essentially."

"You'll see it tomorrow, man." Edward gave Dean a smile and a nod before everyone, aside from Alice and Jasper, left for the day. He then turned his attention to Alice, who had been sitting next to my husband patiently and silently. "Okay, pixie, I'm all yours."

"Okay, okay, okay," she chanted, holding up the notebook she'd brought to the table. "You tell me if I'm crazy."

"You are, but that has nothing to do with this," he teased her, ducking when she smacked his shoulder with the notebook before handing it to him.

"Shut up, Ed," Jasper said through a laugh. "I think she may have something."

"Okay, yeah, go on, Ali," Edward urged her, taking his hat off and raking his hands through his hair before pulling it back on. "Let's hear it."

"Well, you wanted to know about the shooting in Paris, and I looked into it. Random attack, really. However, there are some not-so-random shootings, Edward. Watch," she told him. "IGOR, please put up a global map on the wall."

" _Yes, Miss Alice."_

The Cho files evaporated, and in their place was a large map of the whole globe.

"IGOR, please show the mass shootings or terrorist attacks going back five years," she continued.

"Motherfuck," Edward whispered, standing up from his seat to look at the plethora of dots covering the globe. "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yes, and watch this. IGOR, remove all shootings with a religious agenda." A large amount of the dots disappeared, and she added, "Now, remove all the shootings that were personal or family oriented."

"Family oriented?" I asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not, if some asshole decides to go home and destroy his whole family in a drunken rage or if a family squabble gets out of hand, they classify it as a mass shooting," she explained, shrugging a shoulder. "Next thing," she said, holding up a finger. "IGOR, please remove all school shootings, police shootings, and gang-related attacks."

A heartbreaking number of dots left the map, leaving a widespread spattering of dots left over. They seemed to be centralized in areas with large populations – big cities, countries with political or religious issues, and densely populated islands. And this was just the last five years. The info on the wall didn't include September 11 or wars or civil unrests. It only included attacks for unknown reasons.

Edward studied the map in front of him, his brow furrowing. "Pixie, I'm not a Mensa member, so help me out. What am I looking for?"

I chuckled at that, and Alice grinned briefly. She stood up next to him, tapping the wall.

"Some of these are probably political, considering the clusters in the Middle East, Korea, China, and Cuba. However, some seem to be _made_ to look like something else. IGOR, show the shootings I've flagged."

About a dozen dots remained on the map in various parts of the world. Each dot had a small window showing what and where it was.

Alice faced Edward, her expression filled with worry. "I flagged these for a reason, Edward. These all seemed to feel like…military precision. The attack came from within, from the outside, and from the air – I'm not sure about that last one. Jasper seems to think sniper."

Edward snapped his head around to look at Jasper, who was nodding.

"But I'm not sure they didn't have air coverage," Alice added, tapping one of the windows on the wall and bringing it up to play some video footage.

How she acquired that video was beyond me, but it seemed to be a traffic camera that just happened to be aimed at a small restaurant or bar that sat on a street corner in London. She had to have hacked into their transportation system once she'd seen the attack. The usual traffic bustled in and out of the building, until a bright flash of an explosion lit up the screen. It blew the doors out, not in. Several armed people with covered faces rushed inside the building, and the flashes of their shots flickered through the windows of the building. If someone tried to exit the building, they would fall to the ground instantly.

I stood and walked to stand next to Edward. "And the rest of these follow that same pattern?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she answered immediately. "Almost exactly. Explosion inside, intruders rushing in, and fire coverage from the outside."

Edward was quiet, but he reached up to touch another shooting, watching that video as well, and then another. His jaw clenched as he took it in.

"That's military, for sure. Their formation, their timing, their use of explosives…" he muttered aloud, but he trailed off for a moment, watching one more. "They're… _disciplined._ "

"Now, here's the kicker," Alice told him, clearly excited that he was seeing what she had. "IGOR, what do all these places have in common?"

" _Miss Alice, the thirteen shootings all took place within the last two years, and all the buildings that were targeted belong to Twi Tech or a subsidiary of Twi Tech, except for two, but those places had been sold within the last three years."_

"Shut the fuck up," I breathed, facing Alice. It wasn't a shock that Twi Tech owned places all over the world, but it was a shock that those flagged attacks were – or seemed to be – aimed toward my father's company. "Who is it?"

"I don't know, but I'm working on it. I knew there was a pattern. I'm still working on the origin, guys, but…I just… I wanted you to see it."

Edward nodded, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're definitely on to something, Ali. And I'd like to show this to my dad tomorrow, so could you…" he trailed off but wiggled a finger toward the wall.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I'll put a file together for him. You can show him when you get there tomorrow."

"Thanks, Alice," he told her, kissing the side of her head. "Rest this magnificent brain for this job coming up, and let IGOR take some of the pressure off you. Promise me."

"Okay, I promise." She nodded and gathered up her things to start to leave with Jasper.

Once they were gone, I turned to Edward, who looked a little shocked over what he'd just learned. "You think there's something to this?"

"I don't know, sweetness. I trust her, that's for sure."

"Okay, then we'll show Carlisle tomorrow." I kissed his lips softly. "We need to pull the suitcases and pack up the kids' stuff."

Edward nodded, cupping my face and kissing me briefly. "I'll get them out of the basement for you."

Smiling at that, I nodded. He knew I still struggled with the basement stairs, my past kicking my ass occasionally, though I hadn't had a panic attack in months. He still would place himself in front of anything that might possibly cause me trouble. Even if it was the basement in our own home.

"Thanks, baby," I whispered against his lips, smiling when he scoffed. "I'll start dinner. C'mon. It's the last day of school. The kids wanted chili dogs in celebration."

Edward grinned, nodding a little. "Sounds good."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

"Good job, little sweetness," I praised her, grinning over at my copilot in her backwards pink baseball cap and small headset. "I'm gonna take the controls back, okay?"

"Okay," Bethy said softly, nodding a little. Her pride in herself was all over that pretty little face when she beamed over at me. "I did it!"

"You did, _Bambina_ ," Alec said, reaching over from the back to give her a bit of a shake. "One day, you'll be flying us all around."

Bethy did the most adorable little wiggly dance in her seat, making the whole chopper full of people chuckle. I'd let her take the controls just after we'd lifted off, but I needed to be the one to land. She'd held her steady the whole time, though, and I was extremely proud of her.

I called in my landing on Twi Tech Tower, circling the building a little before setting down and powering off. The whole cabin was full. Besides the humans – Abby, Bethy, Bella, Sammy, Alec, Dean, and myself – there were Lock and Load and all the shit I'd had to pack. However, most of the equipment for the Cho job would come in on Sunday with Jasper and Mickey.

Before she could leave, I stopped Bethy, waiting for everyone else to pile out. Immediate hugs and introductions to Dean were made, but I waited until we were alone.

Wide eyes in a color that matched my own blinked up at me, and I cupped my daughter's chin, smiling at her. "You keep it up, Bethy, and when it comes time for lessons, it'll be a breeze. You did _really well_ , little sweetness."

"Thanks, Daddy."She unbuckled herself and scooted over to me, planting loud, sloppy kisses like she did when she was little, making me laugh and groan at the same time.

"Now, go tell Poppy you kept your horizon just fine," I said, kissing her forehead and tugging one of her long, dark braids.

She squealed, hopping down out of the cabin and calling my dad. "Poppy! Guess what!"

Chuckling, I hopped down from my seat, and I came face-to-face with Esme. "Hey, son," she greeted me, her arms open.

"Hey, Mom," I replied, hugging her.

It was getting easier and easier to call her that. It had taken years for me accept that she loved us all as a mother should. Many talks with Bella helped me to realize that it wasn't an insult to my real mother but a show of respect to Esme. More than one time had Esme expressed how much she loved Bella and me. She said if she could've handpicked her children, it would've been the two of us.

"Are you excited for the zoo, too?" she asked teasingly.

I laughed, shrugging a shoulder. "Yeah, sure. Why not? If anything, it'll be fun to watch _Poppy_ try to keep four kids high on soda and cotton candy under control."

"I heard that," Dad said with a laugh, clapping my shoulder and giving it a squeeze, but he leaned closer, speaking softly. "Did she really fly most of the way?"

"Yeah," I said with a grin and a nod. "She did an awesome fucking job."

"Nice," he crooned, giving Bethy a proud glance. "She's only ten. Imagine when she's taking lessons at seventeen…"

"Slow down, Dad," I grumbled. "It's bad enough she's already got boys at school. Give me a fucking break, would ya?"

"Ah, Colin." Esme's voice was all-knowing and full of amusement.

"Yes, yes…him."

My dad cracked the fuck up. "Put bars on your windows yet?"

"Soon. Trust me." I rolled my eyes at their laughter but looked up when Sammy called me.

"Dad, Lock and Load need to _go_ ," he urged, pointing to the two large dogs practically spinning in circles at the rooftop door.

"Okay, c'mon. I'll take them with you," I offered, reaching for Lock's leash.

Alec stopped me. "When you guys get back up, we'll set up in Carlisle's office. Emmett should be here by then." He held up his phone to let me know he'd heard from him.

"Ten-four," I replied, turning to Bella. "We'll be right back up, sweetness."

"Okay. You guys be careful crossing over to the park." She said that more to Sammy than me, but the reality was that Lock and Load could navigate traffic just fine. When she looked back to me, she smiled, kissed my lips softly, and whispered, "You made her damn year, Edward." She smiled again when I chuckled. "I'll give Dean the tour of Twi Tech while you guys walk the dogs. See you when you get back."

"Yes, ma'am."

 **~oOo~**

"Can we feed the giraffes? Please? Please?" Caleb begged Emmett and then went straight to the man who was doing all the spoiling today. "Poppy?"

Chuckling, I leaned against one of the fences and wrapped an arm around Bella's shoulders, whispering in her ear. "I swear, the older he gets, the more like Emmett he becomes."

Bella giggled, leaning her head on my arm. "All the way down to his dimples and the fact that he's taller than every other kid in his class?"

"Yeah," I said through another laugh. "Never mind that he's willing to take any dare just to get a laugh. Jesus, Emmett was like that overseas."

Bella chuckled again, but the temptation to take pictures of the kids feeding the giraffes was impossible to ignore, so she told Dad she'd take them through with Esme.

Dad and Emmett took a seat on one of the benches, and I joined them.

"I think I was a little older than Bethy the last time you brought me here," I noted aloud, glancing around a bit, trying to remember. I knew it had been after my mother had died and after meeting Bella the first time. "So…what? Thirteen?"

Dad smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah, about that. Charlie and Bella were supposed to go with us, but he ended up having to go out of town for work."

Wrinkling my nose at that, I shook my head. So many missed chances with my Bella when we were kids. I'd concluded years ago that Charlie had worked too damn much.

My phone bleeped with an incoming message, and I glanced down to see Alice had put together the file of all the mass shootings for me. I sent a quick thank-you back to her and turned to my dad.

"When we get back, I want to show you something. Alice has been…obsessed with terrorist attacks lately. And she's narrowed down a bit of a pattern," I told him, and his brow furrowed because we all trusted Alice when it came down to the ugly shit she could research.

"I gotta admit," Emmett said slowly, "I kinda liked the serial killer hobby better. This is just…ugly. Because it's every-damn-where. What did she find?"

I handed him my phone, letting Alice's work speak for itself. She pretty much sent it like she'd explained it to us the night before – showing the last five years, narrowing down the attacks by removing the different agendas, and then showing ones she'd flagged. When her conclusion about Twi Tech and the military style precision was voiced, my dad glanced up at me and then Emmett.

"What the hell?" he asked rhetorically.

"You didn't know?"

"I knew of some, but I didn't see any connection other than the increase in mass shootings every-fucking-where." He rubbed his face. "And some of those wouldn't have gotten back to me, just because…they're not truly mine to worry about. Make sense?"

"Yeah," Emmett and I said together.

Dad watched a few more of the videos, frowning even more. "You're right, though. That's military. That's trained and disciplined. That's…done with a reason behind it."

"I thought so too. Originally, she'd said that it felt like chess moves," I explained, but I shrugged a shoulder. "And all of those shootings? That's been within the last _two_ years." He handed back my phone. "She said she'd keep poking at it."

"Okay," Dad said, smiling when excited kids came rushing toward us. "Leave it for now. Today is theirs, okay?"

"Of course, _Poppy_." Emmett's voice was taunting, but he stood up with me, muttering just for me. "The pattern is in the attacks themselves – inside, outside, air."

Wincing, I nodded. "I saw that, too."

"I said _later_ ," Dad grumbled, just to make Sammy, who was tugging me to head to the next exhibit, laugh. "For once in your life, son, just do what I say," he said through thick sarcasm.

Grinning, I shoved him a little. "You were a terrible influence, old man. Just… Go spoil your grandkids."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Okay, so this about the time I should warn you that seatbelts, airbags, flotation devices, and probably parachutes are needed. Just sayin'…**

 **One or two of you were worried about the Paris shooting, which wasn't anything. There are more issues at stake here. Also… I used a website (which scares the shit out of me that it actually exists) called … Some I note are real. Some I write are** _ **not**_ **real. Please keep that in mind. I didn't actually name any of the more infamous shootings for obvious reasons. I'm also not here to state any sort of political agenda, so soapboxes** _ **will not happen**_ **. Mass shootings are real; I'm merely absorbing that into the story. And that also goes for the North Korea jitters currently happening.**

 **I think that's it. Like I said up top: the teasers are usually Thursdays or Fridays on FB and Twitter. Postings are on Sundays. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N… I won't keep you up here, but see me at the bottom for some things that may need defining. Okay? Cool… Off you go…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 5**

 **BELLA**

The morning after the zoo, I walked out of the bedroom of the penthouse to find poor Dean under the most intense interrogation ever. The Gravity kids were relentless with new people, and this was no different. Even funnier was the absolutely adorable look of amusement on Edward's face as he leaned on the kitchen counter, sipping a cup of coffee. He was dressed in his basketball shorts, sneakers, and a white T-shirt, like he was about to go for a run.

Dean, however, was taking it all in stride, another reason I liked the guy. He was smart, but he seemed to be laid-back and calm, too, a lot like Jasper.

Sammy's drone whirred around him as question after question was thrown his way.

"Where you from?"

"Washington."

"You married?"

"I was. Not anymore."

"Got kids?" Caleb asked, shoving an entire sausage link into his mouth.

"I do. A son. Marcus."

"How old is he?" Bethy asked, picking up her glass of orange juice.

"He's eleven. He'll be twelve in December."

"My dad says you're a Marine?" Abby asked in her usual soft tone. And I loved that she called Alec Dad now. Hell, he'd been her dad since she was three years old.

That seemed to catch all their attention, because they were used to military men, so every head turned his way as I walked to Edward, reaching for the cup of coffee he was offering me. His soft laugh made me smile.

Dean nodded, answering Abby's question. "Yes, I was a Marine."

"Air Force rules!" Caleb yelled in a cheer, which made the rest of the kids nod and laugh.

"Caleb Edward, would you please use your inside voice?" Esme chided gently, coming in from the living room.

"Sorry, Gamma," he answered with a grin. Those dimples just killed me, and apparently Esme, too, because she rolled her eyes, kissing the side of his messy bed head.

Glancing up at Edward, I muttered, "You're enjoying this way too much."

His grin was wide and sexy as he shrugged a shoulder. "If he can survive this line of questioning, then he can survive any-fucking-thing," he whispered in my ear.

"That's probably true," I said with a nod, sipping the coffee as the kids picked back up with questions about what he did in the Marines. "You going for a run?"

"Yeah, I'd better get one in today, because tomorrow, Mickey and Jasper will get here with the equipment. I'll take the dogs with me," he said, pointing to the stove, silently offering me breakfast, and I nodded.

Edward made me a plate and followed me to the dining room table, leaving poor Dean to negotiate his captivity alone, not that he wasn't wearing a smile with the whole scenario.

I took a bite of cheesy eggs, smiling his way. "Yummy as always, baby."

My husband grinned crookedly with a dash of cocky thrown in. "Good. Anything we need to do before we get to work tomorrow?"

"No, I don't think so. Your dad and Esme are taking the kids to lunch and the movies today, so unless you need to get any supplies or whatever, our schedule is clear," I told him, slowly smiling at the most unbelievably sexy look of surprise on his face.

"We'll have the apartment to ourselves?" he asked in a whisper, dragging his tongue along his bottom lip.

"Maybe. Not like there aren't a million hiding places in this building, Edward Cullen. You forget I grew up here."

He stood up, pointing a finger my way while raising a deadly eyebrow up. "Oh, we may be testing that knowledge, sweetness."

"Go run that out of your system, you shameless thing," I said with a laugh, leaning in to the kiss he pressed to my forehead. "Love you. Be safe."

"Love you, too," he replied instantly, turning toward the living room. "Lock and Load, front and center." The jingle of collars and the tapping of nails on tile met my ears, and the two fluffy Huskies came to sit in front of Edward, who clipped the leashes on.

The dogs were an interesting addition to the family. Off leash and inside the house, they were hairy siblings to Bethy and Sammy. Lock, who had a gray wolf look to him, was all about my daughter and had been since we'd bottle fed them. Load was the larger of the two, and even though he looked more menacing with his dark features, he was the mellow one, and he loved my son.

However, on the leash, those two dogs turned into working members of the crew, with training in security, search and rescue, and protection. On leash _with Edward_ , and they were machines. I used to tease Edward that they saw him as the Alpha, and he'd laugh, but it was sort of true. They were with him more than anyone because they were wherever he was when the kids were in school.

Edward checked the door, which was behind the bookcase of Carlisle's office. There was a video feed positioned just right so had anyone been inside that executive office, Edward wouldn't have gone out. Dean had found the whole thing brilliant when we'd first shown him.

Once the bookcase door was closed behind my husband, I smirked over at the kitchen counter as the kids had moved on from asking Dean about his life to telling him stories about their parents and Gravity.

When Sammy's drone hovered in front of me, I stuck out my tongue and crossed my eyes just to hear that soft, sweet giggle followed by, "Mom!" His adorable crooked grin made me chuckle when he held up the picture of my silly face on the smart phone that controlled his drone.

"Uncle Edward saved us," Abby said softly, which caught my attention. My brow furrowed when I realized she was talking about when she and Bethy had been taken almost seven years prior.

"Guys, that's enough. I honestly don't pay him enough to cover this much aggravation," I teased them, and Bethy laughed.

"Ask for a raise, Mr. Dean," she told him before running off into the living room, taking the rest of them with her.

Dean was still chuckling when he refilled his coffee cup and took a seat at the table with me. Esme joined us.

"I didn't think Abby remembered the kidnapping," I said to my mother-in-law.

"They both do, but it's been so long ago that it's a faded memory," she replied. "Kind of like the chicken pox. Most kids don't remember it because they're too young, though they carry the scars or hear enough about it to put some pieces together."

I nodded, looking to Dean, whose expression of curiosity was all over his face. "I had an old case come back for revenge. She kidnapped Bethy and Abby in trade for me and money." I went on to explain how we'd made the trade, set the girls free right into Edward's awaiting arms, and then took down an anti-establishment group – the DOA.

"GPS chips?" he asked, looking shocked or impressed. I couldn't quite tell.

"Yeah, we've gotten pretty good with those over the years – trial and error," I muttered, taking a sip of coffee. "Come to think of it, we're all still chipped." I nodded. "It helps Alice when we're all over the place or somewhere that we're blind, so she can guide us via satellite or whatever." I rubbed my leg where my largest scar resided, but underneath the hard, twisted skin was a GPS chip about the size of a grain of rice.

"It's an interesting combination of people you've got working for you," he pointed out with a grin.

Esme chuckled. "It wasn't always that way." She shot me a wink but turned to Dean. "Some of them used to work for my husband. Edward, Alec, Jasper, Mickey, and Emmett were all mercenaries at one point. Bella and the girls started Gravity Investigations, but there was a time when some things went awry, and Carlisle used his own crew to help out."

"She states that so diplomatically," I said through a laugh. "My dad, who started Twi Tech, got himself mixed up with some not-so-legal people. They took me. And it was Carlisle and Edward who came to get me. We had to go into hiding to stay safe, so we all ended up working together. We've been together ever since, and that's been eleven years ago – give or take."

"That's a lot of history," he noted softly.

"Yeah." The word came out slow and breathy, sounding a whole lot like Sammy, which made me grin at Esme's chuckle. I met Dean's gaze. "There's not much to do today, so if you want to take the day off, you can. I have a feeling this schedule coming up will be pretty damn busy. Might as well take the time when you can."

He shrugged a shoulder, smiling a little down at his coffee cup. "The most I'd do is call my son. Otherwise, I'm okay."

Tilting my head at him, I asked, "When's the next time you get to see him?"

"Later in the summer. Now that school's out, I could go whenever I wanted, but I needed this job. Miranda and I don't really have a set schedule. We do the best we can, considering," he explained, shrugging a shoulder again.

"Sounds amicable," Esme mused, and he nodded. "That's good. Not all divorced couples are so compliant with one another."

Grinning, I pointed her way. "Watch out, Dean. Esme will shrink your head before you even know she's doing it." I laughed and ducked when Esme threw a wadded-up napkin at me.

"It's okay. But you're right; Miranda and I are still good friends, and we work at it, because Marcus is more important than whether or not we could stay married."

Dean's voice sounded sad, a little lost, and I got the impression that the man wasn't quite over his ex-wife. Above all of that, though, the love he had for his son was crystal clear.

Carlisle stepped into the kitchen, making himself a plate and a cup of coffee. "I see my son has been raiding my kitchen again."

Laughing, I nodded. "Not that you'd complain, huh?"

"Never." He sipped his coffee, giving me a wink. "Best thing that ever happened was Edward learning to cook in his teens."

Chuckling, I shook my head. "You two, I swear."

"Are you going to the movies with us today?" he asked me.

"No, you're on your own with that. Try not to pack my kids full of candy, okay? Otherwise, it's your funeral," I warned him, raising an eyebrow his way, but he laughed shamelessly, reminding me of his son. "I am, however, taking over your office for a little bit. Alice wanted me to install IGOR onto your computer, so I have to sync up to your PC so she can do her thing." I jerked a thumb behind me, indicating his office behind the bookcase door.

"My office is your office, sweetheart."

Nodding, I picked up my empty plate and took it to the kitchen, refilling my coffee before picking up my laptop bag. Once I was set up at Carlisle's desk, I called Alice from his speaker phone. She didn't even bother saying hello.

"This Korean culture is gonna be interesting to work with," she blurted out. "It's a patriarchy, so this guy we're guarding is going to be the end all, be all of final answers. Did you know?"

Chuckling, I shook my head. "No, but I'm sure I'll be well-versed in all the things before we meet this guy. Anything else I should know?"

"Arranged marriages."

"No."

"Yes, yes, yes!" she chanted. "And don't be surprised if this daughter he's bringing with him doesn't say shit."

Wrinkling my nose, I continued to hook up the laptop. "Okay, but I thought they were from Seoul, which was supposed to be more… I dunno. More westernized."

"They are. It is. But they'll observe some of their old traditions. Carlisle probably knows most of this shit. Five bucks says gifts are exchanged between the two. And no one opens them in front of the giver."

Leave it to Alice to sort out some of the issues we might run into while on this case. It was stuff I honestly wouldn't have thought to research, but this was why she was so damned good at her job.

I turned on my laptop, saying, "Okay, you're connected. Do your thing."

Immediately, she was shadowing my computer, which gave her access to Carlisle's. Files started to transfer, and she kept spouting off Korean facts. Some were strange, some were interesting. Of course, first on her list was technology, where Samsung was one of the largest and most successful corporations in South Korea, but the fact that Seoul had the fastest WiFi on earth had me grinning at her excitement.

She gave me helpful facts, like giving and receiving something from or shaking hands with a Korean required both hands as a sign of respect, holding someone's gaze too long could be seen as aggression, and they didn't like to deny anyone, so yes or no questions were to be avoided. However, Alice loved her quirky facts too, so I discovered McDonald's delivered in Seoul, that most residents of the city had sleep deprivation, only sleeping an average of six hours a night, and the number four is considered bad luck, equaling death.

"Don't think women are completely submissive though, because they're considered the more independent between the two genders. So… Men are clingier to home and still run the show. Tsk," she scoffed over the phone. "That's kinda messed up. Women are supposed to be submissive in social situations, but constitutionally they're equal."

I laughed because I could practically hear her eyes rolling. "Wonder how they'll feel about two women as their security. Mickey will have to watch that opinionated Italian thing she does."

"And the fact that you're the boss?" Alice cracked the fuck up. "Hoo-boy, I pity the first person who disrespects your title. Perhaps the first rule is just to shut the hell up and pretend to be a piece of the background."

Laughing, I glanced up when the office door opened. Edward stepped in with Lock and Load, smiling my way when he saw me behind the desk.

"Hey, baby. How was your run?" I asked, kissing his lips when he walked to me.

"Fine."

"Hey, Edward!" Alice called over the phone.

"Pixie. I see you're taking over Twi Tech. Nice." His grin was patience and amusement combined, but it usually was with her. Something about Alice had always softened Edward just a little, going all the way back to trying to locate me when Miller had taken me.

"Pfft, not like I haven't before," she countered. "Listen, there was another shooting last night. This time, Stateside. Umm, Chicago. It looks like one of the others, but I'll look into it."

"Okay, let me know."

"Yup, yup, yup. Okay, IGOR is all yours should you need him there," she said, and on the screen, she removed herself from the control. "Just open the icon, and he's all yours to command everywhere."

"Thanks, Alice," I muttered, doing just what she'd instructed.

"I'm off. Jasper and Mickey are loading up as we speak, so you should see them by lunchtime tomorrow."

"Ten-four, Alice," Edward replied, leaning against the desk beside me.

Alice hung up, and I removed my laptop from Carlisle's computer, packing it back away in its bag.

"So… Wanna show me some of those hiding spots, sweetness?" Edward crooned, leaning closer to me to press a kiss to the middle of my forehead. He smiled against my skin when I laughed softly. "Like hide and seek for adults."

I laughed hard at that, but glancing up at him, I shook my head. "Let's see what trouble we can get into once the parents take the kids, huh?"

"Yes, that's what I'm talkin' 'bout," he said seductively, pulling me up so I was leaning into him. "Trouble can be… _fun_."

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Twi Tech's conference room on the fifteenth floor was very similar to my dad's office – leather chairs, dark woods, a giant window with a view overlooking Seattle. The table was long and oval, and the people sitting in the chairs were heads of different departments.

Cho Jin-Sang was being wooed by every fucking last one of them, my dad and Jacob Black included. His two assistants/security were on either side of him at the table. We were three days into this protection job, and Cho was a decent enough guy. He was quiet, really, as was his daughter, Seong. Both liked their American foods, which was the next thing on the agenda – lunch at some sort of fancy place around the corner. Neither one required a whole lot of fuss or attention, so following them around all day wasn't exactly a big deal or hard work, maybe a little boring, even.

Load shifted on his feet next to my leg, but he stayed seated, watching the humans around the table as if he couldn't quite understand it all. Tables usually involved food. I rubbed the top of his head, checking his security vest to make sure it wasn't too tight. Those were new, a gift from my dad a few years ago from one of his plentiful departments. They were kind of badass – black, lightweight, and bullet/knife proof, with "Security" embroidered in bright yellow along either side of his ribs, which matched the print on the back of our shirts. Lock had one just like it as he glanced up to Bella before settling down at her feet.

Bella and Mickey were stationed on either side of the window, while Dean and I stood guard at the double doors of the conference room. The uniform my dad had requested was intimidating yet functional – black cargo pants, black boots, long-sleeved black T-shirt, and he'd wanted us visibly armed, so we all wore thigh or shoulder harnesses…or both. Jasper, Emmett, and Alec were on duty the next day, so they were currently chilled out at Mickey's apartment right around the corner. The girls were there for Seong, while Dean and I were appointed to her father, though he rarely left her by herself.

My eyes drifted across the room to the girl in question. Seong was young and beautiful. Her traditions required her to be quiet and demure while in public or in meetings, which I thought was bullshit, but what the fuck did I know? I was surrounded by and worked with some of the sharpest female minds I knew. I shifted my eyes across the room to Bella and Mickey again, and I mentally shook my head. Quiet and demure was _not_ feasible; I needed them to vocalize their thoughts and ideas and instincts, or this shit we did for a living would never fucking work.

While holding Load's leash, I clasped my hands in front of me, my stance wide. The meeting at the table went on, touching on products, shipping, prices, and availability. Cho was interested in GPS chips above anything else. The same chip that currently resided just beneath my skin on my hip. We rarely used them, but if needed, they were there.

The people at the table were in several different conversations. A few who weren't involved let their eyes wander. I held my face passive as a few suits let their eyes linger on Mickey and Bella, Jacob Black included. And when he was busted by me, his face reddened and he went back to the laptop in front of him. A few women in the room did the same thing in my direction, but I ignored it, opting to let my own eyes wander to the beautiful woman across the room.

I fought my smile at the memory of Bella and me running all over this damned building just five days ago. We'd ended up in this very conference room, which made me smirk a little. I wondered if Jake would be staring at my wife had he known exactly what had gone on in this room just days prior. It was neither a secret that I didn't like the guy nor that he was afraid of me. He was equally fearful of Bella, because he was well aware of what she was capable of when it came down to her temper, her sense of revenge, and her ability to verbally tear him a new asshole. He'd found all that out when he cheated on her, which was before I'd found her in Miller's basement. He found out even more after Miller when my girl pressed that nine mil of hers into the middle of his chest one night at a safe house.

That shit made me almost smile to myself, because I knew if he ever tried her, she'd tear him the fuck up.

The meeting was just about to an end when Rose's voice came over our earpieces.

"Edward…Bella…"

I met Bella's gaze across the room, reaching for my ear. "Go ahead, Rose."

"Edward, we… Alice has stumbled onto some shit. I wasn't sure if it was important, but she's about to wear poor IGOR out," she replied over the radio.

"Can it wait a few minutes?" I asked, eyeing the table that was essentially breaking for lunch. "I'll be going downstairs with the dogs before we head to the next appointment."

"Right. Lunch at Emilio's. I think one thing can wait. The other… No," she stated. "The flagged member of Cho's security…Chung Sun-Woo?"

Bella met my eyes again, her brow furrowing, but I answered Rose. "The one we'd denied access. I'm aware. What's up?"

"So Alice has been working with Eleazar over a few things with this case. She didn't think it was major at first, but apparently we'd tried to make a good call," she said carefully.

"What do you mean _tried_?" I asked, stopping my father before the doors to the conference room were opened.

"There was a reason Chung Sun-Woo had a spotty background. He's not Chung Sun-Woo. His real name is Kim Min-Jun. Edward, he's on the Homeland Security watch list. He's North Korean and an outspoken member of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea…meaning he's behind several attacks in South Korea and China."

"And?" I urged her.

"Well, the problem is someone using the identification of _Chung Sun-Woo_ landed at Sea-Tac this morning. Eleazar and Felix are investigating as we speak."

"Copy that," I told her, leaning to my father's ear and explaining quickly and quietly what I'd just heard.

My dad's face darkened. "How?" he asked, and the girls heard him.

"Facial recognition took forty forevers on this guy," Alice finally came on the line. "He's rarely been seen, but he's got a huge following…or maybe he's got military at his command, but either way, he's here."

Dean stepped forward. "I think going out in public is a bad idea. We should cancel lunch. This guy will know the schedule." He turned to me. "Listen, if we told him not to come, and he came anyway, then he's either after Cho or Carlisle. And if he's using an alias, then he's been hiding in South Korea for a reason." He lowered his voice even more. "You might wanna ask Cho himself if he knew. But the restaurant? I'd say no go."

"I agree," I stated. "Take lunch here. In fact, sweetness, get everyone to Dad's office. Let the employees go back to their departments." I reached for Lock's leash from Bella. "I'll take these guys downstairs and stop by security to let them know to keep a watch out."

My dad didn't even question me. He simply nodded, turning to Cho. "I'm afraid due to some security issues, we'll be taking our lunch in my office." His tone left no room for argument. "The rest of you can go back to work. Jake, Jin-Sang, Seong… If you'll follow me…" He gestured to the doors, and Dean and I opened them back out into the main hallway.

At the elevators, I turned to Bella, kissing her lips. "I'll be back up in a few minutes. I want to stop by security with this guy's photo and get these two outside." I pointed to Lock and Load, who seemed to be picking up on a change in the room, because they looked puffed up and alert.

"Ten-four," she said with a nod. "Alice, get a message to Esme to stay _exactly_ where she is and not to go _anywhere_."

The message was cryptic to anyone outside the crew, but the rest of us knew that Esme had all the kids inside the penthouse.

"Already done, Bellsy," Alice stated. "Edward, when you're out of the elevator, talk to me."

"Copy that," I said, pulling Lock and Load into one elevator going down, and the rest got into the one heading upstairs to Dad's office.

I stepped out into the lobby, almost running smack into my daughter. "Bethy, what the hell?!"

All the kids froze in fear, Sammy's eyes wide. "We…We were just… Mom showed us a few secret places," he sputtered, toying with the drone in his hands.

I snorted, shaking my head. "Asses upstairs… _the way you came_! Go. Now. And once you're back into the penthouse, do not leave. I mean it. And make sure you don't go through Poppy's office. Promise me."

"Promise," Caleb, Sammy, and Abby muttered, but Bethy was no fool.

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked, ignoring everyone pulling on her.

I cupped her face. "Please just listen. Sneak back up the way you came down. I need you in that penthouse pronto, and don't make noise. You need to stay there."

Something about my voice had to have tipped her off, and my stubborn, brave girl folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not leaving you. Something's wrong, Daddy."

"I love you, little sweetness, but you have to trust me. I'm okay. I need you out of this lobby. Your mother and I are working, and it's not a place for you guys. Go. Please."

I pointed to the elevators, and she hesitated for a moment before finally conceding with a nod. The kids, however, didn't take the main elevators. Instead, they headed toward the stairwell, which meant they'd used the service elevators, not to mention a few passageways that weren't exactly public knowledge. I'd been shown those very paths by Bella, too.

The opposite end of the atrium was the main security desk and office. I smiled at the kid behind the desk, and he waved me through. My dad had revamped the security situation ages ago. The old man, Frank Watson, who was once head of security, had since retired. Most of the men and women down here were well trained, well paid, and smart. The kid who'd been responsible for taking our pictures the first time we'd all set foot inside Twi Tech Tower, Darren Lansing, was no longer a kid, and he'd earned head of security with hard work and a good head on his shoulders.

"Edward, what's up?" Darren asked, stepping out of his office to shake my hand and ruffle the dogs' heads.

I pulled out my phone, showing him the picture of Chung Sun-Woo…or Kim Min-Jun, telling him the issue. His face darkened, but he nodded before showing his people the picture.

"Got it. We'll tighten up on the entryway now. Saunders, Cooley, and Johnson…start checking IDs from this point on until the end of shift," he directed, and the two men and one woman immediately went into action. "We've got a few visitors set up to come in today and a few seminars running in the auditorium, but nothing out of the ordinary."

"I'm gonna step outside for these guys, but I'll be back in immediately."

"No problem," Darren replied, slapping my shoulder as he followed me out into the main part of the lobby.

The guard he'd called Saunders held the door for me, telling me to come back to that one when I was done. I guided the dogs down the steps to the sidewalk. We were lucky that there was a park right across the street from Twi Tech, which was my aim. Lock and Load were pretty damned good about getting their business done quickly without much coaxing.

"Alice, come in," I stated as soon as I was beneath the trees and on the grass.

"Edward, I checked out that shooting in Chicago. And it's exactly how the others went down. Inside, outside, air or sniper coverage. It's definitely military. I've sent it to Bella's phone as well as yours. This was one of the cell phone store fronts that Twi Tech owns. The main office is there in Chicago, or one of them anyway. If you watch it, you'll see something interesting."

I pulled my phone out, stopping when Load decided to mark every fucking tree. The video was exactly like the others Alice had flagged a week ago. She'd once again hacked into someone's security feed, splicing everything together to show as many sides of the event as she could. The building wasn't big, and it seemed to be in the heart of the city. A large tour bus pulled up to the front of the main doors at the same time a large explosion caused the glass windows and doors to shatter into oblivion. Several men and women with covered faces rushed out of the bus and into the building, armed to the fucking teeth. It was then that I finally saw something clearer than any other video she'd sent me.

"Oh my fucking God," I muttered, pausing the video on one of the armed men. "That's a Type 58 assault rifle."

Alice was quicker than my explanation could've ever been. "Type 58, 58, 58…" she chanted. "After the Korean War, North Korea aligned with the Soviet Union… Mainly produced out of North Korea, used in Vietnam, Iraq…" She paused and then typed some more. "Edward, if those are North Korean guns, and we've got this guy here…"

"Exactly. Get Emmett, Jasper, and Alec geared up and at the ready. We may need to reconfigure this shit. Either this Cho guy is hiding something or he's in danger. Either way, we need all hands on deck."

"Got it, got it, got it."

"Edward," Bella's voice came over the radio as I crossed the street, heading to the front doors where a line had formed for a large group to get in. "It's not Cho. Your dad just told him about Chung…er Kim. He's… Well, he's fucking scared and pissed."

"Roger that, sweetness. I'm on my way ba—"

As I reached for the door to let the dogs back in, Load let out a deep, low growl, which caused Lock to do the same. Before I could assess what had them in an uproar, heat, fire, and glass pushed me so hard I crumbled to the concrete two fights down. The sound of rushing footsteps and yelling was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Still buckled in? Good. This is why there was such a calm before this storm. I've driven my pre-readers to meds and alcohol – probably mixed together. If they could get their hands on me, they'd shake the shit out of me just to make the words come faster. LOL**

 **So a few things need to be defined (or memories need refreshed). A few definitions for you guys:**

 _ **IGOR:**_ _ **I**_ _ **nformation and**_ _ **G**_ _ **raphics**_ _ **O**_ _ **perating**_ _ **R**_ _ **emotely**_

 _ **Taking our six: Being the tail end of a line of people. Watching our backs.**_

 _ **RPG: Rocket-propelled grenade**_

 _ **Seong: pronounced Song… I picked that spelling simply because it was pretty and different.**_

 _ **NVG: Night Vision Goggles (in case this comes up in the future)**_

 _ **Mass Shootings Tracker: That's the website - org - I was using…apparently it disappeared from my notes on the last chapter.**_

 **Guys, I will warn you… This is rated M for all the reasons. Every reason. So from this point on, keep in mind that Edward was and always will be a mercenary, along with the rest of them. And this is a huge undertaking as far as my writing is concerned. LOL So…like I said before: hang on, buckle up, and check your airbags. ;)**

 **Okay, see you next week for teasers on Thu or Fri and the update on Sunday. For all my American peeps: Have a Happy Thanksgiving. Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N… Okay, guys… I'm updating a day early because of scheduling tomorrow. So…everyone, take a deep breath, let it out slowly, and off you go…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 6**

 **BELLA**

"Roger that, sweetness. I'm on my way ba—"

There was so much noise coming through my earpiece that I could barely hear Carlisle asking me what was wrong. It was then that I felt it – a barely there rumble beneath me. The glass rattled in the windows, the chandelier above Carlisle's desk clinked, and the lights flickered and went out, but immediately they came back on.

"Edward? Edward, check in!" I practically yelled over the radio.

Mickey and Dean rushed to the window, looking down. When I joined them, the sidewalk couldn't even be seen due to smoke and fire down below. For a heartbeat or two, my breathing stopped and I couldn't speak because my husband was down there.

"Pretty boy, do you copy?!" Mickey urged, but the radio was silent for a brief moment.

"Bella, I've got fire alarms in the lobby. What the hell?" Alice asked in my ear.

"Edward, please come in," I begged this time, but I only received radio silence, and that sent Alice into a frenzy.

"IGOR, _engage_ ," she stated firmly. "Give me status reports on Twi Tech Tower, show me the last sixty seconds of security feed, and activate all Gravity crew GPS chips. Mack, call 911. And Rose, get Jasper, Emmett, and Alec down there. _Now_!"

I faced Carlisle, who was looking at his phone. He met my gaze, saying, "Cell phones are down."

"Edward's not checking in," I countered, my eyes drifted to the bookcase, where I knew Esme and the kids were, but Carlisle shook his head firmly not to say a word.

We both turned and eyed Cho and his daughter, both of whom looked confused and scared, especially after we'd asked him about Chang…or really, it was Kim Min-Jun. The name alone had sent Cho into a panic, so I was pretty certain the guy we'd been hired to watch was in some deep shit. Even his two security men were nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

Gazing around Carlisle's office, I took a second to assess everyone. Jake, Seong, and Cho were sitting on the sofa. Dean and Mickey were still trying to get Edward over the radio, not to mention listening to Alice, who was really communicating with IGOR.

"Alice, talk to me," I demanded.

"Edward's GPS chip shows him at the front steps of the building, but there's no movement. I've got emergency services in route, and cell services are down, so we're still trying to get Jasper. From what I can see from the security feed in the lobby… Jesus, Bella…" She trailed off for a second or two. "Bella, there are several armed men moving about the atrium, rushing the stairs, and working through every floor. They're corralling employees. Looks like they're shifting them to…to…to the auditorium. The entire building is being taken."

Carlisle and I moved at the same time, and he ordered Mickey and Dean to stand firm where they were. When I reached for the doors of his office, they were suddenly yanked out of my hands. Several men in ski masks stood tall, armed, and in front of them with a gun to her head was Angela, who had tears in her eyes.

"No one move," the man holding Angela commanded, pushing her into the room and shifting the muzzle of his gun from her to the middle of Carlisle's forehead. "Move, and he dies."

Two men worked the room quickly, taking every gun Mickey, Dean, and I had, not to mention Carlisle, who was carrying at the small of his back, which had been hidden beneath his suit coat. Cho's two security men were dead before we could blink, and they were dragged out of the office before the doors were shut.

I counted a total of five men. Two at the door, one at the window, one with his automatic weapon trained on all of us, and one sitting down at Carlisle's desk.

"Oh, hell no, he's not…" Alice muttered, and over the earpiece I could hear her typing. "IGOR, lock down Twi Tech's system and keep everyone out. _Now_!"

The frenzy of fingers over another keyboard met my ears, and I wanted to smirk at the frustration sitting at my godfather's desk. He typed, he clicked with the mouse, and finally, he shook his head. Mickey and I locked gazes for a moment, knowing this was about to get ugly.

"Log in," the one pointing his weapon at us ordered Carlisle.

"He can't. It's been locked down as a security measure as soon as the fire alarm started," I lied smoothly. "He no longer has control of the servers."

"Good, good, good," Alice muttered in my ear. "Tell them the access is now off site."

"It's not even accessible here. It locked down remotely," I continued with the lie she was feeding me.

The one at the computer picked up a bag and rummaged around in it, bringing out a tablet and cable. He was going to try and break in. The mere thought made me want to laugh, but really, it would buy us time. The sound of distant sirens caught everyone's attention, but so did four loud, glass-rattling explosions, and my heart sank because I'd still yet to hear Edward check in over my earpiece.

I assessed the room again. The men were holding their positions at the doors, the windows, the desk, and directly in front of Carlisle and me. My gaze drifted to Cho and Seong, who were nervous and quiet. Jake looked like he could cry while he was sweating bullets. Angela was pissed to the point of tears. I locked gazes with Mickey and then Dean. The latter was doing exactly the same as I was, which was looking for the weakest link. He shook his head once, which I was pretty sure meant we needed sit tight for now. The former, however, was absolutely fucking livid. Mickey was red cheeks and black eyes, her mouth tight with her anger. When she looked to me, she quickly sent nonchalant hand signals to stay quiet, that she was still armed, and that we could fight them, but to hold our position. The last thing she said was to keep our earpieces secret. I nodded once that I'd understood.

The guy who'd pointed his weapon at Carlisle shifted the muzzle of his rifle to Cho and engaged it. Seong cried out, starting to shake and lose her shit. I had to give Cho credit, because he looked his enemy in the eyes with an unwavering gaze, and when he spoke, it wasn't in English.

Dean's eyebrows shot up, but he stayed silent. He'd explained in his interview that he understood some Korean, but I wasn't sure exactly how much. And if I knew Alice, she already had a translator program running.

Carlisle started to shift, and I grasped his hand to keep him still as IGOR finally came through with his status report.

" _Miss Alice, Twi Tech Tower is offline and in your control. Emergency services have been dispatched and are surrounding the building now. However, there are four recently stolen garbage trucks on every side of the building, all of which contained several men, four of whom had rocket-propelled grenades. Those were aimed and fired at every entrance and exit of the building. The garage, the front atrium, and the first floor sustained massive damage._

" _The following GPS chips are online and transmitting: Alec Moretti, Emmett McCarty, Jasper Whitlock, who are all mobile and five blocks away and closing. Michelle Giovanni-Malik and Isabella Cullen are currently on the seventieth floor of Twi Tech Tower. Edward Cullen is transmitting from the ground level._

I wanted to demand more information on Edward, but I kept my mouth shut.

" _Lastly, the safe house has been contacted not to leave."_

My eyes betrayed me, I was certain, not that these assholes knew what the fuck I was doing. If anything, I was simply glaring at the wall with the bookcases.

Carlisle gave my hand a squeeze, and he faced our attackers. "What do you want?" he asked with barely contained hatred.

The man who had threatened Cho swung that gun back to my father-in-law, tilting his head in curiosity.

"We're going to take _back_ everything we need from you, Mr. Cullen," he answered, and Carlisle's nostrils flared. "And if you don't cooperate, we'll start executing everyone in this building every hour you make us wait."

He jerked his chin toward the desk, where the computer guy was working. He spun the tablet around, which showed the auditorium full of Twi Tech employees and guests. On the stage were five people, two of whom I knew – Lauren Mallory and the young Jessica from payroll I'd met several years ago. Gun fire was loud, not to mention bright as the muzzles flared on the feed. And all five people dropped to the wooden stage floor.

My mouth dropped open, and I turned to face Carlisle, who looked like he was about to launch himself at this guard in front of us, but I grabbed his hand again.

Jacob, however, lost his mind, because Lauren Mallory had been the mother of his son, JW. When he moved, he met the ugly end of the butt of a rifle when our captor swung it like a baseball bat. Jake collapsed to the floor in a heap.

I swallowed nervously, looking to Mickey, who tapped her ear for me to listen.

I heard the most beautiful voice in my life. "Everyone check in!" Edward sounded shaken but okay.

"Edward, they can't," Alice told him.

"Why?"

"Because the building has been taken."

"Fuck," he hissed, and it sounded like he was on the move. "Well, not for long."

"Edward, get low. You're surrounded," Alice warned him. "I've got backup heading your way."

"Roger that," he muttered. "And sweetness, if you're listening… Be safe, and I'll be there soon."

I collapsed back against the sofa, muttering a thank-you to whoever was listening.

 **~oOo~**

 **EDWARD**

Through the ringing in my ears, several sounds started to bring me around. The low, deep growl of two dogs, the sirens of firetrucks, and several more explosions all filtered through.

"Mmmph," I felt against my face more than heard, and the warm, wet tongue slurped up my face, ending with a soft, "Boof."

"Okay, okay," I grunted, squeezing my eyes closed before opening them.

My surroundings looked like a fucking warzone. Glass, fire, broken concrete, and injured people were everywhere. Another growl from in front of me made me sit up, and Lock was practically feral at the movement coming from the now obliterated lobby of my dad's building.

"Fuck," I hissed, getting to my feet and staying low. "Lock, Load…on me."

Both dogs snapped to attention and stayed at my side as I used cars, broken bits of building, and trees to get into the park we'd just left minutes ago.

"Down." I told them, and they dropped to their security-vest covered bellies in front of me while I assessed my pounding fucking head, my weapons, and finally my earpiece.

Touching the side of my face by my temple made me wince, and my fingertips came away with spots of blood, but nothing worth worrying about, so I tapped my earpiece to check that it was still working.

"Everyone check in!"

Alice wasn't the first voice I expected, but she was welcomed, at least. "Edward, they can't."

"Why?" I asked, turning to face the building from my hidden spot in the park.

"Because the building has been taken."

From where I was, I could see three Seattle garbage trucks in strategic positions around the building's exits. They were not only covering several armed men, but they'd been destroyed so they'd collapsed as a permanent barrier. I caught sight of several Type 58 assault rifles, RPGs, and more ski masks than I could shake a fucking stick at. Moving my gaze farther away from the building, I could see emergency vehicles and personnel trying to move in, but as soon as they got close enough, they were stopped by gunfire. The building was, indeed, fucking taken. My heart dropped because my entire life was seventy stories above me. I raked my gaze up the side of Twi Tech Tower, looking for anything crazy, but all glass seemed to be intact after the first floor. I willed my eyes to see something on the top floor, but if there was anything going on up there, I couldn't see it. My wife, my kids, my dad, and Esme were all up there. I looked to my right and then left. I needed to get the fuck inside that building or die trying.

"Fuck," I sneered, grabbing the dogs' leashes to move again. "Well, not for long."

"Edward, get low. You're surrounded. I've got backup heading your way," Alice warned me, and still I couldn't understand why my wife, Mickey, or Dean hadn't answered me, but if they were in trouble, they'd know what to do.

Hopefully, Bella was at least listening, because I know she'd be losing her mind.

"Roger that," I responded, catching sight of movement surrounding me. I guided the dogs a little bit farther into the park and darted into an alleyway to hide behind the dumpster. "And sweetness, if you're listening… Be safe, and I'll be there soon."

I wasn't quite sure how to make that fucking happen, but I reached for my Glock in my shoulder holster, checking the clip. Lock and Load shifted on their feet, rumbling short growls, and I simply reached down and unclipped their leashes. They'd stay with me, no problem, but I couldn't have that restriction of those things tying them or me down.

"Alice, give me everything you fucking know," I commanded over the earpiece, leaning back against the brick wall of the building behind me to get my wits about me.

"Okay, okay, okay," she chanted. "You stay where you are for just a moment. Starting from the bottom up… The lobby and the atrium are completely surrounded and destroyed. From what I can see from the last few minutes of security feed, this was planned and implemented from the inside out. Edward, this is those same terrorists you and I have been watching. Only this is fucking huge."

"Yeah, pixie, I can see that."

"These assholes were inside the building as guests, or cleaning crew, or even the construction crew working on the remodel from the forty-fifth, -sixth, and -seventh floors. They've been working on this for a while." Alice's typing sounded just as rapid as the gunfire in the building. "They worked every floor and moved every employee and civilian, who are now being contained in the auditorium – you know, where they held Charlie's funeral?"

"Copy that. Keep going."

"Edward, I need you to focus on me, please, and stay calm. Bella, Carlisle, Dean, Mickey, Jake, Angela, and the Chos are being held in your dad's office on the top floor by five men. All weapons have been taken away from them. Those assholes are trying to break into Twi Tech's computer system, but IGOR is keeping them out for the moment."

"And the safe house?"

"It's untouched and secret, and all my minions made it upstairs before things went bat-shit crazy. I saw the footage with you in the lobby. But they are up there."

I smirked a little at Alice keeping things a bit cryptic, just in case someone was listening. I rubbed my face on my shirt sleeve, wincing a little.

"There's something else you should know, Edward," she said softly. "They've already executed five Twi Tech employees. One was Lauren Mallory. You know, Jake's…"

"Ah, fuck," I groaned.

"Yeah, and that girl from payroll. Jessica, I think. They've threatened to continue to do so every hour they don't get what they want."

"Jesus," I barely breathed aloud. "Anything else?"

"Backup. I've got Jasper, Alec, and Emmett in route to you, but they aren't in range yet, and I can imagine getting to you is going to take some maneuvering. Ben is leading this on the FBI side of things, and Eleazar is most likely going to take it from him because he and Felix are bringing the military with them. Which means, if you're going to do something, you'll either need to stay low and out of sight or wait for Eleazar."

"I'm not fucking _waiting_ for any-goddamn-body, Alice. I'm going in for my _family_."

Alice started to speak, but then a brief moment of chaos came over the radio.

"Edward, you clear that safe house _first_ ," Bella suddenly ordered in an almost inaudible whisper. "Hide and seek."

"Shit," I hissed, pushing away from the brick wall to sneak a peek at the top floor from my position. "Copy that, sweetness. Can you tell me anything, baby?"

"No, pretty boy, the porridge is too hot," Mickey answered just as softly as Bella had spoken.

I grimaced at the use of the old code. It was a code my dad had developed way back in the beginning of his mercenary days. Somehow, Goldilocks worked, and we'd only had to use it a handful of times. That was way before Bella had come along, but if Mickey was using it, then shit was pretty heavy upstairs.

Sighing, I glanced up and down the street. Authorities were moving in, people were scared and were being evacuated from all the buildings surrounding Twi Tech Tower, and no one could get anywhere near the sidewalk around the building. The whole block was locked down.

Several dark cars and SUVs screeched to a halt on either side of the park. Federal agents piled out of the vehicles, and I recognized Ben from a mile away, but he was walking too fucking close.

"Ben, _stop_!" I yelled, running up the sidewalk, and the dogs followed me.

I could see I wasn't going to make it, because from my angle, I saw several men behind the garbage trucks shift and aim their weapons, and Ben's men were blind.

Even faster than all of that were the silent, high-powered sniper bullets that suddenly rained down on all of them.

"Sniper!" I called, and Ben finally heard me, but not before I tackled him to the ground and rolled him behind one of his own SUVs. "Everyone down!"

"Christ, Cullen," he groaned, leaning back against the tire. "Where the fuck did you come from?"

"Don't fucking ask," I said, leaning around the bumper to make sure all his men had listened. "This block is covered six ways from fucking Sunday, Ben."

"I've got to get in that building, Ed. Angela's in there," he whispered, his eyes filling with panic.

I was shaking my head. "She's… For now, she's in my dad's office with Bella. They're being held at gunpoint. There's no getting to them right this second."

"How the fuck do you know this!?"

"Alice. Tap into the usual frequency, Ben. She'll give you everything you need, but I'll tell you this… This is bigger than you. This is… Benny, this is North Korea. I'm fucking sure of it."

He groaned, his head falling back to the fender of the truck. "I need my wife out of there, Ed."

"I need mine, too… And my kids. And my dad and Esme," I agreed, glancing around me. "I need to get into that motherfucking building, Ben. In order for that to happen, I need to take out those goddamn snipers."

Ben grabbed the front of my shirt in a shaky yet tenacious grip, which caused Lock and Load to give him a warning snarl. His eyes were wide and terrified. "Ed… _please_! Ang… My wife is pregnant again." He rambled about Hannah, his daughter, and not having a chance to tell anyone yet, but he quickly trailed off, silently begging me.

"Ah, Christ, Benny," I groaned, patting the side of his face. "Let me do what I do, copy?"

Ben studied my face, snorting a little because he knew he couldn't stop me, nor could he deny what I could do. "Where's the crew?" he asked, reaching up to open the back door of the SUV. Staying low, he reached for a black bag and then tossed it at me.

"Some are up there, and some are on their way. My info team is in Forks live and online," I told him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I'll get with Alice," he said, pointing to the bag. "Take it. It's a few clips, some binoculars, and a radio should you need it. Maybe some other shit, I dunno. How long until El joins up?"

"Soon, I'd imagine," I told him, pulling the bag across my shoulder. "I'm doing this with or without permission, Ben."

"You're Twi Tech security, right?" he called as I started to walk away from him, calling the dogs.

I snorted and waved a hand as I turned the corner. Ducking into a recessed doorway, I told the dogs to sit, and I pulled the bag around to my front. Inside were, indeed, binoculars, some ammo, a couple of flash disks, and a radio, which I pulled out and clipped to my belt. It was the binoculars I needed the most, because I needed to find those sniper bastards and take them out, or I'd never make my way inside that fucking building.

"Alice, come in," I called over my earpiece, but she didn't answer immediately.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here," she chanted breathlessly. "Sorry, Edward. I'm doing a million things…"

"I get it. Just… Alice, I need inside that fucking building, and from my position, I have no access. I need to know another way in. Anything… Garbage chute, air vent, or the sewer, for fuck's sake. Anything."

"Copy that," she said, typing as fast as I'd ever heard her. "Give me a few."

She went silent, and I took a moment to scan the windows of Twi Tech and the buildings around us. The dark-glass building on the next block had balcony-type windows, and scanning up the side of it, I saw at least five snipers trained down onto the street.

"I've got five snipers in the building to the east, and there are automatic weapons behind each garbage truck…and those bastards are positioned on every side of the building." I studied the front doors and the small part of the lobby I could see and sighed. "The lobby is a no-go; I'm seeing movement just inside."

"Of course it is," Alice muttered. "Stand by, Edward. I'm checking the garage, the north entrance, and even the cargo bay. Just give me a second."

The familiar _thump-thump-thump_ of helicopter blades met my ears, and I glanced up. Several news choppers, a police chopper, one that could've been an emergency unit, and an unmarked helicopter circled above the city. It was the latter I looked to because the side bay doors were wide open. Kneeling in the bay was a man with an RPG, which was aiming for the police chopper. The police chopper tried to maneuver away, but it was too late and the other one was too close. The hiss and explosion were loud above my head, and then the police chopper started to drop and spin out of control.

"Oh, fuck, they do have air support," I breathed, glancing from one end of the street to the other. "Shit," I grunted, running up the sidewalk. "Everybody down! Get the fuck down!" I yelled, waving officers, emergency-service personnel, and civilian onlookers off the streets. "Go! Get out of the way! Incoming!"

The pop and whine of the chopper's dying engine grew louder the closer it came. I'd been where that chopper pilot was, trying like hell to set it down, but there was no controlling the freefall of it all. Truly, it was like trying to control a runaway train. There wasn't any way to avoid crashing, and he was about to drop it right in the middle of Fifth Avenue – on top of cars, ambulances, firetrucks, and people.

Lock and Load ran along either side of me, barking, and finally, people saw what I was trying to do. They scrambled out of their vehicles, aiming for the alleyways, the sidewalks, even the doors of some of the businesses.

An elderly man was trying to help his wife in a wheelchair up the sidewalk ramp, and they were the last of the lingering people.

"Go!" I pointed to the corner of the building. "I've got her… _Go_!"

I pushed the chair up the ramp at the same time I heard the chopper finally crash down. "Lock and Load, on me!" I ordered, shielding the elderly woman as debris from the chopper blades slung every which way possible. Windows shattered, shrapnel rained against the building walls, and cars exploded under the massive impact of the police helicopter. Fire burned bright and hot, igniting everything in its path – cars, newspaper and hotdog stands, stores. It was an enormous ball of fire and pieces of the helicopter.

I flinched when debris landed around us, and the dogs darted back a little. The woman I was shielding cried out in fear and her husband got low, but as far as I could tell, they were untouched.

"You guys okay?" I asked them, and they nodded.

"Thank you," the man said, checking on his wife, which made my heart hurt. I needed to set eyes on my Bella. However, in order to do that, I had to kill these bastards.

"No problem." I gave a sharp whistle. "Lock, Load…let's go."

I turned back around the corner to what looked like hell itself on earth. The chopper crash was everywhere, engulfing the entire street in fire and chaos. I'd have to go around in order to get back to the building with the snipers. I took the block at a run, dodging people and vehicles.

As I rounded the last corner back at the park, I finally heard Alice's voice again.

"Edward! Come in!"

"I'm here," I panted.

"What the fuck just happened?"

"You were right, pixie. They have air support." I glanced up again, and the news choppers were absent, but the unmarked black chopper was still hovering around Twi Tech Tower. "It looks Canadian? Maybe? Robinson 22 or 44… I can't tell."

"Copy that. And Edward, you'll have backup in less than ten minutes."

"I don't have ten minutes, Alice. I've got to get inside that goddamn building! But I can't do that until these snipers are taken out. They're on every side of the building. I just need to know which side to remove."

"Edward, come in," I heard over the earpiece, and I leaned against the building next to me.

"Alec, where the fuck are you?!"

"Kid, hang in there. Our ETA is five minutes. North end of the building. But your best bet is the garage, no matter what they've got aiming at that building. You'll have more coverage in there, and there are entrances up to the fifteenth floor."

"Roger that. Heading that way."

"But guys, you've got company on every level of the garage!" Alice warned.

"And snipers in the balconies of the building on the east side."

"Let us worry about the little things," Emmett piped up. "We're armed and at the ready. Anyone got contact inside?"

"I've got the security feed, that's it," Alice replied. "Carlisle's office. Everyone is fine, except for Jake, who's been knocked out cold, but they're at gunpoint and are quiet for their safety."

"Ten-four," I said softly, my nostrils flaring in anger. "I'll kill every last motherfucker if I have to in order to get to that office."

"Edward," Rose piped in. "You heard Bella. You have to clear the safe house first."

"I'm gonna clean this whole fucking building!" I snapped but stopped myself. "But I know, Rose."

"Ed, let's take the snipers, replace them with me, and then you can work your way into the garage. Copy?" Jasper suggested, and I glanced around the corner of the building.

"Roger that. Meet you there." As I ran up the street with Lock and Load, I called for Rose again. "Rose, do we have communication to the safe house?"

"We do. Radio and video communication. Though, Alice has Mack working on cell phone service."

"Good, you tell them to sit tight and stay quiet. I'm coming for them," I said, darting across the street and into the alley of the building next to Twi Tech.

"Will do, Edward."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Please remain seated, and keep all hands inside the vehicle until it comes to a complete stop. ;)**

 **FYI, this fic may be the most action I've ever written, which was why I brought warnings with me. So keep that in mind.**

 **I'll be back next week with the teasers on Thursday/Friday, and back on Sunday with the next update. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N… I want to thank all of you for the love… I'll let you get to it…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 7**

 **BELLA**

The explosion just outside the window of Carlisle's office made everyone in the room jump, our captors included. Glancing up, I bit back a sob at the sight of a police chopper going down in flames. The engine blew just below our floor, and though two windows gave eerie cracks, they held together.

The unmistakable crash could be heard all the way up from the street. My heart _ached_ at the fact that my husband was down there somewhere. It took all the discipline I possessed to keep from demanding Edward check in, but Alice did it for me.

"Edward! Come in!"

"I'm here." Edward sounded winded but otherwise okay as Alice asked him what happened. "You were right, pixie. They have air support."

The hacker at Carlisle's desk let out a string of what I guessed was Korean curses. He pounded his fist on the desk and pointed to the guy in front of us, who stepped away to the front of the desk. They'd shifted us all to the sitting area in my father-in-law's office. Jake was still out cold on the floor, and they'd zip tied our hands together in the front.

"Seriously, he's not gonna get in," Mickey muttered under her breath from the loveseat next to me, practically rolling her eyes. "Pixie dust _all_ over that shit right there."

Carlisle snorted but stayed quiet. He was watching, learning, calculating. He and his son were very similar that way. However, Dean had been waiting for a break to speak.

"You've pissed them off, Carlisle," he whispered, his brow furrowing as he glanced to make sure they were still arguing over the computer. "Something about a man named… George? George Stefan?"

"Oh, my fucking hell," I said through a gasp. "Tell me this shit doesn't go all the way back to Russia," I murmured to Carlisle, who was now absolutely fucking livid.

"Son of a _bitch_ ," Mickey hissed, shaking her head. Her nostrils flared with her anger as she glanced over at the men at the door and then at the desk. "If this is over that uranium, I swear to God and sunny Jesus, Pretty Boy is gonna lose his ever-lovin' mind."

Groaning again, I took a deep breath and let it out. My mind started to add things up, to calculate everything I'd learned in the last few days, not to mention the last few minutes. Two years ago, Carlisle had been held hostage and the ransom had been uranium and shells for compact nuclear weapons. We'd run all over Russia and Siberia to gather that shit to get Carlisle back. It had been a race against George Stefan – an underground weapons dealer – to secure them in the hands of Eleazar and the CIA. As far as I knew, the shell casings had been melted down and the uranium was now used for medical-grade radiation. However, George Stefan had promised those weapons to the North Koreans for millions of dollars. He never lived to see their disappointment.

If that was the reason behind these assholes taking this building, then we were in deeper shit than I'd ever anticipated. This wasn't personal. This was war, because the men in this building, in this room, and surrounding this entire block weren't just terrorists. They were North Korean soldiers.

Everything started to make sense. The attacks on specific places around the globe. Businesses that were owned outright by or were a subsidiary of Twilight Technologies. Alice had said the mass shootings over the last two years had felt like chess moves. Two years. It had been two damn years since we'd fought for Carlisle, since we'd played a ridiculous game of treasure hunt for nuclear bombs.

But holy hell, if Mickey wasn't right. Edward would snap if he knew this shit. I almost felt sorry for these bastards because they had no idea what they'd now unleashed out on the streets of Seattle.

Mickey quickly explained just exactly who Stefan was to Dean, and he grimaced, meeting Carlisle's gaze.

"You don't still have it."

"No, son. I don't. The US Government took it."

"And if they get into that system? What will they find?" he asked softly, keeping one eye on the two still fighting over at the desk.

"Weapons, long-range guidance systems, GPS technology beyond anyone else's, along with everything else on the damn planet. The weapons and computer technology were all from Charlie's time in here. We have slowly started to hedge it out of our inventory, focus on other shit. But it's still out there. We still have some of it."

"This is for weapons," he stated, nodding a little. "Makes sense. They make most of their own, but they do buy from other countries. Millions of dollars go into their military but nothing into their _people_."

Cho suddenly piped up softly. "What do you know about Korea?" he asked him harshly, but he kept his volume to a minimum.

"I was stationed in the DMZ," Dean replied firmly. "I ran recon into North Korea. I've seen the suppressed, the poor. I've seen the resistant, too – underground information being traded for food and water, parents sneaking their children out of the country any way they could, and people killed for speaking out."

Cho's expression wasn't anger but a touch of sadness, because he knew those things. He turned to Carlisle. "You worked with Stefan?"

"Decades ago I used his services in an emergency. However, two years ago, we crossed paths and only one of us came out of that meeting alive," Carlisle replied without much emotion behind it. He was pissed off, and he was slowly losing the softer side of the CEO part of his personality. The ragged edge of the mercenary was starting to show. In fact, he turned his harsh gaze toward his desk and said, "If it's nuclear weapons you're looking for…you won't find them in that computer."

For a moment, confusion was the only expression on their faces. The leader, which was the guy guarding us, turned and leaned back against the front of Carlisle's desk, folding his arms across his chest. I couldn't see his face, but I was willing to bet had there been no ski mask, I would've recognized Kim Min-Jun from our research prior to taking this case.

"Now why would you think I'm looking for nuclear weapons?" he asked slowly but firmly.

"Because two years ago, you were set to buy them from George Stefan. I kinda threw a wrench into all of that," Carlisle stated unapologetically.

Kim shifted a little bit, glancing around at all of us, and I was sure he was trying to figure out which one of us had heard him. His gaze eventually landed on Cho.

"While you're here negotiating million-dollar contracts, my people are starving. You and Mr. Cullen here are going to work for me whether you like it or not. I'm going to use the two of you to get exactly what I want." He reached back and placed a hand on Carlisle's computer screen. "Once I get in here – and I will – I'll find the locations of weapons you still have. I'm going to use the two of you to trade for the removal of US troops from Korea. It's time we took back our country."

My brow furrowed at that. As powerful of a businessman as Carlisle was, he didn't have that kind of pull. And I was fairly sure Cho was about the same. They were millionaires, yes, but neither had political nor military influence.

"It won't work," I stated, shaking my head and meeting the man's gaze. "It just won't. The US will not negotiate over a terrorist's demands. They would level this building and all in it before they'd even consider making a phone call to pull troops. Even if you hacked into that computer, you won't live to take possession of the weapons. All of this is fruitless."

"Is it? I may not make it out of here, but neither will you. But those weapons will be the property of Democratic People's Republic of Korea." He pointed to Carlisle. "And he's more helpful to me than you think."

My nostrils flared, and I shook my head again. "What I _think_ … Here's what I _think_ … Right now, I _think_ the FBI has already surrounded this building going five blocks deep. What I _think_ is that they will kill the power to an entire city grid in less than thirty minutes. And I _think_ you're _Kim Min-Jun_ , which will then cause this to become the problem for Homeland Security." I faced him completely, sitting on the edge of my seat. "I _think_ if they take over out there, then it won't be Seattle PD or federal agents aiming for you, but military units."

What I wanted to tell him was that he was underestimating who _wasn't_ in the building. I could hear Alec, Emmett, and Jasper communicating with Edward over my still-secret earpiece, and they'd kill every man who was playing a part in this just to get inside this building. In fact, they were getting ready to put my own sniper into position. I also wanted to tell him that if Homeland Security took over, they wouldn't even attempt to slow my crew down, because Eleazar was well aware of what my husband and my crew were trained to do. The only reason I didn't say a word about that was my children and Esme were on the other side of the bookcase in front of me. Once that safe house was empty, I would find a weak link inside this room and break it.

He sneered at me for a moment but then reached behind him and picked up the tablet. "And I think the first hour is up."

He spoke quickly and firmly into his radio, holding up the view of the auditorium. Five more Twi Tech employees were pushed up onto the stage. I didn't know any of them this time, but it didn't make their deaths any less tragic.

My hands squeezed into fists as he handed the tablet back to the guy at the desk. It was then that Carlisle's desk phone rang. Kim hit the speaker button, and a voice I knew well echoed into the room.

"This is Ben Cheney with the FBI. Who am I speaking to?" he asked, but if I knew Alice, then he was already aware of the whos and whats of this room.

My gaze drifted up to the corner of the room to the security camera.

"I'm the man who will get everything I ask for," Kim replied menacingly. "I've already killed ten Twilight Tech employees and will continue to do so every hour on the hour until I get what I want. You have fifty-three minutes before I kill five more…and someone in this room."

"What do you want?" Ben asked, and I could hear fear in his voice, which would give him away if he wasn't fucking careful.

My eyes drifted to Angela. She had tears in her eyes at the sound of her husband's voice, and my mouth dropped open when her hand covered her stomach.

"Oh, fuck," I breathed, closing my eyes.

Angela was pregnant. No wonder Ben sounded like he wanted to burn this man alive.

Mickey met my gaze as Kim gave distinct instructions on what he wanted done – pulling troops from the DMZ in Korea, pulling back the Navy, and a transport out of the building. My gaze shot to Angela, and when Mickey realized what I had, she practically shook with anger toward the man on the phone.

I turned to Carlisle, my face livid, and he frowned my way. "No one touches her, and if that asshole knew he was talking to the spouse of someone in this room, he'd use that shit. So no one touches her, and no one lets on who she is," I told him, jerking my chin Angela's way. "She's pregnant." I barely breathed the words aloud.

"I'm gonna kill these bastards," Carlisle muttered, shaking his head and sounding identical to his son. "Your weak link is the window."

I raised an eyebrow and turned to take in the guy standing guard behind Carlisle's desk at the window…the _cracked_ fucking window. He was the smallest of the five armed men inside the room. However, there were still two at the doors and the guy sitting at the desk, along with Kim himself.

The phone call ended, and as Kim faced the room, I sighed deeply.

"Even if they could give you what you wanted, it would take more than an hour," I told him.

He smiled evilly, crossing his arms across his chest. "I know."

"And you're fucked when they kill the power, because they will."

"We'll see." He turned around and spoke to the guy at the desk.

Out of the corner of my eye, there was movement on the floor. Jacob started to stir, and I got up to kneel beside him, despite Kim's threats behind me.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked him while eyeing the bruise already forming along his chin and jaw due to the wicked hit he'd taken.

He tried to sit up but couldn't due to his hands being bound, but he accepted my help and nodded in answer. "Christ…Lauren," he breathed, gazing up at me. "I…I…"

"Not now," I told him, though I could imagine the emotions he was feeling all at once.

He and Lauren had been off and on for _years_. It had been Lauren he'd cheated with on me, and once he found out she was pregnant, he'd done his best to do the right thing by her. Well, as much as Jake could do right by someone. My ex loved his son, JW – that was unquestionable – but as a significant other, Jake was a shit, truly. I wasn't sure Jake could be faithful in a relationship, but as a father, he wasn't half bad. Though, now he was a single father.

"Get up," Kim ordered Jake, forcing him down into a chair. He rounded the gun on me as I stood up to take my seat back next to Carlisle. "You, too. Sit down."

Glaring his way, I gritted my teeth to keep from saying anything. Instead, I met his gaze without blinking, ignoring the high-powered weapon trained on me.

"You got something to say?" he asked me with a laugh.

I huffed a laugh, shaking my head. "You won't walk out of this room," I promised him.

"Yeah? Well, neither will you."

Sitting back down at the same time the power thumped off, I muttered, "My chances are higher than yours."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

The building on the east side of Twi Tech consisted of some businesses on the first few floors, several floors of ridiculously expensive condos, and the top floor had a restaurant. The place seemed empty from what I could tell when I slipped in through a side door of a mail room. Lock and Load were panting but quiet as they followed my lead.

"Edward, come in," Ben called over my earpiece.

"Go ahead," I whispered, staying low as I worked my way toward the main lobby of the building.

"We're gonna be killing the power grid of four square blocks. I just wanted you to know."

"I figured it was coming, but thanks for the heads-up," I said, still keeping my voice low as I neared the glass front. "My crew… I've got eyes on our neighbors."

"We will too in about sixty seconds, kid," Alec answered back. "We clearing this whole building?"

"We're taking out those snipers aiming for the garage, so however we need to do that…" I trailed off, because they knew what I meant, and really, Ben killing the power would be beneficial.

"Uh, guys, guys, guys…" Alice called over the radio. "Okay, so before I lose the ability to see inside the surrounding buildings via security cameras," she started, sounding a little put-out that the FBI was taking her power, "you should know you've got several active bodies roaming about that building. Five in the lobby, watching the windows and the streets. At least that many watching the stairwells leading up to the fourteenth and fifteenth floors where your snipers are located. And of course, you were right about how many of those snipers there are, but above that is empty and clear up to the roof. The roof has four men with a really big gun on the east side, as well. I'd say fifty cal? Maybe?"

The fact that we were going to lose power, lose Alice's eyes everywhere, bothered me a little. "Pixie, will you lose eyes inside my dad's office?"

"No, we won't. That security system has a battery backup, and I'm sure some other systems around there do too, but it'll give us several hours leeway. I'm watching them, Edward. I promise."

"Thanks," I muttered, slipping down a bit when a guard started to pace.

"She's pissed, but she's okay," Alice vowed. "They all are. They're restrained, wrists bound to the front, and the asshole trying to break my code is failing. The windows face the park, so there's no way of getting Jasper anywhere near them to take the shot. And an hour is up, so we've lost five more people in the auditorium."

Closing my eyes in pure frustration and anger, I inhaled deeply and let it out.

"Hey, kid? What if we take out everything between us and them? _Them_ being the lead asshole in Carlisle's office," Alec suggested.

"I have to clear the safe house. That's priority one," I said through gritted teeth. "However that gets accomplished doesn't mean dick to me."

All of this shit was pissing me the fuck off. I didn't like leaving Bella for last, but I needed to get the innocents away from these motherfuckers, because my wife was right, they needed out of that goddamn building. Bella, Mickey, Dean, and my father could fight; four kids and Esme could not. Not that my stepmother wasn't strong. She was extremely cool and calm in the direst of situations, but my kids, Emmett's son, and Alec's daughter were all inside that hidden apartment. There was only a wall separating those assholes from Esme and the kids.

I knew there was a way to get to them without going through my dad's office, but it was risky as hell, considering there was a shit ton of the enemy between the lobby and the penthouse.

There was an echoing thump when the power was cut. The whole lobby of the neighboring building was cast into shadow and darkness, the only light being the daylight through tinted windows.

Shifting silently and slowly, I chanced a glance over the counter I was behind, and I smirked at the nervous demeanor of the men guarding the door.

"Okay, kid, we've got five on the floor. I see your position. Hold it, because if you move, you'll be seen," Alec stated softly.

I didn't answer him back, but it wasn't necessary. He gave silent commands to Jasper and Emmett to move and stay low. They were going to take three guards at one time in silence.

They moved without a sound, using shadows and furniture to stay concealed. All three were dressed for work, so the black clothing was an advantage. Although, I could see they'd planned ahead with bags slung across their back, and I knew them all well enough to know they'd brought all sorts of weaponry with them. Should this shit last until nightfall, we'd be invisible, we'd be armed to the teeth, and we'd keep going until every last fucker was dead.

Jasper and Alec pulled out knives; Emmett didn't need one. As happy-go-lucky as Emmett could be, he was the strongest, deadliest motherfucker I'd ever met. He was an enormous presence in a room, unless he didn't want to be seen, and then he moved without even breathing. He caught his target first. A giant hand wrapping around the man's mouth from behind and a swift jerk of his massive arms snapped the target's neck. Jasper and Alec did the same, covering their targets' mouths and using their knives to end them. Two guards remained, and one had their back to me, so I pulled my own knife from my boot.

Alec went for one while I slipped around the counter for the other. I dropped him to the tile floor, spinning when the dogs' growls were low and on the move. Lock and Load were at a full run toward a man coming out of the stairwell door. And I followed their lead. Fucker didn't even know what hit him, when two sets of sharp teeth latched on to the arm that was holding his weapon. He dropped it instantly, but his cry for help was never heard when I covered his mouth and slammed him against the wall. He, too, fell with a thud to the tile floor.

"Jesus, kid," Alec finally said, rushing to me and grabbing my chin and eyeing my temple. "You okay?"

I nodded, telling the dogs to sit. "Yeah, I was at the front doors when they blew 'em."

Emmett squeezed my shoulder. "We takin' this building, or what?" he asked, and his gaze was deadly. "We need our own sniper up there."

Jasper nodded, tapping the bag across his shoulder. "You get me up there, and I'll clear the way for you through the garage."

"Boys, you've got guards on the fifth, eighth, fourteenth, and fifteenth floors. You just took out the one from the second floor. And the lobby is clear," Alice advised. "Also, we should have cell service back soon. Mack is working on it."

"Roger that."

The stairs were in darkness for the first few floors, and we used a basic two-by-two formation to make our way up to the fourth floor. Load led us up while Lock was watching our six. It was Load's low, barely there growl that alerted us to the guards, but Alec wasn't taking any chances at breaking the silence, so he spun a silencer onto the end of his nine mil, taking the guard out with one bullet to the head. We continued that way up to the fourteenth floor.

"You've got two snipers on the balconies of fourteen, three on fifteen," Rose came over the earpieces. "You could split up, or you could work the top over the bottom. Whatever you prefer."

"Alec, you're with me on fifteen. Jasper, Emmett, take this floor."

Lock and Load stayed with me. The guard on the fifteenth stairwell door fell roughly, knocking the door a little, and we froze for just a moment to make sure no one came running. They didn't. These assholes had busted open apartment doors, which was like following bread crumbs to where they were. Alec took the first door, and I went in next door, tentatively pushing the door open.

The sniper had his back to the apartment, his eye on his sight as his radio rattled on and on in what I now knew to be Korean. The apartment was small but had an open layout, which made it easy to sneak up on the bastard. He never heard me coming – not my entrance into the apartment, not my steps through the living room, and he most definitely didn't hear my knife slit his throat until he couldn't speak anyway.

It was the neighboring sniper that almost fucked shit up. He called out, and my knife flew from my hand, slamming into his thigh.

"I got 'im, I got 'im!" Alec said, running down to the last apartment with the dogs hot on his tail, and I followed behind him.

Just before the asshole could reach for his radio, sharp canine teeth snapped down on his hand, making him scream, but at this point, there was no one to hear him. The roof was too far up, and the ground floor was too far down. Alec dragged his ass into the apartment, pointing his gun to the middle of his head.

"Speak English?" he asked the guy, who sneered at the two of us until Load stepped into the man's face, teeth snapping. The guy nodded frantically. Alec was a cruel bastard when he wanted information. "How many in this building?" he asked, tapping his forehead with the muzzle of the gun.

"You won't win," the guy panted, gasping when I reached for his ski mask and tugged it off at the same time I gave my knife a hard twist in his leg.

"Try again, motherfucker," I warned him, smiling at his cry of pain. "How many? And just so you know…all your friends from here to the ground floor are dead. So… Answer the fucking question."

"F-Four more. Roof!"

I stood up, taking my knife with me, as Alec pulled his trigger. I caught sight of Emmett, who was now in the doorway. "You need help?" I asked him.

"Nah, bro. I got this. You just get to the safe house, yeah?" he verified, and I nodded. "Good. Jazz is in position."

Alec and I rounded up all the ammo from the three apartments, dropping it off to Jasper on our way back down. Emmett didn't even bother keeping quiet on that fucking rooftop. Over the earpiece, I heard automatic-weapon fire and the loud explosion from a grenade.

"Roof is clear. Fifty cal disabled."

"Roger that," I breathed as Alec and I ran toward the back door of the building. "Emmett, go make sure no one sneaks up on Jasper."

"Ten-four."

For a brief moment, I'd considered leaving Lock and Load with Jasper, but they seemed to be glued to me, so I kept them. I knew I'd need to get them water soon since they'd been running since this shit started.

"Alec, hold up." I said, running to a small newspaper stand in the lobby and grabbing a few bottles of water out of a cooler. "Before we take that garage…"

Kneeling down, I opened the first bottle, and the boys drank greedily, dripping and slobbering everywhere, but I smiled, rubbing both their heads.

"You sure you want to take them?" Alec asked.

"I'm not sure I'd be here if it weren't for them," I countered, shrugging a shoulder. "I was knocked the fuck out with the first blast. They stood guard over me. Woke me up when I needed to get my ass away from there."

"Damn. Okay. Fair enough."

We edged our way through the lobby to the door Alec had come in. The garage was across the street, and one of the garbage trucks was positioned at the corner. However, like most garages, there were low walls with railings.

"Up and over?" I verified, and Alec nodded. "Jasper, we're crossing the street and into the garage. If you could clear the way for us, that would be fucking spectacular."

Jasper chuckled over the radio. "I have all sorts of solutions to your problems. I'll have a better eye once you get to say…ohhh, the tenth floor and up. Where you going in?"

"All the way to the top."

"Roger that. On you."

Alec and I were just about to step out onto the sidewalk when there was an unfamiliar noise over the earpiece.

"D-Daddy?"

My heart stopped and sank to my stomach at the fear I heard in my daughter's voice.

I grabbed the front of Alec's shirt to stop him. "Jesus, Bethy… How… What are you doing, little sweetness?"

"Daddy… Mom's in trouble. I… I can see it in the monitor. There was an earpiece in your room. I know Aunt Alice said to stay put, but… Daddy, we can get out."

"Bethy, no! Stay where you are. We're coming to you! Where's Gamma?"

"She's right here, Dad. We can get out so you can get to Mom. I know the way, Daddy."

My hands shot to my hair and I gripped hard, facing Alec and silently asking, _What the fuck do I do now?_

Alec nodded, squeezing my shoulder. "They won't know the secret passages. They'll be like rats in the walls, kid."

I was shaking my head, but I knew he had a point. "What if they're seen, Alec? What if they stumble out at the wrong time?"

"Esme's no fool," he reassured me. "I'm willing to bet she's armed at this point."

Snorting at that, I gave him a raised eyebrow before speaking to my daughter. "Bethy, give the earpiece to Gamma."

"Edward?"

"Mom, you guys okay?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Of course we are," she stated, sounding affronted. "Where are you coming in?"

"Fifteenth floor."

"We'll meet you in the conference room," she said, leaving no room for argument, and then there was a fumbling over the line again.

"Daddy?" Bethy came on again.

"Little sweetness, I need you to do what Gamma tells you," I begged her, shaking my head that I was even considering letting them leave the safe house.

"We will," she promised.

"Everybody, on me. We're going in on my say."

Jasper and Emmett called in their acknowledgement, but it was Bethy's voice I heard as I crossed the street with Alec and the dogs, slipping quickly into the garage behind a minivan.

"Okay, Daddy. I love you. Be safe."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… I want to thank all of you for the love you have for this series.**

 _ **DMZ: Demilitarized Zone… The US military occupied space between North and South Korea…It's approximately 300 square miles.**_

 **Okay, so I'll see you guys next week for the teaser on Thursday or Friday and the update on Sunday. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N… Just a reminder, all the pic teasers can be found on FB and Twitter, but they are also my blog, which is probably easier. The link is on my profile. Okay, off you go…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 8**

 **BELLA**

"Okay, Daddy. I love you. Be safe."

I shook with the need to see my kids, to speak to Edward. My hands balled up into fists, my brow broke out into a sweat, and tears stung my eyes, not because I was upset but because I was pissed at this asshole in front of me and I couldn't do a thing about it.

Mickey nudged my shoe with her own. "Easy, Bells."

I was shaking my head before she even spoke. Glancing around the room, I checked on everyone. Jake was in pain – I could see it in his bruised jaw and the way his eyes squinted. Angela was calmer but looked a bit pale. Dean was listening to the radio on Kim's hip. Carlisle was eerily still next to me, watching and waiting for what it meant now that the power was off. Cho and his daughter were speaking so softly, I couldn't even hear them. However, Seong looked shaky.

I hadn't given it much thought, but it was now the middle of the afternoon, and we'd been trapped in this sitting area for a couple of hours. I tried not to worry about what another hour going by meant as far as the employees downstairs.

What I did know was that we needed food and water…and trips to the bathroom, if I were to be honest.

Turning to Carlisle, I muttered those very things, jerking my chin toward Angela, who was looking pretty rough.

"Fuck," he hissed, closing his eyes. "Okay." He stood up, immediately receiving the muzzle of an automatic rifle in his face, but he didn't even flinch. "I'm willing to sit here and let your fucking trained monkey try to break into my system, but I'm unwilling to let you ignore basic human needs. These people need food and water, and I'd really like to take a piss. And that goes for the people you're holding downstairs, as well."

Mickey smirked, glancing between Carlisle and Kim.

"I do not care, Mr. Cullen."

"You should care. It'll be damned hard to negotiate when your hostages are sick." Carlisle raised a deadly eyebrow at him, reminding me so much of Edward that I almost laughed out loud. "Lose us, and they'll just break these doors down to get to you. There won't be a fucking thing to stop them." He shrugged nonchalantly, linking his fingers together despite the bound wrists.

Kim sighed deeply, and I swear he rolled his eyes. "What do you expect me to do about it?" he asked.

"Water." Carlisle pointed to the small fridge over in the corner by the bar. "Bathroom," he drawled, gesturing to the open door in the other corner. "It's not hard."

Kim snapped his fingers, and the guard in the window moved, opening the fridge. He tossed several bottles of water across the room, and Kim handed one to each of us. Finally, he grabbed Carlisle's shoulder and spun him toward the bathroom.

"Go. And leave the door open."

Kim walked away, and the window guard stayed on Carlisle.

My gaze drifted to Dean, who said, "They've cleared the building to the east of us. He doesn't know that yet. When he does, be prepared."

Mickey leaned toward me. "That guard on the window is a twitchy little fucker."

"Indeed," I agreed with a nod. "That window looks a bit…unstable. Don't you think?"

She snorted, looking back to me with a wicked gleam in her eye. "You and me?" she asked, and I shrugged, but she knew what I meant. "Wait for it, Bells. I think we should cause a bit of trouble."

"Roger that," I whispered, making sure Carlisle was okay when he left the bathroom.

Once he sat back down, Seong and Angela were next. I rubbed my left boot against the inside of my right one. If Edward taught me anything over the years, it was how to hide weapons on my person without anyone knowing. One of his knives was carefully tucked away beneath my cargo pants, socks, and boot on the inside of my leg.

Another snap of Kim's fingers, and one of the guards at the door walked to the pile of our belongings over by the bookcase. I watched his every move because I wasn't quite sure if the safe house was empty. Bethy and Esme had gone quiet on my earpiece. However, he paid no attention to the bookcase; he did, however, find Jacob's laptop and handed it over to the guy at the desk.

Kim pointed to all of us. "Whose is it?"

"M-Mine," Jake admitted softly.

"Log in."

"My login will work for the laptop but not the server if it's been remotely shut down," he explained, getting up from the chair and walking to the desk to type his password in.

"We'll take the server. Don't you worry."

"No, you won't," I heard Alice over my earpiece. "IGOR, send my virus files to Jacob Black's laptop. Lock it down."

"Pixie dust…" Mickey sang lightly.

Dean cracked a smile on that one but said nothing, hiding it behind his water bottle.

I stood up when Angela was escorted back to the sitting area, and meeting her gaze, I whispered, "How far along?"

"Three weeks."

Nodding, I squeezed her fingers briefly before taking my turn for the bathroom, and Mickey was right behind me. I reached for the door to close it, and our jumpy little guard shook his head, using the rifle muzzle to keep it open.

"You like to watch, punkin?" Mickey asked him with a wicked grin. "Some _golden shower_ action? Little freaky, yeah?"

"Aw, now…you can't judge him on what gets him off, Mick. Everyone has a little freak in them," I added with a laugh to my tone, raising my eyebrow at her.

"No shit… You know, this one time? I was in California. I'd met this girl," Mickey started, a fake dreamy look on her face. "She had the biggest tits." She cupped her hands as best she could while bound in front of her chest.

Apparently the guy spoke enough English to understand the gist of what she was saying, because his eyes widened behind the ski mask.

"Careful. He might not be able to handle that story." I went to close the door again, but I left it cracked. "Buddy, you're not watching me pee. I don't give a fuck what you do with that gun. Got me?"

Mickey leaned in the door jamb with her arms crossed, smirking at him and shrugging a shoulder. She was giving me a second to check my knife and move it from my boot to the inside of my right sleeve. I was grateful for the shirt being long sleeved and a touch too big. The knife, however, was the length of my forearm. While I was sitting there, I let my gaze rake over the bathroom walls and ceiling. Above me there were the typical office ceiling tiles – white with the little holes in them – and there was also an AC vent, though the latter wasn't all that big. Being a bathroom, however, I'd have been willing to bet that behind those flimsy tiles were some strong electrical wires and even stronger pipes.

When I was finished, I took Mickey's place at the door, meeting my guard with an unwavering glare. His ski mask didn't hide everything, and that included his wandering gaze, his sweat rolling into his eyes, and his slightly nervous shifting from one foot to the other.

"Do I make you nervous?" I asked him softly, slowly, tilting my head a little.

Mickey chuckled softly behind me, and if she was carrying a weapon of her own, I had no idea where she'd hidden it when she opened the bathroom door all the way.

"I think we both do, Bells," she said, batting her eyes up at him. "We do, don't we?"

"Girls," we heard Carlisle from behind our guard. We both looked his way, and one shake of his head told us to hold up, to not take the chance.

At least, not yet.

With a smile toward each other and then back to the guard, we said, "Bye, handsome," in unison.

Several sounds of laughter met my ears. Some were in the room – Carlisle and Dean – but some were over the radio – Rose and Mack. However, Alice was the one to speak.

"I see you rooted out the weak link," she muttered as Mickey and I took our seats. "Just so you know… All the baby bears have left the nest with Mama Bear. The safe house is empty, but the bears are still in the forest. I'll keep you posted."

I was trying to avoid using the radio, but I glanced up to the video camera in the corner of the ceiling, mouthing, _Thank you_.

My eyes then landed on the bookcase. Just knowing the kids and Esme weren't on the other side of that door made me both nervous and relieved. Bethy knew every shortcut in this building. I'd taught her all of them throughout the years, and Sammy too when he'd come along. They loved it, treated it like an adventure from the books and movies. Never in my wildest dreams did I think it would become a life-or-death piece of information for them to know.

Thankfully, Edward knew them too. And that knowledge was what I was banking on to get them out of this goddamn building. Hell, it wasn't even five days ago that we'd used them ourselves to shamelessly fool around. I had to bite the inside of my cheek to keep the smirk off my face at the memory of all the deliciously naughty things Edward and I had done while the kids had been at the movies with their grandparents. The conference room we'd been in earlier had seen things that would make a hooker blush.

The sound of something slamming and breaking, along with raised voices over the radio, brought me up out of my safe and happy memory quickly. It was like coming up out of cold water.

Kim was giving loud and angry orders into his radio, shooting glances our way. He snapped his fingers at one of the guards at the door, who spun around and left the room. That made me raise an eyebrow at Carlisle.

"Well, something certainly pissed him off," Dean muttered. "I think something's gone wrong somewhere."

Grinning, I shook my head. "Only my husband could make someone that angry."

Mickey chuckled softly but muttered, "Hot damn! Go on, Pretty Boy. Kill 'em all; let God sort 'em out."

I shook my head at the old mantra that the crew used to use, but the sound of the rifle engaging snapped me back to reality.

"Who's out there?" he asked, the muzzle of the gun at my temple. "That's not police or FBI. They have rules to follow."

I looked Kim in the eye. "Not everyone follows the fucking rules."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

The parking garage was darker in comparison to the outside. The thick concrete surrounding us caused sounds to echo up, bounce off everything, and carry in weird directions, but that had its advantages, as well. The assholes standing guard at the doors of Twi Tech Tower had no fucking clue as to exactly where we were.

And they did exactly what I'd expected – they sent out men to hunt for us.

Using car windows and windshields, we stayed put behind a small SUV. Alec's smirk was priceless as he decided to let them come to us.

I snorted, rolling my eyes. "You laugh now. We've got fifteen floors of this bullshit."

"Yeah, I'm aware. Let's just hope Carlisle's got this garage insured from here to kingdom come, because some of these cars are not going to survive us," he countered, grinning like a damned fool as he pulled out a flash disk from his bag.

"And we're about to end the silence," I added, jerking a chin at the two approaching soldiers slowly making their way toward us. "Ready?"

Alec nodded, clicking the button on the flash disk and sending it racing across the garage floor. The pop was loud, the flash bright, causing the soldiers to cry out. Alec and I braced our arms on the hood of the SUV, popping off several rounds before darting up a few parking spaces. The shots fired caused the anarchy I'd expected. Shouts and gunfire followed our path, but they really couldn't quite see us yet due to the smoke from the flash disk.

We were aiming for the stairs in the center of the garage, which would take us up each level.

Another car's hood and another round of gunfire, and Alec and I darted across the garage floor and into the stairwell, the dogs right with us. We stayed low as bullets shattered the walls around us. The majority of the shots were coming from the doorway that led inside Twi Tech.

Alec pulled out a grenade, handing it to me. "How's your pitching arm?"

I simply grabbed the damn thing, pulled the pin, and tossed it at the cluster of guards. We moved up to the next level as the explosion shook the building. Car alarms started to sound, merely adding to the din of noise we'd created.

The second and third levels were just about the same. The fourth gave me one of their automatic rifles and a bag full of ammo, not to mention a ruined Mercedes that was now burning all to hell.

By the fifth level, we were held down under gunfire for a moment behind a rental box truck. We stayed behind the cab, waiting for the next wave of soldiers heading our way.

"Edward Cullen, do you copy?!" I heard over the ear piece. "This is Eleazar. Come in!"

"Yeah, I copy," I answered him gruffly.

"What's your location?"

"El, I'm kinda fucking busy…" I rasped out, reloading the rifle and dropping to the pavement.

I unleashed a shit-ton of bullets on four sets of legs, dropping every last one of them. I shot again before they could open fire from the ground.

As I stood back up, Eleazar yelled again.

"Ed, I need a status report from you. I don't want friendly fire, but I need to get in there with you."

"Okay, okay." I sighed, trying the door of the truck because I had an idea. "The eastern neighbor is under my control. You've got an eye in the sky on the fourteenth. There is an airborne enemy. Canadian chopper loaded with an RPG and more, so watch your sky."

"Roger that. I'll have air support shortly."

"Ten-four. The north and west neighbors are hostile, but I haven't gotten there yet," I said sarcastically, causing Alec and El to laugh roughly.

Crawling across the seat of the truck cab, I reached for the wires beneath the steering wheel and pulled hard.

Turning my head to look at Alec behind me, I said, "We'll never get up there without some sort of block. This fucker should do the trick."

Alec nodded, dropping to the ground and firing off several rounds. "Well, you better hurry, kid. They're sending out another group."

I pulled out my knife, severing a few wires and thanking Mickey in my head for teaching me this shit years ago. Sparks flickered in the floorboard of the truck, but the engine roared to life.

"Get in! Let's go!"

I slid over to the driver's seat, staying low as shots thumped against the truck, and Alec lifted the dogs into the space behind the bench seat before slamming the door closed. I backed out of the space, taking out the car next to me as well as a truck behind me. However, I grinned at the group in front of us, especially when Alec aimed through the windshield with a shower of bullets. I yanked the gear shift into drive, spinning out and aiming for the up ramp.

"How many grenades you got left?" I asked him, bouncing in the seat when I ran over guards, curbs, and speed bumps as I rounded up toward the next level.

Alec rummaged around in his bag, finally saying, "About seven or so."

"Good, you're gonna use those. How's _your_ pitching arm?" I snarked, grinning at his snort and eyeroll.

Alec tossed grenades at every doorway into Twi Tech Tower as we screeched our way higher and higher. Starting at the tenth floor, Jasper was able to catch visuals and give us a hand. By the thirteenth floor we'd run out of grenades, and the truck's engine was smoking, not to mention we'd lost a tire. Sparks flew from the metal wheel as I turned onto the fourteenth level, coming to a stop facing the doorway.

"This truck is done. We'll use it for this door and then take the top on foot," I told him, taking the rifle I'd stolen and bracing it between the gas pedal and the seat. The engine roared, smoke billowing out from beneath the hood, and Alec got out of the cab, calling for the dogs as they took cover in the stairwell.

Before jumping down, I slammed the truck into drive, rolling out of the cab and behind a car for cover. The tires squealed, the flat tire sprayed sparks, but the truck took out guards, guns, and the doorway in an earsplitting crash. The truck continued to rev but finally overheated until the whole thing blew, causing the entryway to collapse around it.

"Move, move, move," I panted, following Alec and the dogs up to the final floor.

"Edward, freeze!" Jasper called over the radio, and all of us stopped at the last landing before the fifteenth level. "You've got air coverage, and you've got several men spread out over the top of that parking garage. Stay low. Don't move. I've got a solution."

"Roger that."

The eerie sound of Jasper's high-powered sniper was intense. Along with the ping of each bullet came cries of agony and the humming sound of his calm-as-hell demeanor. I couldn't quite tell what song he was singing to himself. I was pretty sure it was "Dust in the Wind," which made Alec start to laugh and shake his head.

However, Emmett's command caught everyone's attention.

"Incoming!" he yelled. "Jasper, move it now!"

Alec and I scrambled up to the rooftop parking garage, spinning toward the building we'd taken. The chopper that had taken down the police unit was opening fire on the balcony. The hiss of the RPG sounded before the balcony disintegrated. Jasper had already vacated his spot, but I waited until they both called in before turning to Alec.

"We've got to run for it. Use the cars as cover, but they'll turn our way as soon as we move."

"On three… One, two… _Three_!" he said, pushing out of the stairwell, and I was running with him. The dogs were on either side of us.

A few straggling guards popped up, but I used my Glock to either end them or send them diving for cover. However, it was pounding of the chopper blades combined with fifty cal bullets raining down on us that caused us to run even harder and faster.

"The door, the door!" I ordered, and we opened fire on the doors, barreling through the shattered glass and taking cover just inside on either side. "Lock and Load, on me. Down!"

The RPG caught the concrete overhang of the doorway outside, destroying it completely, but it missed us, the hallway, and the interior. I collapsed back against the wall of the dark building, sighing in relief when the chopper turned sharply and flew away.

"Christ," I panted, wiping sweat from my brow on the sleeve of my shirt. "Alec, you okay?"

"Yeah," he groaned, his head thumping back to the wall behind him as he tried to catch his breath.

The whine from one of the dogs made me turn my head sharply. "Ah shit! The glass. Lock, c'mere, buddy," I said, crawling to him and taking the paw he was holding up.

Thankfully, it was one small piece of pebbled glass, and I plucked it from his pad. He wasn't even bleeding that much, but I received a lick of thanks to the face anyway. I rubbed his head, and then Load's as well.

"Everyone check in!" I commanded on the radio.

"We're good, Ed," Emmett stated. "Jasper may have shit himself, but he's okay."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole. I'm fine. I'm pissed I left ammo behind, but…"

Alec, with eyes closed, grinned from his spot against the wall as he tried to catch his breath. "I'm too fucking old for this shit."

"Jesus, Edward, are you leaving anyone alive for questioning?" Eleazar asked.

"Ask me a serious fucking question," I replied harshly. Standing up from the floor, I checked my weapons, my ammo, and offered a hand to Alec to pull him to his feet. "I've cleared the east building and now the parking garage."

"Roger that, Ed."

"You ready to help? Because you've got four…count 'em _four_ garbage trucks surrounding this building with at least the same count of RPGs. You've got snipers in the north and west buildings, and we've zero visibility into my dad's office because it faces the damn park. And I'm about to clear the woods of Momma bear _and_ baby bears. I need an escort for that, El. I need them _out_ of this goddamn building before we go another fucking step further."

Facing the doorway, I shook my head. We would _not_ be going out the way we'd come in. We'd have to figure out another way to get Esme and the kids clear from the building. My gaze drifted down the hallway, where I knew the conference room to be. I needed to set eyes on those kids, on Esme, and I needed them safe. In fact, I wanted them in Eleazar's protection as soon as fucking possible.

Eleazar went silent for a beat or two. "Okay. We'll wait for your signal. I'll send a unit your way."

"Copy that. Emmett, Jasper, you find El's location and join him. You might want to clear the buildings surrounding us, leaving only the assholes in this one."

"Ten four," they both replied.

"My info team," I called softly.

"Edward, we're here," Mack answered. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah. I'm on the fifteenth floor. Give me a status of movement, please."

"Hold on," she said, and I could hear her typing. "FYI, cell service is back up. And the baby bears are holding steady at the west side of the building. We've got eyes on them." She sighed deeply. "Also, you're clear to the end. No movement on any security feed on that floor."

"Thank you. We're moving in," I advised, smacking Alec's shoulder slightly.

"I will give you a heads-up, though. There seems to be a few armed men leaving the front of the building and taking the stairs. I'll keep you posted," Mack stated.

Flipping the safety off my Glock, I met Alec's gaze and jerked a chin down the hallway. We needed to get to the opposite side of the building, which made for a long damn way when we had doors on either side of us. It wasn't that I didn't trust the girls, but they were watching a shit-ton of security videos. Mistakes could happen, assholes could be missed, and I couldn't be mad about it. Better safe than sorry.

The closer we got, the faster we moved, until we were almost at a full run by the time the double doors of the conference room loomed in front of us. Pressing an ear to the door, I shook my head but turned the knob.

My heart sank to the pit of my stomach for a second or two because the large room I'd been in just a few hours before was completely empty. I started to panic…until Alec smacked my shoulder and pointed to the table. Rolling silently down the long conference table was Sammy's drone. It whirred into life, lifting up off the tabletop and zoomed up in front of us. It dropped down to the floor in a rough landing at the same time the storage closet doors burst open.

"Thank God," I barely breathed aloud.

"Daddy!" both Sammy and Bethy called, rushing to me, and my knees hit the carpet so I could wrap them both up. "I have all the bears in the forest," I advised over the radio, and I barely paid any attention to the calls back.

I hugged my kids tightly, and I heard Alec with Abby. I caught Esme's gaze and thanked her over the top of Bethy's head. However, it was Caleb my eyes fell to, because he was searching behind us and looking a bit lost.

"Hey, buddy, c'mere," I said, waving him over. When he got to me, I put my hand on the top of his head. "Your dad is fine. He's with Uncle Jasper. Okay? We'll get you to him."

Caleb nodded. "Thanks, Uncle Edward."

I ruffled his curls and then looked Bethy. "You guys okay?"

"Yes, but Mom…"

"I know, little sweetness, but you guys are first. Always. Got me?" I asked her, and she nodded. I looked to Sammy, who was clinging to my shirt. "Hey, that was smart thinking, pal." I pointed to his drone. "We coulda been anyone."

He smiled softly. "Yeah, we weren't sure…"

"Awesome job," I whispered against the side of his head. I kissed Bethy's forehead before standing up and facing Esme.

"Son, what do you want us to do now?" she asked, cupping my face and eyeing my temple, which wasn't even an issue at this point.

"We can't go back the way Alec and I came in. We've got to—"

"Edward, Edward, Edward! Come in!" Alice frantically called over the earpiece. "You're gonna have company in a minute. Kim sent someone from Carlisle's office, as well as some men from downstairs. They'll be reaching your floor soon from above and below you. You can't go back the way you came, and you can't take the stairs…at least not yet."

Alec and I locked gazes, and he rushed to the door to lock it, not that it would stop them, but it would at least slow them down.

"Dad!" Bethy whispered, tugging my sleeve. "The closet, Dad. We can hide there."

I glanced around me at the room and then back down at my daughter. In that moment, she was her mother made over. I always saw Bella in Bethy in small ways, but the girl in front of me had every ounce of her mother's strength, bravery, and quick wit. She was fierce, with sharp eyes that matched my own.

Shrugging a shoulder at Alec, I said, "You heard her."

He grinned, shooting Bethy a wink. "On you, _Bambina._ "

"Edward, you've got one on your floor…now."

Alice's voice was nervous, but we stayed silent on our end. Alec and I opted for hand signals instead. Everyone scrambled quickly – Sammy picked up his drone, Bethy and Caleb took the dogs, and I guided Esme. Alec took our six as we all went through the storage closet and into the hidden stairwell. We'd just pulled the secret passageway door closed when we heard muffled voices and banging from the other side of the locked conference room door.

The banging on the doors increased and then stopped. I had a feeling they were about to blow them, so I put a finger to my lips for the everyone to be quiet, to brace for it. All of us jumped when the doors exploded. Commands and radio calls in Korean became louder, which meant they were searching the whole room, closet included. Suddenly, I was very grateful for Charlie Swan's quirky need for secret passageways.

"Edward, I know you can hear me," Eleazar said over the commlink. "I need you to lay low for a few. Find a safe place and hole up. We're taking the neighbors to the west. Then we'll get you that escort you need."

Alec and I locked gazes. We knew we couldn't stay here, not with the doors gone. We needed a place to hide.

"I know where!" Bethy barely said aloud. She nodded, pointing down the stairs. "Fifth floor. The gym. It was… There wasn't anyone there when…" She stopped when more voices sounded in the conference room, but they were fading away at a run.

I racked my brain trying to remember exactly where on the fifth floor the gym was in relation to the parking garage. What I did know was this hidden stairwell emptied out into the towel room. At least there was always somewhere to hide should someone sneak up on us.

Worst-case scenario, we'd lay low until El could get Esme and the kids away from this building, even if we kept using this secret stairway. My worry was these assholes would eventually figure out we were in the walls like rats, as Alec had put it.

"Okay, I'll take the lead. Alec, you take our six. Everyone stick together and stay as quiet as you can. All right?" I told them, waiting until everyone nodded.

Load took the lead with me, and Lock lagged back with Alec. By the time we'd descended ten flights of steps, the dogs were panting messes. The kids had stayed quiet, and I held up a hand to stop everyone on the fifth floor. Pressing an ear to the door, I listened for voices, movement, and even radio noise, but it seemed clear. I called Alec to me silently, signaling to clear the gym before letting the kids out of the stairwell.

With guns raised, we split up, checking the showers, the locker rooms, and the main gymnasium.

"Clear," Alec called softly, turning the lock on the main door slowly and quietly.

"All clear," I said, opening the door. "We may be stuck for a bit, guys. Okay? Just find a place and settle in."

I straddled one of the weight benches and sat down, and Sammy joined me, sitting between my legs. I wrapped an arm around him, kissing the back of his head.

"I'm worried for Mom and Poppy," he whispered, turning a bit.

Nodding, I said, "Me, too."

"You'll get her, right? You'll get these bad guys?"

I squeezed him closer, noting that everyone was listening from the spots they were sitting around the gym.

"Sammy, I'll tear this building down if I have to, but I'll do my best to get them out."

That seemed to be the only thing he needed to hear, and he settled back against me to wait.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Edward and Alec have got the kids and Esme. I know some of you were worried about them, not that you weren't proud of Bethy. ;) Bella and Mickey are shameless, but Carlisle is controlling the room up there. I also know some of you are worried and threatening over Lock and Load. Keep the faith, please.**

 **I think that's it for now. Watch for the teasers, and if you aren't on FB or Twitter, the chapters on my blog upload with the pics.**

 **See you guys next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N… Some of your reviews last chapter made me truly laugh out loud, so thank you for that! I want to mooch you all. I'll let you get to it…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 9**

 **BELLA**

"Not everyone follows the fucking rules."

The cold, unforgiving metal of the rifle pressed harder into my temple, but I still held his gaze. If he thought I'd expose my crew, my _husband_ , he could go fuck himself. I could hear the shift of things over the earpiece along with chopper blades, explosions, and rapid gunfire.

Eleazar was now involved, which I'd predicted from the beginning. Eleazar meant the CIA, Homeland Security, _military_ , and that would completely put a spin on everything outside the room in which we were standing.

"Put the gun down, Kim," Carlisle stated as he stood up at my side. "That's enough. We know nothing outside of this goddamn room. Threatening her won't change that shit."

Carlisle was fucking done. He was every bit my godfather at the moment. Even more he was the mercenary he'd been for decades, the no-nonsense man who had helped Edward remove me from Miller's basement. It was that Carlisle I was looking at right then, the Carlisle who called in a hit for every life that had any part of my kidnapping.

His usual kind blue eyes were now dark and hate-filled. His hands, despite being bound in front of him, were twitching into claws as if it was taking all he had not to rip this guy's throat out.

Kim smirked, shaking his head. "Ah, see… I think you do know something." He lowered the rifle, though, taking a step back. "And I think I can get you to tell me what that thing is…"

His gaze drifted around the room, meeting the harsh glares of Mickey, Dean, and myself, not to mention Carlisle, but when a menacing smile shifted behind the ski mask, I saw who he'd found.

Seong.

Kim pulled out a pistol, letting his rifle spin to his back. He spoke to Seong in Korean, but her father, despite his fear, his shaky hands, stood up and started to yell.

I knew what was coming, and I still flinched when Kim swung the .45 full-force across Cho's face. He crumpled back to the sofa, and Kim pointed the gun to the middle of Seong's face, grabbing her arm at the same time tugging her to her feet.

"Someone in this room will tell me what you know. Who the fuck is out there?" he said, pulling back the hammer on the gun.

"I already told you, asshole," I said, my gaze flickering from a sobbing Seong to Kim's anger-filled face. "By now, it's most likely military out there. Homeland Security will use the closest military base, all first responders, and the FBI. They will have started to close in on this building."

"No!" he snapped, gripping Seong's hair and jerking her back as he pointed the muzzle beneath her chin. "Try again. You aren't scared. You're pissed off. You know who is undermining my mission."

"Kim, I have my own security," Carlisle stated through gritted teeth, but his patience was wearing thin. He gestured toward Dean, Mickey, and me. "They were stationed throughout the building. It is quite possible that they weren't killed or captured when you attacked. However, they, too, would be recruited by Homeland Security to help out by this point." Carlisle stated that carefully.

Seong's crying was breaking my heart. _She_ was scared. She was young, sweet, and not used to being threatened. A part of me needed her to stop crying. Another part of me, the one whose job it was to protect her, wanted to step between her and Kim. However, it was the pissed-off part of me that won. It was the part of me that wasn't scared, the one that had seen way worse men, sadistic men, disgusting men. Nothing that Kim could do would ever come close to what I'd already experienced.

"That's enough. You got your answer. Let her go," I said, almost stepping forward, but he rounded that gun toward me.

All the training I'd had over the years almost kicked in on instinct. Had it only been Kim and me and that gun, I would've taken it from him. However, there were still three other armed men in the room. While I had faith in my crew and Carlisle, I had four people who couldn't fight. I couldn't risk it. I couldn't risk innocent lives.

My mind drifted just a bit, and I knew Edward was out there, knew he was busting his ass to get to us. I also knew my children were in his strong arms. I'd heard his call over the radio. I also knew if he were here, he'd be taunting this motherfucker with a cocky grin and a simple "Go fuck yourself." He definitely would've already sent the twitchy guard with wandering eyes at the cracked window down seventy stories to the front steps of Twi Tech. That last thing was high on my list of things to do.

I glared his way but didn't move, holding my stance firm when he pushed that gun into the middle of my forehead.

"You aren't afraid to die?" he asked me.

"Of course," I replied instantly. "I'm just not afraid of _you_. All you are is a common thief who has bitten off more than he can chew. You have an overblown sense of self-worth, when really you are just a thug, stealing something that doesn't belong to you." I smirked at the hissed curses coming from the desk. "Or should I rephrase? _Trying_ to steal something that doesn't belong to you."

Tilting my head at him, I waited, but Carlisle finally lost his patience with the whole thing. He pulled at my sleeve to tug me away from the pistol.

Kim looked at the clock on the wall, smiling evilly and tucking the .45 away in the waistband of his pants. "I think we've got about thirty more minutes. Maybe if we double the number of Twilight employees next time, it'll loosen your tongue. Hmm?"

He walked away from us and back to the desk.

Carlisle's temper rounded on me, his voice barely above a whisper but no less angry. "Sweetheart, while I understand he's nowhere near anything you've dealt with, he will still pull that fucking trigger. And I may not be able to intervene."

My nostrils flared in anger, but I nodded that I'd heard him, leaning into his kisses to the side of my head.

"Maybe we need to change things," he whispered in my ear. "Maybe if he 'breaks in' to my system, he'll release some if not all of his hostages. He might leave this office – with or without us. But while there are four armed meninside this room, starting shit is goddamn dangerous. Got me?"

I nodded again, and he sighed deeply.

"Where's my son?" he asked me, still whispering, but his physical actions to everyone else in the room were as if he were comforting me.

"He's with Momma Bear and the baby bears," I muttered softly. "Like rats in the walls waiting for Eleazar to 'exterminate' them." It was cryptic, but he understood it. He also reached up to my earpiece carefully, pressing it.

"When those rats in the walls are exterminated, IGOR needs to relent but only allow _specific_ weapon cache locations to be seen. I believe Alice can handle that. Hmm?"

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." Alice's shocked chant came over, and I nodded to Carlisle that she'd heard him.

"Copy that, Dad," Edward stated wearily. "And sweetness, you stay safe up there. Am I fucking clear?"

"Ten-four. Love you," I said, the words catching around the lump in my throat, because just the sound of his voice made me want him in the room. It made me need his strength and bravery, but our kids needed him more at the moment.

"Oh, baby… I love you, too. I _am_ coming for you. I-I s-swear t-to f-fucking G-God. I just have to take care of a few _small things_. Okay, love?"

"Yeah," I sighed through my answer, sounding a lot like Sammy, but his stutter told me everything. He was worried, but he was determined. It was such a beautiful sound that I had to swallow thickly around the lump in my throat again.

"Good. When that's done, this whole building will come down in order for me to get to you."

Eleazar's voice came on the line next. "Edward, you sit tight. ETA is looking at about fifteen."

"Roger that."

I sighed deeply, sitting back in the sofa, and Carlisle joined me. If we allowed Kim access to Twi Tech's weapons, I wondered if it would change the dynamics of this entire situation, but nothing would change until Edward got those kids out of this building.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

The gymnasium was quiet except for the ticking of the clock on the wall and a whispered conversation between Alec and Esme. Sammy, Abby, and Caleb were with Lock and Load, who were exhausted, but they'd taken their fill of water from one of the sinks.

I leaned forward, resting my elbows on my knees and gripping my hair. After hearing my dad's command and my wife's voice, I just wanted to set this whole place on fire. I wanted every motherfucker who had a hand in this shit dead and buried.

Green Chucks appeared in my glare to the floor, and I smirked at my daughter, who was standing in front of me with a backpack I hadn't noticed she was carrying. Bethy's face was worry and strength all at one time.

"Mom sounds okay," she stated but grimaced. "Frustrated more than scared."

I nodded, pulling her between my legs. "I think so, too."

It wasn't a secret that Bella had panic attacks. Sometimes it was unavoidable, and the kids knew about them. They'd witnessed one or two, but my wife never wanted them to know the details of _why_ she had them. She thought it was too dark, too ugly for Sammy and Bethy, and I agreed with her. But Bethy would always be smarter than we expected, and I could see she was concerned for her mother, not because of the bad guys but the issues those bad guys could bring on her mother.

"Here, Daddy," she said softly through a weary sigh. "I thought you could use this."

My brow furrowed as I took the bag from her, and I tilted my head a little. I pulled the backpack open, unable to stop the soft laugh.

"Yeah? You think so?" I asked her teasingly as I pulled out one of my black baseball caps.

She nodded fervently, reaching for it and putting it on me. Backwards, of course. "You always say they help you keep sweat out of your eyes and they hide your hair."

Cupping her face, I kissed her nose and then her forehead. "Thank you, little sweetness."

"Mmhmm," she hummed, nodding again, but she pointed to the bag. "There's more in there for you."

Inside, she'd stashed ammo clips, a first-aid kit, bottles of water, and snacks she had to have snagged from Esme's kitchen. It was easily grabbable things – chips, cookies, Pop Tarts, crackers. At the very bottom of the bag were two sets of NVGs and some more flash disks.

"Bethy, where—" I started, but she quickly interrupted me.

"I _know_ I'm not supposed to go into Poppy's cabinet, but… But…" She sighed roughly through her nose. "I know you needed them. I took everything I could fit."

"Pretty girl, you're not in trouble," I vowed, pulling her to sit with me. Wrapping my arms around her, I hugged her tightly from behind, whispering in her ear. "Thank you."

"I just wanted to help you."

"I know, baby."

"You're not mad?"

Grinning, I blew a raspberry into the crook of her neck and reveled in the squeak and giggle. "No, little sweetness. I can't be mad. All the rules are kinda broken right this second."

Bethy turned a little to look me in the eye. "This is because of those people you're guarding, isn't it? Aunt Alice said they're from Korea, but there are two parts of Korea. North and South, like the Civil War here."

My eyebrows shot up again. "What is Aunt Alice teaching you guys these days?"

"You said to always look for the truth," Bethy replied, looking over her shoulder at me.

"I did say that. And you're right. It does have something to do with the Chos."

"And you're going to get them, right?" she asked, and it was the same question Sammy had posed when we'd finally gotten to the gym. "You're gonna get all these bad guys. You _have_ to."

"I am, but little sweetness, I have to get you guys and Gamma some place safe. I need to get you guys out of this building _first_." I pointed to Esme, who was listening along with everyone else.

"But the longer this takes, the more people they're hurting!" she argued, and she sounded identical to Bella. It was that urge to take care of everyone, to save the whole world from the wrongs life threw at it. Bethy and Bella could argue me senseless when they put their minds to it.

"How long have you been listening, Bethy?" I asked her, tapping the ear with the commlink in it. She'd refused to give it up, but I think she just needed to be connected to us all in some way.

"Long enough to know they're shooting hostages downstairs."

Bella and I tried our damnedest to shelter our children from the bullshit of life and the ugly hate of the world, but in reality, it was everywhere. They saw it in school, on TV, in the movies, and hell, the news and Internet was one disaster after the other. They were growing up in wretchedly violent times, though if I thought about it long enough, every era had its ugliness. Bethy and Sammy knew what we did, what we used to do, and what we could do. Bella used to joke that I was their superhero, that I could fix everything in their eyes. And I hoped they always thought of me that way. However, this involved way more than a Godfather wannabe like the man who'd kidnapped Bella or a psycho woman set on revenge like the fuckers who'd dared touch my little girl. This was political and military. This was an army set to take and destroy. The odds and numbers were stacked against us.

The only thing we had on our side was the fact that they had no idea what we were capable of, what we were willing to do.

"We should fly off the roof, Dad," she suggested. "Get us out that way."

"They have their own chopper, Bethy. It's armed, and it's guarding the rooftops. I can't risk it, baby. My chopper has no weapons. We'd be sitting ducks. That's not a chance I'm willing to take." I shook my head slowly.

She hadn't seen the side of the building crumble when they were shooting at Jasper. If their air support was removed from the equation, I'd consider it, but I couldn't fly unarmed off that roof with four kids and Esme, with only Alec and his sig as protection. It just couldn't happen. At one point in my life, I might have done it, but not now. Not when so much was at stake.

When she started to argue some more, I grinned, grabbing her sweet face gently. "You are as tough as your mother, I know! But please trust me on this. Okay? Flying isn't safe." I chuckled when her mouth tried to open again, so I squished her face. "And as awesome as you fly, Bethy, this isn't the time to test it. I'm not budging on this one. We'll find another way to get you out." I kissed her forehead. "You have to learn to trust the people you're working with, and right now, my faith is in Eleazar and Alice. My faith is also in your mom and Poppy. I know your mom is doing everything she can upstairs to fight, to stay safe. She's got Aunt Mickey and Mr. Dean, too."

"My dad and Uncle Jasper…" Caleb added.

"Yes," I agreed, nodding his way, but I had everyone's attention. "They're out there, too. Listen, guys, we have to work as a team, which means we each have parts to play. Each part makes up a bigger picture, and it's the big picture we need. But we can't have one without the other. We have to know that the other team members are doing their part. We trust that they'll do what's needed, and we do what we have to do, and then we can move forward. Understand?"

Bethy looked a little disappointed when I looked back down at her.

"Little sweetness, this is like soccer. You had plays you needed to follow and execute. Same thing here. We do this, and then our teammates can score. Offense/defense. Many players working together for one goal."

Her eyebrows raised when she understood, and I kissed the top of her head when I stood up to stretch. I reached into the backpack she'd given me, taking a bottle of water, a few clips of ammo, and a pack of Pop Tarts. The latter I ripped open and practically ate them in two bites.

"Thank you for this," I said, giving her a wink before setting the bag in Alec's hands.

He glanced inside, giving Bethy a grin as he pulled out everything to store in his own bag. "Nice, _Bambina_." His praise made her blush a little, but she nodded.

I started to pace, pausing at the door out to the hallway long enough to make sure I heard no movement, no company. When I turned to walk the other way, Esme was in front of me.

"She wants to help you so badly," she whispered with a smile, but tears welled up.

"I know. She does help me; she always has."

"She saw me go into your father's storage cabinet, and she grabbed the bag and just filled it up. I didn't even bother to stop her."

Huffing a laugh, I nodded. "She's… I'm so proud of them both."

"It's all over your face, sweetheart."

I tugged my hat off, raking my hands through my hair, and then I pulled it back on. "I bet. But I meant what I said. I can't risk flying. Maybe when I get up there to Bella, but not with you guys. I can't do it."

"If it's not safe, then it's not safe. I trust you," she agreed, cupping my face. "My brother will come up with something."

"Alice, too."

We were quiet for a moment, but then I heard it – a radio call in Korean, the mutters of someone just outside, and the footsteps.

Spinning, I snapped my fingers to Alec. He was immediately alert and on his feet. We both pressed our ears to the door. Whoever was on the other side faded away, but I wouldn't feel comfortable until the floor was empty.

Meeting my gaze, Alec whispered, "We should clear them out."

"They don't report in, we may get more company."

"By then, we may be clear of this room."

His argument was valid, but I wasn't sure I felt comfortable clearing the floor alone, and I didn't feel right leaving the kids and Esme alone either.

I felt a tap to my leg, and I glanced down at Sammy. He patted his drone and then held up the phone that controlled it, staying perfectly silent the entire time.

Alec snorted, whispering, "It's official. Your kids are you and _Bellisima_ made over. Like mini-mercenaries."

Rolling my eyes at him, I knelt in front of Sammy, who whispered, "This will show you where they are without being seen."

Nodding, I put a finger to my lips. I turned the lock slowly and silently on the door, cracking it just enough to set that drone out into the hallway. I closed the door back and looked to my son. He offered me the control, which I knew nothing about, and neither did Alec.

"Go ahead, Sammy," I told him, turning him so I could watch his screen over his shoulder.

The camera Alice had installed was definitely of a higher quality than would normally be found in a kids' toy, but I expected no less from the pixie. The drone rolled silently down the hallway to a T juncture, and Sammy turned right first and stopped, and then he spun it left. He chose the left hall. He rolled it a little farther, stopping just shy of a corner, and he then edged it just a little. It was the elevators and the doorway to the main stairs.

Two guards stood facing one another. Both seemed to be listening to their walkie talkie. And they both spoke quickly to each other.

I looked to Alec, holding up two fingers, and then gave silent directions as to where they were. Alec nodded, taking his gun out and spinning a silencer onto the end of it. He also took one of the flash disks that Bethy had brought us.

"I got this," he stated, carefully opening the door and stepping out into the hallway.

Sammy had backed the drone up a little, away from the elevator bank, so we saw Alec press himself against the corner before he clicked the flash disk and sent it racing along the tile floor. The whole screen lit up for a brief second, and then Alec stepped around the corner. The _thump-thump_ of his weapon firing sounded over the phone's speaker. Before Sammy could roll it toward the elevators again, Alec was back around the corner and picking up the drone, saving me the trouble of stopping my son from seeing the aftermath. He'd also stripped the guards of weapons, bags, and radios.

"Well done, Sammy!" Alec praised through the camera with a silly grin.

"That was awesome! You've gotten really good with that thing, pal," I added, ruffling his hair and kissing the top of his head.

Sammy's shy, crooked smile was pride-filled. "Yeah," he said in his slow usual way. "I just wanted to help, Dad."

"Huge help, buddy," I vowed to him, nodding a bit. "Both of you. Got me?" I said, looking up at Bethy too. When they both smiled and nodded, I stood up straight to let Alec back into the gym, locking the door back behind him.

"Here, Sam," Alec panted, handing the drone to my son, but he looked to me. "The neighbor to the west is having a bad day. I could see it through the windows."

"Bad day as in… They've met Emmett?" I asked with a chuckle.

"And Jasper."

"Good."

I was just about to sit down to wait for Eleazar to call his next move, but Alice's voice came over the earpiece.

"Edward, Edward, Edward! Come in," she chanted, practically panting in exhaustion.

"I'm here."

"Okay, so I know you asked El for a solution to your exit problem, but IGOR has one should you need it," she offered, and her fingers seemed to never stop over the keyboard. "Eleazar is still working the building on your west. You've still got air coverage circling above. And we're closing in on another hour, so time is ticking."

"Talk to me."

"Even better, I'm sending it to your phone."

"Roger that." I reached into one of the pockets of my cargo pants and pulled out my cell. She'd sent me several screenshots of the building's layout. I enlarged it, scrolled over it, and nodded. "Okay, and this is a true thing?"

"Yes, yes, yes! The second floor of Twi Tech is the cleaning room. The cleaning room has two chutes – one laundry and one garbage. _Both_ chutes lead to the basement. The basement has a ventilation shaft with a grate just outside on the sidewalk by the garage. You asked for a sewer, but I found you a softer landing…and not as disgusting."

I grinned. "You're beautiful, Alice. Have I told you lately?"

"As a matter of fact, you haven't. I was beginning to think I was losing my womanly wiles or that the beauty app thing was true."

I scoffed, shaking my head. "I hate that app, Alice. I've hated that app since the moment you mentioned it."

"I know." She giggled, and it was a good sound.

"Okay, so how's my path to the second floor?"

"Not without its troubles, but if you take it slow and silent, you'll be fine. In fact, that drone was used exactly the way it should. Go back into the walls, my little rats, and take the second-floor exit. You'll find the housekeeping room on your right at the end of the hallway."

"Roger that," I said, picking up my bag, stowing all the ammo Bethy had given me, and gesturing for everyone to head back to the towel room where the hidden stairway was.

"Edward," Eleazar called. "Let me know when you get to that grate, and I'll cover your exit. The westerly neighbors have been evicted."

"Ten-four." I turned to face the kids and Esme. "Okay, we're heading out. I need you guys quiet and to do what Alec and I tell you. Got me?"

"Yeah," the all answered, nodding. They didn't look scared, for which I was glad.

Esme pulled her own gun out, and I called for Lock and Load. We piled into the secret stairwell much like we had before – I led the way with Load, while Alec took the back with Lock. Everyone else was in between.

On the second floor, I stopped and pressed my ear to the door, finally opening it up into an office from behind another bookcase. I listened again at that door, waving Sammy forward with that drone. We used it exactly as the same before, and Alec cleared the way.

We stayed quiet all the way to the housekeeping storage, locking the door behind us. The laundry chute was the one on the right, the garbage on the left. It would be a two-story slide down, through a metal tunnel with no lighting.

Sammy didn't even bat an eye. He opened the pull-down door and set the drone in. He changed the camera to night vision, and Alec simply threw his hands up with a laugh.

"Go ahead, Sammy," I told him.

We all gathered around him, watching the screen as he barely had to control the drone. It just rolled down, gathering some speed along the way, and it landed with a soft tumble into a pile of what looked like towels. We waited for someone to investigate, but nothing moved in the camera's eye, even when Sammy lifted it up out of the bin and kept it hovering for a moment. He turned it every direction, and it seemed the basement was empty.

"I'll take lead," I told them. "Alec, you watch our six. I'll catch the kids, the dogs, and Esme."

The chute was big enough for large bags, so it wasn't too tight of a fit for me. The drop was longer than I expected and steeper too, but I landed just fine in the bin. I stood up, pulling my weapon, but the area was still clear.

"Clear. Send them down."

One by one everyone fell into the pile of towels from the gym, tablecloths from the employee break area, and what looked like some uniforms of security and cleaning crew. Either way, it made for a hell of a nice landing for us.

When Alec made it down, I called for Alice.

"Okay, Edward. Far back corner. You'll see some equipment – furnace, exhaust shit, the washers and dryers. All that air gets sent up via a vent. It probably gets wicked hot down there, so if you look at the ceiling, there should be a grate to let some of the heat out."

We followed her directions, and the red brick walls, though older than I'd expected, did indeed lead up to the street level.

"Dad, here," Bethy called, pointing to the light coming in just above the furnace.

"Eleazar, I need out of this forest," I called over the radio. "On your mark."

"Edward, you're clear."

"Roger that," I stated, reaching for Bethy and lifting her up, and she scrambled to her feet. I did the same with the rest of the kids, the dogs, and Esme. Linking my fingers together, I provided a step and lift for Alec, and finally, I jumped, grasped the edge, and pulled myself up. Alec grabbed my wrist to help me the rest of the way.

The grate was right above my head, and as soon as I lifted it a little, it was yanked away. I just about shot a motherfucker, but I sighed in relief.

"Benny," I greeted, smirking up at him, and Emmett came to stand beside him. "I'll lift everyone out."

"We're good on the east and west now. The north is still theirs."

I nodded that I heard him and started with Caleb, because he and Emmett needed to set eyes on each other. Once we were all free of the building, we were guided to an SUV. The driver was Eleazar himself.

"'Bout damn time," he teased me, gripping my shoulder. "I've got a tent set up, and I'm synced up with Alice. We need to plan, Cullen. This shit is way bigger than we thought."

I nodded, gazing up at the building. My eyes raked all the way up to the top. I sighed at how close yet so far away I was from my Bella.

"We'll get 'em, Ed," Emmett vowed.

I hummed that I heard him, but I touched my earpiece. "Sweetness, the baby bears are free of the forest."

The softest, sweetest voice came over the radio. "Thank you, Edward."

"Don't thank me. Just hang in there, Bella."

"Ten-four."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… I think some of you will take a deep breath now that the kids and Esme are out of the building. And most of you have already guessed that Carlisle has flipped the mercenary switch, so he's working on some shit.**

 **I'd say relax, but it would be a lie. I need you to keep all hands inside the vehicle until it comes to a complete stop. This is nowhere near being over.**

 **Okay… All the pic teasers are still on FB and Twitter. IF YOU MISS IT… The pics post on my blog when the chapters go up. Just so you know… Until next week… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N… As I work on these notes, I realize that Sunday is Christmas Eve, so more than likely this will go up Saturday, but we'll see.**

 **Okay, I won't keep you up here. Back to Bella…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 10**

 **BELLA**

" _Where does this lead, love?" Edward asked with a salacious grin on his face._

" _I think the conference room on the fifteenth floor. Hang on," I said through a laugh, batting away his touchy hands as I peeked through the doorway._

" _Mmm, so…big, sturdy table?" he verified in my ear softly, pressing kisses to my neck._

" _Why, yes. Yes, it is," I sang, stepping through the supply closet and into the large room._

 _I caught sight of the camera in the top corner of the room and dragged a chair over to cover it temporarily with a piece of paper and some tape._

" _We've had this discussion before, sweetness. You don't want to record us?" he asked, leaning back against the edge of the table as he folded his arms across his chest._

 _I shook my head as I laughed softly. "No, Edward."_

 _Still grinning, he looked like sin incarnate – jeans worn out and faded in all the right places, a fitted black T-shirt, and hair sticking up everywhere, still damp from his shower. His green eyes were dark, sexy, beautiful with those long eyelashes._

 _The kids had gone with Esme and Carlisle to the movies, and we'd set up everything we could in Carlisle's office, so since we had some time, we'd started to run around Twi Tech's secret stairwell. I'd wanted him to know a few of them, but then things turned a little touchy-feely somewhere around the twentieth floor, which was no surprise, really. It had always been that way between us – just the smallest thing could turn innocent fun into…something_ more _._

 _The Chos weren't due in for another two days, but it was absolutely impossible to ignore the man standing in front of me, especially when he was looking at me like he was at that moment. He looked starving but not for food. He looked so very playful and silly and loving, but he gave off a fiery, dangerous vibe. All that rolled into one gorgeous man, and despite how strong of a woman I considered myself, there was no denying him. Not when all that was aimed my way…and had been since we'd landed on the roof._

" _I have no need to record us," I said softly, walking to him. "And there's no way in hell those security boys downstairs could survive seeing us. They'd feel inadequate for the rest of their lives."_

 _Edward laughed, reaching out for me. "Good thing Old Man Frank isn't still down there running things. You'd put him in an early grave, baby."_

" _Mmm, good thing," I repeated, reaching for the bottom of his T-shirt._

 _I pushed it up until he relented, reaching back to grasp a fistful of cotton before tugging it off over his head. It landed on the table behind him. Sweet-smelling skin and abs and pecs and ink were right in front of me, and my hands couldn't resist. Neither could my lips._

 _Kissing over his Air Force ink and up his neck, I finally met his mouth. Edward hummed into our kiss like he'd needed it forever. Toying with the button on his jeans, I smiled when he hummed against my lips again._

" _Sweetness, what're you—"_

 _Kneeling in front of him, I smiled as I rubbed him over the outside of those deliciously fitting jeans, and I dragged the zipper down slowly._

" _Well, Edward," I stated seriously, which made him huff a laugh and shake his head. "I think it looks like I'm about to give you a blowjob."_

 _His head fell back as he laughed again but groaned in want at the same time. "Jesus, Bella…" He trailed off as I pulled him free of the confines of the denim. A string of curses hissed out of him when I licked the tip of his cock. "Wait, baby… I want… Oh fuck! Bella… Bella…"_

"Bella," I heard, and I came up out of the memory to see Carlisle forcing my gaze to his. "You okay?"

I nodded, sighing deeply. I couldn't take the stares from the guard at the window, never mind how twitchy he was. I couldn't take the time ticking away, because we were pushing close to the hour mark. I couldn't bear to watch another five people get killed. The only thing I could grasp on to for hope was that Edward had gotten Sammy and Bethy and the rest of them out of this building.

Esme said I used it as a coping mechanism – the blocking of reality by focusing on something good. I suppose I did. I needed the happy memory of Edward to block out the hate filling this room. It was all I could do not to pull the knife from my sleeve and bury it into Kim's heart. I needed the memory of that happy, sweet Edward, where we were teases and laughs and kisses.

Carlisle tilted my chin gently, and I knew what he was looking for – any signs of panic, signs that some of this shit was getting to me. It was, but I wouldn't let these assholes know that.

"I'm okay," I whispered, trying to smile, but we'd been up there for _hours_. My hands had been bound for _hours_ , and while I wasn't strapped down to a table half-naked, I wasn't sure how much longer I could maintain. "I promise," I tacked on to the end, but I hoped my angry, brave front would hold a touch longer.

The love I saw in Carlisle's eyes was bigger than the damn building we were in. It had always been there. And if anyone aside from Edward understood my limits, my history, it was him. I think the worry I saw in those blue eyes of his was the fear that, should I have a panic attack in that office, the two people who could talk me down weren't there. Esme and Edward had been talking me off the ledge for so long that I wasn't sure what would happen without them.

"The rats have been exterminated," I whispered, leaning into his touch. "I'm trying to focus on that."

Carlisle's eyes drifted over to the desk and then the other two guards. When he met my gaze, he surreptitiously pressed the commlink in my ear.

"IGOR, reboot the servers, allowing Jacob Black's login. Only release the locations of previously noted weapon caches. Please send those to Alice first." He gave that command in the calmest, quietest voice, but it sent everyone connected to us in a frenzy, IGOR included.

 _As you wish, Mr. Carlisle._ IGOR's response was instant, and it caused a touch of shock over at the desk when Jacob's laptop suddenly shut down and began to reboot.

"Here's hoping they'll forget to watch the fucking clock," Carlisle muttered, glancing around the room and back to all of us. "Once they're in, this will change their approach. They'll have no choice but to keep some of us as shields or bargaining chips, but for the ones downstairs, they'll have served their purpose. Moving us, leaving with us, will open up an opportunity for mistakes. Bet on it. And I've lived my whole life exploiting those types of mistakes."

"Roger that," Dean, Mickey, and I all replied together.

I stood up from my spot, and Kim rounded on me. "Restroom," I stated without much emotion, and he snapped a finger at Twitchy.

Carlisle jerked his chin at Mickey, who stood to follow me. She leaned in the doorway to face our guard. I needed the sink more than anything else. Turning on the cool tap water, I splashed water on my face to help me calm the edginess. When Mickey decided to go again, I took her spot, my emotionless glare on the guard – his sweaty brow, his ski mask, the way he was holding the gun. He was either a rookie or really young, because he was nervous as fuck.

Rolling my eyes at him, I leaned there waiting on Mickey. My gaze found Carlisle's desk from behind the men sitting there. On top were several framed photos of all of us – Esme, the kids, Edward, and me. Some had been turned over or knocked aside, but one caught my eye and I couldn't break away for a moment. It was from a few years ago – Edward was stretched out on the sofa with Sammy planted on his stomach, and both were crooked smiles and laughter and utter cuteness.

What I hadn't realized up until that moment was that if Kim knew _that man_ was the one tearing through his men all over this building and the ones next door, and that the same man was the son and husband of people in this room, all fucking hell would break loose. I wasn't sure how long I contemplated that, or even if it caused me to freeze, but when a hand landed on my shoulder roughly, my reaction couldn't be stopped.

The very second Twitchy touched me, he'd signed his death warrant. He wasn't even aiming his gun, and that was his first mistake. My elbow swung back full-force into his face, connecting to his nose. I felt the crunch as well as heard it. Spinning quickly, my foot then met the side of his head even harder. He fell to his knees, and despite the yelling and the sounds of rifles engaging, Twitchy didn't stand a chance.

Edward had always shown me how to hide weapons. The knife up my sleeve was one of those things, but he'd also shown me how to bring it from hidden to useful in the shake of my arm.

The blade was out and in the guard's chest before I could stop to think about it. His shock and pain gave me the opportunity to relieve him of his weapon. By the time I kicked him again in the chest, Mickey had joined me. Two boots landed right in Twitchy's midsection, which launched him back toward the already cracked window. All that force and the weight of the guard hit the glass, and it couldn't hold.

The man dropped out of the window in a rain of shattered glass, but he was dead before he hit the ground below, I was sure of it because he never made a sound.

My hands shook, my breathing was heavy, and tears stung my eyes, because he'd triggered something inside me that I'd been doing my damnedest to maintain. The sound of Mickey's voice and fighting behind me made me turn around to see Kim's rifle pointed in my face.

Dean was holding his own against the guard from the door, sporting a split lip and a wicked gleam. It seemed he'd found the second weakest link.

However, I held up the weapon I'd stripped from the guard, sneering at Kim. "He shouldn't have touched me." He took the rifle out of my hand, and I merely walked away from the now open window. "I don't like to be touched by people I don't know."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

The SUV was quiet as we crossed into the park. It seemed Eleazar's men, which included military personnel, had cleared the front doors at Twi Tech of Korean soldiers.

"We've now contained the problem to just Twi Tech Tower," El said as if he'd read my mind. He pointed toward the front steps and the doors. "Just inside, though, there are more snipers, automatic weapons, and several RPGs. If anyone as much as steps off the sidewalk toward the doors, they open up hell, but we're doing the same should we see any of them come near the doors. So… As of right this moment, we're at a stand-off."

"Copy that," I sighed and gazed over the park that just that morning I'd taken Lock and Load for a walk. It was now a small military base of operations. "And the chopper?"

"Still up there."

I sneered. "You haven't called in your own air support?"

"I have them on standby, Ed. Right now, that chopper is just covering the area, and by proxy, they're kinda keeping the media out of this nightmare."

Snorting, I nodded as he parked the SUV beside a cluster of tents. Jasper was leaning casually against a tree, and he pushed off to walk to us.

He reached for my hand, pulling me in for a one-armed hug. "Glad you made it." He smiled at the kids, who all ran to hug him. "All of you." He met my eyes. "Alice is ready for you. We've got a shit-ton to talk about."

"Ten-four."

Eleazar pointed to the biggest tent, with the most cables running from it. If I had to guess, it was a temporary mess tent. But before he could say anything, my dad's voice came online.

"IGOR, reboot the servers, allowing Jacob Black's login. Only release the locations of previously noted weapon caches. Please send those to Alice first."

Emmett, Jasper, Alec, and I all froze. My dad was giving them what they wanted, which was a bit of a shock.

Eleazar smirked, shaking his head. "Your dad is smart as hell. We were ticking down to minutes to another round of employees in the auditorium. He just gave them a shiny object to capture their attention. That's good. That'll help us."

He opened his mouth to say something else, but Felix yelled across the park. "El, over here now!"

We all ran to where he was standing behind a barricade, and he pointed across the street, handing Eleazar a pair of binoculars. I pulled mine out of my bag.

"Oh my damn," Emmett said, looking through his own at the steps in front of Twi Tech Tower. He then slowly tilted his head back to the top floor. "That's one of theirs, and he came from Carlisle's office."

I started at the top floor, seeing a now missing window, I dropped my gaze back to the steps. Sprawled across the concrete was one of the Korean soldiers. His ski mask was still on, but he had no weapon. However, planted in the center of his chest was my knife. The very knife Bella occasionally stowed away on the inside of her boot.

"That's…" I trailed off, spinning to Eleazar. "I need eyes inside that room. Now!"

"Over here, Ed."

He walked us back to the first tent, and he turned to Esme. "Es, I'd like you and the kids to stay in here. They can get something to eat and drink."

"Take the dogs, Bethy," I told her, and she nodded with wide eyes. "They haven't eaten either. Okay?"

"Yeah, Dad."

"Dad?" Sammy said softly, leaning into my leg.

"Buddy, I won't be far. I promise."

Eleazar pointed to the next tent over. "Guys, we're right there if you need us."

That seemed to satisfy all the kids, because even Abby was looking a bit overwhelmed at Alec leaving her.

I kissed the top of Sammy's and Bethy's heads and then followed El into the next tent.

"You're fucking kidding me," Alec said with a chuckle at the first face we saw. "Boris, how you been, man?"

I grinned at the old man who had been a good friend to my dad, the man who had been an enormous help over in Russia. He looked amazingly well, considering he'd had a heart attack and open-heart surgery at the end of that whole ordeal.

"I'm good. I saw the shit go down, thought I'd offer El some help. What help an old man can give anyway." He chuckled, but it fell quickly when he pointed to the screen and got up from his chair. "Alice needs you, son."

Nodding, I took his place, catching Alice's gaze in the camera. "Pixie, what the fuck just happened up there?"

"Bella kinda, sorta…snapped?" she said carefully, grimacing a little. "Here, look. I'll start back about ninety seconds from before the fall."

From the corner of my dad's office, I could see the whole room. The sitting area was filled with Dean, Mickey, Bella, my dad, Cho, Seong, and Jacob. All of their hands were bound to the front. There were four men wearing ski masks, armed and positioned in various places around the room. My eye immediately sought out my wife, whose face was in my dad's hands. He was talking to her softly, and then he secretly pressed the commlink in her ear.

"That's when he gave IGOR the command," Alice said. "I think… I mean, if I had to guess, Bella's gettin' pretty close to a panic attack, and Carlisle was soothing her. But watch this shit."

As soon as my dad's instructions to IGOR kicked in, the two men at the desk freaked out a little, but Bella stood up. One guard rounded his weapon on her, and she merely pointed to the corner of the room behind my dad's desk, which I knew was the bathroom. The man snapped his fingers, and the guard at the window nodded, gesturing to Bella. Dad ordered Mickey to follow.

Mickey leaned against the door to guard Bella, and then Bella did the same for her, but it was then that I saw the change in my girl. Her eyes glassed over, her gaze was stuck on something toward my dad's desk, and I could see her shaky hand reach up to rub her temple. She was about a gnat's ass away from panicking.

And that was when the guard made the mistake of touching her. He reached up to grab her shoulder, most likely to guide her back to her seat, but in one swift move, Bella elbowed his face so hard, I could see the blood spray, in spite of the mask he was wearing. But it didn't stop there. A fight broke out between Dean and the guard at the doors at the same time. Bella's roundhouse kick to the guard's head dropped him to his knees briefly, and by the time he got back to his feet on shaky legs, Bella shook her right arm, and my knife dropped into her grip. The asshole never stood a chance. She had to have already pegged him as a weak link, but he was dying on his feet right there because he didn't stop her when she stripped him of his rifle. Mickey joined Bella in one last kick to the chest simultaneously. I knew it was coming, but I shook my head anyway. His back hit the window, and the glass gave way.

I flinched when another rifle was pointed her way, but she gave up the taken weapon without much emotion and walked to my dad. She said something to the man threatening her, but it only made Mickey smile.

"He might've lived if he hadn't touched her," Rose snarked in anger, appearing in the camera, and Mack nodded her head from the background, muttering something about karma.

"Give me real-time feed, Alice," I ordered, and she put it up immediately. I pressed the commlink in my ear. "Sweetness," I called gently, and she jumped a little. "I know you can't say anything, but nod your head, baby." She did as I asked, and I smiled when her eyes betrayed her and lifted to the camera. "Yeah, love. I see you. You did what you had to do. He deserved it. He touched you. That's all sorts of off-limits shit. That's _my job_."

She fought her smile and shook her head. The guys chuckled softly behind me, and Mickey had to hide her smile behind what looked like a cough.

"Sweetness, I need you to please hang in there. I _know_ it's pushing you, but you gotta stay sharp. We're working on a plan. Okay?"

She mouthed the words _Stay safe_ and nodded again, leaning into my dad, who wrapped an arm around her. She spoke to him softly, and he smiled, but when his eyes met the camera, he gave me silent instructions.

"Fuck," I hissed, shaking my head in frustration and denial. I turned off my earpiece and faced Eleazar. "He wants his employees safe first."

"Yeah, I kinda thought he'd go that route, considering he's allowing them access to his computers," El replied wearily.

"Right, right, right," Alice chimed, holding up a finger. "But he's only allowing IGOR to show them distinct locations. Look." She brought up a small window. "He's keeping them close, local. Twi Tech was originally started for military weapons and technology. They did spread out and diversify into other things, better things, but that doesn't mean that Charlie Swan didn't store away shit like a squirrel with a nut. There are four locations within a few hundred miles that store some pretty hefty shit."

Alice's map was of just the Pacific Northwest. There was a large circle that started with Twi Tech's location, and it encompassed parts of Oregon and Northern California. Four locations were flagged on the map.

"Carlisle picked these specifically, I think, because you guys could essentially stop them. The two main ones, and most dangerous, are here in Washington. This warehouse holds thermobaric bombs – dangerous bastards for using the oxygen around it to build up power. They are best used for destroying bunkers, bridges, and any aboveground target. That warehouse has six of them.

"The other location is just this side of the Oregon state line. That warehouse houses EMPs or Electromagnetic Pulse, which – 'sometimes called a transient electromagnetic disturbance, is a short burst of electromagnetic energy. Such a pulse may occur in the form of a radiated electric or magnetic field or conducted electrical current depending on the source, and may be natural or man-made.'" She was quoting the definition, but I'd take what she'd give me. "Those scary little bastards will knock out anything electronic and/or cellular for several miles in diameter from the center. Here's the thing… You set off one of those things in the atmosphere above the US, and you'd knock out electric systems across the country and you'd knock commercial airliners right out of the sky."

I sighed, looking to Eleazar. "This shit can't happen."

"Right, well, we've stopped them before from gaining access to the big weapons – you know…nuclear bombs – so we'll have to do this again."

"You've got to be fucking joking me, right? This?" I gestured a wide swing of my arm at everything around us. "All this is because we stopped George Stefan from selling those goddamn nukes?!" I yelled, standing up from the chair.

"Yeah, Edward." Alice sighed deeply. "Dean caught the name, and he's been translating a bit, but that's basically the gist of it. This is revenge for the bombs we found while looking for Carlisle in Russia."

"Motherfucker." I yanked my hat off, gripped my hair, and pulled it back on. "Okay, well, I don't have nukes this time. They're shit outta luck. And I'll climb that building to get to that room if I have to, but apparently, my dad's plan isn't half-bad." I groaned in frustration, but everyone understood. Russia had been fucking hell. "Right, so we have to take the auditorium."

"Yes, that's right, but there's something else you should know, Ed," Eleazar stated, but he pointed to Boris, who had sat back down to a computer.

Boris frowned, but he tapped the screen in front of him. "Kim Min-Jun may be a member of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea, but he's not here under any authority but his own."

"He's rogue?" Alec asked, but Boris shrugged a shoulder.

"According to a few of the men we were able to question, he's working on his own agenda."

Raising an eyebrow at Eleazar, I asked, "Doesn't everyone have their own fucking agenda?"

"True," he said through a laugh. "Kim, however, was the North Korean contact for the George Stefan sale. When the sale fell through, thanks to us," he said with a grin, "he caught all sorts of hell over it. He's apparently vowed to make amends."

"So…let me guess," Alice piped up from the screen. "The fifty million he would've paid for those nukes is now funding this fuckery?"

"Yeah, probably," Boris sang, nodding a little. "Here's the kicker. I get why he's got Carlisle up there. He's the key to weapons and technology they can't get anywhere else. He's got power, money, and plenty of military friendships. But _Cho_ , on the other hand, what's he got that this asshole wants? That's the question."

"He's got money," Alice countered. "He's got his own military connections, too. He served in the South Korean military. He supplies plenty of weapons to them now, but not a lot."

"All true, but he's not that connected," Boris argued. "He's essentially the Radio Shack of Seoul – technology supplies, electronic parts, and so explains why he's so adamant about the GPS chips Carlisle has under his control."

"Okay, fine, so Cho is a weird puzzle piece to this shit," I agreed, but I pointed toward my dad's building. "We need to get back in to take the auditorium."

"We will, kid," Alec said, gripping my shoulder. "What we haven't asked ourselves is this… Once Kim finds these weapons caches, how's he plan to get to them? He's now surrounded and at the top of the tower. Does he have men out there already mobile? Or is he planning on using his hostages to negotiate a way out? If he moves, he's a fucking target."

"He's that already," I sneered.

"He's got that chopper in the air," Jasper pointed out.

"Good point," Eleazar said with a nod. "We'll brace for that next. Right now, I think we need to put together a team to go back in. Black and silent."

"We're in," Alec and I stated in unison, and Emmett and Jasper nodded.

"You need us for this," Alec told him. "You need experience and the inability to follow rules."

Grinning, I shook my head. "I think what he's trying to say is… We'll get away with more… You know, we're Twi Tech 'security.'"

Eleazar chuckled. "Then let's get you some equipment and a plan. We need to work as fast as Alice can stall those bastards."

I nodded. "Roger that."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Okay, so Bella's losing it up there, and Carlisle's keeping her as calm as possible, though someone had to pay a price for touching her. And Eleazar is putting the crew to work.**

 **I hope everyone has a fantastic Christmas or whatever it is you celebrate. I hope you eat way more food than necessary, and you're surrounded be family and friends. We don't particularly do much, though there is a trip to see Star Wars in there somewhere. ;)**

 **I wish everyone a very merry Christmas. And I'll see you again on New Year's Eve for the next update, with a teaser in between somewhere. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N… I hope everyone had a good Christmas or Kwanzaa or Hanukkah or Festivus or at the very least a good week. ;) I'll let you get to it…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 11**

 **BELLA**

Somewhere beyond the ringing in my ears, I could hear yelling and arguing. Edward's voice soothing me over the guard I'd killed had only lasted a minute. The second his voice disappeared, I'd started to shake.

The guard from the door was losing it. He was in Kim's face, gesturing with his weapon, but the only thing I could focus on was Carlisle's voice.

"Easy, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong. Listen to my voice. Focus on me."

My face was in his hands, his lips at my forehead. He couldn't give a damn about the fighting or the upset guard. He was intent on keeping me grounded.

"You're stronger than all of us put together, so don't let them get to you. This is nothing, Bella."

My breathing started to even out, the spots in my vision clearing a little. When I could see beyond Carlisle, my eyes widened. Dean was nose-to-nose with the upset guard, speaking threateningly in Korean, wearing a menacing smile.

Dean caught my gaze, smirking a little. "Apparently the guy you just sent down seventy stories was this guy's baby brother. I told him he should've taught his brother better manners…or better fighting skills."

Mickey barked a laugh. "Oh, my damn… Well, that must suck. Now just what you gonna tell Mom?"

Even Carlisle cracked a small smile on that one, but our amusement was short-lived. The older brother rammed the butt of his rifle into Dean's stomach, and he would've done it again had Kim not intervened and sent him back to the door.

Dean groaned, hissing a few curses, but seemed to be okay when Kim roughly put him back into his chair.

Kim walked back to the desk, picked up his radio, and his instructions made Dean grimace.

"He's sending for more guards."

Carlisle sighed in frustration but said nothing. Over my earpiece, I could hear that Alice was leading the proverbial wild goose chase on the computer for these guys. She was blocking them, leading them to where she wanted them, which meant she wasn't exactly doing what Carlisle asked. She was stalling.

Before I could give that much more thought, Jacob's patience and silence evaporated.

"Between you and that fucking asshole you're married to, you're gonna get us all killed," he sneered.

I knew my ex well enough to know he was scared, which I understood, but I'd never had much willpower when it came to my temper and Jacob fucking Black. I'd known him too long.

"You'll keep your mouth shut, Jake, or I'll knock every fucking tooth you've got down your throat," I warned him. "A damn shame, considering how long you wore braces."

"He's the one out there, isn't he?" he asked in a hiss, sitting forward.

"Hey, Black?" Mickey said slowly and threateningly. "Unless you feel you could do something useful, you might want to sit back and let the grownups get you out of trouble, huh?"

"Fuck you," Jake sneered, his dark eyes flashing with his temper.

"Jacob, you'll do well to remember who you're talking _to_ and _about_ ," Carlisle threatened him in a low tone.

My ex glared at Carlisle, and I knew he was weighing out his options – which weren't very many – but when he muttered the words, "I don't give a fuck _who_ he is; he's gonna get us killed," I was out of my seat and landing on him in rage.

With a rough knee to his groin, I swung hard with my bound hands across his already sore face.

Gripping his throat as best I could, I leaned to his face. "You'll shut the fuck up, Jacob," I hissed at him. "He's the only goddamn hope you've got, so you might want to remember that. If you want to see JW again, you'll keep your mouth closed."

The mention of his son caught his attention more than the fact that I was threatening his life. My ex was a jealous idiot who could negotiate million-dollar deals but couldn't seem to wrap his head around the fact that the guards in this room would kill him just as soon as blink, especially if they received some sort of information from him.

Carlisle's office doors opened, and in rushed three more guards, two of whom pointed their weapons my way. The numbers had gone from three to six. However, as I was shoved back down into my seat next to Carlisle, I noticed things were changing. The guy at the desk was still typing away, but Kim faced us all with a smile as he walked to Jacob.

"You, on your feet," he told him, and Jacob stood on shaky legs. Kim glanced from my ex to me and then back. "I don't think she likes you much."

Mickey snorted. "Master of the obvious, over here."

Kim even cracked a smile on that one, turning to Jake. "What did you do?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and shook his head, opting to _now_ stay quiet. Fuckwit.

"I suppose it doesn't really matter, anyway," he said offhandedly, but he turned to Carlisle, pointing to me. "Who is she to you?"

"My goddaughter."

In one word, Carlisle kept his son still secret, still unnoted. The term father-in-law would've meant someone out there was angry, possibly working against him. He'd also just ensured that I wouldn't leave his side, even if they tried to use me against him.

"She stays, then," Kim said, snapping his fingers. "You two, on your feet." He snapped his fingers at Mickey and Dean, and they did as he said. "And you." His final pointed finger was at Angela, who stood up and started to shake. Looking to his guards, he said, "Take these four downstairs to the auditorium. Put them with the head of security and then kill them. We're late on the next five."

When Carlisle started to argue, several weapons engaged. Seong cried out, holding on to her father, because the rifles were aimed at the four of us who would be left behind. I locked gazes with Mickey before the new guards marched her and the rest of them out of Carlisle's office.

"Cullen, I'm done fucking around with you. I need you to cooperate. I need you to call whoever you know down there, and you'll tell them to start meeting my demands." He leaned in closer. "You may have killed George Stefan, Carlisle, but you weren't alone. You had help…US government help, and you're going to use that to get me what I want."

He waved us forward, guiding Carlisle by a firm grip on his shoulder. At the window, he pointed down to the park below, where military units were already set up and functioning. The standoff at the barricades was palpable, even from this far up. Off to the side of the building a helicopter hovered, side bay doors open, showing men armed and ready. Glaring hard back down below, I looked for any sign of someone I knew, but every moving body down there was too small to recognize.

Kim turned us back around to face the room while handing Carlisle his phone. "Call them. Call them now."

Carlisle scrolled through his phone, purposefully skipping his son's name and landing on Eleazar. He hit Send, and at the same time, I reached up to rub my temple, carefully pressing the commlink in my ear because my crew needed to hear this as it happened, whether they were with Eleazar or not.

"El, it's Carlisle. I need you to listen to me."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

The sound of Velcro ripping open, of weapons being checked, and of Jasper's humming as he babied that sniper of his were all that could be heard in the tent filled with supplies, weapons, and ammo.

There was the occasional shift of footing from a few young, rather nervous soldiers. Most of the boys were Air Force from McChord, though there were some Navy boys thrown in, not to mention a few others. The Seattle-Tacoma area had military processing centers, Air Force bases, Naval bases, and Army Reserves. They were all mixed in here. And they were all answering to Eleazar Platt, but from the looks on their faces, they weren't quite sure why _we_ were gearing up and they weren't. Well, most of them weren't. El had handpicked a few men to take the building with us, including himself.

One particular kid was a little miffed about it, but I swear to fucking God, he hadn't even shaved yet. However, he caught Emmett's attention.

"Settle down, Airman. You'll have plenty of chances to fuck shit up. Just not today," Emmett stated without emotion as he strapped himself down with more firepower than a normal man should carry.

The young guy caught sight of Emmett's Air Force tattoo – one very similar to mine – on his arm, and his eyes widened.

"Who are you guys?" he asked, and I smirked over to Jasper and then Alec.

When I looked back at the kid, I caught his name. "Sweeney, there are times when rules need to be broken, off-limits places need to be breeched, and when experience beats out eagerness." I raised an eyebrow his way. "We're the ones called when _you_ aren't allowed to go."

Jasper grinned, nodding a little as he reassembled his weapon. "We put the word _black_ in Black Ops. We are the assholes who do the things that don't exist on paper. Got me?"

"Oh." He nodded, cracking a small smile. "Why here? This is a legit attack."

"Because the man who invented this crew owns and is trapped inside that building," Alec stated, pointing toward Twi Tech. "And he's Ed's dad…and Ed's wife is up there too, not to mention two members of our crew. So forgive us for stepping on toes, but this shit has now become personal."

"Cullen?"

"Yeah," I grunted, strapping on a black tactical vest and pulling my cap back on.

"Apache pilot."

"I was," I answered, loading up a bag with equipment, my cargos with clips, and slipping knives into my boots. "Until I fucked my knee up. Now I'm this."

That was a lie, but the kid didn't need to know my life's fucking story. I wasn't _this_ anymore. I'd stopped being a mercenary the second I lifted Bella up off a metal table in a dungeon of terror. I stopped being the cold, angry soldier for hire the second I realized my life belonged to her. However, I couldn't ever seem to let it go for long before I had to bring it back. Shaking my head, I could hear my girl now, and she'd tell me I was just doing what I had to do, trained to do, but deep down, I'd always be the stuttering teenage boy she'd met in her treehouse that day so long ago.

Fuck, I needed my wife. I wasn't sure how much longer she could handle being restrained up there. Time was fucking ticking, and these assholes were getting closer and closer to what they wanted, and soon they would no longer need their hostages.

I let out a deep sigh, looking to Alec. "Be ready in five. I need to see my kids and Esme."

"Roger that," Alec replied. "Be there in a moment."

"Hold up, Ed," Emmett called, grabbing his own gear. "I'll come with you. Rosie wants to talk to Caleb."

I pulled my bag and sig across my shoulder, and we stepped out and walked over to the small mess tent.

Eleazar and Esme were sitting at a table. The kids were at another table, but Bethy and Sammy rushed to me. I sat down on a bench, setting them each on a leg and hugging them.

"Are you taking Lock and Load with you?" Sammy asked me, pointing to the pile of gray, black, and white fur in the corner of the tent. They'd eaten, and the kids had removed their vests, so they were passed the hell out for the moment.

"Nah, they're gonna watch over you guys," I told him.

"Dad, we're sitting in the middle of a bunch of soldiers," Bethy drawled, rolling her eyes. "I'm pretty sure we're okay. They should watch over _you_."

Smiling her way, I chuckled when I kissed her temple. "You sound like your mother, little sweetness."

Bethy giggled, and she grabbed either side of my face. "Well, she is the boss, you know."

Laughing, I nodded, and some of my pent-up stress evaporated for a minute. "Fine, I'll take them. I'll need to get those vests back on them."

"I'll do it," Sammy said quietly, getting up from my lap. Both dogs sat up when he got to them, waiting patiently as he strapped them back down.

"Dad, are you going to get her?" Bethy asked worriedly, glancing down at her hands as she played with my fingers.

"We're planning to, but we have to stop them from killing the hostages first."

Her eyes snapped up to mine. "Okay. And then you'll go?"

Tilting my head at her, I asked, "Are you still wearing the commlink?"

She covered her ear like I'd take it from her. "Yes."

"Good, then you can hear me. Hear your uncles. Even your mom if she can talk. Mm'kay?" I smirked a little, adding, "Just don't tally up the swear jar today. We'll all file bankruptcy."

Bethy giggled, biting her bottom lip. "Didn't _you_ say all the rules were kinda broken today?"

"I did."

"Well, there you go."

"I love you, little sweetness," I told her honestly, hugging her tightly.

"Love you, too, Daddy. Be safe."

Sammy walked back to us. "They're ready for you, Dad."

Bethy got down from my lap, and Sammy took her place, fiddling with the vest I was wearing. "You want the drone?" he asked, looking up at me with eyes so much like Bella's I couldn't help but squeeze him closer. "Maybe it'll help."

"I'm not as good with that thing as you are, pal," I told him with a laugh.

"Uncle Em is, and it's charged up." My son jerked a thumb behind him toward his drone at the table.

With that said, Emmett's head snapped up from his video call with Rose and Caleb. "You know what, Sam, I'll take it. If something happens to it, you can have the one at the office. Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Sammy agreed with a nod and a shrug of his shoulders. "Whatever helps you get Mom and Poppy."

"Hey, hey…" I whispered, making him look my way. "Buddy, look at me." When Sammy's sad, dark eyes met mine, I brushed his hair from his forehead. "You guys have been _amazing_. Okay? You've been brave and strong and so smart. I am beyond proud of you. You have already helped. You need to know that before we do this. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't have gotten this far. Got me, little soldiers?"

"Yes, sir," both my kids answered.

We looked up when the tent opened, and Alec and Airman Sweeney walked in. The latter still looked like he'd fight tigers, and I shot a quick look to Eleazar.

"El, I'm gonna put your guys to work."

"Whatever you need, Ed," he said offhandedly.

"Sweeney," I called him, and the kid walked to me. "You want in?" I asked him, and he nodded vehemently. "Good. You'll guard these kids and that woman over there with your life. Know someone you can trust?"

"Yeah, Hobbs."

"Go get Hobbs, and then these five lives are in your hands. Nothing touches them. You keep them safe, away from the fighting, and hidden. Copy?" I asked, standing up in front of him after setting Sammy on his feet. "If something happens, Sweeney…"

"It won't, sir," he answered. "I swear on my life."

"Then go get Hobbs. Double-time."

I looked to Bethy. "Do what they tell you. If something happens, Gamma's got her phone. Worst case, get yourselves to Aunt Mickey's place." I looked to Esme, who was walking to us and nodding.

"Okay, Daddy."

Esme cupped my face. "You be careful. Use your head, not your temper."

"Yeah, Mom," I told her, sounding an awful lot like my son, which made her laugh softly.

"I think your dad is keeping Bella close for a reason. With him, she's safe, even if she could get away."

Nodding, I opened my mouth to say something, but El's phone started to ring. "Ed, it's your dad. C'mon, we'll take this in the communications tent. I want Boris to listen in."

I hugged Esme and kissed my kids quickly, following him out and to the tent next over.

Eleazar set his phone down and answered it on speaker. "Platt."

"El, it's Carlisle. I need you to listen to me."

At the same time, the commlink clicked on, and Alec and I locked gazes when we could hear all the sides to the conversation, which meant Bella needed us all in on whatever this conversation would reveal. I snapped a finger, pointing to my ear, and Boris spun around in his seat facing the multiple computer screens, one of which was filled with my info team in Forks. They all started typing and working at the same time my dad started to speak.

"Carlisle, you okay?"

"I'm fine, but the next five in the auditorium won't be, so I need you guys to do what I tell you."

I shot a look over to Boris, who whispered, "Kim's sent Mickey, Dean, Jacob Black, and Angela Cheney out of Carlisle's office. Another member of Twi Tech Security is already on the stage." He pointed to the live feed from the auditorium, where Darren was standing alone. "The rest are having to take the stairs. Time is ticking."

Nodding, I went back to Eleazar and his phone, but I also caught Ben before he could say anything. I gave one shake of my head.

"Kim Min-Jun needs all troops removed from the Korean DMZ, the Navy fleets pulled away into Intercoastal waters, and you to remove yourselves from your location across the street in the park. He also needs an airplane fueled and at the ready on the tarmac, and if you can't provide that, then I will have my own personal plane and pilot at his disposal."

My eyes narrowed. My dad never did anything without thinking it through, and I also knew his current pilot wasn't even in the city. The old man who used to fly for Charlie was currently across the country attending his grandson's wedding. Which meant…

 _I_ was his personal pilot.

"Well, fuck me," I said under my breath. "He's all sorts of up to something."

"Carlisle, you know as well as I do that only the US president can make that call. And it would take _days_ to remove our troops from a place we've occupied since the fifties."

That was an outright lie because all occupied locations were made and trained to evacuate at a moment's notice. It was the same in the desert, so I knew Korea would be no different.

"I'm aware that you can _make_ things happen, Eleazar," my dad urged, and he leaned on the one word my info team caught more than anyone.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Alice squeaked, typing like a maniac. "Smoke and mirrors. Is that what he wants? He wants us to fake it? Aw hell, Bella… Someone… One of you people need to give me a clue. If you want a made-up removal of troops, I've got to know! That kind of shit takes time, hacking into media, and major fuckery, especially if I'm going to make it look real. Which means I also have to cut off his communication back home. And someone needs to tell me when to let that little weasel upstairs through to the servers. He thinks he's in, but not a chance in hell, so you guys let me know."

Boris grinned her way and nodded, but we all waited for my dad's commands.

"Apparently, we've got to _make up_ for our past deeds, Eleazar. Kim needs a clean exit, and he'll use the four of us to assure that happens."

Sneering, I glared at Eleazar, tapping my wrist.

"I need time, Carlisle. You've got to buy me time. It'll take two hours at least to even speak to someone in DC, if they aren't aware of this shit already."

There was shuffling over the phone, but through the commlink, I could hear Kim ask for the phone.

"You have thirty minutes," Kim stated, and the phone call ended.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Alice called. "The security feed in Carlisle's office. Look!"

I rushed to look over Boris's shoulder. My Bella's eyes were locked on to the camera in the corner of the room, and she was giving silent signals as best she could with bound hands.

"Sweetness, we see you. Stop signaling before someone catches on. I'll ask questions. One finger for yes. Two fingers for no. Got me?" I asked, and she pointed one finger to the floor as she pretended to listen to Kim. "Good girl," I praised.

"Okay, first thing… Are you okay?"

One finger.

"Do we need to buy time? Keep Kim out of the server?"

One finger.

Nodding to Alice, she grinned. "Sweet. Keep going."

"Do we need to fake the news, baby?"

One finger, then two.

"Which is it, love?"

She locked those sweet eyes back on to the camera and shrugged.

"You don't know. Okay, okay. Fair enough. Does Dad still want us to take the first floor?"

One finger.

"Good, but know this… Once I'm inside, sweetness, I'm coming for you."

She made a fist, but then one finger pointed.

"Good girl. You know I love you, right?" I asked with a smirk.

One finger, and then her fingers shifted into the sign language signal for I love you as she took her seat back on the sofa next to my dad.

"One last question, my Bella… If I created enough diversion, do you think you could get away? Wanna play hide and seek?"

One finger and, with it, a small, mischievous smile.

"Excellent, baby. Last time was really fun, you know?" I teased her because I damn well couldn't help myself.

Bella had to hide her smile behind a bottle of almost empty water, but her cheeks flamed pink. I had to talk to her this way. I couldn't do this any other fucking way. I needed her smiling, not panicking and tossing fuckers out a seventy-story building, because she may be the strongest person I knew, but she was outnumbered almost twenty to one inside that goddamn building. For every man she removed, he'd be replaced. Eventually, her luck would run out.

Jasper chuckled, as did Alec, who squeezed my shoulder.

I stood up straight and faced the room. "Everyone, on me," I said, and the room got quiet. "The plan to take the auditorium still stands. We'll go on my say in two locations – the grate to the basement and the garage to the second floor. Two teams. Eleazar, you'll take the garage, come down to the auditorium via the stairs on the west side of the building. My team will come up from the basement and clear the lobby. We'll take the auditorium from the main doors and the backstage area. Once we clear that, we'll remove the remaining hostages and regroup, but I'll need another team to take to the top."

"Hooah!" they called back.

I turned to the computers. "Alice, I need that server to stay blocked until my say. That may be our diversion. Once he's got the locations of the weapons he wants, he's gonna want to move. At that point, he's still gonna need hostages to work his way out. He's also gonna need a landing pad for that helicopter of his. And he can't have mine." I raised my eyebrow at her.

Alice giggled, nodding. "Got it, Edward."

"Which means he'll need to get to the top of the parking garage," Alec pointed out. "And that exit from the building is… _no more_." He grinned, shooting a wink at Alice. "He'll have to go down to come back up, unless he has the chopper hover somewhere up top."

"I don't plan on his ass leaving this building alive," I stated, glancing over at the time. "We've got twenty-seven minutes before he thinks we should be pulling out of the DMZ. We probably have less than that before members of my crew are on the fucking chopping block in the auditorium. So…everyone into their teams and into position. We go in on my say – and go in dark and silent."

I walked out of the tent, and everyone followed. "Lock and Load, front and center!" I called, and both dogs darted out of the mess tent, with my kids behind them. "Love you," I told them both, and Sammy and Bethy waved nervously before replying back together.

"Be safe, Dad."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… So Mickey, Dean, Angela, and Jacob are all on the chopping block next, with very little window of opportunity. And two teams are going in on the ground… I will tell you guys this… The next chapter is all Edward. He took control, which is his usual MO, so take that however you'd like.**

 **Everyone please be safe for New Years. No drinking and driving. No unnecessary fuckery. But I hope 2018 is a good year for all of you.**

 **I'll see you next week with teasers on Thursday or Friday and the update Sunday. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N… Okay, this is all Edward. I'll let you get to it…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 12**

 **EDWARD**

The city blocks were cast in strange shadows as my team worked our way toward the street between Twi Tech and the first building we'd secured. All this shit had started just about one o'clock in the afternoon, and now the sun was dipping low in the late day. Honestly, the idea that it would be nighttime soon put a smile on my face because _no one_ could move through darkness like my team. And if this next thing we were about to do worked, then that meant we'd be moving in on Kim in complete and utter blackness.

Our current aim was the sidewalk just outside the garage, to the grate that led down into the basement. That was our entry point. It had been vacant when Alec and I had brought the kids and Esme through, but we didn't expect it to still be empty. Using the lobby of the building on the west side, my team stepped silently to the side door Alec and I had used to cross into the garage.

I held a fist up as I peeked out onto the sidewalk and across the street. Kim had now positioned most of his men inside. Even the garbage trucks were abandoned, but I didn't want to take a chance that we'd be seen.

Pulling out binoculars, I scanned the area surrounding the grate. I smiled when I saw that the grating had never been replaced, so the hole was wide open.

"All you, Emmett," I whispered, and Sammy's drone whirled to life, lifting just inches above the floor so he could fly it through the broken glass door and across the street. Lock and Load watched it curiously from their spots in front of me.

I didn't bother to watch over his shoulder. He was well aware of what he was doing. I did, however, check my team. Alec, Jasper, Emmett, and myself were still in our "security" uniform, though we'd added tactical Kevlar vests and more weapons. Eleazar had assigned two of his own men, one of whom was Felix, which put us at ease because we knew him, knew how he worked, and we liked him.

The other man was a young sniper by the name of Mario Costa, but everyone called him Jersey. Apparently, that was where he was from, but he was a quiet kid and listened well.

Another quick look out the door, and I could see the makeshift command base in the park was being disassembled to give Kim the impression Eleazar was fulfilling one of his demands. In all reality, they were taking over the lobby of the building on the other side of Twi Tech – the one on the east side opposite of our location. They were simply coming in a door no one could see. I glanced up, looking for the helicopter, but it was nowhere in sight. If my calculations were correct, it needed fuel.

Emmett hovered the drone above the opening in the sidewalk and then lowered it gently inside. He glanced up from the smartphone, giving a quick nod. "We're clear."

"Roger that. Two at a time. Go," I ordered.

Emmett and Jersey went over together. Jasper and Felix were next, and they took Lock with them. Alec and I took the rear with Load. Once we'd dropped down onto the machine just below the entry point, I called over the radio that we were in.

"Copy that," Eleazar called quietly over the radio. "Jesus, Edward, what the fuck did you do to this garage? It looks like a warzone."

Alec and I grinned, giving each other a fist-bump. Jasper chuckled as well.

"Oh, a little of this, a little that," I sang, striding across the basement to the stairs that led up to the first floor. "For trained soldiers, these assholes allowed two men to kick their asses. I can't help it if they couldn't keep up."

Eleazar snorted. "I think you're just meaner than they are."

Alec and I shrugged. "Probably," we said at the same time.

"Okay we're in position, Ed."

"Ten-four," I whispered as I pressed an ear to the door. "Alice, have you got eyes in the lobby?"

"Barely," she replied. "Some of the cameras were destroyed when they blew the first bomb. The RPGs took care of most of the others. _However_ , I do have eyes on you and the hallway just outside that door. You're clear to the end on your left, which is the main lobby area. You've got company to the right at the end of the hallway. Watch yourself. There's damage from east to west."

"Still beautiful, Alice," I sang in a whisper.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she chanted back. "FYI, their air support has slipped away. I'm guessing to refuel, though I couldn't tell you where. They aren't exactly calling in their flight."

"Got it," I whispered, opening the door just enough that Emmett could set the drone into the hallway.

He rolled it down the corridor that emptied out into the large lobby. Even from just my glance over at the screen, I could see the destruction. Emmett took advantage of the extremely high ceiling and lifted the drone up along the corner to get a bird's-eye view of where our enemies were.

That point of view gave us everything. The reception desk was shattered on one end and partial cover for what looked like four men on the other. The security desk housed RPGs aimed and at the ready. Chairs, benches, and newspaper and vending machines were all toppled over and being used as barricades. We caught movement and high-powered weapons every-fucking-where.

"El, come in," I called softly over the radio.

"Go ahead."

"I've got eyes on about twenty-five or thirty in the main lobby. The auditorium door is blocked unless we leave them for last and go in the back way opposite you."

We knew there were two backstage entrances on either side of the auditorium. I also knew we'd be setting eyes on Mickey, Dean, Jake, and Angela soon coming out of the stairwell.

"Alice, what's the location of the others?" I asked her, opening the door again so Emmett could pull the drone back down to the basement.

"They just passed the forty-sixth floor. You know, Edward, there's an awful lot of movement on those three floors under construction. It seems there are just as many men guarding there as there are in the lobby."

"Copy that," I told her, unable to give it much thought now, but I wasn't an idiot, either. If there were concentrations of guards in one spot, Kim was up to fucking something.

"Ed, we have time to take the auditorium in black silence." El's voice was soft, but the suggestion was a good one.

"If that's the case," Alice started, "then, Edward, you're gonna go right out of the basement, and the last left is your backstage entrance, with steps down to the basement level again, because backstage is lower than the entrance from the lobby. And you've got company down there. El, you're already on target."

"Okay, you heard her," I said, glancing back at my team and spinning a silencer onto the end of my weapon, and everyone followed suit. "Jersey, Jasper… You'll get set up as soon as we clear the curtain area. We've got guards along the seats, the main doors – both sets – and several on the stage. Until then, we're silent and dark. Everyone, on me."

We left our position, taking the right. Load's hackles were already up as we neared the end of the hall. He froze at the corner, sharp, white teeth flashing in a snarl and low growl. Lock did the same, coming up beside his brother.

"Edward, there are two. First one is just around the corner. The other one is about fifty feet down the hallway. Number one has his back to you… _now_." Alice's instructions came calmly, softly.

I peered around the corner, stepping silently behind the guy. Three steps and I had my hand covering his mouth as I pulled the trigger on his friend down the hall. Immediately I ended the struggling asshole in my grip. The only sound heard were the bodies hitting the floor.

My team followed, staying silent as we finally made it to the auditorium's backstage door. Inside, it was dark. With black curtains drawn, spanning from one side of the area to the other, it was perfect for sneaking in and spreading out, which was exactly the hand signals I gave. My team shifted, using crates, lighting equipment, and more curtains to stay hidden. Load stayed with me, while Lock stuck to Alec.

Two guards stood just inside the curtain on the stage in front of us. Alec shot the one on the left and in doing so caught the attention of the one on the right. Before he could say a word or lift his radio, Emmett's strong arms wrapped around him, his hand covering his mouth as that wet snap of a neck being broken met my ears. Felix and Emmett then removed the men away from the stage, dropping them between the wall and a stack of boxes, though they weren't the only bodies there. I caught sight of several piled up off to the side – the first ten hostages taken out by Kim's men.

"Jazz, you'll find a way up to the catwalk on either side of the stage back there. Look for a ladder mounted to the wall," Alice advised. "And there'll be a pass-through over the stage and out over the seats."

Jasper and Jersey located exactly what she was talking about, and they went up carefully. Once up there, the catwalk gave a bit of a metallic squeak, so they slowed down. Jersey found his spot first, lying down and setting up his weapon over the right side of the seating. Jasper was next, and he moved with the utmost patience, something I was quickly losing, and set up with his sight toward the back of the auditorium.

Stepping away from the stage when I heard Eleazar's team join us, I said, "El, I've got solutions on high."

"Excellent. Alice, we're in position. What's the ETA on the group in the stairs?" he whispered over the radio.

"They should be to you in about ninety seconds. Stand by, and I'll let you know which way they're coming in."

We all went still and quiet. The only sounds heard were the occasional cough or sniffle from the hostages sitting in the auditorium seats, the shift of a guard, Lock's and Load's panting from their spot in the shadows, and the tinny sounds of radio calls in Korean. Eleazar and I took each side of the curtain. Emmett was in between us where there was a part in the thick, red fabric. Alec and Felix guarded both doors we'd come in, El's team took the hallways just outside those doors, and Jasper hummed a soft tune under his breath. He was so soft I couldn't quite make it out, until he reached the chorus, and I recognized the AC/DC song "Dirty Deeds." Fucker made it sound like damned gospel song.

Eleazar grinned, shaking his head, but said nothing.

"They're coming in the main entrance of the auditorium, guys. They'll be marching them down the main aisle toward you," Alice stated.

"Roger that," Alec replied softly because he was far enough away from the enemy not to be heard. "Let them get all the way to the stage."

There was just enough gap between the curtain and the wall for me to see three motherfuckers with their guns aimed at Mickey, Dean, Jacob, and Angela. The latter was in tears, and she was pale and shaky. Jacob looked scared shitless, not to mention like he'd had the shit beat out of his face. However, my two team members were looking over the whole scenario, most likely for where we were because they'd been listening.

Mickey looked ready to fight. Dean was counting exits and guards. The thump of footsteps on the stage made my team tense up at the ready. But it was Jasper's lead now.

"Door, door, aisle, aisle…one, two, three, four. Jersey, stage, stage, aisle, aisle. On me in three…two…one."

The sounds of their shots were eerie, sort of a zing- _thump_. They'd put silencers on the end, so the end result was all that was truly heard – eight shots, eight men dropping, and then the sound of my own weapon engaging as Eleazar, Emmett, and I stepped out from behind the curtain onto the stage.

Panic rose up in the seats, but my goal was the fucker aiming at the five people on the stage.

Eleazar and Emmett took out four guards, two each on either side of the stage. Before the executioner could fire his weapon or reach for his radio, I pulled my trigger. That left one asshole unaccounted for, and he had Angela in his grasp with a gun to her head before I could blink. Lock and Load lowered their heads as their teeth flashed. Their growls were terrifying the last man standing, but he held firm.

"No shot, no shot!" Jasper called out, but he was on the move.

Jersey called out the same, but he, too, tried to move into a better position, and the catwalk above squawked with every move they made up there. Every weapon on my team was pointed at this motherfucker, but it was Mickey who moved from the other side of Jacob to the guy holding Angela, and suddenly a knife was jammed into the man's thigh. He moved, I fired, and Mickey took her knife back, handing it to me to cut her restraints off.

"Hold up, Ed," she said, rounding on Jacob and punching him square in the nose. "That's for Bella."

My eyebrows shot up as she took her knife back. "The fuck did he _do_ , wild child?" I asked, narrowing my eyes on Jake while Eleazar secured the doors and started to calm down the people in the seats. My trigger finger twitched as I didn't exactly lower my weapon.

"He just about ratted you out to Kim!" she sneered, her lip twitching in hatred at my wife's ex. "Pussy said you'd get us all killed, but look at you now, fucker!"

Grinning, I shook my head. "Did you two do all that to him?" I asked, eyeing Jake, and I just shook my head at his bleeding nose and bruised face.

"Some of it." She rolled her eyes at Jake's scoff as she cut Dean's restraints, followed by Darren's and Angela's. She stepped to the groaning man in question, and he flinched when she brought that knife near him. "Easy, killer, I'm just cutting the zip tie."

"That's enough, Mick," I told her, giving her shoulder a squeeze. "He's seen me now." I jerked my chin to the dead guard on the stage floor who'd been sending video via his tablet. Although, the tablet had a bullet hole in it, so who knew how much Kim had seen of me. "Well, maybe."

That question was answered when all the Korean radios kicked to life with yelling from Kim himself.

Dean's head snapped around. "Shit! That lobby full of fuckers will be aiming this way in about ten seconds!"

"Okay, you heard him," I said, giving Mickey a spare weapon from my bag as Emmett did the same to Dean. "We've no longer got the element of surprise. Let's go!" I turned to the auditorium full of people. "I need everyone down on the floor between the seats. We're going to get you all out as best we can, but this is gonna get ugly. Now!"

There was a touch of chaos as everyone did as I asked, and Darren walked along the rows of seats, settling them down.

"My team, you watch the back entrance, and make your way up to the lobby on either end," Eleazar commanded.

"My team, we're taking the doors. I want fire in the hole and all weapons at the ready." I stowed away my Glock, pulling the automatic rifle around from my back.

Emmett, Mickey, and I ran to the door on the right, while Eleazar, Felix, and Alec took the other. Six grenades, six pins pulled, all six got tossed through two doors. The explosion was deafening because those weren't the only ones released into the lobby. Eleazar's men threw their own from one end of the lobby. However, ammo and RPGs only served to multiply that explosion that much more.

Once the dust had settled, Eleazar called, "Go, go, go!"

We rushed through the doors out of the auditorium, shooting anything that moved. If the lobby was a mess before, it was absolutely ruined now. Everything was shredded. The glass windows and doors at the front were already shattered, but now the frames were twisted and gnarled. The reception and security desks were no more. Small fires burned everywhere, but nothing that a fire extinguisher couldn't handle.

"Eleazar, you've got runners!" we heard over the radio.

El rolled his eyes and waved it away. "Ten-four. Send a team after them. But I need my extraction team on the east side now. I need to get these people out of this building." He pointed toward the side door that faced the building where he'd set up shop. "They'll come in there." He touched his earpiece. "And send medics. Some of these people need checking, I think."

"You shouldn't bring 'em through here," I said, gesturing to the mayhem surrounding us. "First, it's not stable. Take 'em out the stage area, up the steps, and around the hallway to that door."

"Yeah, you're right. Go ahead," he said, and I stepped back in through the doors.

I was just about to pass this shit off onto someone else and take my ass up seventy floors to get to my Bella, but a warm, shaky hand landed on my arm.

"Edward," Miss Evelyn said through tears. "Thank you, son."

Nodding, I hugged her. She was the sweet older woman from the accounting department who could cook a mean lasagna. Bella fucking _loved_ her. She'd known Miss Evelyn since she was a little kid, so seeing her now made me protective.

"We need to get you guys out the back," I told her, glancing up when Darren and Dean walked to us. "You okay?" I asked the latter, and he smirked but nodded.

"Carlisle and Bella are holding their own, but I don't know for how much longer. And I swear Cho may have a heart attack before this shit is over," he stated, shaking my hand. "But thanks."

"That was fucking close… Er, sorry, Miss Evelyn," Darren said, blushing of all things as if his ass hadn't been a hair away from being executed. "Thanks. Did I hear you right? We need to move them?"

Chuckling, I nodded. "Out the back is safer and not so… _scenic_." I raised an eyebrow his way. "They'll be coming in the east side door…so up and around to the side."

"Got it," he replied, turning to face the people behind us who were all starting to stand up and mill around. "All right, everyone we're going out through the stage, so stay calm, stay in line, and we'll get you out of here."

Darren and Dean took control of lining up the Twi Tech employees and visitors who had gotten caught up in all the bullshit. However, I had a promise to keep. I stepped around the line and made my way to Angela, who was funnily enough being guarded by Lock and Load as she sat on the edge of the stage.

She was still pale, and I pulled out a bottle of water from my bag.

"Your doing?" she asked with a shaky smile, gesturing to the dogs.

"At this point, I think they're just reading my mind."

She huffed a laugh, rubbing their heads.

Offering her my hand, I said, "I promised Ben I'd hand deliver you."

Angela laughed, but tears formed in her eyes, and her hand instantly went to her stomach, a habit Bella used to have when she was pregnant. "He told you."

"He did. He told me while practically shaking the shit outta me, so let's get you to him and let them check you over, okay?"

She slipped down off the stage but rushed to hug me. "You gotta get Bella out of there. I think… I think she's barely holding her shit together, Edward."

"I will. That part's next." I sighed deeply, wrapping an arm around her to guide her out of the auditorium. We went through the back, up out of the basement level, and down around the hallway to the side door. We bypassed everyone else, slipping out onto the sidewalk into what was now dusk.

I saw the man in question across the street about to pace himself sick.

"Benny!"

I swear to God, the man had aged ten years since the whole thing had started, but to see the palpable relief on my friend's face erased it all.

"Ang," he breathed, gathering her into his arms, and I squeezed his shoulder when he thanked me silently over the top of her head. I started to turn away, but he stopped me. "What are you gonna do now?"

Smirking, I pointed up the side of Twi Tech Tower. "I'm going to get Bella and my dad." I walked back through the lobby, calling for my team to meet me at the stage.

Jasper, Dean, Emmett, Mickey, and Alec were already there with Lock and Load when I walked to the edge. Jersey was there too, but he looked nervously toward the lobby doors, like he was breaking Eleazar's orders.

Pointing to Dean and Mickey, I said, "I want you two checked out before—"

"Oh, _fuck_ no!" Mickey cut me off. "I'm going to go get my girl and Carlisle outta there. Just try and fucking stop me!"

Dean grinned. "Nah, Edward, we're okay."

I eyed his split lip but nodded. If they wanted in, then I could definitely use them. Pressing the commlink, I said, "Gravity info team, come in."

"Edward Cullen!" Eleazar barked from the lobby. "You'll wait for my say."

"No, the fuck I won't!" I snapped, pointing his way. "I'm fucking _done_ waiting. I want my wife off the top of the goddamn building now! This motherfucker is probably going to lose his shit when he realizes he just lost like a hundred fucking hostages to negotiate with and a huge chunk of his soldiers. I want my wife out of his reach."

"And we'll get her _and_ your dad," he vowed, holding up a hand. "Just give me two minutes. Fuck!"

My nostrils flared as my temper skated a razor's edge. "You have two minutes!" I held up two fingers, shaking my head.

I was fucking tired of pushing Bella and my dad to the back burner. All damned day something else had to be done before we could get tothat motherfucker in my dad's office. The snipers, which allowed for us to approach the building, the kids, which was absolutely top priority, and now the hostages, but fuck, I'd always put Bella first in every situation, and not doing that now was really starting to piss me off.

Despite how exhausted I was, I started to pace, and I found myself backstage. Jacob Black was watching a soldier lift Lauren's body onto a gurney. His eyes were fire and sadness, and when he locked gazes on me, they were hate.

"This is all your doing!" he ground out through gritted teeth.

"Oh, you think so?" I said, grinning, because if this asshole wanted to push, he'd picked the wrong fucking moment to do it.

"You guys were supposed to stop this shit."

"If I remember correctly, Jake, Gravity weeded out this motherfucker and said he couldn't come. We knew he was possible trouble, and we said no. He came anyway. He came because he'd been planning this shit for fucking _years_. He'd been attacking Twi Tech for two years. And if you want to place blame on me, that's fine, but you'll place it on my crew, Bella, and even my dad, too, because the reason they're here is because we stopped them from acquiring nukes two years ago in Russia – a trip _you_ were supposed to take."

Jacob gaped, sputtering nonsense, but I was too pissed off and too intense to shut the fuck up.

"But I didn't see you too worried about it when you were kissing Cho's ass for that contract, right? You weren't too worried about Lauren when you were fucking that brunette bartender from the bar down the street last week, right? _Right?!_ " I stepped up into his face. "You forget who your boss is, so I hear _every-fucking-thing_."

He shoved me hard, and I came back with my Glock pointed to the middle of his forehead.

"You might be the most worthless piece of shit I've ever met," I told him, but a smile curled up on my face. "And you know it, too. You know it every time you look at my wife, every time you place blame on someone besides yourself, and when you look at yourself in the mirror every day. Honestly, I should've let Bella pull the trigger on you ages ago at the safe house, but I knew what that would do to her. And I'd pull the trigger now, but in light of new circumstances, you've got sole responsibility of your son. That is the _only_ reason I'm not killing you now. It's not his fault. Do you understand, Jacob?"

His eyes drifted beyond me, and I knew my crew was standing there. Not one bothered to stop me. And I wasn't sure they'd care if I killed my wife's ex.

I waited, and he looked over at the gurney, finally muttering, "I have no idea how I'm going to tell my son."

I didn't envy him that, but I also wanted to make sure I didn't have to have the same conversation with my own kids. Pulling my gun away from his forehead, I walked away from him, pressing my earpiece as I stepped back out on the stage.

"Bethy?"

"Hey, Daddy."

My eyes burned because I just needed to know they were okay. "You guys safe?"

"Yeah, sure. They moved us to the building next to Poppy's."

"Okay, good. Just stay with those two soldiers for me."

"We will. Be safe."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly, meeting Eleazar's gaze when he stepped back into the auditorium, his team following.

"Ready?" I asked him.

"Yeah, we'll split up," he said, pointing from his team to mine. "We'll take the main stairs, and you take to the walls."

Smiling ruefully, I nodded and pressed the commlink. "Alice, I think we need that diversion now."

"Oh boy, oh boy, oh boy," Alice muttered wearily. "We do this, and Kim knows the locations of some very dangerous, very expensive toys, Edward."

"Yeah, well, he's got something priceless now, and I need her back."

Alice cooed over the radio. "Okay, I'll give you a head start to the stairs."

A click came over the earpieces, and Bella's voice was soft, but her message was only meant for me.

"Edward, hide and seek. I'll meet you there."

Grinning like a fucking madman, I led my team at a run toward the secret stairwell. "Ten-four, sweetness."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Edward's about to snap, the hostages are out, and the auditorium is clear. We're back to both Bella and Edward next.**

 **I hope everyone had a fun and safe new year celebration. I was out before 11pm I think. LOL But I was working 7 days straight.**

 **Okay, so I'll see you guys again next week. Thursday/Friday for the teaser and Sunday for the update. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N… We're back to Bella's POV again. I'll let you get to it.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 13**

 **BELLA**

"Gravity info team, come in."

I flinched at the sound of my husband's voice. It was anger and hate personified. Hell, it was stress and exhaustion and fear, too, and it was all boiling over in him.

"Edward Cullen! You'll wait for my say." Eleazar was truly trying his best to control him, but I knew there were only two people Edward would listen to at this juncture, and we were sitting side by side on the sofa.

I glanced over to Carlisle, whose brow wrinkled at whatever expression was on my face, but tears welled up in my eyes when Edward started to lose his shit on everyone…over me.

"No, the fuck I won't! I'm fucking _done_ waiting. I want my wife off the top of the goddamn building now! This motherfucker is probably going to lose his shit when he realizes he just lost like a hundred fucking hostages to negotiate with and a huge chunk of his soldiers. I want my wife out of his reach."

I started to shake, and the tears fell, not because I was beyond my limits being bound and held at gunpoint but because I knew the only one he'd listen to at this point was me. And despite how amazing Edward was at what he did, despite how ruthless he could be, his temper tended to override his senses. I needed him focused, not out of control. I needed him cunning, not running into danger with his hair on fire. Fuck me, I just _needed_ him.

"Bella?" Carlisle whispered, cupping my face as best he could as he tried to gently wipe away my tears. "What's happened?"

"He's…" I trailed off as I heard over the earpiece Edward absolutely come with in a breath of killing Jacob. "Oh God, Carlisle, he's… He's lost it. They've cleared the auditorium, but he's…he's beyond reach. He'll bust down that door alone if someone doesn't stop him."

My father-in-law's face darkened, his brow furrowed, and he narrowed his eyes for a moment. He sniffed, and his blue eyes were calculating and assessing as he took in the room slowly. He glanced from the bathroom, to the shattered window that now was simply open to blackness. He scanned over to the bookcase door that led into the penthouse. Finally, he studied the guard at the door, the guy typing away at the laptop, and Kim himself. Carlisle's mouth was set in a hard line, his jaw clenched. My godfather was planning and plotting, but I wasn't sure what could be done; we were outnumbered, unarmed, and only the two of us could fight. Cho and his daughter would be killed just out of sheer spite.

He looked back to me. "They haven't let them into the servers yet."

"No, but soon."

"When they do, it'll be the distraction we've needed. I want you out."

My eyebrows raised in question. Just how was I supposed to get by the guy at the door? Or have enough time to get through the bookcase, considering it needed power and a password behind a stack of books? Realization dawned slowly, and I gazed over to the bathroom.

"The ceiling," I surmised.

"Yes, up and over and then into the walls."

Nodding, I clenched my fists when I heard Alice tell Edward she was going to give him a head start to the stairs. Knowing my husband, knowing how close he was to the edge of his sanity at this point, I knew he needed to hear from me.

Pretending to scratch my ear, I pressed the commlink, whispering, "Edward, hide and seek. I'll meet you there."

I wanted to smile at the slightly evil tone I could hear from him, but I bit my tongue to keep my face blank.

"Ten-four, sweetness."

Taking a deep breath, I let it out, nodding Carlisle's way. "It's all on you now."

He nodded, his sharp eyes on the desk when Kim spoke harshly into his radio. Our captor was livid. I wasn't sure how many men he had left, but he'd lost a shit-ton since he opened up this can of worms. Edward had taken the building to the west and the garage. Eleazar had taken the building to the east. The two of them combined forces, taking the auditorium and releasing the majority of the hostages. If my calculations were correct, then there were most likely men in the building behind Twi Tech, and there was still a helicopter somewhere, not to mention the floors under construction that Alice had pointed out earlier. And because his agenda was taking weapons from Twi Tech, he _had_ to have more men out there.

Kim had been planning this for years, and he'd had millions of dollars at his disposal, since he had been stopped from buying the nukes from George Stefan two years ago. He'd have the ability to pay for men – from _any_ country – transportation in and out of the country, and for fake identities.

However, judging by his anger-filled expression, I was pretty fucking sure that he'd not bet on people like Edward and our crew. He'd picked the wrong building, the wrong hostages, and the wrong time. We'd been hired at the exact right moment, and I wondered if it was coincidence.

My gaze shot to Carlisle, and he raised his eyebrows. "Do… Carlisle, do you have a mole? A traitor?"

"Hmm." He nodded a little. "I've been thinking that myself since Alice said they'd been in the building from the get-go. She said they were in the construction crew on the forty-fifth, -sixth, and -seventh floors, not to mention the cleaning crews. So…this started months ago, I think. I wouldn't know who, though." He leaned closer to me. "However, now isn't the time for you to worry about that. We'll get there. Right now, I want you ready to run. I'd have you take Seong with you, but I know for a fucking fact she'd never keep up. She'll get killed."

Nodding, I agreed. I'd considered the same thing. I also knew Carlisle well enough to know that he'd never leave with me. He'd never leave two innocent people with this asshole, but he'd also never leave Twi Tech in the hands of an enemy, either. He'd consider it cowardly. And that was one thing Carlisle was not – a coward.

And we _all_ knew that Kim needed Carlisle alive more than anyone else left in this room.

We turned toward the desk when the hacker started to speak quickly and animatedly.

Kim leaned over his shoulder to read Jacob's laptop screen and then caught our stares and grinned, saying, "I told you we'd get in."

There was no way to stop the snort that escaped me. Alice had been on it since the beginning, and I wanted to tell him the only reason he thought he was in was because my pixie allowed it. And if I knew Alice, then she would only allow what she wanted him to see, which in this case was two local caches of weapons.

The downside of that was the two caches held some intense weapons. I'd only heard Alice mention it to Edward over the radio, but I didn't know what those weapons were. I didn't know the details.

Carlisle stood, never even batting an eye when Kim pointed his handgun at him. "Relax, Kim. Since you're in, I'll give you what you want."

There was silence for a heartbeat or two, but Kim nodded, nudging his man out of the way.

Carlisle leaned down and kissed the top of my head, whispering, "Sweetheart, you get to my son, and you end this shit."

I nodded and leaned into his kiss. "Do you want my earpiece, Carlisle?" I asked before he stepped away, but he shook his head, muttering something about "fucking trust" and that I needed it.

I pretended to fidget with my restraints and my pants, but I glanced over at Cho and Seong. Both had been pretty quiet most of the time. They were scared, but they also knew that this was way more dangerous than anticipated. Cho was watching Carlisle with worry and curiosity. However, Seong's eyes were on Kim.

I turned back to Carlisle because I needed to be ready for whatever he was about to do. The hacker stood up from the chair, picking up his weapon, and Carlisle took a seat. He held up his hands, silently asking about the zip tie around his wrists, but Kim scoffed, waving him on.

Carlisle typed into the computer, giving me a brief yet harsh glare before going back to the screen. I knew my father-in-law was getting older, and I knew that he was a clever man, but even I was slow on the uptake when his hands shifted just slightly to the edge of his desk. He'd had a .45 there all along. Whether it was beneath the desktop or along the side, I didn't know. But when he moved, it was with wicked speed and even better aim. The hacker, who had backed away from the desk, chose not to pay attention, and Carlisle exploited that, pulling the trigger once.

The shot was directly in the middle of the unfortunate hacker's forehead, and he never made a sound as the impact caused him to fall back and out of the open window.

I was running, catching the weapon that Carlisle was throwing my way, and into the bathroom with the door locked before Kim could react, tucking the weapon into the waistband of my pants.

I heard banging and yelling, but I was up on the vanity, pushing a ceiling tile aside, and doing my damnedest to pull myself up and out of that bathroom using the air vent and the water pipes. Suddenly, I was very grateful I stayed in shape. I slipped the tile back once I got my footing, gazing around to figure out the best way to get the fuck into the secret stairway. The sound of gunfire met my ears as I followed the pipes the best I could, finally dropping down into the hallway just outside Angela's office doors through another ceiling tile.

"Bella made a run for it! And another guard just fell out the window!" Alice called over the radio, but I was too busy staying quiet and moving fast to answer anyone, especially Edward, who was next to sound out.

"Sweetness? Baby, what happened? Talk to me!" he crooned, but he was going to have to wait just a few. Alice started to explain while I couldn't.

The only way into the secret stairway on the top floor was through the penthouse, so I needed to get my ass down to the next floor, where there was another entrance. At full speed, I ran as quietly and quickly as I could to the stairs by the elevators. Peeking through the window, I saw it was empty and took my chance. The sound of doors slamming above me and below me made me freeze for just a moment, peering over the railing and down through the stairwell. There was company coming from several floors below, but the one above me was moving fast. I leaped down to the next landing, ripped open the door, and ran down the hall at top speed. There was a supply closet at the end of the corridor. That was my goal – the entrance to the secret stairwell – and I was in the closet and through the hidden door just as I heard calls from behind me.

I didn't stop, but I did press my commlink. "Edward, come in."

"Sweetness? Thank fuck! What the fuck happened?"

"I'm in the walls. I'll explain later, but I'm armed and coming down."

"Roger that, love. What's your location?"

"Sixty-eight and counting."

"That's my girl," he praised, and I grinned a little as I kept going. "We'll watch for you. You aren't alone in here, so don't shoot me, baby."

I giggled breathlessly. "I would never!"

His chuckle was deep and sexy and beautiful – and, if I had to guess, a touch relieved, too. "I may deserve it sometimes, but not today."

"Everyone, on me," Eleazar stated over the radio. "We're approaching the forty-fifth floor. We've got movement. Alice, do you have visual on these few floors under construction?"

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted. "Each main stairway door has guards. Each floor has several men moving about. I can't see what they're doing. The cameras aren't catching everything; they're just catching the main corridors and larger offices."

"Roger that. We either clear it or go by them in dark silence," Eleazar offered up.

"El, that's three floors of fuckery," Alice countered. "You'd have to take each one from the stairs and have Edward's team sandwich them between you. Honestly, you could shoot each other."

"Copy that," he replied.

"Alice, what's their vision like? Are they lighted? Or in the dark?"

"I see flashlights, some phones being used, but they're dark for most of it."

"I have NVGs, El. We could clean it," Edward suggested.

"Roger that, Edward. Stand by for my say," Eleazar requested softly. "In fact, hold your position for a minute." He called over the radio to his people, but I didn't pay much attention to what he was saying.

I kept going, and I was moving as quickly and quietly as my feet could carry me. Down, around, and down again. Over and over. I was almost dizzy and light-headed with each spin, but I wanted away from Carlisle's office. It didn't help that I was hungry. I hadn't eaten a damn thing since Edward's huge breakfast at dawn this morning.

The closer I got to where Edward was, the faster I willed my feet to move. The secret stairs were dark, but my eyes had adjusted quickly. I started to lose track of what floor I was on until shuffling and whispers came from below me. Without thinking, I pulled my gun, but it was the low growls that morphed into whines that made me come to a standstill.

Lock and Load appeared out of the darkness below me, and I heard someone call for them, but they were on me with whimpers and licks and wagging fluffy tails before I could say a word.

I stood up when I heard heavy boots, finally dissolving into tears at the sight of him. "Edward," I breathed with relief and exhaustion and need.

"Oh, thank fuck," he groaned, practically catching me from the few steps above him. He set me down onto the step, kneeling in front of me and cupping my face. "You hurt? You okay? Hey, Bella, it's okay."

"Edward, _please_ ," I begged, holding out my still-bound hands that were gripping Carlisle's gun. "Get it off, get it off… Please…"

Edward barely batted an eye, reaching down to his boot to pull his knife out. "Close your eyes, love," he whispered, and I did as he said because he knew me so well.

Immediately, my hands were free. Someone relieved me of my weapon, but I was lifted and finally in the safest, strongest arms I'd ever known. I heard whispers from around us and calls over the radio, but at that moment nothing mattered but the feel of Edward. He was strength and comfort and love and all the things I needed to feel right then. I wound my arms around his neck, and he lifted me up. My legs locked around his waist, and I clung to him, still shaky and breathless from my escape, but he felt _so good._

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Something in my chest healed at the feel of my wife in my arms. Something that had been aching since I woke up on the sidewalk down at the lobby of my dad's building with my Bella seventy stories above me finally let loose with relief.

I buried my face into the crook of her neck, breathing deep as she wound around me and clung to me like a second skin. She was shaky and tired, but she was the very best thing I'd fucking seen all damn day.

"I-I've n-never b-been s-so g-glad t-to s-see y-you," I sputtered in her ear. "Fuck, I've come damned close to losing my fucking mind all goddamn day!"

Bella's giggle made me smile, and when I pulled away from her neck, I smirked at her smiling face but then kissed the ever-loving shit out of her. Pressing my forehead to hers, I just reveled in the feel of her in my arms again.

"What happened, baby?" I asked her.

"Your dad lost his patience," she replied, still breathless from her escape, so I set her down on the steps, kneeling in front of her. "He had a weapon stashed, and when he offered to hand over the locations of the weapons, he ended up shooting Kim's computer guy. He threw the gun at me so I could get away." She locked gazes with me. "He knew you needed me. He told me to get to you and 'end this.'"

I let out a long, slow sigh, cupping her face and kissing her forehead. "That sounds like him."

I smirked at her soft laugh, lifting her hands and inspecting those wrists. Her sweet skin looked red and angry, but there were no cuts or blood, for which I was very grateful. However, I couldn't stop myself from pressing kisses – each wrist, inside and top.

A bottle of water appeared over my shoulder, and I thanked Emmett, giving it to Bella. Her stomach growled, causing some chuckles, but it swiftly turned to anger because we knew she'd been stuck up there without any food.

"Here, sweetness," I said, sitting next to her and reaching into my bag for some of the snacks Bethy had packed. I handed over a pack of Pop Tarts, saying, "Compliments of our daughter."

Alec laughed at her confused expression, and he knelt in front of her, telling her all about our little "mini-mercenaries," with their bags of ammo, food, and their bravery. Bella's grin but watery eyes said it all – she was ridiculously proud of Sammy and Bethy.

Jasper was next, handing her my dad's gun back, along with clips of ammo, another gun just in case, and a silencer, too. When Bella finished eating one Pop Tart and saw Dean and Mickey toward the back, she jumped up to hug them both. And even Felix wrapped her up in a bear hug.

I leaned against the wall, feeling all the puzzle pieces falling back into place now that my team was perfect and complete again. Nothing worked right without my Bella. She just made us better.

I crooked my finger at my wife. "Ready?" I asked, pressing the commlink in my ear when she nodded. "Bethy, come in."

Bella gasped, but I pressed a finger gently to her lips.

"Hey, Daddy!" my smart girl answered. "You know, you'd owe the swear jar an awful lot of money."

We all cracked up, trying to keep quiet. Emmett puffed up with pride.

"I think I told you that the rules were broken today, little sweetness," I reminded her.

"Oh, I know. I was just sayin'."

"That's right, pretty girl. You tell him," Bella finally replied over the radio.

Bethy gasped. "Mom, are you with him!?"

"Yeah, baby." Bella leaned into the kiss I pressed to her head and the arm I wrapped around her shoulders.

"Yay!" she cheered and then told everyone she was with that Mom was with her dad. "What about Poppy?"

"Not yet, but we'll get there. He helped me get away, though."

"Okay."

"Bethy, baby… Where are you?" Bella asked, but she looked to me for the answer.

"In the building next to Poppy's. I'm with Gamma, Abby, Sammy, and Caleb. Daddy has two soldiers guarding us. Sweeney and Hobbs. We found a deck of cards, so Sammy is winning Go Fish right now against Sweeney."

Grinning, I shook my head. "Okay, little sweetness. We'll check in soon. Promise."

"Okay, love you. Be safe!"

Bella and I said the same, but my wife looked to me for an explanation as to why our daughter was wearing a commlink.

"She's been listening all damn day, sweetness. I couldn't stop her, but I think she needed it. I think she just wanted to hear us." I gestured around to everyone. "After a while, I just liked being able to talk to her." I shrugged a shoulder, but everyone nodded. They'd been hearing her the whole time. "Listen, it was all I could do to keep her from flying us off the roof."

Bella laughed, shaking her head. "You know, we joked about her once… We've created a monster. She'll run the world one day."

"Hell yeah, she will," I grunted in pride, nodding once firmly.

"Guys, guys, guys?" Alice called over the radio. "Umm, I may know what they're doing on those three floors."

"Go ahead, Alice," Eleazar said softly.

"I think they're setting explosives."

We all froze, letting that sink in for a second.

I shook my head to clear it. "Say again?"

"I saw on the security feed one or two guys walking with what looked like bundles of TNT. Another had a spool of wire."

"Mother fuck me," I sighed, looking to Emmett, who stood up straighter.

"Get me in, and I'll take it apart, but we'll have to be fucking careful taking these guys out. One stray bullet, and we're all toast," he stated, but he said it so that El could hear him too. "And if they're setting it on the main supports, then the top half of this building will collapse."

All thoughts of celebration at having Bella back with us went away like a puff of smoke. Instantly, we were all alert, strapping down our weapons and getting ready to do whatever it was we needed to do.

Alec stepped forward, gripping Emmett's shoulder. "I have an idea before we move in on these assholes. Em, get that drone ready. Let's go back down to the forty-fourth floor. I think we'll have to break a window, but we'll beg Carlisle for forgiveness later."

"Better a window than thirty floors and his home," Bella muttered wryly, rolling her eyes.

"Ahh, yeah, it's good to have her back," Jasper sang, rubbing his hands together. "C'mon… Down we go. Let's see what these motherfuckers are up to."

"El, you catch that?" I asked.

"Ten-four, we'll meet you there."

The forty-fourth floor housed a law firm and an accountant's office. It was seemingly untouched when we stepped out of a small breakroom and out into the main corridor. We met Eleazar's team as we worked our way toward the north side of the building. Once the windows were in sight, we went dark per Eleazar's request.

"We've cleared the buildings on the east and west side, but there may be enemies in the building to the north. It wasn't a concern, simply because it faces the backside of Twi Tech, with no visual on Carlisle's office," he explained, stepping slowly to the back window in some lawyer's office. "If we stay dark here, they won't see us."

Emmett and I moved the desk out of the way. Alec walked to the window, securing his silencer to the end of his gun, aiming at the bottom corner of the glass. The pane spider-webbed, and with a few harsh hits from the butt of a rifle, the glass gave way, shattering to the sidewalk below.

Everyone stilled, giving a moment to see if the movement caught anyone's attention. Jasper shifted to the window in the next office over, using his NVGs to study the windows across the street.

"Ten seconds, please," he said, humming to himself. "They're dark, too."

"Roger that," I whispered, unable to stop myself from checking on Bella. She was finishing off the last Pop Tart, which made me smile, but when she caught sight of the drone, she raised an eyebrow up. "Yes, love. That's Sammy's." I grinned, shaking my head. "He offered it up. Emmett took it. Promised him the one at Gravity should something happen to this one."

Bella chuckled, nodding a little when Emmett ruffled her hair on the way by. "That's a fair offer," she stated, brushing off her hands and walking to the open window as Emmett set the drone down.

"All right," he said through a heavy sigh, pulling out the smartphone that controlled it. "Let's see what these assholes are up to, shall we?"

We gathered around him when the drone whirred softly into life. The screen switched from the regular camera to the night vision. He lifted it off the carpet and slowly sent it out the window.

"FYI, Em…" Rose started over the radio. "Alice wants me to remind you that the drone probably won't go much farther than the floor above you. The signal will weaken."

"Ten-four, babe," he called back softly, his face intense as he turned the drone to face the building.

Through the camera, the side of Twi Tech drifted by – glass, stone, metal, and more glass. The next floor was a flurry of activity, not to mention easy to catch movement due to being under construction. No walls, no offices, no silly-ass cubicles to get in the way, just equipment, stacks of supplies, and bare concrete floors.

"All right, someone talk to me. Where does the secret stairs let out?" Eleazar asked from the other side of Emmett.

"Here," I said, pointing to the screen in the far back corner.

"And we've got how many men?"

"Looks like a dozen or so, not counting the two guards at the main stairs," Emmett replied, sending the drone slowly and stealthily across the window to see as much as he could. "Actually, if you both go in dark, then you could remove the ones at the stairs _and_ take out all these fuckers in between. But we'd have to watch for friendly fire."

Glancing across to El, I asked, "Knives and silencers?"

"And keep your bullets from there," Emmett stated, zooming the camera on the main support beams in the middle of the open area. "Look at that shit," he sang low, giving a soft whistle as he shook his head. "And look at that… The wires all come in from above, which means this first floor is the detonating floor. I stop this here, and it disables all of it."

He was studying the setup as I turned to face everyone. "My team, we'll go in silent and dark. Alec and I lead, using NVGs, and we clear the floor to let Emmett do his thing."

Bella nodded, slipping down from the edge of the desk she'd been sitting on, spinning a silencer to the end of one of her guns. Jasper appeared at the door, and Dean and Mickey readied their own weapons. Emmett secured the drone back in the bag across his shoulder.

"My team, we'll come in the main stairway, both doors. I want the two guards gone and vanished in one movement," El commanded.

"Sir."

I turned to Jasper. "As soon as we're clear, I want you watching the north. Silent is one thing, but gun flashes will draw attention, especially when they don't get an answer back."

"Roger that," he grunted, attaching his own silencer to his handgun.

Bella found a pencil to pull her hair back and keep it out of her way, and I smiled, pressing a kiss to the middle of her forehead.

"Edward, Edward, Edward!" Alice called over the radio. "Kim now has the locations to those weapons. Carlisle gave them up. He'll want to move soon."

"He'll want to move and then blow this fucking building, you mean," I verified.

"Yeah, probably," she said with a weary tone.

"Alice, get those addresses to Ben," Eleazar stated as we walked back through the law office to where we'd all come in. "Have him send two teams ahead of us. Tell him I said to get there and settle in."

"Okay, gotcha."

"Bomb first and then top floor?" Bella asked, glancing between El and me.

"Welcome to my day, sweetness." My voice was pure sarcasm. "All fucking day, two steps forward to you and then one motherfucker back." I rolled my eyes at her soft giggle, but when she grabbed either side of my face gently to kiss my lips, I let out a long sigh.

"Just making sure, Edward," she whispered, smirking at the chuckles over the radio as they all started toward their appointed stairways.

"Yeah, love. Bomb first and then top floor." My gaze raked over her face, making sure she was okay to continue, but my girl was on point and fierce when she nodded my way.

"Okay, then on you, baby."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Ahhhh… Reunited. I know everyone was ready for that, but Poppy is still up there with Kim. Not to mention, there are a few floors between them.**

 **Okay, so I think that's it for this week. I will see you guys next week. Thursday for the teaser, and Sunday for the update. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N… I apologize for the delay. Please see me at the bottom for the explanation and an announcement or two. Off you go.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 14**

 **BELLA**

I wasn't sure which was scarier – the silence as we readied ourselves just behind the forty-fifth floor entry or what was on the other side of the door.

Alec and Edward pulled NVGs out of their bags, slipping them onto the tops of their heads, and the latter spun a silencer onto the end of his Glock. Emmett pulled a knife out, as did Felix. Mickey and I were to come in last, aiming at anything that moved as long as it was away from the TNT. All of us had to keep in mind not only those explosives but that another team would be coming in on the other side. Lock and Load would stay safely inside the secret stairway.

Edward didn't want to use flash disks just in case a spark started something, so this would be dark and quiet. The first step was all on Eleazar, who would be removing the two guards just outside the main stairway doors.

"In position," he stated softly over the radio.

"Roger that. We'll go in on your say," Edward called back in a whisper.

The only sound heard over the earpieces were a few muffled noises and a few breaths. A soft click of what I guessed was a door made it through just before Eleazar called his entryway clear.

"Okay, in three, two, one…" he counted off.

At one, Edward and Alec shifted through the secret door, which opened into a supply closet. They paused barely long enough to pull the NVGs down over their eyes before stepping silently out into the open space of the floor under construction.

It was more open than I'd really seen over the drone's camera. It was wide open bare concrete, with two large support pillars in the middle, along with several metal ones all over. There were stacks of drywall, lumber, and boxes, not to mention saws, dollies, and garbage bins.

They never expected someone to come in on them, I don't think, because the dozen or so soldiers down there didn't quite react immediately when Emmett snapped the first neck. Edward aimed his gun toward the windows on the left, and Alec toward the right. It was the men by the support beams who started to fight back, reaching for radios and weapons.

One stepped away from the barrier of a pallet of drywall aiming at Edward, but I slipped around Felix, pulling the trigger before he did. He fell instantly, his radio skidding across the floor. Eleazar caught another soldier reaching for the dropped radio, and he fell in a heap.

Mickey and Jasper got three on the west side of the building. Edward caught another trying to slip behind some equipment. However, even though we had all called the floor clear, the sound of shattering glass and zing of a sniper bullet had us all scattering.

"Sniper! North windows. Everybody down!" Edward commanded.

The bullets rained down on the floor, destroying every window, but they were smart enough to keep their shots away from the explosives, which were both drilled into the concrete supports and strapped to it. Mickey, Dean, and I slid behind a stack of plywood. Edward and Emmett were pinned down behind the drywall, which was taking the most bullets. Jasper was calling for a guy named Jersey over by the saw. Both had their sniper rifles planted and aiming out the now shattered wall of windows.

Some of El's team retreated to the safety of the stairs. Felix was on the floor with his back against one of the beams. He was probably safer than any of us at this point because the enemy were aiming everywhere but there. They couldn't blow the building while their leader, Kim, was still upstairs.

However, when Mickey muttered, "Oh fucking hell," my heart shot to my throat.

On the ground, sweating and gritting his teeth in pain, was Alec.

"Shit, shit… Fuck," I hissed. "Alec, honey, stop moving. We'll get there, but you gotta be still."

"Goddammit!" Edward grunted. "Jasper, you gotta hurry, man! We got a man down."

"I got 'im, I got 'im!" Felix called.

"Stand down, Felix," Eleazar yelled.

"He's as good as fucking dead if we don't get him behind something. I've got him!" Felix ignored everyone's protests and started to move but pressed back against the support beam when shots pinged around him.

How Jasper could stay calm, keep the young boy next to him focused, and still hit his targets was a complete testament to his personality, training, and experience. I swear I could hear him humming over the radio, every second or so calling the location of another enemy across the street.

As the bullets started to slow down, Felix ignored everything, running low from his spot at the beam to a stack of wood just to the left of Alec.

"Alec, please, please, _please_ be still," I begged over the radio. "Jasper hasn't cleared them yet."

"I'm… Fuck! It's my leg."

"Alec, man, you gotta stop moving!" Edward warned.

For the first time in a very long time, I heard fear behind my husband's tone. I hadn't heard him that way since Bethy was taken and then when we lost Sam. I wasn't sure what Edward would do if something happened to Alec. They were as close as brothers.

I started to move, but Edward's sharp tone was instant. "Sweetness, don't you dare move that sweet ass from where you are! You stay down!"

"Okay, but he's losing blood, Edward."

"Fuck this shit," Felix muttered, and before anyone could stop him, he rolled onto his stomach, staying low but reaching for Alec's vest. With a firm grip, he dragged Alec across the concrete floor and behind the pallet of wood. When he did so, the movement caused him to sit upright a bit, and just as Jasper called the location of two more snipers, the eerie sound of bullet meeting flesh and bone echoed over the wide-open space.

"Ah, Christ! Jasper, hurry the fuck up! Another man down!" Emmett snapped, his gaze on Felix, who had collapsed onto concrete face first.

"Two more," Jasper said calmly. "Jersey, one floor up, fourth window over. I've got the one below him."

Two high-powered bullets fired, and Jasper called out, "All clear. We'll stand watch." However, his eyes betrayed him for a split second as he glanced over his shoulder at the two men on the floor. "Go! I'll cover you."

We all moved. Mickey and I reached Alec, who had pushed himself up against the pallet. I immediately grabbed the closest rag and practically fell on him. Mickey handed me another one, cupping Alec's face.

"You have to hang in there, Alec," she soothed him, glancing my way when I finally got a chance to look at his wound.

"Through and through," I said with relief, tying the rag as tight as I could around Alec's left calf. "He's okay. Just gotta stem the blood flow."

Eleazar and Edward had made it to Felix, but I realized they'd gone quiet. Glancing over at my husband, I knew we'd lost our friend. They'd obviously tried to stop the blood from the wound on Felix's neck, but it hadn't worked; given the amount of blood, the bullet had nicked the artery.

"Edward?" I asked, and deep green met my questioning gaze as he simply shook his head.

Off came the baseball cap, and he gripped his hair. His jaw rolled with the grit of his teeth, and he stood up when I left Alec, who would be okay, to check on Felix myself. Edward caught me up in his strong arms and walked me away from him.

"No, sweetness," he whispered, shaking his head. "Don't. He's gone, love."

Closing my eyes at the blanket of sadness that fell over me, I let my forehead drop to Edward's chest when he set me on my feet. He wrapped his arms around me again as he dropped whispered apologies and kisses to the top of my head. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw someone drop a painter's drop cloth over Felix.

"Emmett, get on it," he said, the sound rumbling around me. "See what you can do."

"We've got company coming," Dean stated, shaking the Koreans' radio. "Main stairs."

"Goddamn stupid motherfuckers," Mickey snapped and pulled out a grenade and removed the pin. She listened at the door, sneering when she heard approaching footsteps. She pushed open the door, tossed in the grenade up a flight of stairs, and slammed the door back, holding it closed.

"Fuck, we're losing it." I whispered, stepping back from Edward.

"It's kinda been a long fucking day," Edward countered, smirking at my eyeroll.

"I know, but that'll just bring them to us, so…" I trailed off, making sure Edward could focus beyond the loss of our friend.

"Okay, she's right." He rubbed his face before bending down to grab his hat. He tugged it back on and spun to Eleazar. "Emmett'll need time to work _and_ protection. We need to get Alec downstairs and across to your medic. We also need to clear two more floors and then get up to my dad's office."

"That is a long fucking way down carrying an injured man," Eleazar pointed out, but Alec scoffed.

"I'm injured, not a fucking invalid. Someone wrap this shit tight and hand me a goddamn two-by-four, and I'll get out," he ranted.

"You'll get help, asshole," Edward warned, pointing a finger to him. "Or I'll just shove your Italian ass out the window for the fast way down. Got me?"

Alec grinned. "Aww, he _does_ care." He swiped at fake tears, and I threw my hands up at the two of them. They were acting like they hadn't a care in the world, but I knew them both, and I knew they were hurting for the loss of Felix. I also knew that both were smart enough and strong enough to put it behind them while we took care of the rest of this shit storm Kim had brought with him.

Edward flipped him the middle finger and shook his head. "Fine, a two-by-four, another bandage or two, and one person to take him down."

Eleazar called one of his men over. "Landry, you'll take him down to base camp via the secret stairs. Take your time. You're clear from here down. Let them know you're comin', and have them meet you. Then, you'll get with Sweeney and take him to my sister…and his kid. Got me?"

"Sir," Landry replied, nodding once.

The mention of Abby sobered Alec up instantly. He looked to Edward. "Does she know?"

"I dunno, man," Edward said with a shrug. "But you'll be fine. Just get to her. Okay?"

"Yeah," he grunted, letting Edward pull him up. Alec then reached for Edward's neck, gripping it. "You kill every last bastard, Ed. All of them. Bring hell with you."

Edward nodded solemnly, holding on to Alec until Mickey handed over the makeshift crutch, saying, "I want you to take the dogs to my kids, Alec. Let them lead your way, and it'll keep them safe, too. This shit's too tight for them. Okay?"

Alec nodded, sending a sharp whistle. "Lock and Load, front and center." Both my dogs were instantly and eagerly sitting in front of Alec, and he added wearily, "On me, boys."

When Landry took Alec's other side, Lock gave Edward a worried glance, as if my husband would need him, but Load huffed, his demeanor all business. They all disappeared slowly and awkwardly into the storage closet.

Emmett cursed but was silently working on the timer. "We're lucky. They hadn't set this bastard yet. I just need to reverse what they've done. But it'll be all for nothing if you don't clear the next two floors."

"Roger that," Eleazar acknowledged, looking to Edward. "I say we take the next two just like this one…"

"Only without the snipers," Jasper muttered wryly. "Jersey is gonna stay here to watch Em's back."

"Okay, then back into the stairs. We'll do this again," Eleazar grunted.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

While Emmett worked, we cleaned the floor of every weapon and bullet we could strip off the dead, dividing it up between us. Before we split back into two teams to take both sets of stairs, my gaze drifted to the covered body on the floor.

My nostrils flared at the loss of life, the loss of someone I called a friend, and someone who'd fought with us for years. Felix had been there with us since the beginning. He'd helped fight for Bella, he'd helped get Bethy back, and he'd been with us in Russia. I'd trusted Felix with my life and the lives of my family. His loyalty had gotten him killed.

My temper raged further at the fact that a member of my crew – my handpicked brother – was bleeding his way down forty fucking floors. He could so easily have been in Felix's place or even beside him under that fucking tarp. Goddamn Alec. I huffed a rough breath out through my nose, shaking my head.

Warm, familiar hands cupped either side of my face. "Hey, look at me, Edward," Bella whispered. When I opened my eyes to hers, she pressed a kiss to my lips. "Focus, baby."

"Ed," Eleazar called softly. "He knew the risks. He always did." He gripped my shoulder. "Felix was one of the bravest men I'd ever had the honor of working with, but he knew where this life could lead, and he always went in head first."

I nodded, gritting my teeth, but I pressed my commlink. "Alec, I want to know the minute someone – preferably Esme – is stitching your ass up!"

Alec's breathy laugh came over the radio. "Fucking hell, kid. Just go get this done. In fact, the second you get your dad, I want his ass in charge."

"Yeah? Me, too." I smirked at his chuckle, but if he could still curse me out, then I knew he'd be fine.

"I do not envy his medic, nurse, or Esme." Bella's tone was pure sarcasm, and Mickey chuckled.

"Me either," I agreed, winking at Bella, because I was no picnic either when it came to being an injured patient. I hesitated for a moment, finally making a decision. "Bethy, come in," I called, and Bella's gaze met mine.

"Daddy?" she answered back, and from her tone, I knew she'd been listening.

"Little sweetness, I need you to help Gamma. Alec's hurt, and I'm sending Lock and Load with him to you guys. Keep them safe. Let them keep _you_ safe. And I think Abby is gonna need you. Got me?"

"Will Uncle Alec be okay?" she asked, and she shushed someone in the background.

"Yeah, baby. He'll be fine. Just… _cranky_ ," I said, grinning at the scoffs and laughter I heard from the man in question and our crew.

Bethy's giggle was one of the best sounds in my life, and Sammy's, too. It had been since they were born. When hers echoed over the radio, it was like a balm to everyone's soul.

"I think I can handle _cranky_ , Daddy," she drawled, and I could almost see her rolling her eyes at me. "I live with you, don't I?"

My head fell back as I grinned, and I shook my head at the laughter from everyone while wrapping my arms around my wife as she hugged me. "You think you're funny, little sweetness. Just do what I ask, please."

She giggled again. "Okay, Dad. Love you."

Bella's lips pressed to my jaw. "Feel better?"

I nodded, letting out a slow breath. "Yeah. Let's get to the next floor."

We left Emmett to do his thing, but he was already pulling the timer away. He'd remove the TNT next, just to get it away from the support beams.

The forty-sixth floor held only a handful of the enemy, but the forty-seventh was ready for us. Gunfire started in the stairway Eleazar was using, which meant my crew had the advantage.

"We're pinned down!" Eleazar called. "Move in, move in, move in!"

"Edward, when you come out, aim two flash disks to the left and the right, forty-five-degree angles, but not the middle!" Alice's voice and advice were most welcomed in our ears.

"You heard her." I tossed a disk to Mickey, and we clicked them at the same time.

Mine slid to the right, and hers skidded most of the way to the left. When the pops met our ears, we moved in. Bella and Jasper were our best shots. Neither of them missed their targets, or if they did, it was rare. Bella's FBI training, not to mention experience, was perfect for this type of environment.

While those two worked away from the explosives, my targets were the stairs, where I could still hear fighting.

"El, retreat back down to the last floor. Go, go, go! Fire in the hole!" I called, pulling the pin on a grenade and tossing it into the stairwell once Eleazar did as I'd said.

The very second everyone called clear, called that they were okay, the windows along the north side of the building disintegrated. The thump of helicopter blades was heavy and close, and they stirred up wind inside the building as we all dove for cover.

"We've got company! El, you might wanna call that air support… _now_!" I yelled, diving behind a pallet of lumber, splinters and bullets pinging around me.

Bella slid to safety beside me, checking her weapon.

"Roger that!" Eleazar replied, calling in an airborne strike team, who'd been at the ready for hours.

Considering the tight quarters of downtown Seattle, planes wouldn't work; it would have to be military choppers. And since I used to be one of those, my guess was several Apaches and Sikorskys or Blackhawks – both were easily maneuverable and heavily armed. It was quite possible with all the military coordinating with Eleazar that transports would drop soldiers on various rooftops to cover from below. And if that was the case, they'd use some serious shit in order to take this motherfucker down.

"Sweetness, stay down," I told her, pulling my sig around to aim over the pallet and firing off several shots.

Across the way, I saw flashes from more weapons aimed our way. "Across the street, across the street! Jasper!"

"On it. I got it. Stand by!"

Jasper dropped to his stomach and found the most impossible position for them to see him. He fired off several shots, still calm, still humming to himself. I rarely saw the man get rattled. Honestly, I wasn't sure I'd ever want to see it.

"We gotta move," I said to no one in particular, though it did carry over the radio. "Those motherfuckers are going to hit this dynamite by accident and we'll all blow to hell."

"I'll cover you. Aim for the stairwell," Jasper called, getting a few shots in on the chopper just outside. The hits made the pilot pull up and away from the forty-seventh floor. "Go!" he yelled.

"El, we're retreating to the stairs," I advised.

"Ten-four. We'll meet you on the sixty-ninth floor. We'll regroup and prepare to enter the seventieth."

Jasper fired off a few more shots, double-timing it to the stairs to join us. The next few minutes were just step after step. We were quiet until we reached the sixty-ninth floor, coming out into the main corridor. Eleazar's team met us within minutes.

"Ed, how do you want to do this?" he asked, breathing heavily from the climb.

I turned to Bella. "Sweetness, how'd you get out? Tell me again."

"Through the ceiling tiles of Carlisle's bathroom. I came out just outside Angela's office and went down one floor. We can't use the penthouse because without power, the keypad won't work—"

"Guys, guys, guys," Alice chanted frantically.

"Alice, go ahead," Bella replied.

"Kim's on the move," she stated. "They're heading to the roof, Edward. Your… I mean… Your helicopter is up there, but…I think their own pilot is going to take them from there."

"Copy that," I stated, turning to everyone. "There's only one door to the roof. Main stairs to a landing and one flight up. Technically there's enough room for them to hover and load up. What's the ETA on your air support, El?"

"Minutes. And I'll have men on several rooftops throughout the city."

I shook my head. "You're risking civilian lives doing that. You try to take down their chopper in an urban setting, and shit could go all to hell. You'll hit hospitals or apartments. That's…no." I shook my head.

"Are you suggesting we push them out of the city?"

"We gotta do something. _Now_ ," Dean warned, holding up the Koreans' radio he'd been monitoring. "They're moving in on the rooftop now. They're planning to head to one of the weapons caches."

"Alice, where are the locations Carlisle is taking them?" Bella asked, leaning against the wall to check her weapons at the same time.

"One is just outside the city in an industrial area. That's the EMPs. The other?" Alice paused a little. "About halfway between here and Port Angeles."

The entire group of us stopped, going silent for a beat or two, before it was Mickey who spoke up first.

"That's where Carlisle will take him. He'll give us homefield advantage." She nodded a little. "He'd take them to the place that would be away from innocents."

"I think she's right," Bella agreed.

"Okay," Eleazar said with a single nod. "Let's get to the roof. Weapons at the ready."

We took the last two flights of stairs together and at a run. As we approached the rooftop door, the sound of raised voices, thumping chopper blades, and gunfire met our ears.

Eleazar carefully glimpsed through the window of the door. "We've got a handful of guards, two on the chopper with the pilot with heavy artillery…"

"No shit…heavy artillery," Jasper muttered. "They've got RPGs in that bastard."

"Yep, they do. And we've got the three hostages, still bound with two more guards."

El checked toward my chopper. "They're only on the north side. Your chopper is clear." He glanced back at me. "We go out in two teams. Split to the east and west. All weapons toward the north. Use the shadows to your advantage." Once we all acknowledged him, he called out, "Go, go, go!"

My team split to the left, while Eleazar's filed out to the right. We stayed low, using shadows, air conditioner units, and other shit up there to maneuver behind. Once Eleazar was close enough, he broke the silence, all weapons aimed at Kim.

"Kim Min-Jun!" he yelled, and instantly Cho was his shield with a .45 aimed at his temple. "You're surrounded, and I have military air support inbound as we speak. Let them go!"

Kim had long abandoned his ski mask, as had a few of his guards. My dad shifted Seong behind him just in case, but I saw his eyes rake over every single one of us. We were all moving in slowly, and in the distance, I'd recognize the heavy sound of an Apache anywhere. Dad tilted his head, smirking a little, but said nothing as he kept a protective stance in front of Seong.

Honestly, I wished he'd had an earpiece in so I could communicate, because I knew he'd done a mental check list. Emmett and Alec weren't there. Felix wasn't there. However, there was also relief on his face at the sight of Mickey, Dean, and Bella. When he met my eyes, his pride was palpable, because I'd done what he'd hoped. I'd stopped the execution of Twi Tech employees, and Bella had gotten away. She'd gotten to me safely, and to him, she and I made a better team together than we ever did apart.

I nodded once to him, shifting my gaze back to Kim. The asshole wasn't even breaking a sweat. He wasn't nervous or twitchy at all. In fact, a slow, eerie smile crept up the man's face as he shifted behind Cho a little, gripping him harder. The old man looked rough, that was a fact.

"So…this is the group that been working against me."

I scoffed, rolling my eyes at him. "Fucker, _I've_ killed most of your men. I've _been_ killing them all goddamn day. And I'll kill the rest them before this shit is all over."

Kim glanced my way, his eyes narrowing, his smirk growing. "Ah…the American with an overgrown sense of heroism."

"No, motherfucker! You got me wrong," I said, aiming higher but listening to Jasper as he set up beneath my chopper. "This isn't some flag-waving, baseball-playing, 'Star-Spangled Banner' _bullshit_!" I scoffed, laughing a little. "You, asshole, made this personal when you set your sights on my family."

Kim's eyes drifted to the person by my side and then to my father. "Who is he to you?"

"That's my son," Dad stated. "He's the one who's going to kill you before this all over, if I don't do it myself."

I grinned, shrugging a shoulder when Kim glanced back at me. "I realize you place the blame on my father for the loss of your nukes, buddy, but I'm afraid most of us up here are responsible for you not getting what you want. And…we'll do it again."

Kim jerked a chin to one of his guards, signaling to get Seong and my dad onto the chopper. "As long as I have them…you have to do what I want."

Dad and Seong sat down and held on, ducking behind the guards on board.

With a swift move, Kim pushed Cho hard, aimed his gun, and pulled the trigger. The old man fell forward onto the rooftop. The second Kim moved, the chopper started to pull away from Twi Tech Tower.

"Hold your fire!" I yelled. "My crew on the chopper! Now!"

"Murdock, Garcia…" Eleazar called as he checked on Cho. "He's still breathing. I want you two with this man at all times. Call for a medic." He clicked his earpiece. "I want power back on ASAP."

I ran to my chopper, calling for Alice. "Alice, you're gonna want this chopper camera up and running."

"It's on, it's on, it's on," she replied as Bella slid into the co-pilot seat, pulling on her headset.

Jasper, Dean, Mickey, and Eleazar all took their seats as I fell down into the pilot seat.

"Eleazar, let them know I'm friendly," I stated, jerking my chin as the military air support flew by.

"Roger that."

"Edward, just so you know, your dad is chipped," Alice advised. "I'm sending his location to your phone."

"Ten-four, Alice," I said, handing my phone to Bella. "How's he chipped?"

"Just like you guys," she answered.

I pulled up off Twi Tech Tower, asking, "When did he do that?"

"When you guys got back from Russia."

Shaking my head, I sighed. "Fair enough." I glanced over at Bella, who was monitoring my dad's GPS chip.

"Sweetness, you're our guide. But I think I know where he's going. He'll take them to the middle of nowhere. He'll lead them straight to us."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Okay, so I apologize again for the delay on this. I was in the hospital for 8 days with severe pneumonia edema. In fact, this is the first day I'm actually home alone. The ER told my husband that if I had come in any later, I'd have drowned in my own fluids, and there was talk of coma and intubations… It was scary and painful, and not at all what I thought I had, but it's left me very weak. I'm on all sorts of meds and treatments. I can't take a shower without getting winded. But I'm working on it.**

 **So…here's what this means for H &E… not much changes, except the update schedule. I have to go with the "you get it when you get it" type of schedule for now. Until I can get back up to my normal non-medicated, clearer-headed self, I'm going to take my time on updates. I'm not abandoning anything, but I have to get my head straight. And honestly, I'd like to be able to walk one end of my house to the other without sounding like I've run a marathon. I've also got a RL job I have to get back to, as well. **

**Like I said, I'm not going anywhere, but I'm just slower getting to it. Please have patience, and if you want to wait, then I understand.**

 **For all the love and support on FB, thank you so much! Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N… Better late than never… See me at the bottom please for info. When we left the Gravity crew, they were taking off in Edward's helicopter from the roof of Twi Tech. I'll let you get to it.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 15**

 **BELLA**

"Apache team leader, do not engage unless fired upon," Eleazar commanded softly over the radio. "Shadow only."

The call back was an affirmative, but I was studying Edward's phone, my eyes narrowing at the strange winding route Kim's chopper was taking.

"I think…" Edward started, glancing over to me as we were following the Apache team. "Sweetness, I think we should get Esme and the kids out of the city. Maybe a safe house?"

My gaze shot up from the phone's screen to study his face. Even though the kids were in the safety of the military, that wouldn't be good enough for Edward. And we weren't quite sure how many more men Kim had out there.

"Trinity? Or Aunt Kate's?" I asked, not sure how far I wanted the kids away from me, but at the same time, getting them away from all this shit wasn't a bad idea.

Trinity was the mountain cabin safe house where Edward and I had fallen in love. It had been his mother's cabin. Hell, it was where my girls and Edward's crew finally meshed into the unstoppable team we now were. It was in the middle of nowhere, and we hadn't used it since the beginning. However, Aunt Kate's was a fortress. It was sealed and probably the safest house on the planet since it was surrounded by the Denali preserve. It was also as connected and online as the Gravity office.

The mention of Trinity had Edward's eyes meeting mine for a heartbeat or two, and a small smile twitched the corners of his mouth. The green in his eyes was so intense, highlighted by the chopper's control panel. I cracked a smile, shaking my head, and even a small giggle escaped me.

"Well, love, I was _thinking_ Aunt Kate's," he said with a chuckle. "But now…"

"It's probably the safer place, not to mention the kids are familiar with it. They won't be with Trinity. And really, if we went there, I'd rather be with them."

"Okay, so _that_ conversation is for another day, because I think that would an awesome fucking trip." He grinned as I laughed, but I went back to the phone screen as he switched over to the radio. "Emmett, come in."

"Seriously? You fuckers just left my ass?" Emmett called back.

"It wasn't on purpose, asshole," Edward replied.

"Yeah, it was," Jasper teased, grinning at the laughter and giving Edward a fist bump from the back.

"Em, what's your status?"

"All explosives have been disabled and handed over to El's people. I'm making my way down to the ground floor. If I'm not mistaken, there's a team finally clearing the north building."

"Copy that. I want you to meet up with Alec. Once he's patched up and able to be moved, get him, Esme, and the kids to Aunt Kate's," Edward told him.

There was a pause. "Oh, damn, it's like that?" he asked carefully. "What about Gravity?"

The question was vague for anyone outside the team, but for us, he was asking about Rose and the girls. Were we truly evacuating everyone out of Washington?

"I'll get to Gravity, Em. You handle the baby bears," Edward vowed. "And check on Cho while you're down there. He took a bullet to the back."

"Ten-four, Ed. I'm on it now. And I'll let you know how many medics Alec has insulted."

Mickey cracked the fuck up, but she held up the phone she'd borrowed from Eleazar. "I let Obie know. He said Aunt Kate will be ready and waiting."

"Thanks, wild child." Edward said softly, but he glanced over to me. "Now, to tell the boss." He pressed the commlink. "Bethy, come in."

"Hey, Daddy," she answered him immediately. "Did I hear you take off?"

"You did, little sweetness. Did Uncle Alec make it to you guys okay?"

"Yes," she said with an adorable laugh. "Wow, he's pretty mad."

Edward grinned. "Yeah? Well, with _him_ , you can go ahead and start adding up the swear jar."

Bethy's laugh was evil and wicked, not unlike my own, which made us all crack up, but all she said was, "Sure, Dad. Got it. I'll tell him you said so."

"Good girl," he praised her. "Listen, baby, once he's patched up and completely in swear jar debt, Uncle Em is gonna take you guys to Aunt Kate."

"What?! No! Daddy!"

Edward flinched because that sound, that pleading heartbreak, was my husband's kryptonite. He couldn't bear to tell her no when all she wanted was him. Sammy either. He could deny them toys, pets, junk food, and all the things in between, but if they called for him, if they wanted or needed him, Edward would stop everything to give them his time, his ear, his heart. He'd been that way since they were both babies. My Edward was a dichotomy of hard and soft, of warm and cold, of strict and easygoing. He'd delivered death all fucking day, but his little girl was wearing away at his resolve.

"Bethy," I called, giving Edward's leg a squeeze. "I need you to listen to me. It's very important that you guys go to Aunt Kate's. When this is done, we'll come to you guys."

"Aw, Mom," Bethy sighed and then launched into a million questions. "What about our stuff? How long will you be? Haven't you guys caught all the bad guys yet?"

"Bethy, you'll have 'stuff.' And I don't know how long we'll be, but we still have more bad guys to catch. There are more around, and you guys will be safer at Aunt Kate's. Now…let me talk to Sammy," I answered, smirking at the sigh and unseen but undoubtedly heavy eyeroll I was probably receiving on the other end.

"'Kay," she huffed, and then she added a mumbled, "It's Mom."

"Hey, Mom," he said softly over the commlink. "Is Dad with you?"

"Hey, buddy. I'm here," Edward answered.

"Is it true? We gotta go to Aunt Kate's without you?" he asked us.

"I'm afraid so, handsome," I soothed him, but my son was way different than my daughter. My Sammy needed to be pointed in the right direction. He needed something _to do_ while he waited and worried. "I need you to help me out when you get there, buddy."

"With what?"

"Once you've loved on Aunt Kate, go in and open up the computer room for me. Turn it all on. IGOR, too. And make sure you put the computer on that shows where we are. Can you do that for me, Sammy?"

Samuel was my computer tech wannabe. He loved gadgets and computers, and Alice was constantly teaching him something new. So I knew this would give him something to do.

Sammy was quiet for a moment, but his answer was his usual soft, slow, "Yeah."

"Thanks, buddy," I told him. "Love you."

"Love you guys, too. Be safe."

I sighed, letting my head fall back to the headrest behind me, and I glanced out the side window for a moment before going back to Edward's phone. My brow furrowed a little.

"Why are we winding all over the city?" I asked no one in particular but looked up at the heavy-duty military choppers we were tailing. "It feels like we're being led into…"

I was going to say the word trap, but a bright light flared up in the night, coming from a rooftop. The blaze trailed behind it with a fiery trail, and not only did it aim for one of the Apaches, it actually _curved_ to follow it.

"Fuck! Stingers!" Edward hissed, veering off to the right a little in order to avoid the scattering of military choppers. "Everyone strap in and hold on!" he ordered as one of the military helicopters burst into flame.

"Are you sure?" Jasper asked, leaning forward to the window a little. "Fuck, Ed. We don't have flares to knock them off track!"

"I know, I know!" Edward growled, pointing out the front. "But they do."

Just as he pointed, one of the choppers pulled up and off to the left, sending out what looked to be a dozen flares out the tail of the helicopter. The second rocket went for the flares instead, exploding over what looked like a bank.

Edward glanced my way for a split second. "Stingers are smart rockets. They're heat-seeking once they've been aimed and launched at their target. Flares are the only thing, besides shooting them out of the sky or trying to outmaneuver them, to set them off their course."

"Fantastic," I whispered to myself as evasive moves continued with all of us in the air.

"Well, fuck me," Mickey grunted, reaching for the side door to slide it open. "It's just like old times, pretty boy."

"Without all the goddamn sand," Jasper muttered, nodding in agreement and opening the other door. "You fly, Ed. We'll watch the rooftops."

I looked to Edward, who was maneuvering the best he could to avoid everyone else in the air as well as the shit aimed our way. Eleazar was arguing with someone over the radio about retaliation on the roofs, but he wasn't getting anywhere. Whoever was higher than him was telling him not to destroy every building in Seattle. Another argument was to not fire upon Kim's helicopter.

Jasper settled down on the floor, strapping himself in as best he could, and Mickey did the same. Both aimed their weapons out the open doors toward the tops of the buildings.

"Alice, come in," I called her.

"You guys don't have the fuel for this fuckery!" she chastised, but she was right, apparently, because Edward merely nodded.

"Okay, noted, pixie, but I need you for something else. I need thermal readings on the tops of these buildings. We need to know where they are."

"Right, right, right. Good thinking. Hold please."

I was sure I could hear her typing above the chaos around me.

"Jesus, they'll run out of flares before we can get this asshole out of the city," Edward muttered, and I wasn't sure it was to anyone in particular.

"Okay, I'm up!" Alice stated, still typing. "Let's see. We've got a concentration of warm bodies on the buildings around Twi Tech. We've got a few scattered for the next several blocks; those go for about a six-block radius. But he's taking you toward the water, so…" She trailed off for a moment. "Everyone, on me. You've got one on a tall, fancy apartment building coming up on your left."

"That's me," Jasper stated, readying his sniper. "Ed, level out, slow down."

"Roger that," Edward replied, gently turning the chopper to face the building.

We all leaned over to look. Stepping up to the edge of the building was a single guy and what looked to me like a rocket launcher, but Edward called out the word stinger again.

I pulled up binoculars to see the guy better. His aim was just beyond Kim's chopper. However, he switched his direction straight for us.

"Jasper…" I warned.

"I know! I see him." Jasper called back, but he held his aim steady. "This is gonna hurt," he said softly.

When Jasper pulled the trigger, it took a blink or two to register. The shot couldn't have been more perfect, and through the binoculars, the explosion was massive and bright. He'd not only hit his target, but he'd caught the man's weapon. The rocket and all the ammo around the guy blew all at once. The rooftop of what I knew to be a very expensive, very posh apartment building incinerated, causing all the windows on the top floor and the building beside it to shatter.

"And that's why the military aren't allowed to fire back," Mickey sang. "Ain't that a bitch."

Edward grinned, shaking his head. "Alice, any more out here?"

"Yes, but you need to change your course," she answered him. "Leave them, Edward. You're gonna run out of fuel _and_ time if you aren't careful. I assume you want to beat them to the cache location?"

"Aw, Alice, you know what they say about _assuming_ ," Edward teased her.

"I do, but that usually doesn't apply to _me_."

I laughed, giving Edward a brief glance. "She's kinda right."

Edward chuckled, shrugging a shoulder. "Yeah, she usually is. Roger that, pixie. Please send the coordinates to the warehouse."

"Already done. And that's the location where Ben's team is, by the way."

"El, you better let him know we're comin'." Edward tossed a glance back to Eleazar, who nodded.

Eleazar called Ben to let him know we were inbound, but he also told Ben to secure the second location and to remove the weapon, hide it. The second one was the EMP, I knew that much, but I wasn't sure what the first cache held.

"What's at this warehouse?" I asked, glancing around the chopper as Jasper and Mickey closed the side doors and took their seats back.

"Thermobaric bombs," Edward answered. "Six, to be exact."

"Oh, shit," I said through a deep sigh. "We really need to talk to _your_ dad about his hoarding of _my_ dad's bullshit."

Edward chuckled, reaching over to cup my face as he leveled out over the water, leaving the military and Kim behind.

"You do that, sweetness. I've got your back," he said, running a thumb seductively across my bottom lip. "Once we get him, you give him hell, baby."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

"Edward, your best bet is to come home to fuel up. Or take cars from here." Alice's voice was calm but firm.

"Ten-four, Alice. Just keep watch on Dad's GPS, please."

"Actually, heading back to Gravity may not be a bad idea," Jasper stated. "We can load up on weapons and ammo…and oh-my-fucking-hell, can we eat something!?"

I grinned, glancing over to Bella, whose lips twitched a little at that proclamation from him, but her eyes were intently watching the phone in her hands. She then gazed unseeingly out the window, shaking her head a little.

"Sweetness?"

She shook her head again and sighed, narrowing her eyes on me. "Your dad has a mole. He has to have had one in order for this to succeed as far as it did. This was _years_ of planning, _months_ of setting up, and someone on the inside to allow it. Something about that is bugging me." She met my gaze again. "Your dad said to let it go for now, but I can't. It's not how I work. I think if… Maybe if we figure out the traitor, we'll get a better idea as to how to stop this guy." She held up the phone. "He'll head into Canada in order to get us off his trail, but still…"

"She's right about that much," Eleazar agreed. "They just left US air space."

"My first guess would've been Jacob." Mickey's voice was filled with sarcasm. "I've never seen a grown man puss out so badly."

I snorted, shaking my head. "As much as I'd like _any_ fucking excuse to put a bullet in his head, I don't think it's Jake."

"It's not. It's Seong," Dean's voice was soft and tentative. "I think she sold her father out."

Bella's head spun to look at him. "So I wasn't crazy."

"No, I don't think so."

She sat facing forward again. "Alice, how long was the chopper camera running when we got to the roof?"

"A few minutes."

Bella rubbed her temple, letting out a deep sigh. "And we have footage from the get-go inside Carlisle's office, right?"

"Definitely."

The next voice to come over the radio was Mack. "Bellsy, you want me to take a look? Want me to watch her? I can put together some footage."

Bella was nodding before she verbally gave the go-ahead, and she gazed over to me. "It has to be more than Seong, though. There's more to it. Someone _here_ let them in, let them get a foot in the door." She studied my phone again, finally adding, "Girls, let's look into floors forty-five through forty-seven. Find out who is remodeling, who's paying for it, and who would've been moving in. I want to know everything about those three floors. Let's start there. We'll work our way from that point."

"I'll take that part," Rose stated. "What's your ETA?"

"A few minutes," I replied, glancing down at the trees below.

Something seemed wrong landing at home without the kids. I knew we weren't staying long, just enough time to grab a bite to eat, load up on ammo, and plan. Those bombs could not end up in the hands of Kim Min-Jun. No more than the nukes couldn't end up in their possession. And that EMP was a dangerous motherfucker. One of those could send us all back to the Stone Age without communication or electricity.

Bella wanted to chastise my father for holding on to weapons Charlie had stored away, but the reality was that if he hadn't squirreled them away, where would they have ended up? Gathering dust in a warehouse in the middle of the Olympic forest was better than destroying small villages in the deserts or jungles. It was better they sat unused and forgotten than sold to kill women and children. Best case scenario was that we could have them disassembled and destroyed.

I shook my head as I landed in my own yard. Giving Eleazar a glance, I said, "I know we need to keep moving, but my crew has been up and running since the sun came up, with no food or break. We're taking a few minutes."

"No, no… Fair enough." He nodded, checking in with Ben at the bomb location.

"Alice, bring a laptop with you, but everyone in the office needs to come inside the house," Bella stated over the radio and smiled when the three girls exited Gravity.

Alice, Mack, and Rose all hugged Bella. The former with not one but two trusty laptops under her arm. She walked to Jasper, and they spoke quietly and intimately, with sweet smiles and nods.

Rose walked to me, giving me a hug. "Emmett checked in with me. I chartered a private plane to get them to Anchorage. They're already in the air. Esme, the kids, the dogs… They're all fine. And Alec is patched up and on crutches. Cho, however, is hanging by a thread. He was rushed into surgery. The bullet to his back did some extensive damage to his lungs and shattered a rib or two. He lost a lot blood in the process. So… They've moved him to a military hospital to keep him under guard."

"Got it. Thank you," I told her sincerely.

"And don't you fucking dare think about cooking for all these people. Once you decided to come here to fuel up or whatever, I ordered a shit-ton of pizza. It was easier than anything else I could come up with here in Forks. It's already inside."

Grinning, I nodded. "Thanks. That's fucking perfect."

Bella was already opening the front door when I made my way across the yard. Everyone piled in behind her, walking straight to the kitchen to grab a slice. Rose had thought ahead, for sure, because not only was there plenty of pizza, but she'd brewed a pot of coffee and set out soda and waters. However, Bella wasn't there.

Walking down the hall, I found her in our bedroom just coming out of the bathroom.

"C'mere," I said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "I know you're starving, but I wanted to see you for a second."

Bella walked to me, and I reached out to pull her between my legs. I inspected those wrists again, making sure the angry red had dissipated, and it had. I couldn't bear to see marks on her skin. She had enough fucking scars, as far as I was concerned.

"Y-You're… Y-You… I-I j-just w-wanted t-to ch-check o-on y-you," I whispered against her palm, gazing up at her.

She smiled, cupping my face and bringing me in for a soft, short kiss. "I'm fine, Edward."

Nodding that I heard her, I kissed her again. "I know you are. I just… Bella, you sent a man down seventy stories because he put a hand on your shoulder. I'm merely making sure that you're not covering up the panic. Okay? I can't help it." I huffed a heavy sigh through my nose, finally unleashing my stress. "All fucking day, sweetness. All day, all I wanted was to get back up there to you, to Dad. But everything else had to happen before I could do that. I've never had to put you last before. I fucking hated it, but it was necessary."

Bella chuckled a little. "Hey," she whispered, reaching up to take off my hat and rake her fingers through my hair. "I'm okay. I'd tell you if I wasn't." When I opened my mouth to argue, she kissed me soundly. "I'm not saying I didn't snap, Edward. I'm saying I'm okay _now_. For the most part, I kept you in mind. I channeled the Edward-Cullen-go-fuck-yourself type of attitude."

Grinning, I shook my head. "That's my girl," I sang, giving in to the need to touch her and pulling her to my lap.

"And you didn't put me last, Edward. I never once felt _last_."

I wrinkled my nose but only nodded.

"Everyone had shit to do, baby. And there were steps to take to get it all done…even getting to me."

"I-I k-kinda t-told th-the k-kids th-the s-same th-thing." I kissed her when she hummed against my lips. "You were _restrained_ , sweetness. I just… I could just imagine how hard that was for you."

"Shh," she breathed against my cheek. "I was, but it was only my wrists. It wasn't my feet. I was never bound to a table or chair. I was able to go to the bathroom, drink water…all that. I wasn't tortured, Edward. It was difficult, but the only time I panicked was when I realized you were out there tearing through Kim's men, and if he knew the handsome man in the frames on Carlisle's desk was the same one slowly tearing apart his plan, then he'd use me, use Carlisle, to draw you out. I couldn't let that happen, and then that guard touched me." She shrugged.

"Ah, so that was what caught your attention. We weren't sure." I held her closer, burying my face in her neck and breathing deep.

She giggled a little, straddling my lap and pulling my face away so she could see me. "Honestly, I zoned out a bit to stay sane. I kept playing our game of hide and seek in my head in order to find that happy place."

"Mmm, that was a good day," I hummed, going back to her neck and giving her a kiss just below her ear. "That conference table was sturdier than I'd expected. Kudos to the carpenter."

Bella's laugh was sexy and soft. "I think it wobbled a bit when we were done. Had you made that table…"

Laughing, I pulled back to kiss her lips again. "I love you, sweetness. I know we need to get moving, I just… I-I c-can't _n-not_ ch-check o-on y-you. Understand?"

"I love you, too, Edward, but if you stutter one more time, we're not leaving this bedroom. And that would be bad," she said, slipping gracefully off my lap and rolling her eyes at my salacious grin as I pulled my cap back on. "Let's eat, and then we'll talk about the next step."

We walked back into the kitchen hand in hand, running into a wall of loud voices.

"Oh my God, Bella, you're right!" Mack gushed, spinning the laptop in front of her around. "Seong… She's… Fuck, I think she's _with_ Kim. Like in _love_ with him."

Bella grabbed a couple slices of pizza on a paper plate, and I followed suit. We both sat down at the table with Mack and Alice.

"Well, she's a damned good actress if that's the case," Bella mumbled around her water bottle. "Because at one point, he had a gun to her face, and she was completely losing it."

"Then give the girl an Oscar, because watch this shit. This is from the chopper camera on the roof. Carlisle places himself between all the bullshit and Seong, but look…"

Mack played the footage from Twi Tech's rooftop. The camera came online just as Eleazar's and my teams split up and surrounded Kim's men at the north side of the building. I saw what Mack was trying to explain when my father surreptitiously pulled Seong behind him. She didn't seem nervous or worried. In fact, her eyes were on Kim, who had her father in his grip as he and I had exchanged words. When the shot to Cho's back was fired, there was a flicker, a momentary _hint_ of a smile that crossed her face as she was forced into the helicopter.

"She's so young," I countered. "That would mean…" I frowned at that. The girl was essentially a senior in high school – or she would've been had she been in the US. "I thought her record, her history came up clean."

"And it would have," Alice agreed with a nod. "It's quite possible Kim is using her – her age, her innocence, her obvious disdain for her father – for what he wants. It's cruel, but it's not unheard of."

I sighed deeply, shaking my head. "Which makes my dad…the _only fucking hostage_."

That brought the room up short. Everyone went quiet for a heartbeat or two.

"But they need him," El's voice was soft, but he was obviously thinking aloud. "They need him alive. He's the key to what they want. Me. Or really me getting the US out of the DMZ, which will never happen. They need Carlisle for the weapons Benny is babysitting right now."

Bella hummed and nodded, but her eyes were on the computer screen as she studied Seong. She glanced over the table, her gaze finally landing on me.

"What'cha thinkin', sweetness?" I asked her, reaching up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Honestly, the fact that I could reach out and touch her was soothing after having worried all goddamn day.

"How big are those bombs? That EMP thing? I mean physical size."

Alice typed quickly, spinning her laptop around. "As long as the bed of a pickup truck, the bombs. The EMP is like the size of your desk in the office."

Bella nodded, getting up to take another slice of pizza. "And where's Carlisle's GPS location now?"

"Currently stationary in Canada."

"They stopped to eat, too," Jasper guessed, shoving half a slice into his mouth. "I'd bet on that shit."

"Yeah," I agreed. "Eat, refuel, possibly grab more men or ammo."

Everyone nodded, but I looked to Bella. "You're thinking of taking them. Putting everything they want into hiding in trade for Dad."

"Mmhmm," Bella hummed, nodding once. "Yeah, like Russia."

"That's a dangerous game, especially if you actually make the trade," Mickey pointed out. "You're handing these assholes some seriously heavy shit."

"I know," Bella agreed, starting to pace in the kitchen. "What if… What if we lead them into a trap? We could lead them to a place we know like the back of our hand?"

"Where? Here?" Rose asked, frowning at the possibility.

"No! Never here." Bella looked to me. "What if we hid those things in Trinity?"

"The mountain cabin?" I asked, my brow wrinkling as I thought it over. "We'd publicly out a safe house, but we'd have the woods to our advantage. We also know that property is already wired for us – lighting, motion sensors, and lookout spots. It's stood vacant for a few years. Dad went to check on it not long ago, but otherwise, there may be issues we'd have to address."

I was thinking out loud, and they knew it. They let me ramble. I stood up from the table to get another slice of pizza.

Bella walked to me, speaking softly. "We have one of their radios," she stated, pointing to Dean, who tapped the device in front of him. "We could take what they want, offer up a trade, and lead them into a trap."

"Sweetness, if you wanted to go back to Trinity so badly, you shoulda just said somethin'." I was teasing her, and she knew it. "But this may be our only shot to end this. Bring them to us."

"Exactly."

I looked to Eleazar. "What do you think?"

"It's a strong location," he stated. "The fact that they'll offer up Carlisle as trade is fact. We'll need to downplay the theory on Seong, though. We might need to assume he's using her, which means he'll kill her when he's done with her. We'll ask for them both. It'll buy us a day or two…maybe more. But if you want those weapons, I've got to tell Ben now, while Kim is nowhere near."

I looked to Bella and then the crew. "Pack it up. And pack up enough equipment for info. You guys are coming, too. I promised Emmett I'd get you out of here."

Rose nodded, standing up. "C'mon. Let's go lock down the office."

I turned to Eleazar. "Call Benny. Tell him to take it all, and we'll meet him. You might want to bring a few men in. I'm down Emmett and Alec."

Eleazar stood, pulling out his phone. "Roger that. We'll take it all."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… So…they've decided to stand and fight, taking the two weapons Kim wants most. And they're going back to the mountain cabin… ;)**

 **Okay… so update on me… I'm off all the meds, and detoxing, I think. I swear Prednisone is the devil. I'm breathing fine and back to work full steam. I'm also struggling with quitting smoking. And smoking and writing have gone hand in hand since the very beginning for me, but I'm trying to find a groove. That is some seriously hard shit to do. I want to thank everyone for their love and words.**

 **Anyway… When I write a chapter, I'll post a chapter. I'm doing the best I can to keep it coming. Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N… I know. I'm a bit slower at this than I used to be. I'll explain at the bottom. We last left off with the crew heading to Trinity to the mountain cabin. I'll let you get to it.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 16**

 **BELLA**

The Mustang was quiet except for the sounds of Alice and Mack typing in the back seat. Rose was up front with me. Checking the rearview mirror, I noted the vehicles following behind me. Mickey was driving Edward's Challenger, Jasper was in his truck with Dean, and Edward was driving an unmarked moving truck. Bringing up the rear, Ben and Eleazar had a small convoy of SUVs filled with Feds and military.

The moving truck contained the six thermobaric bombs. Ben had loaded them up the second Eleazar let him in on the plan. The EMP that had been housed just outside of Seattle was inside one of the large SUVs. We had taken possession of the two things Kim Min-Jun wanted most, and we were taking them off the grid.

Carlisle's GPS showed him still in Canada. From what Alice could see via satellite, they were on a large piece of property in the middle of nowhere. Once we'd met up with Ben and the other agents who'd removed the weapons from their locations, Eleazar had called Carlisle's phone.

Eleazar told Kim he'd now have to trade Seong and Carlisle Cullen for the weapons he wanted. He also told him that the DMZ would stay occupied with American troops since Kim had reneged on their original deal by taking two hostages with him. Now, if Kim Min-Jun wanted safe passage out of the US, he'd have to go through us. Otherwise, he was now marked as a terrorist and would be hunted down as such. Carlisle's private plane was added to the negotiations, along with a private pilot.

That last part had me narrowing my eyes on my husband three vehicles behind me. My nostrils flared in frustration. I wasn't sure who I was angrier with – Edward or Carlisle. The latter had already set the whole private plane shit in motion, knowing the only pilot he had access to was his _son_. The fact that Edward was ready and willing wasn't helping my temper, but this was all a pretty shitty deal.

All we wanted was Carlisle safe and the weapons to be kept out of Kim's hands. Whatever we had to do for that to be a reality, we'd do it. Seong was still the unknown in the whole scenario.

We'd been out of Twi Tech Tower now for only twelve hours. A few of us had grabbed some sleep and some more food, but it felt like we'd been running for two days straight.

"Well, hello my handsome minions," Alice crooned from the back seat.

"Hey, Aunt Alice," I heard Sammy's and Caleb's voices from the small speaker, making me grin.

"Aunt Alice, IGOR is online for you," Sammy added.

"You are _awesome_!" she told him with a giggle, typing rapidly. "Just so you know, your mom and dad are fine. They're driving, so I'll have them talk to you in a bit. Okay?"

"Yeah," he said in his usual soft tone. "I see you guys moving," he told her, so apparently he had the GPS monitor up as well. "What's in…Glacier Peak Wilderness?"

"A safe house," she answered him honestly.

That was the thing about Alice the kids loved and adored. She never placated them, she never sugarcoated shit for them, and she didn't lie to them. She told them the truth as best she could. They trusted her honesty, even if it wasn't what they wanted to hear.

"Why not come here?" he asked her.

"Because we still have bad guys to stop. _This_ place is better for _us_. _That_ place is better for _you_. Got it?"

"Yeah, I guess." There was a bit of noise and talking in the background, and he added, "Boy, Uncle Alec really owes the swear jar, but now he's in trouble with Aunt Kate."

There was a tone from my son that sounded just like Edward, like amusement and curiosity and mischief all rolled into a soft laugh.

Rose laughed, shaking her head. "I'm sure Caleb has learned a new one or two today," she mumbled, raising her eyebrow my way.

"Hey, Aunt Alice!" Bethy and Abby called out.

"Pretty girls, what'cha up to?"

"Uncle Emmett wanted me to tell Mom that Aunt Sarah is with us. She met us at the airport," Bethy replied. "Good thing, too, because Uncle Alec is way cranky, and he only seems to listen to her."

"Poor Sarah," I muttered, shaking my head. "Been there; done that."

Rose chuckled, nodding a little. "I do not envy either of you."

"Thanks," I said through a laugh.

"Uncle Emmett also said that if you need them in the computer room, just say so. Since they can't be there to fight, they'll help with info."

"Oh. Huh. Okay, then," Alice told her, clearly surprised but grateful from the sound of it. "Tell him thank you. We'll call back."

Alice shut the laptop as I slowed the car down. Something in my heart gave an electric shock at the sight of Elizabeth's mountain cabin. The long winding driveway and the wildflower-filled meadow around the house hadn't changed a bit.

"Wow," I breathed, parking in front of the house. "It looks exactly the same."

Alice sat forward, and Rose took in the view, both wearing awe-filled expressions as the convoy of vehicles parked in various places around the house and on the property. Edward pulled the moving truck around to the back of the house.

I got out of the car, popping the trunk for everyone's equipment and bags. Picking up the large black duffel I'd packed for Edward and me, I walked up the steps of the wraparound deck and unlocked the front door.

The feelings that hit me were pure nostalgia. It was memories of fights, of panic attacks, of falling in love, of learning to work together. The last time I'd seen the house, I'd fought with Carlisle about burning it down. I remembered the look on Edward's face; it had been heartbreak and shock, but he'd have done it. We'd stripped the house, cleaned it from top to bottom, burning anything we'd come into contact with, but we'd saved the house. However, it was somewhat back together again, so I'd have been willing to bet that Carlisle had someone come out and look in on the place from time to time.

"I'm guessing the sleeping arrangements won't be much different than before," Rose teased, shoving me into Edward's old room.

Grinning, I shrugged, setting the bag down onto the bed. Nothing about this room was different. From the framed pictures over the large bed, to the sofa over on the wall, it was exactly the way I remembered it. I swallowed around a lump in my throat at the memory of Edward touching me for the first time, of the first time I'd told him I loved him.

I heard the door click closed behind me, and the sexiest voice I'd ever known said, "My only regret in this room was scaring you when you stopped Dad from burning this place to the ground."

Nodding, I turned around, tears pooling in my eyes. "You were a bit intense, baby." I smiled at his grin. "My only regret was my inability to let you touch me."

He was shaking his head as he pushed away from the door. "Th-There's n-not a-a s-single s-step w-we t-took i-in th-this r-room th-that I-I r-regret. What I wanted could wait, sweetness."

"I wanted it, too, Edward," I sighed, walking to him and wrapping my arms around him so I could bury myself in his neck. "More than I could even wrap my head around."

Edward hugged me close, pulling me back to kiss me stupid. It came out of nowhere, and I wasn't prepared for the speed in which it built. I wasn't sure if it was the room, the house, or the fact that we hadn't really had a chance to calm down since getting out of Seattle. There were moans and fistfuls of hair, heavy breathing and a firm grip on my ass, and that merely led to Edward lifting me up and taking a seat on the sofa. When I realized what he'd done, I started to giggle.

His sexy grin just made me giggle harder, grab his face, and kiss him roughly.

"You're an ass," I teased him. "You're starting something…"

"I know," he said through a chuckle, but he raised a deadly eyebrow up at me as he pulled me closer. "We don't have time, but sweetness… There will be things done on this couch you wanted over eleven years ago. I think it's time we made that happen."

"It's a date, Mr. Cullen, but we need to set up, check all the motion sensors, and get those weapons hidden. As much as I would like all the things on this couch _and_ that bed—" I jerked a thumb behind me, making Edward drag his tongue sexily across his bottom lip as he smiled"—we have to get out there and help."

The expression on his face was heated and a touch contrite, but he held me a few seconds longer, reaching up to caress my cheek gently with the backs of his fingers. He huffed a soft, light laugh through his nose, his brow furrowing a little.

"This place," he started softly, bringing me in for a kiss. "I remember going crazy with everything you made me feel all at once. Everything." He smiled at my giggle. "You were hurting so badly, but you were so fucking strong, sweetness. You're smarter than me, and that _really_ drove me fucking crazy."

I laughed, leaning in to press my forehead to his.

"You were beautiful. Even hurting, you were just gorgeous, Bella. I mean it. I wanted to drown in you."

"Edward, you have to stop," I whispered against his lips. "Because I feel all those things still, but we have to _go help_." I urged the last two words, making him laugh.

He grasped my waist, lifting me off his lap and standing up in front of me. "I was really scared yesterday, Bella. I just… You need to know how grateful I am that you're okay, the kids, and Esme too. Nothing would've stopped me. And I…"

Nodding, I lifted up a little and kissed him to shut him up. "I love you, baby. I know where this is all coming from. And once we've done all the perimeter checks and everything is set up, we'll finish this conversation. I promise, Edward."

He kissed me once more, nodding as he stepped away. He took a deep breath, giving me a sweet, sexy smile, and left the bedroom.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

I stepped out onto the back deck, staring out over the lake. Everything was exactly the same as the last time I'd set foot out there. The dock jutted out into the water a few yards, not to mention the floating dock was still out there all alone. Memories of racing Bella out to that thing made me smile before sipping my cup of coffee.

I was trying to stay awake, trying to find some sort of energy to keep going after little to no sleep and an entire day of running the day before. The sounds of activity were everywhere. The truck with the bombs had been carefully hidden in the cluster of trees not far from the shed. There wasn't enough room in the weapons basement of that shed for all six, so currently, the truck was being camouflaged by military netting, tree branches, and shrubbery. Pretty soon, the damn thing would be practically invisible, even from the air.

A drill whined behind me, and I turned to take in Alice at her genius finest. She was fiddling with the EMP, which scared the ever-loving fuck out of me. That motherfucker could take away all our power, communications, and research in the blink of an eye. According to the pixie, if someone set it off in the atmosphere over the US, the whole country would go black. Poof! The thing was smaller than I'd expected – just about the size of a large refrigerator. However, the fucker dwarfed Alice, so there was that.

Alice's gaze flickered up to mine, and she grinned. "Stop worrying. I'm going to render this bad boy unusable. I'm disabling it."

"Whatever you say, Alice." I chuckled, waving her on, but gazed past her and into the house.

Rose, Mack, and Bella were hard at work on laptops. They were monitoring my dad's GPS chip, communicating with Emmett and Alec at Aunt Kate's, and researching who was remodeling the three floors in Twi Tech Tower. We'd already double-checked the motion sensors and lights down the driveway and the back yard, not to mention the alerts into the house. The Feds and the few soldiers El had brought along had set up temporary tents for sleep and communication just inside the cover of the trees. When night fell, there would be constant guards walking the property.

Jasper and Mickey had left the house to load up on supplies. There were a good number of us, and we all would need to eat, drink, and stay alert. Eleazar wasn't sure how long it would take for Kim to take the bait or to call back with a counter offer for the weapons we'd just stolen out of his grasp.

"Hey, Edward?" Bella called from the dining table.

I walked to her, dropping a kiss to the top of her head. "This whole thing feels eerily familiar, ladies."

Rose laughed, glancing briefly up from her computer.

Mack grinned, nodding. "Yup! Want me to draw a few bad guys and post them on the wall, Edward?"

Laughing, I shook my head, taking a seat beside Bella. "No, I'm good. Thanks." Turning to my wife, I kissed her temple. "What's up, sweetness?"

Without even looking up, she stole my coffee out of my hands.

"You know there's a whole pot all warm and shit in the kitchen," I pointed out, raising an eyebrow.

Bella giggled, sipping anyway. "Well, good! You'll probably need more."

Rolling my eyes, I waited for her to continue. Her eyes were on the computer screen in front of her as she typed away.

"Okay, the three floors under construction," she started, her gaze flickering to mine. "This is interesting." She tapped the screen. "Twi Tech has always leased out floors and offices, even when my dad was running it. The whole building isn't just Twi Tech. There are law offices, small publishing houses, accounting offices, internet businesses, and on and on. What _used_ to be on floors forty-five through forty-seven was a small software company that specialized in websites and internet sales programs. They're still in business, but they moved to another building."

Bella waved that away, clicking the mouse several times. "Here's what was moving in next."

The screen filled with a bright logo, several symbols, and dollar signs, of course. From what I could gather just from the website, it was a company that specialized in international business – sales, trade, job opportunities, and communications. The key was the name at the bottom and the origin of the company – Seoul, Korea…and the last name Cho.

My eyes narrowed. "So was Cho planning on moving to the US? I mean, I thought Seong was coming here to go to school and intern with my dad…blah, blah, blah. Not open an office in my dad's building."

That caught the girls' attention at the table.

"I don't think so," Bella said, shaking her head. "I think someone is using Cho's name. And it's probably Kim Min-Jun. I'm still tracing the contracts and the permits for construction. However, at the center of it all is still whoever at Twi Tech leased the floors to them. _Someone_ fucking knew Kim was not legit. And I want to know who it is."

"You'll need the real estate agent for that," Rose pointed out. "Carlisle uses his own to lease out space in the tower."

Bella rubbed her temple, nodding and studying the screen. "I've got a call into the office, but you know, no one's really working today. The whole building is sort of a mess."

Chuckling, I kissed her head and stood up. "You're lucky the fucker is still standing, sweetness. It was all I could do not to destroy it to get to you." I sighed, shaking my head at just how true that was. "IGOR, give me the status and location of my dad."

" _Carlisle Cullen is currently in Canada, fifty miles south of the last location."_

That caught our attention, and we all looked up to the map IGOR was showing on the back wall of the dining room.

"Well, well, well… Is he about to sneak back into the country?" I muttered, leaning back against the table and folding my arms across my chest.

My dad's GPS chip had come to a halt on a large piece of land about a hundred miles across the Canadian border. He'd stayed in one location for the last twenty-four hours. However, according to the map on the wall, Dad was traveling south back toward the US.

I tapped my earpiece. "Eleazar, you might want to get in here."

"Roger that."

Eleazar stepped through the back-deck door, taking a glance at the map. "He's on the move?"

"Looks like it."

"He'll be calling soon for a trade," he thought aloud, nodding and looking to me. "Question is… You want to bring them straight to the front yard? Or do we cut them off and ambush them?"

"Can't we do both?" I asked with a grin. "Bring them to the front door and end it here?"

"Kim may not take that bait," Bella said from behind us. "But if he thought he was sneaking up on us…"

Her smirk was evil and sexy as she pointed a finger Alice's way as she came back inside the house.

"Right, right, right…" the pixie chanted, setting the drill down on the table. "So he lost his computer tech, thanks to Carlisle. However, he still has Jacob Black's laptop. He's been trying to get back in, but IGOR shuts him down." She held up a finger. "We _could_ give him a 'list' of safe houses. This one being the key. The rest would be bullshit."

"He may see through the bullshit," El noted.

" _My_ bullshit is not the _average_ bullshit," Alice argued, rolling her eyes, and I couldn't help but chuckle. "My bullshit will get the job done. You want them to show up here, and I'll make it happen, because the list I'll send him will make this look like the best possible option."

Eleazar glanced my way and then back to Alice. "Okay, do it. We'll be ready for them."

Alice locked gazes with me. "Edward, you know once this happens, this place will no longer be a safe house option in the future."

I nodded. "Yeah, I kinda figured."

"Okay, as long as you know. And you'll deal with your dad on it." She pointed my way, and I waved it off. "Then let me see what IGOR and I can do."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

The rain poured down around me as I jogged to the sensor that was giving us trouble. It was in the far back almost to the lake. The wires kept coming loose, either from the weather or the swaying of the tree branch the light was attached. I snorted into a soft laugh at that. The last time we'd been here, we'd spent an entire night covering the whole property in those lights and alarms. The tree had been a split-second decision. Now, I wasn't sure it would continue to hold up.

Glancing around, I saw the next lights a few feet away on either side of me. I briefly debated whether we'd need this one at all.

"Jasper, is this one necessary? Because it'll never stay," I said over the radio. "It was loose when we got here, and it's already loose again."

"Probably not, Ed," he said, and I knew he was watching from the computer in the dining room. "It's either fix it so it stops going off or yank the bastard. Otherwise, we'll keep getting a false alarm."

"Fine. Fuck it." I pulled my knife out, cutting the wires to the light and the sensor. "The rest will cover this small area."

"Fair enough. You gonna run a perimeter check before coming back?" he asked.

"Yeah, just around the house."

"Roger that. We'll ignore the alarms for the next few minutes."

I put my knife away and took off at a jog. I wasn't going to run the entire five miles – I was too fucking tired for that shit – but I didn't want to rely on Eleazar's men completely either. This was my property and most of my crew was here. Their lives and those weapons were top priority.

As I ran, the memories of this place started to play through my mind like a damn movie. I remembered all the times my mother brought me here – summers swimming in the lake, racing my dad to the floating dock, and staying outside until the sun was down. Those were strong memories – good ones.

However, the last time I was here was stronger. My dad had wanted to hide Bella away from Miller, away from Royce King to keep her safe. This place had been perfect. It was months of hiding, of learning to work together – my crew and her girls – and it was fights and nightmares and scars.

I shook my head to clear it as I ran up the back-deck steps and into the house. I was soaking wet.

"El said for you to get some sleep, Ed," Jasper stated, pointing a thumb over his shoulder. "Bella's already out. You're next. Go. We're not making any calls or any moves or releasing any info Kim's way until the morning. He said everyone needs to be sharp, and he's got men out there."

I nodded in acceptance. "Wake me if you need me, though."

"Ten-four."

I stepped into my old bedroom, and Bella was indeed curled up on the bed. I knew better than to just strip down and crawl in. I was cold and wet from the rain, and I needed a shower. As I stepped under the warm spray, I shook my head at just how much had changed since the last time the two of us had shared this room.

We'd seen it all now, but back then, we were so tentative, nervous, and Bella had been so traumatized by Miller. Every touch came with a panic attack. Every kiss had been a victory. Every tear she'd shed had shattered me, but goddamn, I lived to make that beautiful girl laugh and smile. Now, we'd been married for eleven years, had two amazing kids, and we worked together every day. But the last time we'd been in this house, I could barely stutter the words I love you.

I dried off, pulling on a pair of Air Force sweatpants and running the towel over my head one last time before stepping back out into the bedroom. My heart hurt at the sight on the bed. Nothing changed about that. She still was the most beautiful girl in the room.

She'd shifted in her sleep, her leg escaping the covers. The moonlight from the rain-spattered window caught her skin just right and highlighted the long, twisted scar. It was _that scar_ that I'd touched, telling her I loved her for the first time. Hell, it had been raining that damn day too.

Grinning at that, I knelt beside her, my thumb caressing that scar lightly. To be able to touch her without a second thought was such a strange thing in this particular room. Leaning down, I closed my eyes as I pressed my lips to that scar. The memory of how Bella told me she loved me was as clear as yesterday.

" _I remember every hit and slap and burn Miller gave me. But I also remember the sound of your voice the first time. I remember your eyes being the first thing that had made me feel safe in three fucking days. I remember that this scar... That scar was the last one he gave me, because you were there. I remember the first thing I ate was something you cooked. I remember almost killing_ _Jake and_ _the only voice that mattered was yours..."_

I pressed more kisses to that scar on her strong thigh, closing my eyes at the memory of her tears and sincerity.

" _I remember meeting you when we were_ _kids and_ _your stutter and the prettiest green eyes I've ever seen. I remember you carrying me up the stairs and out of Miller's basement...and the first time you made me laugh...the first time you let me cry...and the first time you shot someone in order to save me. But I don't remember when I fell completely in love with you. I can't do it. I've tried to figure it out, but I wonder if it was always there..."_

"I-I l-love y-you, s-sweetness," I sputtered in a whisper against the soft skin of her thigh, grinning when fingers slipped through my hair. Glancing up, I met sleepy-sweet eyes.

"Love you, too, Edward. You okay?" she whispered, and I nodded, crawling up the bed to her side.

Face-to-face and on our sides, I wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush to me. I just needed to feel her. I knew she was exhausted – hell, _I_ was exhausted – so I had no intention of starting anything, but being in _this_ cabin, in _this_ room, and in _this_ bed after the fight in Seattle to get her back made me need her in ways I could barely wrap my head around, much less articulate into actual fucking words.

Letting out a long, slow breath, I pressed a kiss to the middle of Bella's forehead as she trailed her fingers down my spine. I chuckled softly when those same fingers slipped beneath the waistband of my sweatpants.

"Careful, sweetness, you might start something…"

Her giggle was soft against the skin of my neck. "You mean like you did earlier?"

Grinning, I pressed my forehead to hers. "Somethin' like that."

Our eyes met, and Bella smiled softly, brushing her lips light over mine. "This feels oddly familiar, Edward."

Smiling, I nodded. "Yeah, no shit. All sorts of things happened in this room. First time you told me you loved me…"

"First touches."

I kissed her for that. "First time I wanted it all with someone. More than I could comprehend."

"First orgasms."

I huffed a laugh, trailing my lips to her ear. "First blow jobs."

Bella's giggle was evil and secretive, buried in my neck. "Edward, I swear…"

I squeezed her close, still smiling when she met my gaze again. "I think about us then, and I look at us now. Jesus, Bella… I-I w-wouldn't ch-change a-a f-fucking th-thing."

She was shaking her head. "Me, either, baby."

Bella's lips met mine, and it wasn't a simple kiss. It was deep and emotional. This room had us both reminiscing, it seemed. But the difference from then to now was vast in comparison, because now it was a practiced dance. It was steps we knew and loved that required no thought, just feelings and touch and whispers for more.

My sweatpants were pushed down, her shorts and shirt swiftly removed and tossed away. Skin on skin and hands everywhere. There were no panic attacks now. There wasn't any coaxing or worry or scar cream. This was the safety of loving someone completely for so long that nothing required overthinking.

I knew exactly where to put my mouth to hear my name out loud. I knew where to touch her to have her pull my hair to keep me close, keep me exactly where she wanted me. I knew where her skin was most sensitive and where she tasted the most delicious. I knew when she was about to explode on my tongue and then beg me to be inside her.

Nothing about us was tentative anymore. And the change from then to now made me gaze down at her before slipping slowly inside her. Our relationship essentially started in this room. I'd surrendered to the beautiful woman beneath me then, and she owned me now. It was so much more than I'd imagined back when we'd first stayed at this safe house.

We moved in sync with shifting hips and gripping hands toward the same goal, building up so we could fall together. And we came as quietly as we could, considering we weren't exactly home.

Brushing Bella's hair away from her face, I pressed a kiss to her lips. "We should try to sleep, sweetness. I think Eleazar will be leaking our location to Kim in the morning."

Bella nodded, trailing her fingers down my back and through my hair. "Okay. We'll get your dad back."

I nodded, kissing her and then falling down beside her. "And we'll stop this asshole. I know. We'll just have to fight to do it."

Bella nodded, turning in my arms so that her back was to my chest. I kissed the back of her head and then her bare shoulder. My mind was weary as I drifted off. The last thing I wondered was if this house would survive us a second time.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… I got really nostalgic with that mountain cabin. Not even kidding. Anyway, so they'll be hoping to bring the fight to them, so we'll see if that happens.**

 **I want to thank all of you for the messages and the well wishes. I'm pretty much back to normal (which is a debatable state for me. LOL) However, I'm having to re-learn how to write without smoking. It's all about developing a new habit while trying to keep writing. It makes me slower…or really, it means I don't always sit down and spit out 2000 words. Sometimes I have 500. I'm sure I'll get faster and more at ease with it, but what's keeping me going is that I'm almost 2 months smoke-free. It's fucking hard. It's scary how much control something so small had over me…and still does, really.**

 **Anyway, I'm getting there, but I'm completely over the pneumonia and now coming to terms with not smoking, so I'll be posting as I go. Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N… I sincerely apologize for the lengthy delay. It's explained at the bottom, but I swear, some of you act like I'm never coming back! ;)**

 **We left off at the Trinity mountain cabin, Mercward and the crew have possession of all the weapons Kim Min-Jun wants. Kim has Carlisle and Cho Seong – the girl they've been hired to protect.**

 **I'll let you get to it. I know I'm late…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 17**

 **BELLA**

"Remember, Edward, Kim doesn't know _we know_ about Seong, so you have to ask for her in trade, too." I raked my fingers through his hair, handing over his cell phone as I stood between his legs. "And I know you'll want to speak to your dad, but you have to maintain your temper and secrecy. Let them 'find' us via Alice. Okay?"

He nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly before pressing a soft kiss to my lips. "Got it, sweetness."

His eyes were deep green as he sipped his coffee and then handed me the mug. We were about to let Alice release our location, call Carlisle's phone to speak with Kim, and then get ready for the fight that was coming. Edward's hand stayed on the side of my leg, rubbing gently up and down. Occasionally, his thumb would drag sensually along the scar on my thigh hidden beneath the fabric of my jeans.

The night before had calmed him some, and I could still feel the delicious ache left over with every move I made. However, I knew my Edward. He wouldn't truly calm down, couldn't completely drop that intense side of himself until this was over. When his dad was safe, when Edward could wrap his arms around his kids, that's when he'd start to settle down. Until then, my husband would stay this way – fierce, firm, deadly.

"Last thing…" I said, making sure he was listening. "There are pictures of the EMP and the bombs on there. So if Kim asks for proof that we have them, you can send those."

Edward looked down at his phone, scrolling to the last pictures. He nodded at the photo of the back of the truck. But it was the picture of the EMP that made him snort.

"Dad will know exactly where we are," he said with a touch of laughter to his voice. Holding up the picture, he cracked a small smile. "The lake is in the background."

"I know, I know, I know," Alice piped up from behind us, barely glancing up from the laptop in front of her. "I did that shit on purpose. Just another way to secure the location. I needed to make sure they choose this one. I'm just waiting on Eleazar to give me the green light to hit Jacob's laptop with the info."

Edward grinned, shaking his head. "You scare me, pixie. Just a little."

She giggled but shrugged.

I cupped Edward's face. "C'mere," I said softly, taking his hand in mine and sitting him down in front of a computer. With a click or two with the mouse, I smiled at the face on the screen.

Emmett's big grin was there. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Hey, Em… Could I see my two, please?"

"Here's one," he said, lifting a giggling, squirming Sammy up onto a stool. "I'll get you the other one."

Edward chuckled. "Hey, buddy. You behaving?"

"Yeah," he said in his usual slow manner. "I miss you guys." He raked his hand through his hair and tugged a baseball cap on backwards, looking so much like his father that it made my heart ache to squish him and kiss him silly. "You almost done? Is Poppy okay?"

"We miss you, too," we both told him.

"We're working on getting done soon, Sammy. I promise," Edward told him, his eyes lighting up at Bethy joining her brother. "Morning, little sweetness. He didn't have to wake you."

"I was up," she mumbled through a long, wide yawn. "We're supposed to work with Noah today. Tom's been teaching him how to let someone ride him. Break him in? Or something like that."

Noah was Goliath's offspring. He was about two years old at this point, so I would guess it was about time to break him in to ride.

"You be careful, Bethy. Stay clear of him when Tom's working with him. He could kick the sh—stuffin' out of you," Edward told her.

Bethy grinned, pointing to her dad. "Almost busted. Uncle Alec owes the swear jar about a hundred thousand dollars at this point. He's stopped talking to me."

Edward cracked up. "He'll never pay it."

"I know," she agreed with the most adorable giggle. "You guys still have to help Poppy, don't you?"

"Yeah, baby," I said through a sigh. "We do. We're hoping to be done soon. We just needed to see you guys. We miss you both. Please be good for Gamma and Aunt Kate."

"Love you. Be safe," both chanted back.

"Love you, too." Edward sighed, watching our kids leave the room and Emmett and Esme come into view. And my husband was all business. "We'll be leading them straight to us. With the addition of El's men and Benny's men, we'll cover most of the grounds. Jasper will be in the attic. Mickey and Bella will be in the crawlspace beneath the decking. I'll be on the ground with Dean and Eleazar."

"Roger that," Emmett grunted. "When do you need me online with you?"

"Soon. Alice is waiting for Eleazar's go-ahead, and then Kim will know where we are."

"Have the pixie let me know what she needs." He held up a finger. "Just FYI, Ed… Cho? He's stable. That's all they can tell me. He's no better, no worse. Just hanging in there. But he's safe on McChord's base."

"Ten-four."

Esme sat forward, smiling a little. "If anyone can finish this, it's you two."

"I'm doing my best to get him back, Mom." Edward raked a hand through his hair roughly. "Maybe it's time to get the old man to retire. He's killing me."

Esme laughed, pointing his way. "You may just have something there, son."

"Good," he grunted, nodding once. "Where's Alec? I need him to work on something. The girls can't seem to get anyone to talk to them."

"I'll get him." Emmett got up and left the computer room, but he wasn't gone long.

Alec followed him back, using just one crutch to hobble into the room. He took a seat next to Esme with a cranky expression and a deep sigh.

"If this is about the swear jar…" he grumbled, grinning when Edward laughed. "What do ya need, Ed?"

"A hundred grand? Jesus, Alec, I'm not sure I know that many swear words," I teased him, leaning into Edward's kiss to my temple.

His smile was cocky and contrite and silly all at once. "Ah, _Bellisima_ , I blame the pain meds."

We all laughed at that. However, Edward sobered quickly, telling Alec what we knew about the three floors under construction in Twi Tech Tower. He explained that due to the damage, no one had been able to get in touch with anyone at the Realtor's office or in the executive offices. And Benny had told us that Angela was taking a few sick days since the attack at the tower, so our usual help wasn't there.

"IGOR, please open the file on the construction at Twi Tech Tower for Alec in Alaska," I ordered. Behind them, IGOR came to life, pictures and info displayed on the wall. "That's what we have so far, and we still have to get ready for Kim."

Alec turned, reading through quickly as he nodded a little. He glanced back to us. "Okay, I'll see what I can come up with. If I have to go back to Twi Tech, I will."

"Thanks, Alec."

"Watch your asses," Emmett advised seriously.

Eleazar had been in the room for a bit but once the video chat ended, he finally nodded. "Okay, Alice let the info through. Ed, go ahead and call."

Edward's expression hardened as he hit Send on the phone, leaving it on speaker. He stood up and started to pace.

"Hello, Edward," Kim's voice came on the line. "This _is_ the heroic son, right?"

Edward chuckled. "Sure, asshole, whatever you say. I need to talk to my father. Now, Kim."

"Not so fa—" Kim started, but Edward's patience was nonexistent.

"No! _This_ isn't a part of the negotiations. I speak to him now, or I'll assume you've killed him, and therefore you'll take your chances with me, _not_ Homeland Security. And trust me, douchebag, that is a whole different level of fuckery, because you will never fucking see me coming. Put him on the phone now, or this is all over. No bombs, no electronic toys, no airplane ride to freedom. How 'bout that? Hmm?"

Kim didn't bother to say another word.

"Edward?"

"Hey, Papa Bear," Edward sighed. "So Mama Bear told me to tell you that it's time you retired."

Carlisle chuckled over the line, muttering, "She might be right."

"Are you okay? Is Seong still with you?"

"Yes, and yes, she's fine, though I think she wants to know about her father…"

"Oh?" Edward asked, sounding way too sarcastic, but I waved him on. Everyone was listening to both sides of this conversation. "All right, she'll be _so_ happy to know that her father survived, that he's stable, and that he's currently safe on McChord Air Force Base."

"Stable?"

"No more, no less."

"Okay," Carlisle mumbled over the phone. "Son, where are the weapons?"

"Someplace _safe_ ," Edward stated, leaning on the last word, his eyes drifting up to the map that was dedicated to watching Carlisle's GPS; they were back in Seattle. "And off the grid, but I sent proof to your phone that I have them. If Kim wants 'em, he'll have to find 'em. Or we can make a trade. You and Seong for a bomb… _each_. He may have two. The EMP is off the table for now."

Eleazar snorted, shaking his head at my husband's proverbial line in the sand. Even more, he chuckled at Kim's reaction.

"You said—"

"Motherfucker, _you_ said we'd finish this shit at Twi Tech, and look where we are now, so don't you get all fucking indignant when shit changes. You have…" Edward trailed off, glancing over at Alice, who was giving him a thumbs-up.

"He's back onto Jake's computer. He'll figure it out soon," she whispered to him.

Edward grinned, and it was evil and scary and downright sexy, nodding a little as he went back to his phone call. "You have two hours to call me back with an acceptable location for a trade. Seong and my father for two bombs. Time is ticking…"

He ended the call, sitting back down at the table and giving Alice a fist bump.

"Perfect, Edward," she praised, typing like mad on the keyboard. "Reducing the number of weapons should motivate him to find you first." She stopped, glancing up to me worriedly and then to Edward. "You know they may hurt Carlisle for where you could possibly be."

Edward nodded, letting out a weary sigh. "Yeah, I know, but he's smart. He'll know we'll be ready for them, so he won't need to play the victim too long. He'd let them think they won."

Alice nodded, going back to her keyboard. "Okay, so I'll be watching their progress. IGOR will alert if they start to head this way."

Edward stood up from the table, picking up the coffee mug with one hand and offering his other hand to me. I took it, linking our fingers together. After telling Eleazar that we'd join him soonto ready this place for a fight, Edward led me out of the house and out onto the deck.

"Edward?" I asked, and he turned to kiss me, tugging my hand again.

We walked around the side of the cabin to the shed. Edward pulled out the key and unlocked it. Once we were inside, he closed the door and moved the worktable, revealing the underground weapons cache down below.

"Edward Cullen, a lot of things have changed since the last time the two of us rushed in here, but one thing has not…" I pointed to the dark space underground. "Baby, I'm not going down there."

Edward's face ran the gamut of emotions – amusement, love, sadness. He walked to me, cupping my face gently in both hands to kiss me and then whispering, "Okay, you don't have to, but give me a second."

Kissing me once more, he turned away and descended the ladder down into the hidden weapons cache. I heard cabinets and drawers open and close, weapons engage, metal objects clink together, and a heavy thud.

When he reappeared at the ladder, he handed up a black duffle and an RPG, and I took them so he could climb back up. Once I set them on the workbench, he spoke softly.

"Sweetness, the last time we were here…the last time we were preparing for a fight, I didn't…" He trailed off, bracing his strong arms on the wood counter. Glancing over his shoulder, he smirked and shook his head. "I was a love-sick idiot and didn't want anything to happen to you. Now I know fucking better and have major trust in your abilities."

Giggling, I walked to him, wrapping my arms around him from behind. "Tell me what you need, Edward."

He turned around, leaning back against the workbench. "Take this." He pushed the duffle my way. "You know how I feel about these types of situations, Bella. If something happens to me, then you get out, you get away." He exhaled roughly through his nose. "Just get to the kids, baby," he whispered, his brow furrowing. "That… That's the most important thing. Okay?"

"Vice versa, Edward."

It was a counter to his plea, but I tilted my head until he acquiesced with a nod as I peeked into the bag to see false identifications and money. There were weapons and ammo in there as well, but it was about the ID, the ability to escape if we had to go.

I pointed over his shoulder a little. "The Challenger and the Mustang aren't far away. Mickey and Benny stashed all the vehicles on that dirt road on the other side of the lake. Okay?"

He nodded, cupping my cheek with one hand and bringing me in for another kiss. "That's the plan, sweetness," he whispered against my lips, and I nodded. "Now, for this fight… Let's get to work. I want this place locked down, ammo accessible every-fucking-where, and the earpieces tested and charged. You and Mickey need to load yourself up with anything and everything you need for under that house."

"Okay. I'll get with her. We'll get set up. Where will you be?"

"Dean and I will be in the woods, hidden and camouflaged along with El's men."

"Got it, Edward." I stood up on my toes to kiss him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "No friendly fire. And no stray shrapnel this time." I pointed to my leg that had caught a bit of tree bark the last time we'd been here.

He grinned, wrapped his arms all the way around me, and lifted me up to the workbench, stepping between my legs. "Roger that, sweetness."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

After slamming the Challenger's trunk and shouldering the bag I needed, I turned to face the lake and the cabin on the other side. I'd run the perimeter and worked my way through the woods to the dirt road where all the cars were hidden. Just on the other side of a cluster of trees was the small country gas station I'd once told Bella to remember "just in case." I'd told her to remember her surroundings – every tree, every trail, every landmark.

The sun was setting, and everything was cast in a yellow-orange glow and long, dark shadows as I ran back around the lake. Alice said that my dad was immobile on the GPS map in Seattle, but she was confident that Kim would take all the bait we'd laid down.

I slowed down to a walk as I neared the cabin. I wasn't taking any chances. Kim could send scouts to the locations that Alice had allowed him to have. And if he did, it needed to look like we were alone, minimally guarded, not locked down, dug in, and armed to the teeth. We didn't need to look ready for a fight; I wanted to seem like we'd be an easy target.

On the back deck, the girls were still busy at work, but they were dressed and ready for a fight, too. I set the bag from the car down on the table.

"What'cha got, pretty boy?" Mickey asked, setting down the rifle she was cleaning.

"Gear from Gravity. C'mere," I told her, tossing the Kevlar vest her way. "Yes, ladies, they're hot and uncomfortable _and_ ugly, but they'll protect you. Put 'em on." I grinned at the grumbles, but they all came to get one.

Bella stopped typing and stood up to get one, but I shook my head, holding the vest in my hand and stepping away from everyone else. The rip of Velcro was loud as I readied the vest for her. Helping her prep, getting her ready seemed to settle me a little, but it always did. I adjusted straps, pulled her hair out of the back, and smiled at the kiss to my chin.

"Thanks, Edward," she whispered, wearing a smile that meant she knew I needed this little moment. "Am I good to go now?"

"No," I grumbled, handing over a baseball cap, a tin of face paint, and a new phone. The latter was replacing the one left at Twi Tech Tower. I'd had Jasper pick it up when he and Mickey had gone into town for supplies. "I know you hate the face paint, but you'll be in the shadows, so you'll need it to stay hidden. The phone is just in case we get separated or the commlinks go down."

"And the hat?" She held it up, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Spiders, Bella… You're underneath the house." I grimaced and shook dramatically.

Bella's grin and soft giggle was the reward I received. And a sweet kiss. "Love you, Edward. Thank you."

"Mmhmm," I hummed against her lips. "Now," I started, pulling back to look around the deck, "is everyone ready? You know where to go, what to do if these assholes show up?"

"Yeah, we're good, Ed," Jasper drawled, stepping out from the house and leaning against the door. "You've got Benny's men spread out along the driveway. You've got El's men in the woods." He pointed behind me, and Dean was nodding in agreement as he stepped onto the deck.

"Actually, you and I are the last to get set," Dean added, holding up the Korean radio. "And it's just in time. This bad boy just kicked into life not too long ago. It seems it's back in range."

"He's right, he's right, he's right," Alice chanted from behind the laptop. "Kim's on the move. Or rather, Carlisle is on the move." She stood up, opening a case she'd brought from Gravity's office, and pulled out a small drone plane. This was different than Sammy's toy. She turned to me. "That is our eye in the sky, Edward. Emmett will be controlling it and watching the video feed." She twirled her finger up, gesturing to the whole property. "We should get set."

"Okay, pixie." I nodded, tapping the earpiece. "Time to go dark," I stated to everyone on the deck and over the radio, turning to Bella and cupping her face. "Constant communication, sweetness. Stay sharp."

"Stay safe. We'll watch your back."

Pressing a rough kiss to her lips, I whispered, "There's no one else I trust more with my six."

Bella giggled, groping my ass and then giving it a smack. "I like your six. It's fantastic."

"It's all yours when we're done," I said through a chuckle, shaking my head as I walked off the deck and around to the shed.

I strapped on my own gear, loading up on weapons and ammo and pulling my baseball cap back on. I glanced up at Dean in the doorway as I pulled a bag over my shoulder and across my chest. He was mostly geared up, a small smile on his face.

"Thought I was done with this black-ops shit," he stated with a laugh.

"I thought I was too, but it seems to keep finding my ass." I gripped his shoulder once I had all my gear on. "I appreciate the help, though. I know this isn't the shit you signed up for."

He nodded, waving my gratitude away. "No problem." He sighed, taking a long gaze around the yard from the shed door. "Ed, they'll come in silent. They'll come in to make sure someone is here, and then they'll attack."

"I figured," I said with a deep sigh. "But that's why we have Alice…and Eleazar with us. They have awesome toys." I pointed above us to the drone Alice had unleashed.

Dean smirked but nodded before leading us into the woods.

"Okay, I'd like to hear everyone on the radio, please," Alice commanded, and once we'd all checked in – Emmett in Alaska included – she started to fill us in on a few things. "I've got movement going east, and it doesn't seem to be in the air. If that's the case, we're looking at approximately three hours or so. We are nearing the two-hour countdown mark as to when Kim is supposed to call us back with a location for trade."

I glanced down at my watch, nodding that she was right. Kim had about fifteen minutes left to call me with a location.

"Emmett, how's your visual?" Alice asked.

"So pretty," he sang, making a few of us chuckle. "Seriously. It's fucking perfect, this camera. I've linked it to the old GPS computer, thanks to my buddy, Sammy, so I can see where most of you are, and I have real-time footage from that drone."

I shook my head. My son was turning out to be quite the little gadget guy. My daughter would most likely be a scary combination of her mother and me, with her love for flying and her ability to see through bullshit, but Sammy would give Alice a run for her money in the future; I was willing to bet my life on it. Suddenly, I missed my kids with a sharp pang, which made me fucking livid. It was the goddamn summer. We were supposed to be on vacation. We weren't supposed to separated or in safe houses or fighting to get one of us back. In the last forty-eight hours, my wife and father had been held captive, we'd had one of the crew injured, another had died, and now my kids were helping on info in order to get my dad back. Fuck, this shit needed to stop.

"We've got Jasper on high as our eye in the sky. We've got two of the deadliest women I've ever met down below on either end of the deck," Emmett continued, taking the tenseness out of the moment as Mickey and Bella chuckled low over the radio. "Ed, I see you just inside the woods making your way toward Eleazar's location. The sun is setting, everyone is where they need to be…" He trailed off just as Dean and I joined Eleazar's men.

"Em?" I heard Alice call.

"Stand by," he mumbled almost to himself. "Well, what have we here?" he asked. "Ed, you've got a scout."

I pushed away from the tree I'd been leaning against, asking, "Where?"

"Oh, about a football field away from your location. He's moving low and slow along the edge of the property, guys. And from what I can see, he's alone."

"Roger that. Gimme a sec," Jasper said, and I could hear him scrambling around up in that attic. "Oh-ho, I got 'im, Edward, and I have the solution. He's working his way from the main road and using the tall grass and trees."

"Copy that. Stand by," I stated, looking to Eleazar.

He shook his head, saying, "We may be able to use him. I'll go with you."

Taking a glance around to Dean, I jerked a chin. "We may need you to translate."

"Yeah, sure."

We took off at a jog, keeping to the edge of the trees. The sun was almost set, and it was easy to conceal ourselves with the shadows. It was even easier to sneak up on someone when they thought they were secret.

"Jasper, I don't care if he's just a scout. If you see something shady, you take him out." Bella's order came sharply, without room for argument.

"Yes, ma'am. Copy that."

Eleazar chuckled low but silently told me he was splitting off to go around. We'd surround the scout, giving him no way out. I gave Dean the command to face him head-on.

"Weapons out," I muttered over the radio. "Everyone on me."

Dean veered away from me, using the trees to stay out of the scout's sight. Eleazar was just on the other side of a small clearing, facing us. The tall grasses surrounding me were a blessing and a curse. They were perfect to hide in, but they hid other things too – birds took off, crickets shut the fuck up, and other creatures scurried away.

The scout crouched down, binoculars out and aimed toward the house, and a radio buzzing softly through an earpiece. He was dressed in dark clothes, not quite military, but close enough. I moved silently, over a fallen tree, down low through the grass. The next time the scout lifted the binoculars to his face, Dean and I moved at the same time.

He stood before the scout, nine mil out and the safety off, shaking his head when the man started to run. "I wouldn't…" he started to warn him and even switched to Korean, but the man spun around, only to stare down the barrel of my Glock.

"Don't move, motherfucker." I shook my head, slowly reaching for his radio, his weapons, and his binoculars. The radio was tossed to Dean; the weapons were stowed in my bag. "Speak English?" When he nodded, I flipped open his wallet. "Yi Pin… Pin, what are you doing on my property? Hmm?"

He stayed silent, wearing a slightly prickish smile on his face.

I snorted, letting out an exaggerated sigh. "And I thought we could do this the easy way."

With an open hand, I slapped Pin hard and then picked him up by fistfuls of his shirt. Spinning around, I slammed him down on a fallen tree and pulled out my knife. Pin's eyes widened and followed the shiny metal blade with every move it made. Dean covered me from behind with his gun. Eleazar walked up slowly, pulling his own knife out.

"Are you reporting to Kim Min-Jun?" Eleazar asked, picking up Pin's hand and placing it flat on the log. The point of his knife aimed in the center of the scout's palm, Eleazar waited for an answer.

Dean chuckled, saying something in Korean. "I told him that you'd cut his fingers off if he didn't answer." He looked back to the scout, speaking in English as he knelt in front of him. He shook Pin's radio, which was calling for him. "You'd better answer us before you answer this."

"Yes!" he cried out, glancing from Dean to his own fingers, where I was holding one out to cut it off. He tried to pull away from me, but I slapped his face again.

"Damn, Ed's pimp-slappin' him like the bitch owes him money," Jasper said through a soft laugh.

Ignoring that, I forced Pin's face my way. "Are you supposed to report back when you've found us?" I asked him, and he nodded, now starting to sweat a little. "Does Kim think he can sneak up on me? Attack me? And take the weapons he wants?" I asked, digging my knife into his hand just enough to hurt, to draw a little blood.

"He says he's gonna kill the man who fucked up his plans in Seattle," Pin blurted out.

Grinning, I looked from Dean to Eleazar. "He must mean me."

"The rich man's son…" Pin said, looking around at all of us.

"Yup, that's you," El said through a laugh, squeezing my shoulder.

"Well, he can try to kill me. I'm not particularly sure he realizes what he's gotten himself into," I mused sarcastically as I shrugged a shoulder.

The radio that Dean was holding was getting louder, with voices getting more and more frantic. Dean smirked, saying, "If he doesn't check in, they'll know we've caught their boy here. If you let him check in, saying what he's found, they'll think they still have the upper hand."

Eleazar grabbed the radio and shoved it at Pin. "Tell 'em you've found the rich man's son. Tell 'em you've found where they've hidden the bombs. Then tell them he's alone."

Pin reached for the radio, but Dean pointed his weapon right into the middle of his forehead. "If you say anything other that what he just told you, I'll know, and I'll pull this trigger. Are we clear?" he warned him.

Pin nodded and spoke rapidly into the radio. When he was done, Dean nodded to me.

Eleazar gripped Pin's shoulder, hoisting him up to his feet. We walked him back to where El's men had set up a small camp inside the woods.

"Secure this man, and keep him fucking quiet," El ordered, looking at me when my phone started to ring.

"Bet that's Kim," I stated, swiping my thumb across the screen to answer. "Cullen!"

"Son," Dad answered.

"Dad, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' it's time for a vacation after all this bullshit. Maybe the mountains…someplace secluded."

"Sounds about perfect," I said with a grin, because he knew where we were, and he was telling me that Kim knew too. "I may have to meet you there when we're done with all this. Kim better have a meeting place, or else I turn over all my info to Homeland Security, which will lead them right to him."

"Son—" Dad started but was cut off.

"Hero, you have no idea where I am," Kim stated.

"Motherfucker, you'd be surprised at what the fuck I know!" I snapped, starting to pace. "I know you're heading east out of fucking Seattle. I know you're on the road and not in the air. And I know your scout just told you where I am before I put a bullet in him," I lied, shrugging when Pin gazed at me wide-eyed. "Let's get this shit done, Kim. I'm tired of dealing with you. Now… I can let Homeland Security know all of that, or you can come and fucking get me, asshole."

"I want all six bombs, hero."

"And I want my father and Seong."

"And the EMP."

"The EMP is mine. You'll have to kill me for it."

"That can be arranged."

I laughed. "Bigger assholes than you have tried and failed. Let's see what you've got."

I ended the call and looked to Eleazar, who was nodding and smiling. "Excellent. Everyone, get in position and stay there. Benny, watch the main road. We'll go dark and stay dark, because he'll come tonight, and he'll come in silent."

"Perfect." I spun around but stayed on the radio. "Gravity team on me… You know your positions and where the motion sensors are… If it moves, it's dead. Got me?"

"Sir!" they all answered.

"Sweetness?"

"Yes, Edward?"

"You keep that sweet ass safe, and you know what to do should all this blow to hell," I reminded her as I started to make my way around the property on a slow perimeter run.

"Yes, Edward," she sang back to me. "But we won't let them burn the place down this time, either."

Grinning at the memory and continuing my rounds of the property, which would be the first of many, I said, "Roger that, Bella."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Okay, the fight is heading their way. Edward's in the woods, Sweetness is under the house, and the whole property is covered.**

 ****IMPORTANT** Guys, I have in NO WAY abandoned this story. After my being the hospital and quitting smoking, all sorts of shit went on at my RL work, so I've been interviewing and then training someone, which left me no time to write. And when I did have the time, I just had no muse whatsoever. So… I'm trying to get back to it. Chapter 18 is about half written, so hang in there for me. I appreciate all of your amazing reviews, but for the ones thinking I've dropped this story, the answer is no… I'm around. I'm just trying to get back to it. Okay?**

 **I think that's it for now. See you next time. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N… We left off with the fight coming to the mountain cabin in Trinity. I'll let you get to it. Thank you all for your patience…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 18**

 **BELLA**

The crawl space beneath the deck smelled musty, like earth and wood and rain. I was grateful that the rain hadn't made it muddy under there, merely damp, and that there was plenty of air coming through the lattice covering all the way around the house. Had the crawl space been any more closed up, I wouldn't have been able to handle being under there, but the breeze helped, as did my ability to see all the way around.

Mickey and I had stashed ammo and extra weapons down there with us, but for the most part, we were using the automatic rifles and our handguns, not to mention my compound bow, which I was currently looking over. Using a glowstick, I checked that my weapon was ready should I need it. Once I was sure, I leaned the bow back against the lattice and tucked the glowstick back into the dirt to conceal the light.

"Well, Katniss? That thing ready to go?" Mickey teased.

"Shut up," I said with a laugh, shoving her a little when she crawled over to sit next to me.

She was facing the front – the driveway, the main entrance – which was covering Benny's men. I was leaning against a support beam, facing the back – the lake, the deck, the woods – and that included Eleazar's men. That of course also included Edward, who was invisible at the moment, but I knew he was pacing silently just inside the woods, guarding the edge that hugged the lake on one side.

"Those are strange books," Alice piped up softly over the radio. "It's such a weird imagining of the future."

"I know. And she's all stressy and confused." I grimaced, turning to Mickey. "And she didn't end up with boy I thought she would, but that whole part went crazy."

Mickey grinned. "I liked Peeta."

"No." I shook my head. "Just no. And the other boy was no better, ending up a douche-canoe."

Mickey laughed softly, nodding. "Cute, but a douche nonetheless."

She and I fist-bumped with a soft laugh.

"You know, their training was kind of badass, though," Edward addedhis breathing heavy as he continued to move through the woods. "Hey, pixie, can you build that type of simulated bullshit?" he taunted.

"No," she answered flatly, making him chuckle.

Jasper's drawl came over the line. "You know who rocked in those movies? Haymitch."

"Yes!" we all answered.

Grinning, I shook my head at this weird thing we did, no matter how high the alert was supposed to be. In fact, the higher the tension, the sillier the conversations. Memories of missions past came to mind, and I shifted toward the side of the deck that faced the lake. Using a break in the lattice, I brought my rifle up and peeked through the scope. I remembered discussions over government secrets and bouncing quarters off the best ass, the latter making me smile to myself as I focused through the sight.

I scanned the backyard, the lake, and the dock and finally drifted my sight along the edge of the woods. I knew better than to even look for Edward; he'd be silent and invisible and on the move. I did find a few of Eleazar's men just inside the tree line – one was smoking a cigarette, the other was peeing, and the last one was gazing out over the lake. They were all armed, all alert.

We'd been quiet and in our designated spots for a few hours since Edward had spoken to Kim. I expected IGOR to alert us to Carlisle's GPS location soon because Kim would have to be getting close, but so far IGOR had remained quiet. I lowered my weapon but kept my eyes on the whole area as I spoke over the radio.

"IGOR, what's Carlisle's GPS location?"

" _Approximately twenty-five miles south-southwest of your current position, Miss Bella."_

"And how fast is he moving?"

" _Zero miles per hour, Miss Bella. That GPS chips is stationary."_

Mickey's eyes met mine as we both came to the same conclusion.

"They've stashed him," she whispered.

Nodding in agreement, I added, "Question remains… Is Kim coming? Or is he merely sending his do-boys?"

"Sweetness, it doesn't matter. Eventually, he'll either run out of men or we'll kill him, but we'll get to Dad no matter what," Edward said softly over the earpieces.

"I know, Edward." I sighed deeply, shaking my head at the fucking wild-goose chase we'd been on since the beginning. "We've barely kept up with this asshole. From the infiltration of Twi Tech Tower, to keeping him out of the servers, to leading him here… For once, I'd like to get ahead of this guy."

"The only time we were ahead was when we said he couldn't come," Rose piped up over the radio. "But he was coming anyway. Hell, he might've already been stateside, and no one fucking knew it."

"If he was, then Alec will find out for us," Edward said, staying soft and calm. "For now, just—"

A light in the backyard flickered on, causing all of us to freeze and go quiet. Using the sight of my rifle, I searched the area now lit up. I smirked at what had triggered the motion sensor.

"Raccoon," I stated softly, following the furry little guy as he waddled off into the tall grasses. However, he wasn't in there long before something sent him back into the yard the opposite direction and into the trees to the east of the lake. "Now, what do you suppose…" I trailed off, keeping my eye to the site of my gun. "Emmett? Can you get eyes on the back field?"

"I'm on it. Hang tight," he answered.

The drone was damned quiet; I had to give Alice credit for that one. She'd taken a military idea and used it here. Even without Emmett controlling it, it would've circled overhead, sending a video feed to IGOR. But with someone flying it, we could put the camera where we needed it.

"Sweetness, what do you—"

"Guys, I've got movement," Emmett warned, cutting Edward off. "East side of the lake. Any closer, and they'll trigger the lights and alarms. Guess the raccoon's on our team."

"Copy that," Edward stated. "Jasper, Bella, I want your sights trained on that field. Dean, you're with me. Silent and invisible. We'll work our way to them from behind. El, you'll keep to the west side of the lake."

Everyone answered him softly and affirmatively.

"Ben," Eleazar called.

"Go ahead," Ben answered.

"Stay alert back there. They could be coming in from every direction," he advised.

"Roger that."

"Ed, you've got enemy spaced throughout the field. They're comin' in low and quiet," Emmett warned. "Wonder what they're waiting on…"

"Me," Edward stated, and it sounded like he was already on the move through the woods. "They think I'm alone, or at least that's what their little scout buddy called back to them."

"Or they're waiting on us to make the first move, Ed," Jasper stated softly and slowly. "I say let's throw the first stone. I've got one, just inside the tall grass. He's low but not low enough."

"Edward, I've got one just inside the east woods," I told him, adjusting my sight.

"Ed, we've got movement comin' through the woods along the front driveway," Benny advised. "I've got two in my sights."

"Sure as shit, pretty boy. I've got one in my sight. Talk to us," Mickey said, dropping to her stomach and aiming toward the front yard. "We can just—"

"Do it," he grunted. "Open up hell."

"Sir!" we answered, and the sounds of high-powered rifles resounded all over the property as we took out almost five men in the blink of an eye.

It was then that the sound of automatic weapons started to fire all around us.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Staying low, I rushed to the edge of the tree line and gazed through the night-vision binoculars. The cabin was the center of the attack, which would give me the advantage of moving in from the side at these assholes. If I took the path around the lake, I could essentially come at them from behind; either would work.

However, I was looking for Kim. I was looking for the fucker in charge, who would stay back just enough to control shit and not step into the line of fire. I had a feeling that Bella was right, that he'd stashed my dad – and Seong, for that matter – away from the fight should something go wrong. And I was about to make sure that Kim's plan went way fucking wrong.

"What do you think?" Dean asked, stepping beside me.

"I think that little fucking coward isn't here. Just his men."

I scanned the lake, the surrounding woods, and the area around the dirt road where the cars were hidden. Nothing. No movement, no vehicles. The gunfire settled down, eventually stopping altogether. A motion sensor flickered on a light in the backyard close to the lake, and either Jasper or Bella took out the soldier who had triggered it.

The pop of the occasional shot could be heard from the front part of the property as well. We were dug in and prepared. We just needed to make sure not one of Kim's men made it out.

"Everyone on me," I ordered over the radio, stowing the binoculars and pulling down the NVGs I'd had since Bethy had brought them to me in Twi Tech Tower. "I'm going in silent and invisible into the back field along the woods and the lake. Keep your fire local, around the house."

"Roger that. We'll watch for you."

Dean pulled his own NVGs on, and we started through the tall grasses of the back field. The whole property went quiet. The only sounds I could hear was the chatter over my earpiece, the breeze through the grasses and trees around me, and the soft, lazy splash of the water from the lake. Every few steps, I'd hear a cry out from somewhere or a radio call, but it wasn't my crew.

Dean and I worked quickly and silently around the lake, through the woods, coming up on the field on the other side.

Tapping my earpiece, I asked, "Is there thermal on that drone, Emmett?"

"Oh yeah, bro. Definitely. Alice is like that guy from _Jurassic Park_ ; she's spares no expense." His amusement was contagious, and I couldn't stop from smiling. "Let's see, let's see," he sang, going quiet for a moment. "I'm on high, so let me break it down for you. Benny, you've got heat sources just across the main road from the driveway entrance. Looks like a vehicle and a half-dozen men."

"Yeah, I see 'em," Ben replied. "They're holding their position."

"Good, good. Next, the woods. El, your men are split up. The ones on the east side of the house need to watch that ass. They've got one, two, three… You've got six heading your way from behind. However, I bet all the little bats in the attic could handle those assholes."

"Roger that," Jasper answered. "I've got several solutions to our problems, but they're all in the field just beyond the sensors. No one has even flinched yet."

"Excellent," Emmett praised. "On the west side of the lake, those woods are pretty calm, but that's Custer's last stand anyway." He meant the stashed moving van with the bombs were located on that side, but he paused for a second. "Ed, Jasper's solutions could send a bunch runnin' your way. Or you could go all Rambo on their asses and just sneak up all creepy and shit."

Dean snorted softly next to me, shaking his head a little. "I vote Rambo, since you've got my ass out here. However, I'd take out that vehicle on the road."

Nodding in agreement, I spoke softly. "Okay, Ben, get rid of your targets and the car. Jasper, Bella… Hold your fire unless they set off the sensors. This will be like turnin' on the kitchen light and watchin' the roaches scatter."

"Okay, Edward," Bella replied with a chuckle. "Be safe."

"Stay sharp, sweetness. Let get this done. I have a feeling we'll be chasin' Dad's GPS soon."

"He's in the same location," Emmett stated. "Approximately twenty-five miles south-southwest from you. He's probably in the woods… There are campsites down that way."

"Roger that," I said, saying no more while I spun a silencer onto the end of my Glock.

Dean and I worked our way slowly through the tall grasses. The NVGs gave us an advantage, not to mention I knew this property like the back of my hand. I guided Dean as we made our way closer and closer to the house, which would bring us right behind the enemy hiding just outside the sensors.

A twig snapping to my left brought me up short, and I held up a hand for Dean to wait. Both of us paused, listening, waiting. A small smile spread across my face when I caught the barely there sound of a whisper. I held up two fingers, pointing to my left, and one finger for the guy on the right.

Dean took the right since he was closer, and I moved in on my targets. Two men were kneeling down – one was checking his weapon, and the other was fiddling with his radio. Neither were aware they had company, and by the time they did, I'd already pulled the trigger.

When both were down, I checked their pockets, took their ammo, and kept moving. I stayed low in the tall grass, working my way up the field toward the back of the cabin. I took out two more, and Dean was taking out his third guy when his head snapped up to meet my gaze.

"They just called to blow the house, Ed!" he hissed, shoving his enemy off to the side and holding up the Korean walkie-talkie. "Look for an RPG or someone throwing grenades."

"Roger that," I stated, stowing my Glock and pulling the automatic rifle around to my front. "Then let's push them." I stopped sneaking and started to run toward the house.

"Bella, Jazz," Emmett called. "You might want to brace yourselves. Ed's pushing them your way instead. Watch out for incoming – RPG, grenade, rockets, somethin'. Get them first."

"Copy that," Jasper stated calmly, giving the girls instructions. He had Alice, Mack, and Rose all armed up there in that attic. They were safer with him than anyone. Hell, he was the one who had taught them all to shoot the last time we'd stayed at this cabin.

I was just about to the edge of the lake when an asshole popped up out of nowhere and started yelling at me, though I didn't have a fucking clue as to what he was saying. The one thing I did hear that I'd recognize anywhere was the sound of a pin being pulled from a grenade.

Without thinking, I pulled the trigger, and the guy fell before he could throw. The bastard lit up the night sky, the blast sending me back several feet, and I landed roughly by the shore of the lake, losing my breath for a second.

"Jesus Christ," I heard Jasper on the earpiece. "Ed! That better not have been you, asshole! Check in!"

I shook my head to clear it, coughing to catch my breath. "I'm okay," I rasped out, rolling to my side just in time to catch sight of a figure stepping out of the tall grasses and into the backyard.

Sensors were triggered, lights lit up the back, and the alarms sounded, but he was down before he could bring his weapon up. However, he was the decoy. From the other side of the sensors, another man stood up, shouldering his weapon.

"RPG!" I yelled, scrambling up from the ground and taking off toward the guy, shooting as I went. Several bullets caught him at once, but it was the silent arrow through his eye that stopped everything.

The soldier fell back, his weapon falling to the side. Another explosion lit up the woods on the west side of the house. I turned in one spot, taking in the whole property. By now, there were fires in the field and all the lights in the yard were on.

"Everyone check in," I ordered. "Gimme a fucking status report."

A dark figure stood up from the grasses and aimed their weapon my way, but when he pulled the trigger, another arrow took him down, but his weapon discharged anyway. Pain flickered through me, my arm feeling like it was set on fire.

"Fuck!" I snapped, gripping my arm.

"Let me see, Edward!" I heard Bella from behind me. She spun that compound bow to her back and stepped from behind the tree.

"What are you doing out?" I grunted through gritted teeth as she rushed to me.

"Mickey and I vacated our spot when someone called RPG. I'd rather not have a house collapse on me today. That would suck." Her voice was calm and teasing, her eyes were tired, but she worked quickly and gently with my arm. "It's a graze, Edward. You'll be fine. We'll have to patch you up." Ripping the sleeve off my shirt, she cut it so she could tie it around my arm. "That'll hold for now," she whispered, kissing my cheek.

"Thanks," I said, taking her hand and leading her into the tall grasses. "Status report," I requested again, kneeling by the last guy she'd killed.

I checked his pockets for ammo, intel, and weapons. Pulling the arrow from his head, I wiped it off on the man's shirt and handed it back to Bella, who stowed it away. As we moved slowly through the field, I noticed more and more arrows. My girl was a damned good shot. I was just about to say that when everyone started to check in.

"The front is clear," Ben stated. "We haven't gotten rid of the car yet."

"The west woods are still quiet," Eleazar called over the radio as I pulled out a folded-up piece of paper out of the last pocket on the guy I was currently standing over.

The sound of rapid fire and a grenade explosion came from the woods opposite the hidden truck full of bombs.

"We're pinned down!" the voice called over the radio. It was the sound of El's guy, Strong; he'd been calling his position in the east side woods all day.

"Roger that; we're on our way," I answered back, looking to Bella and then Dean when he joined us.

The three of us ran across the backyard toward the woods on the east side of the house. We found Mickey already there waiting for us, her back against the trunk of a large oak. Once we reached her, I gave silent directions to split up into pairs. Bella would stay with me to the right; Mickey and Dean would take the left. It was darker inside the tree line. The moon couldn't break through the canopy, but there was plenty of noise to follow.

Bella had switched her compound bow for her rifle as I readied my own weapon. We both moved slowly and quietly through the thick woods, and I stopped us when the sound of running steps and snapping twigs met my ears. Bella froze, guarding our left while I searched the right. When the movement stopped, we continued toward the last location Strong had checked in.

A few more yards in, and the sound of rapid fire came from our left. Bella and I crouched low behind a fallen tree. She reached for my bag, pulling out the night-vision binoculars, and I pulled on the NVGs. The trouble seemed to be concentrated around a small clearing. The Koreans were actually trying to retreat, but Strong and the three guys with him had trapped them in a crossfire. And we were about add to it.

Bella set her rifle on the log in front of us, looking up at me. "I'll cover you. Go."

I dropped a heavy kiss to the top of her head. Leaving the NVGs on, I worked my way around the edge of the small clearing. There were five of them left against the four CIA agents and the four of us. And I decided to let them know that.

"Hey, assholes!" I yelled, grinning as I pressed my back against a tree when bullets pinged all around me. "We have you surrounded. There are five of…" I glanced around the trunk when a shot popped off from Bella's rifle. A body a few feet away dropped to the ground. "Oh, make that four. Four of you against eight of us. You won't make it out of these woods. You won't make it back to your car. You won't even make it out of this damn clearing. Drop your fucking weapons!"

For good measure, Dean translated for me, which resulted in an exchange with them and him.

Strong fell down next to me, shaking his head. He, too, had a makeshift bandage around his upper arm.

"Thanks," he panted. "We lost a guy to the grenade they threw. And they were able to get by, but I wasn't sure how much longer we would've been able to hold 'em."

"No problem," I said, sighing deeply when my wife had to take another one down. "That sniper will take you all out one by fucking one, or you can drop your motherfucking weapons! Jesus, it's not rocket science."

Strong huffed a frustrated laugh. "Tenacious bastards, for damn sure." He met my gaze. "Cullen, right?"

"Edward." I introduced myself. "Strong, right?"

"Yeah… Call me Gary. Platt speaks highly of you—" he waved a hand around "—and your crew."

When Bella took down one more, the two remaining bastards split and began to run.

"Runners!" Emmett yelled over the radio. "One toward the main road, the second back toward the lake. Go, go, go!"

I lucked the fuck out by catching movement heading back toward the way I'd come in. "I got number two!"

The little fucker was fast; I'd give him that much. Hell, he was probably ten years younger than me, but again, I knew the property. I knew when the ground sloped down, so I slowed enough not to bust my ass. However, my target slipped, cursed, and rolled, coming to an abrupt stop with the help of the base of a rather large tree.

"Boy, I bet that fucking hurt," I muttered but shook my head when the asshole kept running.

The woods ended, and I was back in the field again, tall grasses looming up around me like maze walls. I couldn't hear my target running anymore. Just when I was about to ask Emmett to check the thermal, he yelled my name over the radio at the same time something fast, heavy, and angry tackled me from the side.

We both hit the ground with a grunt, my gear landing somewhere in the grass. Before I could sit up, a punch landed against my face.

"Fuck!" I growled through gritted teeth, shaking my head and trying to get my bearings.

I heard the little asshole the next time and caught him off guard with an elbow to the face. My height and experience gave me the advantage. It wasn't until I caught my attacker around the middle, tackling them to the ground and pinning them, did I realize that it wasn't a guy I was fighting but a woman.

Immediately, the fight left me, and I worked my ass off just fending off her hits.

"Enough!" I snapped, trying like hell to restrain her.

Just when I had one hand, the other would wriggle free. The glint of a steel blade caught the moonlight, and I gripped her wrist, slamming her hand to the ground over and over.

"Let it go, or I'll break your hand! Let it go!" I growled, grunting when her knee connected with my wounded arm. "Give me a fucking break—"

The sound of an engaging firearm made both the young girl and me freeze. The muzzle of the gun was at her temple when the prettiest, sexiest voice met my ears.

"Drop the fucking knife, or I'll shoot you right here."

The knife fell from the girl's hand, the fight over. I gathered both her wrists in my hand and stood up, tugging her with me.

Glancing over to Bella, I smiled. "Thanks, sweetness."

"You're welcome, Edward," she said, still panting from her chase after us. "I saw it was a girl, so I figured I'd better come give you a hand. You know… Watch your _six_ and all."

I grinned. "You're so fucking sexy when you're all protective and jealous and shit, baby."

Bella's eyes were filled with amusement and love and all sorts of naughty shit we didn't have time for, so she simply said, "Bring her up to the house. Strong caught her partner, and Eleazar still has Pin. I think Mickey and I have an idea."

"Ten-four, sweetness." I pushed the girl toward Bella, stopping to pick up my weapons and bag that I'd lost in the fight.

"Mick, bring your guy to the back deck. Make sure we still hold all the positions. And Emmett, if you could do a sweep of the area to make sure we got them all, and let me know," I said, following Bella and the Korean girl through the field and around the lake.

By the time we made it to the back deck of the cabin, the sun was trying its damnedest to peek up over the trees. Dean and Mickey were already there with the guy they'd caught, whose temple was bleeding as he knelt on the deck bound and gagged.

Mickey smirked my way, and I braced myself for bullshit. "A chick!? Pretty boy, you've got to be fucking kidding! And she touched the face?! I'm surprised Bellsy let her live."

Bella grinned, but she stayed quiet as she and Dean restrained the girl next to her fellow soldier.

"Shut the fuck up, wild child. She's as mean as you," I grumbled, pulling her cap down teasingly.

"No, she's not," Mickey said through a laugh. "She might think she is, but she's not. Trust that shit."

"Edward, come in."

"Go ahead, Emmett."

"You look clear. Benny's holding the front. The porridge is still hot and secure and secret on the west side. The east side is now quiet. Jasper finished off the field and the lake. You're holding the last of Kim's men."

I glanced up at Eleazar as he led my scout buddy, Pin, to the deck. The three prisoners glared at one another and then around at all of us. I wasn't sure what Bella's idea was, but Eleazar seemed interested. In all reality, those three people were now his responsibility. They'd be treated as terrorists.

Dean walked to the three, speaking Korean. When they all nodded, he looked to me and then El, saying, "They understand English, so do what you do." He waved a hand toward them.

I sat down on the edge of one of the loungers, gazing up at Bella when she stepped between my legs. Pulling her closer, I smiled when she kissed me softly. Her words, however, were soft and for my ears only.

"You know how you said you wanted the fight to come to us?" she asked in a soft whisper. When I nodded, she went on. "What if we tell Kim – or really, one of them tells him – that they won. They'll give him the all clear to head this way. They'll say they've caught you—"

"Pfft…"

She grinned. "I know, never gonna fucking happen. But he doesn't know that."

"Okay, so I'm the trade for my dad?"

"Well, your knowledge of the bombs and EMP location is the trade. And you're alone," she explained, shrugging a shoulder. She tapped the earpiece in her ear. "IGOR, what's the location of Carlisle's GPS tracker?"

" _Exactly the same as before, Miss Bella. Approximately twenty-five miles south-southwest of your location. It has not moved."_

She raised an eyebrow at me. "They're close enough to join us or run. They chose that location perfectly."

I nodded in agreement, gazing around at the prisoners, my crew, the lake, and back to Bella. "Okay, do it. We'll lay the trap. Somehow, we'll have to give my dad fair warning about it…and about Seong, if he hasn't figured it out yet."

Bella's nose wrinkled. "Yeah… And I'll be interested in what Alec finds in Seattle, but for now, we need to clean up, reset the trap, and call Kim to tell him he 'won.'" She used air quotes, which made me smile.

I cupped her face, bringing her lips to mine. "Okay. Use Pin. I don't think his loyalty to Kim is all that strong. The girl, though… She's deadly."

"You told Kim you killed Pin," she countered.

"I said I put a bullet in him, not that I killed him." I held up a finger. "There's a difference, and for a few hours, Pin will be a goddamn hero."

Bella nodded, waving our crew over. "We've got a plan."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… More action heading their way. But the bombs are still safe and the EMP is still hidden.**

 **Thank you again for your patience. It's been crazy trying to find the new normal. LOL Not to mention the drama at work. I'm doing my best to get back into a writing routine that works for me – the non-smoking me. It's so weird how all actions and plans and daily things revolved around it. Anyway… I'm working on it all.**

 **All that being said, when I write a chapter, you'll get a chapter. There isn't a set day anymore. Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N…I know, I know, I know! I'm way,** _ **way**_ **late getting back to this party. For all the messages worried about me, THANK YOU! I'm okay, and there's a small explanation at the bottom.**

 **Let's see. We left off with most of the crew guarding the bombs at the mountain cabin. Kim Min-Jun was still holding Carlisle hostage. Edward was working on a plan to lure them all in, so they could end it all at the cabin. We pick back up right there.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 19**

 **BELLA**

"All this fuss over the nukes we found in Russia," Mack mumbled, typing away at laptop in the dining room.

"We?!" Jasper gasped mockingly through a laugh.

"Okay, okay. _You_. You guys found them," she drawled with an eye-roll, grinning when he flicked one of her braids on the way by. "Our asses were safely tucked away at Aunt Kate's."

I snorted at her tone, which sounded like she'd been told that very thing a time or two. Shaking my head, I unzipped a duffle bag and then pulled out a black T-shirt, finally finding the first-aid kit I'd been looking for since we'd finally stopped Kim's men…and woman.

My gaze landed on the girl in question. She was sporting a split lip from Edward's elbow to her face, a shit-ton of abrasions from where she'd lost her footing in the woods and slid several feet, and one nasty disposition. She was glaring hate and venom and hellfire at Eleazar as he studied her wallet.

"Have we got a name on Little Miss Sunshine out there?" I asked Mack, who laughed and nodded.

"Sim Ji-Yun."

"Ji-Yun," I said to myself, shaking my head. "That's pretty for such a bitter bitch."

Rose laughed, raising an eyebrow at me. "I'm sure there's a reason she's all cranky."

"Yeah, like she's an international criminal?" Mack offered, spinning the laptop around. "She's a Kim follower from the get-go. But now that she's caught, she'll see some heavy prison time, I'd guess."

"Maybe," Rose conceded, shrugging a shoulder. "Or El will cut a deal with her if she cooperates."

I glanced over the long list of things that seemed to line up with Kim Min-Jun's and nodded as I walked out of the cabin and onto the back deck. Edward's assumption had been right; she was loyal to Kim, which made her dangerous as hell.

The sun was barely up, casting everything in a pale yellow. Alice and Eleazar were on one end of the deck going over what needed to be done with Kim's people as far as calling in Edward's "capture." Pin, Ji-Yun, and the third guy, Chu Yong, were restrained and quiet as Eleazar's man, Gary Strong, stood guard over them at the other end of the deck with his weapon drawn.

My husband was a backwards-cap wearing silhouette over by the lake, pacing and talking on his phone. I could've picked him out anywhere. Once again, my Edward was carrying the weight of the world on those strong shoulders; he had been since this whole thing had started back at Twi Tech Tower. He looked exhausted and pissed and frustrated all mixed together. I couldn't see his facial expression, just the body language on the body I knew better than my own – head down, shoulders slightly hunched, and hands that couldn't decide whether to stay open or closed into fists. And I could tell most of all that he was in pain.

Leaving the deck, I descended the steps onto the lake shore.

He pocketed his phone when I approached, saying, "Alec's back in Seattle. He just got back to Twi Towers."

"Okay." I pointed to the lake dock. "Off with the shirt and take a seat."

The bullet proof vest came off with a loud rip of Velcro. He reached back, gripping the ripped shirt and pulling it off over his head. He dropped both down onto the bench at the end of the dock and sat down next to them. The fact that he wasn't saying something snarky or sexy or something ridiculously full of innuendo made my brow furrow as I gently removed my makeshift bandage I'd put on him earlier.

The wound wasn't the worst I'd seen on him. That had been the shrapnel he'd taken in the leg the night we'd lost Sam. This wasn't a deep wound, and luckily it was the bicep opposite of his inked one.

"It's stopped bleeding," I said softly, glancing up to see his nod. "Though, you'll have to be careful with it. It could open back up."

"Use the glue, sweetness" he muttered softly. "I'll live."

"I will, but that can split, too. So once I clean this and glue it, I'll rewrap it. Okay?"

Those beautiful green eyes met mine, looking weary but undeniably loving. "Thanks, baby."

After dropping a heavy kiss to his forehead, I got to work cleaning and disinfecting that wound. If the bullet had been a fraction of an inch closer, it would've been bad – possible muscle damage, nicked artery – but another eight or ten inches would've been his heart, his neck, his head. I shook my head to clear that thought because despite the fact that we were all wearing Kevlar, they didn't protect everything.

Edward barely flinched when I cleaned the wound, using a gauze pad to make sure all the dirt and debris was scrubbed out of it before I sealed it up with the skin glue. Once I'd done that, I rewrapped the arm and offered him a clean shirt, which he took silently.

When I reached for his face to look at the damage Ji-Yun had done, I also examined the cut he'd received the day the lobby of Twi Tech Tower blew.

"I'm okay, sweetness," he said, pulling me to stand between his legs as I dabbed at the cut above his eyebrow.

I smiled down at him. "Yeah, you're pretty okay," I said dreamily, grinning at his chuckle.

"So… Is it my turn to watch _your_ six?" His tone was dripping with sexy innuendo as those hands of his slipped around my waist to cup my ass.

"God, I wish…" I whispered wistfully. "But no, not yet. We're just about to let Pin call Kim to let them know you've been caught. They've given him false reports so far. This will be the last one."

He nodded, still smirking up at me while those hands stayed planted on my ass. "You know, these assholes have seriously cock-blocked my vacation."

Laughing, I shook my head. "No shit!" I grasped his face in both my hands, kissing his lips roughly. "Once this is all over, we'll make up for it."

"That sorta sounds like the shit we promised the last time we were here." He grinned salaciously. "Should we make a new list of all the wicked shit I wanna do to you?"

"Maybe." I laughed, leaning into him as he kissed my neck. "Or maybe _I_ should be making this list of all the wicked shit I want you to do to me."

"Fuck yeah… Let's hear it."

I cracked up, cupping his gorgeous face in both hands. I kissed him roughly, but the evil glare from the deck caught my attention over Edward's shoulder. I kissed him again.

"I love you, but now isn't the time for sexy lists, baby." I caught Ji-Yun's glare again and shook my head. "Man oh man… I'm used to women staring your way but not in pure hatred. Usually it's a different type of stare," I told him, raising an eyebrow his way.

His grin widened, and he shot a glance toward the deck. "We have intel on her?"

"Yeah, Sim Ji-Yun…long-time disciple of Kim's."

"So the hate comes from the loss of those nukes two years ago."

"Perhaps." I nodded in agreement, gazingback down at my husband, who looked simply exhausted. "Everyone's in such a rush to destroy the world," I said through a deep sigh, taking his cap off so I could rake my fingers through his hair. "I don't get it."

"Me either," he grunted against my lips before he stood up in front of me. "But I guess that's why we keep getting wrapped up in this bullshit – to keep it from happening."

"Fantastic," I muttered sarcastically, rolling my eyes as he pulled the clean shirt on over his head and then strapped the Kevlar vest back on. "When this is done, Carlisle better fucking retire."

Edward's smile was glorious and beautiful as he pulled his baseball cap back on. "Well, sweetness, if anyone can get him to retire, it's you. Maybe Esme. Perhaps you should team up on him."

"Perhaps," I said through a chuckle.

The sound of footfalls on the wooden dock made us turn around. Jasper and Eleazar were walking out to join us.

"It's time to lay that trap. You ready, Ed?" Eleazar asked him.

Edward waved it away wearily. "Whatever. Just tell me where I need to be and when."

Jasper smirked. "I think the front of the house would work. You've got Benny hidden up there. I'll be in the attic, and Bella and Mickey will cover you from the front windows."

"Actually, Bella or Mickey are about the size of that angry thing up there." Eleazar jerked a thumb behind him indicating Ji-Yun.

"Excellent," I sang, rubbing my hands together. "So I get to hold my husband hostage."

Jasper grinned and nodded, laughing when Edward muttered, "Every damn day."

He shot me a wink when I laughed. Pointing to the back deck, I said, "Well, let's see what Kim says when Pin tells him you've been caught."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Taking a seat at the table next to Mack, I listened in as Dean and Eleazar instructed Pin on how to call in my "capture."

She snorted, rolling her eyes my way. "Like that shit is possible."

Grinning, I shrugged a shoulder. " _Clearly_ you don't remember the China incident."

Mack giggled. "Oh shit! _Clearly_ I'd forgotten."

Rose huffed a laugh. "That shit was utterly ridiculous."

"Truth," I agreed, giving her a fist bump, because it had been Emmett and me on that trip trying to find a doctor who'd gone missing.

Rose's computer was connected to Aunt Kate's. Mack was monitoring my dad's GPS, although we were all on the grid, just not together. My eyes took in the map. Dad was still a little south of us, most likely in the campgrounds down there. Emmett wasn't showing because he was in Alaska. Alec was moving around in Seattle. Bella, Jasper, Mickey, and I were all in one cluster in the Glacier Peak Wilderness.

"Where's Alice?" I asked Mack, glancing around the deck and into the house.

"Fiddling with that EMP thingy before they hide it on the truck with the bombs," she said, waving a hand toward the shed. "Five bucks says she turns that thing into a giant nightlight or big Bluetooth speaker with flashy lights. It won't be a weapon anymore, just useless as fuck."

Chuckling, I nodded. "I have no doubt."

We both looked up when voices raised at the end of the deck. Strong looked tired of the bullshit Ji-Yun was giving him, but Bella figured it out.

"Oh, my damn. She has to use the bathroom, Gary. Relax! I've got her."

"I'll help you," Mickey volunteered, and they escorted the girl into the house.

I caught Gary's eye, but his drifted to the girl next to me. Mack barely gave him a glance, but her cheeks turned red.

I opened my mouth to tease her once he wasn't looking, but she narrowed her blue eyes on me, saying, "Shut up, Edward."

Laughing, I draped an arm around her, whispering, "I'm all about some rebound freaky, Mack, but be careful. I'd really hate to have kick the ass of one of Eleazar's agents… _again._ " Grinning at the thought of the asshole on the ship we'd been on two years prior. Some asshole decided to test me, though really, he'd tested Bella. That had not ended well for the motherfucker.

"Yeah, I know. If an FBI agent is always gone, then CIA is a fucking ridiculous notion."

"So…" I dragged out the word. "We need to find you someone rooted in Forks? No farther than Port Angeles?"

She shrugged a shoulder, grimacing a little.

"Have you even talked to Wes? Do _I_ need to go talk to him?" I asked, my nostrils flaring in anger when she shook her head. "Then he's a fucking idiot, Mack, and he doesn't deserve you. Got me?"

Rose huffed and nodded, giving me a look that clearly was in agreement before going back to her computer.

"I know. That's what everyone says." She looked up at me through teary eyes. "Thanks, Edward." She leaned into my kiss to the side of her head. "You sure you don't have a brother out there somewhere?" she shot back teasingly.

"If I do, my dad has a shit-ton of explaining to do. Just sayin'." I raised an eyebrow her way, smiling when she laughed.

Rose chuckled at us, but we all looked up when Eleazar snapped his fingers to shut us up. A gun engaged at my side, and I glanced up to see Bella and Mickey keeping Ji-Yun quiet.

Alice stepped up onto the deck, wiping what looked to be oil or grease off her hands with a rag, but her attention was on the phone call Pin was making.

Pin was to tell Kim that the fight was big, explosive, and I hadn't been alone, but the couple of people with me were dead. He was also to tell Kim that I wouldn't give up the location of the bombs and EMP until my father and Seong were released. I would trade info for their freedom.

The best-case scenario was that Kim would bring his two hostages with him for trade. The worst-case scenario would be he showed up without them to question me himself. The latter would mean the asshole would try to torture information out of me. That would be a big mistake. Huge.

There was a scuffle next to me as Pin called for Kim over the radio.

"Do you understand English?!" Mickey hissed in Ji-Yun's ear as she slapped a hand over the girl's mouth while Bella's nine mil was in the middle of her forehead. When Ji-Yun nodded, Mickey whispered in her ear. "Good, then you'll understand when I tell you this shit can only go two ways. One, you cooperate, and things go nice and smooth, so you live to see another day. Or two, you _don't_ cooperate, and you end up like all your friends who're scattered all over this fucking property. Which one? Because, bitch, I don't care."

The pure hatred rolled off the girl as she glared at Mickey and my wife. When she finally nodded in acquiescence, Bella pushed her down into the closest chair, giving me an eye-roll, which made me chuckle.

She came to stand in front of me, and I smirked up at her. "There are only a few options, sweetness." I reached up to cup her face. "Kim will bring his hostages and little band of assholes, thinking he's got me, or he'll show up alone to torture me for info."

"Okay, so what's the plan, Edward?"

"If it's the first option, he never leaves this property. If it's the second, then someone needs to get to my dad's GPS location ASAP. Got me? I don't care about Seong. I don't care about political agendas. I want my dad someplace safe or right here calling the shots."

Bella thought it over, took a deep breath before pressing a kiss to my forehead. "Okay. I'll take Mickey."

Shaking my head, I said, "You can't be here holding me 'captive' and leaving to go get Dad at the same time, Bella. As amazing and sexy and _badass_ as you are, you can't be in two places at once." I kissed her lips when she scoffed at me. "It's true."

She laughed softly. "I know it's true, so talk to me, Edward. Tell me where you want me… _In this situation_ ," she said the last three words through gritted teeth, because my wicked grin was shameless. When I opened my mouth, she pressed her finger to my lips. "If the next words out of your mouth aren't plan related, Edward, I swear…"

Chuckling, I nodded. "Okay, okay!" I glanced around, making sure we were still waiting for Kim to answer Pin. I shot a look to Rose. "Is he still in the same spot?"

She nodded. "Yeah. About twenty-five miles. Hasn't moved."

"And Kim isn't answering," Eleazar stated, standing up from his spot at the deck table.

I stood up, kissing Bella's head on my way by her. I studied the property now that the sun was up. It was quiet, except for a few whispers around me – Rose and Mack, Alice and Bella, Eleazar and Dean. Ji-Yun had shut up, but she was wearing a passive expression at the moment. Mickey and Jasper walked to me.

"What, pretty boy?" Mickey asked, tilting her head.

"He's coming," I muttered only to the two of them, narrowing my eyes on Ji-Yun and the third guy, Chu. "He left his hiding spot, and he's coming. We need to stop him here and go get Dad."

"In that order?" Jasper asked in a whisper. "Or split up?"

I rubbed my face, tugged off my baseball cap, and raked a hand through my sweaty hair, letting out a long deep sigh. "I'm not sure. Risk leaving Dad? Or risk shorting ourselves with manpower?" I rambled, pulling my cap back on. I walked to Eleazar, asking, "How many more men does Kim have?"

It was Pin who answered. "We don't know. He keeps his numbers secret."

There was a laugh and a scoff from Ji-Yun, and I stalked her way, yelling, "How many?!"

When she spat at me, she was up and out of the chair so fast, I wasn't sure who had grabbed her, but the resounding sound of hand meeting flesh was unmistakable. Bella swung again, and Mickey's knife glinted in the sun.

"Ah, ah, ah, now…" Mickey crooned in her ear. "Play nice. Bella doesn't like it when you touch the pretty."

Bella rolled her eyes and fought her smile.

"What did I tell you?" Mickey went on, grazing the blade against Ji-Yun's neck. "Answer him, or I spread your body parts from one end of this property to the other. Now… _answer him_. How many of you are left?"

When she didn't answer right away, I chuckled. She was a tough little thing. "Fifty? A hundred? A thousand?" I taunted through a laugh. "I can't fathom more than that. And we killed…what? I don't know… We killed maybe two hundred of you little assholes in Seattle. I can't imagine there aren't many more gullible idiots to fall for Kim's bullshit left on this motherfucking planet."

Mickey cracked a smile but shifted her knife. "Bitch, I'm done waiting." She gripped the girl's hair, tilting her head back roughly.

"She'll slit your throat," I warned Ji-Yun, shrugging nonchalantly.

"He said we had five hundred before we started," Ji-Yun sputtered out.

I jerked a chin at the girls, and they lowered her back to the chair. As I stood before her, I studied her face and saw what I was looking for: blind fucking faith. A small smile curled up the corners of my mouth.

"Hmm, but Kim's a big diva, right? Somewhat narcissistic? A tiny bit sociopathic? So… _he'd lie_. He'd say his dick was _way bigger_ than it actually was, don't you think?" I was thinking out loud. "He'd even lie to… _his girl_. Tsk, tsk… Shame, you're not the only one," I sang tauntingly, shaking my head and smiling when she struggled against Bella and Mickey.

Mickey chuckled. "So you think he has less men than she says?"

Turning around, I said, "Doesn't matter. He'll bring all that's left. He'll leave his hostages behind, maybe with a small guard." Taking a deep breath, I added, "We'll dig in here. Get those three bound and gagged and out of fucking sight. And Bella, take two people with you to go get Dad."

"Edward," I heard behind me, and Bella was tugging me away from everyone. "Baby, are you _sure_ you want us to separate?"

Grimacing, I met her gaze. "Sweetness, I honestly don't know what the fuck to do," I ranted in a whisper, starting to tick off all the things that needed to happen all at once. "I want my dad back. I want to go back to teaching Bethy how to fly. I want to go back to watching Sammy with his drone. I want to grill out at Aunt Kate's. I want you naked and coming around me so hard you see stars. I'm so exhausted, I want to sleep for two days. I want this motherfucker dead. And I want those bombs out of my goddamn possession. So if you can figure out how to do all of that without separating, I'm all fucking ears."

Bella cracked a brief smile, but before she could say anything, the earpieces started to go off.

"Hey, Ed? _Bellissima_ …someone answer me!" Alec called frantically over the line.

"Yeah, Alec, go ahead," I stated, turning to Rose, who was pointing to her screen.

"Am I readin' this shit right? Papa Bear's location?"

My brow furrowed, and I locked gazes with Jasper, who suddenly switched to hand signals, telling me Alec must have obtained new intel if he was using the old code.

"Ten-four, Alec. That's correct," I replied, narrowing my eyes at the people surrounding us, because either Alec didn't trust someone here or he felt the line was unsecure.

"Your porridge is _tainted_ , kid."

My nostrils flared, and I locked eyes with Bella as Alec went on.

"I'm in the air, heading your way."

"Roger that," I muttered, but I tilted my head when the sound of chopper blades in the distance met my ears.

"That's not Alec," Alice stated from the table just inside the cabin. She shook her head vehemently. "He's on the move, but that's not him."

"We've got company!" Benny yelled over the radio.

Jasper darted into the house and up into the attic. His voice was instantly on the radio. "I've got the same chopper from the air in Seattle. I've got one, two, three SUVs filled to the max with men."

"That doesn't include Carlisle or Seong," Alice tacked onto the end, pointing to the screen tracking everyone's GPS chip.

"Nope, sure doesn't," Jasper stated.

Eleazar gave a sharp whistle, and his men shot into action. The three hostages we'd taken were still bound, now with taped mouths, and then shoved into the kitchen. Gary took three men back out to his original spot in the woods on the east side of the house. The west side was still heavily guarded, and the truck with the bombs was still hidden.

Bella spun around to face me. "Guess that settles that. I'm not leaving, and before you argue, know it won't work. I'm staying." She moved closer. "If Alec is right, then someone here is the mole, and if you think I'm leaving you to find out alone, then you're fucking crazy."

Grinning, I shook my head. "No, not arguing." I looked over her head. "My team, old-school emergency rules. Remember your places? Remember your jobs?"

"Sir!" most of them called out.

"Then go! Go, go, go!" I gazed back at Bella. "You're with me…out along the side of the house."

"Always," she said, rushing to the table where her weapons – both bow and arrows and her gun – were waiting for her.

I pulled my bag back over my shoulder, along with my sig. Leaning along the deck railing was the RPG I'd gotten out of the shed's weapons cache, so I took that, too. We ran together, down off the deck and around to the side to the cluster of trees. A touch of nostalgia hit me when we landed against the tree we'd used to fight Royce King's men the last time we were there.

"Check in," I called softly over the earpieces.

"I'm set. Front window inside the house," Mickey stated.

"I'm under the house," Rose called. "Facing the front yard."

"I've got Mack and Alice with me on high. We're facing _all_ the directions." Jasper's voice was calm, but he was my eyes, so he gave me more. "Incoming chopper should be passing over in less than a minute. The SUVs are about to turn onto the driveway."

One of my crew hadn't checked in, so I called him out. "Dean, where's your location?"

"I'm with Mickey in the house."

"Copy that," I grunted, glancing over at Bella as she quickly typed on her phone. "Ready, sweetness? Just like old times. Blowin' up bad guys in the front yard."

Bella put her phone away, nodding. "Somehow, I think you're enjoying this way too much."

"Maybe I just wanna get this shit done, kill all the assholes, and then continue on with my motherfucking vacation…"

Bella grinned, shaking her head and flipping the safety off on her nine mil. "I love you. C'mon."

The thump of chopper blades was growing louder and heavier. It barely missed the tree tops when it flew over us. Since everyone was hidden and under the cover of the house or trees, there wasn't much for them to see as they scoped out the property. I could imagine the bodies in the field and the burned patches of grass would catch their eye, but no movement, no gun fire. Yet.

"Okay, everyone, look sharp and wait for me," I said softly. "Let me narrow the odds down a bit. Anyone see Kim? Chopper? SUV? Talk to me."

"No sign, no sign," Mack mumbled. "I'm looking. You gotta give me a second."

"Roger that."

Their chopper swooped low over the house, and Mack called out, "Edward! He's on the helicopter. I missed him the first time around. He's in the back."

"Copy that," I replied, my eyes following the chopper.

The side doors were open, and the same motherfuckers with the RPGs from Seattle were aiming out each side again along with automatic weapons.

"Okay, everyone on me," Eleazar called out. "Hold your position. Hold your fire. Let that chopper land because he thinks he's in control of this shit. He's not. We are."

Bella shifted next to me, and I turned to press a kiss to the side of her head as we waited. Benny reported the approaching SUVs as the chopper shut down, and three of them pulled into the driveway. I chanced a peek at the chopper, noting that there was only the pilot, Kim, and two others on board.

Turning to the cleanest shot I knew, I reached up and pulled out our earpieces. "Sweetness, I need the chopper cleaned."

Bella glanced from me to the helicopter that was shutting down. "If we end him here, we may kill your dad. Kim's not stupid; he'll have a countermeasure since he didn't bring his hostages with him. Like if he dies, so do the hostages."

"Just the passengers and pilot, baby. Not Kim," I whispered back, replacing the earpieces.

The SUVs emptied, and men started to spread out over the front yard, leaving some in the cars. They hadn't gone anywhere near our hiding spots, but I could hear calls and positions over the radio. No one had even approached the front door.

Kim stepped away from the chopper, yelling to the door in Korean.

"Oh, I so have a solution to this problem," Jasper sang low over the radio.

"Hold that solution," I ordered softly. "You kill him, and then his people may kill Dad and Seong."

"He's calling for someone to bring out the rich son of Cullen," Dean stated.

"Ed, don't you move," Eleazar ordered. "He's also ordering his men to start searching for the bombs."

Everyone was tense and quiet, waiting to see what Kim's next step would be when his men didn't produce me as a captured hostage.

There was a brief blip over the radios, and suddenly my dad's voice was loud and clear and in control.

"Papa Bear to Baby Bear, come in," he stated, making me grin widely over at Bella as I tapped my own earpiece.

"Baby Bear here," I said as softly as I could without alerting my location.

"Your porridge is still tainted, but Papa Bear is no longer in the woods and is in the air," he stated in his code.

"Roger that," I stated, chancing another glimpse of Kim, who was still waiting for someone to bring me out of the cabin. "My team—" I started but was cut off by Mickey.

"What the fuck!?" I heard, but then she went silent.

Ji-Yun's voice rang out from the house in Korean, and I didn't need a translator. She just told Kim he'd taken the bait to a trap, because everything went crazy.

"Oh hell, here we go," Bella muttered but then tried to get Mickey to answer her.

Alec's voice came on the line. "Ed, we're in bound to the cabin. ETA is ten."

"Roger that," I stated, readying the RPG. "Eleazar, I'm about to light these bastards up. Got a problem with that?"

"No, kid. You do what you do. Benny, catch them in the crossfire. Everyone, watch for friendly fire. _No one_ gets to the woods. Copy?"

"Sir!" just about everyone replied.

I lifted the RPG and stepped from behind the tree. For Ben's safety, I picked the one closest to me and away from him and his team so he wouldn't get singed. Bella and I moved as one, but I had the element of surprise. The pop-hiss caught everyone's attention, but the explosion of the truck shook the ground and trees.

The two remaining vehicles tried to empty out, but between all my people aiming their way, the majority were ended before they even set foot on the grass. Bullets pinged around Bella and me, and we darted back behind the large tree. Jasper and the girls in the attic were handling the men who had started to spread out over the property. Rose was taking care of the area closest to the house, because there was still no contact from Mickey.

Bella did exactly as I'd asked her, and rather than risk blowing the helicopter up, she'd used her bow and arrow. The three passengers were done. Kim was not visible.

"Ed, you and Bells are gonna have trouble! Move, move, move!" Alice called over the radio.

Bella and I didn't even answer, but we reacted instantly, leaving our spot by the tree and darting into the woods. The distinct sound of a pin pulling from a grenade met my ears.

"Incoming!" I yelled, tugging her farther into the woods.

The explosion was close enough to push us forward, and we slipped down a slope into the bushes. From where we were, I could see a few of Eleazar's men at the ready, the covered-up truck, and movement coming from the direction of the house. Four of El's men were suddenly shot and down before I could react, and when I saw the shooter, my nostril's flared in anger.

"Fuck," Bella sighed, shaking her head and looking to me. "What do we do, Edward?"

I didn't answer her, but I started to run, aiming for Dean before he could get into the driver's side of the truck. He was several yards away, so by the time I came closer, the truck engine was already revving. I pushed myself harder, hearing calls over the radio I was too mad to understand.

I was just about to reach the truck, and something hit me hard from the side. I saw stars as I tumbled to the ground. I was still groggy when Dean's voice met my ears as I shook my head to try to clear it.

"I'm sorry, Edward," he said, and it seemed to echo off the walls of my cranium. "I had no choice." He waited until Kim Min-Jun slid into the passenger side of that box truck before skidding out and spraying me with leaves, dirt, and twigs.

Before I could tell everyone the truck was on the move, Bella did it.

"The packages are on the move! Watch your fire! You'll level this whole place!" she said, and she sounded like she was running.

"She's right! Do not fire on that truck!" Eleazar ordered.

"Sweetness? What's your location?"

"I'm inbound to the cars. If we can't shoot it, I can at least follow it," she said through panting breaths.

"I'm on my way to you, Bellsy," Mickey muttered, sounding as groggy as me, but at least she was okay. "FYI, Ji-Yun is in the wind, but the other two didn't make it."

"Copy that, and take my car, Bella," I grunted, pulling myself up into a standing position, though I needed a tree trunk to support me for a second. "Alec, come in!"

"I'm just about there, kid," he answered.

"Don't! You need to watch for a white rental truck," I told him, stepping out of the woods and catching sight of Kim's chopper. "I'll meet you in the air. Alice, I need you on info, and please change us all to a new safe channel. Jasper, Eleazar, I need you on that chopper. Now! Benny, please watch my property."

Jasper was leaving the house at a run, and Eleazar was already pulling the men Bella had killed out of the cabin of the chopper. I pulled myself up and into the pilot seat, pulling on the headset.

"Edward, you should know that I've rendered the EMP useless, but it doesn't look it. We are now on an encrypted channel. Also, the truck is transmitting a fine signal," Alice stated.

"Thank you, Alice." I glanced over to Eleazar, who was pulling himself up into the copilot seat. "I don't care what his reasons were… I'm going to kill him."

"I'm sure, kid. He's a threat to everything now. He knows too much," El answered.

Bella's voice piped up on the earpieces, giving her own commands. "Alice, please continue to feed Edward intel. Rose, please get word to Aunt Kate that she needs to lock down _just in case_ , and Mack, please check the whereabouts of Dean's ex-wife and son. And Edward, Mickey and I are in your car heading west."

"Roger that, sweetness," I said, starting the chopper up. "I'll be your angel in the air ASAP."

The last voice to pipe up before I lifted from the ground was my dad.

"Son, we have reason to believe they will be making their way to Port Angeles. They may have a ship they're putting those bombs on to transport."

Nodding, I pulled up off the ground. "Copy that," I acknowledged, turning to Eleazar. "You know we could just blow the truck and be done."

"If we have to, I'd rather not do it on US soil." He stated, raising an eyebrow my way. "Too much bullshit to deal with afterward."

Nodding, I said, "Dean Carver won't live to see his first paycheck."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Carlisle is safe. But the bombs are on the move. Bella and Mickey are in pursuit, and Edward stole Kim's chopper. And there's Dean. Some called that, some were not sure. We will get down to the whys on that betrayal.**

 **I do want to apologize to everyone for how long this took. As you know, I ended up quitting smoking back in January when I was sick. I'm proud to say that I'm still nicotine-free! :) However, the problem came when I couldn't write without smoking. Since my last update of this story, I fell down the rabbit hole of depression, and I almost started smoking again, because without smoking, there's no writing. Without writing, my mind is a mess. Writing and smoking were so connected that I couldn't do one without the other. It was bad. And I was low…really low. The hubs and I decided to get a vape for me. No nicotine, just the smoking taste and actions and feel for it. And holy fucking shit! After a while…not to mention some busy shit at work AND we moved into a new apartment…it worked. It started with me fiddling with an idea for the Babies at the Border charity. Fiddling became outlining. Outlining became a long one-shot, and I donated it. I'll post the info on my profile. I finally broke through the mess in my head and we're back to Mercward. I am doing my best to get this back on a schedule, and it's slow going, but IT'S GOING.**

 **So…all that being said, you'll get the next one when you get the next one, but I'm not abandoning, and it's not on hiatus. All my love your way. Until next time… Mooches, Deb :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N… I know, I know, I know… It's been too damned long. I get it. I'm aware of my high suckitude level. Or is it low? -_- I don't know, but there is suckage. ;) There is all sorts of shit to blame, but I'll explain below.**

 **For now, let's catch up. We last left off with Dean having betrayed the crew by taking the truck with the EMP and the six thermobaric bombs. Bella and Mickey are in pursuit in Edward's Challenger. Carlisle is safe with Alec and Boris in the air. Edward stole Kim Min-Jun's helicopter to follow the truck, and Jasper and Eleazar are with him. They're all aiming toward Port Angeles, at least that was the intel Carlisle brought with him.**

 **We pick up there, guys.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 20**

 **BELLA**

"Dean Carver won't live to see his first paycheck."

I flinched at the sound of Edward's voice. He truly meant what he'd just said, and he'd do it because with all that Dean knew about us, Gravity, and our family, Dean could put us in a shit-ton of danger.

"Ooh-wee, pretty boy is _pissed_ ," Mickey mumbled as I shifted gears in Edward's Challenger. Her eyes were closed as she rubbed her head where she'd been knocked loopy. She opened an eye my way. "I'm okay; I heard that crazy bitch coming before she could really fuck me up. And you're not buying this Dean bullshit, are you?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "I don't know. Dean had plenty of time to take what he needed or remove any one of us from the equation. Something more is going on here."

The thundering sound of helicopter blades thumped over us, and I glanced up to see Jasper's grin as he waved down at us from his spot beside Edward in Kim's chopper. It was strange seeing Edward flying something other than his own helicopter, but he flew it with his usual style and mannerisms.

"Moretti, did you steal that from the US military?!" Eleazar's voice growled over the radio.

Alec's smooth response came back quickly. "Technically, you authorized us to take this Hawk on your behalf."

Mickey chuckled as she searched the skies for him. "Yeah, but I wonder who's flying it for him?" she muttered to me. "I mean, surely Alec wouldn't put some young pilot in jeopardy of a court-martial."

I grimaced and shrugged a shoulder, but Alec had heard her.

"Boris heard I needed a lift to you guys pretty fucking quickly, and he was nice enough to offer his services."

"Oh, Jesus," Eleazar stated. "I'll be working on the paperwork for this shit until I retire…or _die_!"

Rose's voice came over the radio. "FYI, we just received the update on Cho, and he's still critical, though he's breathing on his own and asking for his wife and daughter. The wife is in the air via military transport from South Korea as we speak, and the daughter is obviously with you."

"In all this bullshit, I totally forgot about her," Mickey muttered to me. "She got fucked over every which way."

"Hmm," I hummed noncommittedly. "In all honesty, I'd like to set her down on the military base with her dad so they can be on their own."

"No shit, sweetness," Edward agreed over the radio.

Carlisle's voice came with a firm, authoritative tone. "Not yet."

"Ah hell," Mickey sighed, shaking her head.

Rose continued with her intel. "Aunt Kate's is now on alert. She and Emmett are calling in extra security. All the minions would like to hear from their parents, but they specifically want… _Poppy._ ASAP."

"I promise I will as soon as we can stop," Carlisle replied with a chuckle. "Who'd they call in?"

"Ned and Harry Cauldwell."

I grinned at the cheers. Ned and Harry were brothers from West Virginia. They'd helped us when Bethy had been taken by Lilith several years back. They were silly and funny, but mostly, they were deadly. I'd worry about their age, but then again, Carlisle and Eleazar were about their age and they were still just as sharp as ever.

"They'll be bringing their sons with them," Rose added. "Austin and Ned Jr. He really just goes by Junior."

"Of course he does," Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Bella, Bella, Bella!" Alice called in her usual three-time chant, but there was an edge of anxiousness to it.

"Go ahead, Alice."

"A police report just came in. Someone stole a motorcycle from that gas station right around the corner from here. Woman – Asian descent – held the guy up at gunpoint, taking his bike, his wallet, and his phone," she read off to me.

"Ji-Yun," Mickey and I said at the same time.

"The lime-green Kawasaki took off heading west," Alice concluded.

"Copy that, pixie. Edward, let me know if you catch a glimpse of that bike."

"Sure thing, sweetness. What'cha gonna do? Chase her down?" he asked with a laugh.

"Shut up, asshole. I owe her a smackdown," Mickey answered back, rubbing her head and grinning when Edward laughed at her.

The radio went quiet. It was a pretty long ride from Trinity to Seattle – even longer to Port Angeles. The only chatter was the location of the truck Dean was driving. No one saw the lime-green bike. Not one of us wanted to risk innocent drivers on the highway by engaging with Dean and Kim in that truck full of thermobaric bombs. And the assholes knew it, because for the majority of the five-hour trip, he stayed within a cluster of vehicles traveling at the same speed.

As the miles flew by, my mind wandered to Dean. My feelings of betrayal weren't as sharp as my utter curiosity. Never at any point did I get a shitty vibe from the newest addition to our crew. He was smart and quick-witted. He'd stepped up during our captivity inside Carlisle's office in Twi Tech, and he'd fought bravely _with_ us as we tried to get to Kim on the rooftop. That man either played us all for a fool or he was playing both sides. If it was the latter, then he was in trouble, and we needed to figure it out before he got killed by one side or the other.

By the time we'd reached Seattle and the Kingston Ferry, Edward's Challenger needed gas and Mickey and I needed the bathroom. Alec and Boris flew ahead to the harbors at Port Angeles with Carlisle and Seong. Edward was monitoring Dean's progress, even though the GPS tracker Alice put on the EMP was transmitting just fine.

Edward was pissed. He was probably feeling betrayed, but I couldn't exactly explain my suspicions over the radio, especially when I was waiting to hear from Makenna about Dean's family.

Mickey and I used the ferry restroom, getting back into the Dodge for the rest of the ride.

"Edward?" I called over the earpieces.

"Go ahead, sweetness."

"We've got to stop after we get off the ferry. Just letting you know."

"Ten-four, love. Keep your eyes peeled and be safe."

"Will do."

Picking up my phone, I dialed Alec on speaker, smiling at his greeting, " _Bellisima_ , I know you're probably pissed at me for bringing Dean to Gravity in the first place—"

"No, not really, Alec," I interrupted him. "I want to know what you found out. What sent you flying out our way… _literally_?"

He chuckled softly at my phrasing, but he ended it with a deep sigh. "When you guys called Aunt Kate's, I was debating on heading your way anyway. I'm pissed off I got shot, but I've had worse. I'm even more pissed off that we lost a man because I fucking got shot, but that is this business. Thanks to Rose, I took the same private plane back. The first thing I wanted was the realty and leasing office in Twi Tech. It's on the thirteenth floor."

"Were you able to speak to someone?"

"No, but Twi Tech security keycards let you in everywhere, so I took advantage of the chaos and got lost in the shuffle. I ran into Boris, too, who was a big help. No one is working in the building today. They're still clearing the lobby, the streets, and the front steps. Security is everywhere, so I blended in.

"The leasing records for floors forty-five through forty-seven are pretty normal, but your girls saw that. It's the new business from Seoul, Korea that we're interested in, and yeah, the name on it is Cho, but it's their contact here in the States that will shock you."

"Just tell me, Alec."

"Hutchins Realty, which is based out of Portland. Which is where—"

"Miranda Carver works. Son of a bitch!" I groaned, shaking my head.

"Okay, so…" Mickey started, locking gazes with me. "If we go by your hunch, Bellsy, then we have to ask a simple question. Did Kim pick _that realty office_ as a threat to Dean? Like was this Kim's way of saying get inside Twi Tech or else shit will get fucking ugly?"

"I dunno. I'm waiting for Mack to get back with intel on Miranda and Marcus Carver. I need to know if he used us as a way to possibly save his family or if he simply used us as a key into Twi Tech and Carlisle Cullen. Or if they used him when they discovered who he was working for…"

"Bella," Alec started, his voice taking on a warning tone. "He's driving a moving van full of Twi Tech weapons that could put the whole Pacific Northwest into the fucking Dark Ages."

"I'm aware, Alec. But you weren't held hostage with Dean for most of a day. He fought them, and he did it with _hate_. You fought with him going up to the top of the building! He didn't pull his punches or his shots. And this last fight? He could've easily killed us all, especially Edward at the end there, but he merely knocked him down. I think there's more to Dean than this betrayal. And I want to know what the fuck we're missing."

The ferry docked, and I started the Challenger. "You're at the harbor now?"

"Yeah, _Bellisima_. And Carlisle says to follow your instinct, if that's what you're thinking."

"Copy that. We'll be there in about an hour."

I ended the call, looking over at Mickey, who said, "You're right; that bastard fought like hell when we were upstairs. And he fought when we were working our way up that building. He could've easily killed me at the mountain cabin, and I don't think Ji-Yun killed those other two prisoners. I think Dean did. They were already dead when I caught sight of that bitch headed my way."

I nodded that I heard her, but I'd assumed as much. Looking back on how Dean had taken the truck full of bombs, he had knocked Edward down when he really could've killed him, because Edward would've shot to kill, without question. He simply took my husband out of the equation temporarily, not permanently.

The first gas station was busy, but I pulled in to fill up. I shut the engine off when my phone rang.

"Makenna, what you got?" I answered, but she was in the middle of yelling.

"Just do it, Alice! Translate that video."

"Mack?"

"Sorry, sorry, sorry," she chanted, groaning. "Omigod, I'm starting to sound like her."

Mickey cracked the fuck up, muffling that shit behind her hand.

"Stop laughing, dammit, and listen to me!"

"Okay, just go!" I urged, smacking at Mickey's shaking shoulder.

"Hoo-boy, okay. So…Dean's family. You ever have your gut tell you wrong, Bella? 'Cause it's crazy how right you are sometimes. I'm just sayin'." She sighed deeply, typing on a keyboard. "Whatever. Don't answer that. Just… _listen_. So Alec sent us what he found out about Hutchins Realty, and from there we were able to get into Miranda Carver's life – take the kid to school, work until school was out, and then go home. Nice apartment, decent neighborhood, and okay neighbors. So two days before that whole thing went down at Twi Tech Tower, Marcus didn't show up for school and Miranda was a no-call at work. And they haven't shown up since."

"Ah, hell," I barely breathed aloud. "Okay, so when was the last sight of them?"

"Union Station in Portland. The two of them were getting on a train to Seattle. But here's where shit gets interesting… Guess whose face shows up at the train station?"

"Mack…"

"Your buddy Ji-Yun."

"That fucking bitch…" Mickey started, sitting forward and pressing the earpiece. "Pretty boy, if you see that green bike… Man, oh man, we need to know."

"Copy that, wild child, but is she really a priority now?"

"Yes!" the two of us stated loudly, and I added, "Edward, I'll explain in a minute."

"Okay, sweetness." His voice sounded a little shocked and a bit placating, but years of doing this type of work had him used to going into something with blind faith.

Turning to Mickey, I said, "Gas. Go. We need to be moving."

She hopped out of the car, but Mack continued giving me what she'd found out.

"Miranda and her son left with Ji-Yun out the front of the train station. Bella, she's the key to finding them. On the other hand, I think you should hear the video footage from Carlisle's office from when you were up there. Remember when you kicked one of them out the window?"

"Yes. Vividly."

"Badass, by the way, but still… Dean was nose-to-nose with a guard, right? Split lip, testosterone-driven scuffle, and the baby brother down seventy-something stories, right?"

"Yes, Mack. Just get on with it."

"That fight translated… Dean's not the bad guy. The guard threatened to call someone to put a bullet in his son's head if one more person went out a window. Dean was trying to keep you alive but act like he was helping them. Bellsy, he had no choice. If we're going to stop Kim, then we need to get to the wife and kid and then somehow let Dean know. That's the only way."

"You might be right, but I need to know something else. I need to know how Kim knew to target Dean. Was it before or after we hired him?"

"Before, before, before," Alice suddenly said over line. "Apparently Kim knew Dean from when he was stationed at the DMZ. I don't know if there was bad blood, a bad deal, or what, but they know each other. Now… I don't know if using Hutchins Realty was a way to find Dean or if they threatened him prior to applying. Dean called Alec for the job because he had a Gravity business card, but I don't know if Dean had a choice but to use us to get into Twi Tower."

"Well, shit. Okay," I cranked the car once Mickey was back in her seat. I was about to fill Edward in on what we'd just found out when a streak of lime green pulled out in front of us. "Oh, it can't be that easy," I muttered, nudging Mickey, who grinned like it was Christmas morning.

"Think she knows it's us?" she asked, opening the glove compartment to get her gun.

"I think we're about to find out. Put your seat belt on."

"Damn, you think she was on the ferry?" Mickey grumbled. "I could've totally tossed her in."

Grinning, I shrugged as I tailed the bright-green bike. "You can't kill her now; we've got to ask her some questions."

"Edward, Alice…come in," I said over the radio. "I've got the bike in my sights. I'm about to tail it."

"Copy, copy, copy," Alice chanted. "I just _happened_ to stumble upon the stolen cell phone number. I can lock into it, if you'd like, Bella."

Smirking, I shook my head. Alice never "stumbled" upon anything. If she wanted information on or access to something, then she merely took it. Her philosophy was to never ask permission, only to apologize after for doing it. And she rarely meant the apology; if it helped us out, then all was fair as far as she was concerned.

"Yeah, definitely. And we might need to know where she's called since she stole it," Mickey answered for me as I shifted gears and followed Ji-Yun.

"I hear you, Bella, but someone talk to me about this chick," Edward called back. "Why am I supposed to give a shit?"

"Well, pretty boy, your wife seems to think that Dean has been forced to fuck us over, and I'm inclined to agree," Mickey stated through thick sarcasm.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," he muttered almost to himself.

Ji-Yun started to change lanes and pass people, and I sped up to do the same, saying, "Right about now, Mack and Alice should be sending you intel on Miranda and Marcus Carver."

"I've got it," Jasper replied, and he sorted through it and read it out loud to Edward and Eleazar in that helicopter. "They've got his wife and kid, Ed."

"Ex-wife," Edward corrected but didn't say anything for a few seconds. "So that's what he fucking meant when he said he had no choice…" He trailed off, going silent.

I changed lanes again, speeding up a little bit more. A few more passed cars and we were soon flying by just about everyone on the highway. Ji-Yun glanced back and faced forward again. She either knew it was us or suspected it, because she accelerated, used the emergency shoulder to pass an SUV, and then split between two semi-trucks. She was out of my sight in less than three seconds.

"Motherfucker," Mickey mumbled. "Kick it up a notch, Bella."

Checking all the lanes, I went around the semi-trucks, who were probably going the speed limit but made me feel like we were standing still. I caught sight of the bike up ahead, and I kept my distance as we sped away from Seattle toward Port Angeles. It seemed to take forever following her that way. I didn't want to lose her, but I needed to keep back in order not to spook her. That bike could outmaneuver the Challenger any fucking day. It was smaller and faster, and I could lose it in the blink of an eye.

"Bella, I got it, I got it, I got it!" Alice called over the radio. "The stolen cell phone is making calls to a throw-away phone that's pinging off cell towers in Port Angeles. It's triangulating near the harbor."

"Copy that," Mickey and I said at the same time.

"Sweetness, I've got the harbor coming into view. Target number one is still aimed that way. I'll be your eyes for the second target," Edward added.

"Thank you, Edward."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

"Drive safe, sweetness," I stated over the radio.

"As fast as they're driving, they'll be here in less than twenty." Eleazar noted, pointing to the map with the GPS tracker locations showing. "And our target just pulled inside the warehouse just over there."

He pointed toward the last metal building at the end of a row where the large door was slowly rolling back down. In fact, the whole area just off the harbor was a grid of metal warehouse buildings. There had to have been twenty to twenty-five buildings.

Jasper leaned forward, reading the same map, and then glanced around at the buildings, warehouses, and docks around us. "I need to be on high, Ed. You need an eagle looking over things when you set this bird down. They could have bastards everywhere."

He pointed to a tower-like structure close to the docks but not far from the cluster of warehouses, and I nodded, turning the chopper around and hovering near the top. Jasper jumped down, catching the bags that Eleazar tossed his way.

"Give me a minute, and I'll get set up. I'll let you know what I see," Jasper stated.

"Roger that."

"Kid, come in," Alec called.

"Go ahead, Alec."

"Set that thing down at the north end of the harbor."

The spot he was talking about was a fenced-in field for dry-docked boats, piles of logs, and heavy equipment. It seemed to be a parking lot, too, but I could see the military chopper Alec had "borrowed." The thought made me smile, but I set Kim's helicopter down not far from Alec's location.

Eleazar was busy calling in his location to his men as I shut down the chopper. I tugged off the headset before getting down and opening the side door. I wanted to know just exactly what supplies Kim's men had left behind that I could use. We'd taken the chopper in a hurry and hadn't had much of a chance to check, but I found clips of ammo, a few grenades, and a couple of Sigs, not to mention a radio.

Handing the latter to Eleazar, I strapped a Sig to my back and loaded my bag with the ammo. The sound of footsteps echoed behind me, and I rounded on them with my Glock aimed their way but immediately lowered it, smiling at Alec.

"How's the leg, man?" I asked him, smiling at his scoff and catching sight of my father behind him walking to me. He pulled me into a rough hug. "Glad you're okay, Dad."

"Thanks to you guys." His answer was a whisper and filled with gratefulness.

He pulled back, patting the side of my face, and I smiled his way, saying, "I think retirement is in your imminent future, old man."

Chuckling, he patted my face again. "Son, you're not wrong."

"Actually, that's a Bella prediction, and she's rarely incorrect."

That made Dad laugh loudly, but he nodded as he shook El's hand before landing his gaze back to me. "Speaking of…"

"She's tailing Ji-Yun." I tapped the earpiece in my ear. "Sweetness, come in."

"Edward, we're about ten miles from your location. We think Ji-Yun is heading straight for Dean's family. Alice has pinpointed her cell phone to a tower near the harbor."

"Motherfucker," I sighed, my lip curling in hatred.

Maybe it wasn't hatred. Maybe it was betrayal, but if Kim was using Dean's family against him, then his actions were almost understandable. There wasn't a force on this goddamn planet that could stop me from getting to my wife and kids, which I'd proven more times than I would like to remember, but I didn't like the fact that it was me, my crew, my _family_ that had suffered. A part of me wanted to punch this asshole for not coming clean from the get-go. If any group of people could understand, it was my crew. Maybe that was it. Maybe that was what pissed me off more than anything else. _We_ could've helped him way before it had gotten this far.

"Which means Dean's family is close. Someone's holding them here," Alec noted aloud, gazing past us to the rows of harbor warehouses.

"Alice, come in," I called.

"I'm here, I'm here, I'm here. Edward, I'm checking the list of warehouse renters and owners. Gimme a sec, okay?" she rambled.

"Roger that. Let me know what you find. And if you could get me an eye in the sky, that would be phenomenal."

"Working on that, too," she replied quickly.

"You're beautiful, Alice. You know that, right?" I teased her as usual, and her laugh was my reward.

"So you keep telling me."

"I just don't want you to forget it, Pixie."

She gave no reply, but I looked back to Alec, saying, "We're going to have to take this entire shipyard building by building. How's that leg of yours?"

"I won't be winning any races, kid." He shook his head and shifted his weight a little. "I shouldn't be on it now. Give me a weapon, and I'll take to a rooftop on this end of the complex."

Everyone's phones alerted all at the same time, and Alice piped up on our earpieces.

"Okay, so I just sent all of you a layout of that shipyard. The X marks the spot where Dean and Kim are, the highlighted buildings are the ones with occupants inside, and the dark ones are the empty ones. That's five buildings, you guys. Some with a handful of warm bodies inside. Alec, if you take the first warehouse, there's fire escape stairs running up the north side to the roof. That should give you the bird's-eye view opposite Jasper," she instructed with her usual precision. "Now, Edward, see the one warehouse in the middle?"

I scanned through the layout she'd sent, finding a rather large building in the center. "Yes. Got it," I replied, opening the next picture she sent, which showed a thermal view. Four warm bodies spread throughout the building. Two were very close together. "Oh ho, we may just have the location of Dean's family," I muttered to no one in particular.

Everyone crowded around me to look, but it was my dad who spoke up.

"Son, you and I will take that building. Alec, you'll take Seong with you on that roof to keep her safe. Eleazar, you and Boris set up out of sight just outside the warehouse Kim and Dean are in and be at the ready when Bella and Mickey follow that girl here. I need a weapon," he said, and I grinned at his inability not to take charge sometimes. "What?" he asked me.

"Nothing, Dad. We're on your say." I reached inside Kim's chopper and grabbed the other Sig, handing it to him.

"Also…guys?" Alice called.

"Go ahead, Alice," I answered her.

"There's a cargo ship docked out there. The manifest shows a container for Chung Sun-Woo, Kim's alias."

We all turned toward the water. An enormous black and red ship was at the dock, looking rusty and worn but like every other ship I'd ever seen. I couldn't quite make out the ship's name from where we were standing, but it was indeed being loaded. The dock was a beehive of activity, even though the sun was starting to set.

"All that being said," Jasper drawled, "we have a container leaving the warehouse that Kim's in. Looks like they were ready to pack up those bombs and the EMP."

"And it's set to pull out soon, guys," Mack added. "I just talked to the dock manager, and they are due to pull up anchor in the next fifteen to twenty."

"And that middle building is still occupied," Alice stated. "They're taking the weapons but not their bargaining chip."

"Fuck, that changes things," I muttered, gazing at Dad. "We'll have to take the fight to that ship and be careful of the innocents on board. _And_ get to Dean's family all at the same fucking time."

"And by the time we get anywhere near that fuckin' boat, the sun will be down," Alec pointed out.

"If we could get to the captain…" Dad muttered almost to himself. He looked to me, saying, "No one wants a terrorist aboard their ship, so we might be able to convince him to stall or, at the very least, let us search the damn thing."

"I'm not particularly fond of asking for fucking permission," I stated with a shrug.

Dad grinned, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "No, I don't suppose you are."

" _You_ taught me that," I told him, turning to Eleazar. "You think you could use your influence on this? Maybe have someone stall him?" I pointed toward the crates that Kim and Dean were loading onto the ship, because time would be ticking now that they were on board.

Eleazar nodded, but he was already on it, speaking softly into his phone before addressing us. "If they make it out of the harbor, then we'll need a ride. Honestly, that ship will be a floating time bomb if something goes wrong, so I'd rather sneak aboard and let it pull up anchor before starting a fight."

"Then we need to get moving. And we need to—" I started, but the sound of a motorcycle caught my attention, not to mention my Challenger's engine right behind it. Tapping my earpiece, I said, "Sweetness, let her go. She'll be aiming for the middle warehouse; we've locked on to where they're holding Dean's family. Come to us at the storage lot at the north end of the harbor."

"Ten-four, Edward."

The bike took the quiet roads between the warehouses almost too fast, but she swerved into the middle warehouse just like we'd assumed. The large metal doors dropped back down, but we all turned to see my Dodge pull into the fenced area where we were.

My wife was a sight for sore eyes, no matter that I'd seen her just that morning. This was a dangerous and shitty mission; I'd rather keep her close, but it just wasn't fucking working out that way. Mickey and Bella got out of the car, and my dad was the first to them, wrapping them in hugs.

Cupping Bella's face, he smiled down at her. "Thanks, sweetheart."

She smiled and nodded. "I'm casting a vote on your retirement."

He laughed, kissing the middle of her forehead. "So I heard."

Bella's eyes met mine, and her sigh of relief was audible, but she was wrapped around me in a few seconds.

"Hey, sweetness. Good job on Ji-Yun," I whispered into her hair.

"Well, we weren't sure where she was going, so I needed to tail her. It wasn't until Alice got involved that we knew she was coming here," she explained, cupping my face and kissing me briefly.

"Well, the girls are kicking ass with the info. However, we're strapped for time, Bella," Alec started, pointing out to the large container ship in the harbor. "We've got to get on that ship. The bombs, Dean, and Kim are all on that thing. And we have to get to that warehouse, which means—"

Her nose wrinkled, but she nodded. "We have to split up."

I tugged off my baseball cap, raking a hand through my hair and pulling it back on. "Dammit!" I grumbled, shaking my head.

"Relax, son," Dad stated. "I'll take the girls to that warehouse with Alec posted outside. You take El and Boris onto that ship and end this shit. I don't even care how you do it."

"And Seong?" Bella asked, because the poor girl was lost in all this bullshit.

"She stays with me," Alec offered up. "I'm not particularly sure I trust her," he said, turning his gaze to the girl in question. "I'm kinda with _Bellisima_ on this. Can't we just ship her off to where her dad is?"

"No," my dad answered firmly. "I have a feeling she'll be useful before all this shit is over."

"He will come for me," Seong piped up, looking a bit pissed we were talking _about_ her instead of _to_ her. "Min-Jun will come for me."

"Aww, sweet," Mickey crooned sarcastically. "She thinks Kim cares."

"No, he won't," Bella told Seong, ignoring Mickey's scoff. "If he wanted you, he'd have kept you by his side. If he wanted you, he would've contacted us for a trade. No, Seong, he used you to get here, to get inside Twi Tech, and to get to your father. He's already forgotten about you."

I flinched when tears welled up in Seong's eyes, but my Bella was right. If Kim Min-Jun had wanted Seong, he would've fought for her. He also would've most likely outed her earlier and kept her at his side.

"Never mind that you almost got your dad killed," Alec pointed out. "So…you'll stay with meand I'll keep you safe. Are we clear?"

Seong merely nodded, looking a bit like Bethy when she'd been chastised, which made me remember that Seong was simply a belligerent teen.

Dad shook his head, looking to me. "Now…go! Get your asses on that ship. You'll have to hurry."

Sneering at the fact that once again, I'd be separated from Bella, I turned to my wife. "Be safe, sweetness. Please."

"You, too. Love you."

I kissed her lips roughly in reply, turning to Eleazar and Boris. "Let's do this."

The three of us worked our way through the warehouses, keeping to the shadows that were now darkening as the sun was almost set. We avoided the middle one, which had gone still since Ji-Yun had showed up. We came to a stop at the last warehouse, which luckily wasn't the last of our cover. Stacks of logs, empty shipping containers, and large cranes were sporadic down the long pier. As we neared the ship, I saw two ways of getting on board. There was a metal set of stairs leading up from the pier to the top. There was also some scaffolding that had been erected up the side where it looked like someone had been doing some maintenance and painting. At the top were some welding equipment and paint buckets.

"Take the scaffolding," Eleazar advised. "We are just out of sight of the bridge."

"Or we could catch a ride," Boris said with a chuckle to his tone.

He jerked his chin toward the crane. A deep-red container was being readied to be lifted up onto the ship.

"Not a chance in hell," I muttered, grinning at the two older men, who were laughing softly. "I'll take my chances with the scaffold. We need a distraction, though."

"Leave that to me," Boris stated, darting around a stack of pallets toward the crane.

"He's gonna fuck with that equipment, isn't he?" I asked Eleazar.

"Probably. Let's get into position so his crazy, fucked-up idea can work. Usually, a ship this size has about a dozen men – give or take – so we stand a good chance of getting past them."

"That is _if_ he can catch their attention," I whispered as El led the way.

We could hear activity above us as we neared the top. However, the crane made an eerie grinding squeal. A pillar of black smoke poured out of the engine, and the container, which had been mere feet in the air, slammed back down onto the pier.

Jasper's chuckle echoed over the earpiece. "My hope is that I'm that badass when I'm Boris's age."

Grinning, I nodded a bit. "You got eyes on us, Jasper?"

"Yeah, you'll be clear to board in approximately fifteen seconds," he replied. "You've got…five, ten, twelve… Oh, you're probably dealing with about twenty assholes, Ed. Some armed to the fucking teeth."

"I sincerely doubt the seamen are armed, so keep Kim's men off our asses, J," I ordered, peeking over the scaffolding to see most of the men watching the mess the crane had made.

"You said 'seamen,'" he said through an Emmett-like tone.

"Oh boy." Eleazar sighed, nodding for me to go on. "We want the door to the cargo hold below. Most of these bastards are built the same. It should be around the corner below the bridge. Go!"

With one last glance toward the group of men with their backs to us, I followed El's direction. We both darted across the walkway and stopped just around the corner behind an enormous coil of rope. The coast was clear, and we slipped quietly along the wall to the door El wanted.

Once inside, I tapped the earpiece. "Boris, we're in. Get somewhere out of sight."

"I've got your six, son. Don't worry about me."

Shaking my head, I said, "Roger that. Jasper, you keep your eyes on Dad's team. I don't know how much signal we'll have down below."

"Copy that," he said through a grunt. "Okay, Carlisle, everyone's in position. Give 'em hell."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… We're split up again, but not too bad. Honestly, I've missed Carlisle, so we'll be joining Bella next chapter to see them take the warehouse and Ji-Yun.**

 **So there's good news and bad news. Clearly the good news is that my muse is starting to wriggle its way into the sunlight. Sadly, it took falling off the wagon to do so. Between everyday real-life stress, some menopausal bullshit, anxiety over the inability to write, and working for Delores Umbridge's lost twin muggle brother (fuck me, he's a piece of work), something in me was going to snap, and…well, that was it. I bummed a smoke, and there you go. At least I know I can quit in the future, but that time is not now. So the good news is that it helps me write. The bad news is 2018 kicked my ass and I lost. I can't feel guilty right now, so I'll just plug along.**

 **Okay, we're still at "you'll get it when you get it" status as far as updates are concerned. But at least I'm not avoiding my home office like the plague anymore. Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N… Clearly, this chapter came faster than the last. ;) I hope that continues. Thank you all for your support.**

 **I'll let you guys get to it.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 21**

 **BELLA**

"Okay, Carlisle, everyone's in position. Give 'em hell."

Jasper's voice was calm, which was his usual temperament, but so was Carlisle's when he spoke over the radio next.

"Jasper, you're to shoot anyone who steps out of this warehouse who isn't us or the Carvers. Am I understood?" he queried softly as we hid behind a parked truck.

"Yes, sir," Jasper replied. "I've got a decent view of the front door and the side alleyway. You'll need someone with eyes on the back door and the other alley."

"I'm on it," Alec replied, breathing heavily, and I knew he was in pain, but he was pushing on anyway. "You'll have eyes back there in twenty seconds… Okay, maybe thirty. Don't judge me!"

We all chuckled, and Mickey shook her head, saying, "How can we judge, Alec? Hell, we thought we lost you."

Carlisle's gaze met mine, and there was a touch of sadness mixed in with the harshness he'd had for the situation at hand when I said, "No shit," under my breath.

"Now that we're covered all the way around, Mickey, I want you taking the back door, with Alec covering your back. It's most likely locked anyway. Let me know when you're ready to go in." He turned to me once she took off into the night at a run. "Bella, you're with me. Once we clear this warehouse, we have to let the other team know. Hopefully, they'll have reception by that time."

"Okay," I said through a deep breath, readying my nine mil. "I'll warn you, Ji-Yun is a scrappy thing."

Carlisle nodded. "Do we need her?"

"Not if we can get Miranda and Marcus out of there safely. Although, she is an international fugitive wanted for terrorist crimes while working for Kim. Never mind that I think they're in a relationship, which means she could be rather useful," I rattled off dryly, which made my godfather snort softly.

"And that I owe her an _epic fucking ass kicking_ ," Mickey added.

"Copy that," he whispered, jerking his chin for us to move into position to take the front door.

"I'm at the back door," Mickey whispered over the earpieces. "Unlocking now."

"Bella, take the right. I'll take the left. Mickey, on your say," he commanded easily.

Working with Carlisle wasn't unlike working with his son. While Edward had a tendency to go in guns blazing sometimes, his dad was scary with his meticulously calculating ways. He was silent and eerie. He could be cold, and I was well aware that when he started his mercenary teams, he was a force all his own, without much remorse for anything while working a job. Now, he was older, wiser, but no less calculating as he once was. Even though he was _Poppy_ to all the kids and CEO to a Fortune 500 company, he was still damned sharp. He could assess and react just as quickly as ever if he had to, but if he didn't have to, he'd be just as happy being Poppy all damn day. Which reminded me this all started with a trip to the damn zoo.

I laughed silently to myself, shaking my head, but I sobered up when Alice's voice came over the radio softly.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, you guys have heat sources inside there. Two at the front door, two at the back door, and one wandering in the middle around two more that have been still for some time now. My guess is the wanderer is Ji-Yun. I've tried to set eyes inside the warehouse, but they don't have security cameras. Or if they do, they aren't attached to any network that I can find."

"Thank you, Alice."

"Want me to kill the lights?"

I glanced over to Carlisle, who was shaking his head. "No, we're good, but kill her stolen phone."

"Okay, okay, okay. Just FYI, the cargo ship will be pulling up anchor shortly. So far, no one has seen Edward or Eleazar, or at least, no alarms have gone off. However, I've lost sight of Boris."

"Ten-four, Alice," I whispered, looking to Carlisle when Mickey let us know she was in.

"I've cracked this egg. On me in three…two…one…"

Carlisle turned the knob, pushing the door open quickly. Just inside was a small office, with a hallway to the warehouse area. That door was wide open. I slipped in toward the right, and he did the same to the left. The warehouse had the usual stacks of pallets, shelves of boxes, and a forklift parked in the center. Alice was right; there were four guards and Ji-Yun. Two men immediately caught sight of us, loudly calling out, which had everyone turning our way. I shot the man closest to me, and Carlisle ended the one in front of him. Mickey had moved stealthily from the back door, ending one man with her knife, but the other was yelling at us.

However, all came to a screeching halt when Ji-Yun pressed the muzzle of her gun at a scared, crying twelve-year-old boy.

"I'll kill him. I'll kill them both!" she practically growled.

I smiled at her split lip, knowing that little souvenir was a gift from my Edward's elbow back at the mountain cabin. My smile was also for Mickey, still unseen and unheard behind both Ji-Yun and the guard yelling at us.

The mother in me wanted to shoot her right between the eyes for ever touching that innocent boy. Given my colorful history, I could understand Miranda's fear, so I couldn't stop myself from taking a step forward. The guard and Carlisle were at a standoff; Ji-Yun and I were at our own. It was Mickey who was the unknown tie-breaker, and she was telling me silently to stand down and wait, so I checked on the two captives.

"Miranda, Marcus, you guys okay?" I asked them, meeting Miranda's red-rimmed eyes.

"Shut up, bitch!" Ji-Yun snapped, pressing the gun harder at Marcus's temple. "I'll shoot him now!"

"No, you won't," Carlisle countered, giving her a quick side-glance. "Because if you kill them, then your inside man will completely unravel on you. He'll kill Kim Min-Jun where he stands."

"He won't find out." Her argument was weak but seemingly valid.

"Oh, but he will. We have someone in place, too. All it takes is _one word._ "

She went for the phone she'd taken from the owner of the motorcycle but threw the damn thing across the warehouse when it didn't work. It hit the forklift, shattering into several pieces, the screen a total loss.

"Bad reception?" I asked with false innocence.

Mickey cracked a smile behind her but shifted from her spot in the shadows between tall shelves, moving to a stack of pallets. She was slowly and silently working her way closer.

Ignoring her explosion of curses in Korean, I looked back to Miranda and Marcus Carver. The two looked tired and scared but relatively unharmed. I didn't see bruises or signs of mistreatment, simply the mental and emotional weariness that comes with being held against your will, something I was more than familiar with myself.

Miranda was a pretty woman with honey-brown hair. Standing, she was probably a few inches taller than Mickey and me. With bright-green eyes, she assessed her son repeatedly. Marcus was definitely his father's son. He was broad shouldered like Dean, and he was already tall for his age. He was a handsome boy with eyes that matched his mother's.

Mickey shifted again, and this time I moved a bit to my left to make sure that both the guard and Ji-Yun wouldn't see her coming. The advantage was the guard would've had to look behind him to even see Ji-Yun, so when Mickey gave the signal, I took my aim off Ji-Yun and aimed it right at the leg of the guard. My shot was loud inside that warehouse, and Carlisle reacted instantly, disarming the guard. Mickey had a knife to Ji-Yun's throat and a grip on her hair.

"Drop the gun, bitch," she ordered her, giving the skin on her throat a tiny nick. "Now. I won't fucking ask again."

The gun was tossed aside, but I'd warned Carlisle the woman was a scrappy fighter, and Ji-Yun brought her head back to Mickey's face. The sound was a sickening crunch, but Mickey barely flinched. Keeping a grip on the girl's hair, she swept Ji-Yun's feet out from under her, and another crunch resounded through the warehouse. This time it was of skull meeting concrete.

When Ji-Yun's bleary gaze met the end of my nine mil, the fight went out of her. Mickey swiped at the blood coming from her nose and handed me her knife, opting for her own handgun. Rolling Ji-Yun onto her stomach, Mickey slammed a knee between her shoulder blades, causing a grunt to escape her. She then secured the woman's hands behind her back with the roll of duct tape that had been used on Miranda and Marcus.

I glanced back at Carlisle to see his opponent unmoving and facedown on the warehouse floor. I was pretty sure the man wouldn't be getting back up.

Pressing my earpiece, I said, "Jasper, Alec, the warehouse is ours."

"Copy that," Jasper stated. "I'm taking my eyes off you just long enough to check on that ship before it's too far out."

"I'm heading your way, _Bellissima_ ," Alec advised. "Please don't shoot my ass again."

"Ten four." Grinning, I shook my head but walked to Miranda and Marcus. "Hang tight. I'm going to cut you loose. Okay?"

Miranda's nod was filled with relief, but she asked, "Who are you?"

"We're Gravity Investigations. Bella Cullen," I introduced myself as I cut the duct tape off their arms and legs. "The woman behind you taking her frustrations out on your captor is Mickey Giovanni-Malik."

Mickey chuckled, giving a wave before yanking Ji-Yun up by her hair and propping her up against a support post. "'Sup?" she answered.

"And _that_ gentleman over there is Carlisle Cullen." I pointed his way as he rounded up all the discarded weapons.

Recognition of the name dawned all over Miranda's face. Carlisle's name was pretty well-known around the world but specifically the Pacific Northwest. His smile was small but charming all the same – something he'd truly passed down to his son. However, her recognition came with a touch of fear. Miranda knew _way more_ than I'd anticipated.

I knelt in front of Marcus, freeing his legs. He still looked a bit shaken.

"Hey, Marcus," I said softly. "You're okay. It's over. We're going to get you someplace safe. I promise."

The fear would cling to him a bit, but it was understandable. Miranda looked like she was pretty damned strong, though, and she was already letting out a deep breath as she kissed her son's forehead. Marcus was just a bit older than Bethy, which made me miss my kids so very much.

"What I'd like to know," I started, locking gazes with Miranda, "is why were you taken? What does Kim Min-Jun have on Dean?"

Miranda floundered a little, glancing her son's way. "I don't know what you mean."

"Miranda," Carlisle started softly and calmly. "Right now, my son – her husband – and a high-ranking officer in the CIA are on that ship out there loaded down with thermobaric bombs. If Kim gets them out of the country, he could destroy innocent lives. If he gets an itchy trigger finger, then he could blow most of this area into oblivion. That includes Dean, Mrs. Carver. Now, I'm asking you to tell us what you know. If we can get word to my son, then we can get word to Dean. We need to stop Kim."

"My dad is a Marine. A Raider," Marcus snapped.

"Hush now, Marcus," Miranda chastised him halfheartedly, and she stood up and walked us away from her son a few feet. "He's right. Dean was a Raider. We were stationed in South Korea for the last few years of his tour of duty. Being a Raider meant he infiltrated North Korea for information, to recover people – both military and civilian – and to basically become a damned spy."

She spat that last word out like she hated it.

She took a deep breath, looking between us. "Dean caught wind of Kim Min-Jun's activities when he stumbled onto intel of an arms dealer who had some nuclear bombs. He worked his way into the rogue group working for Kim. He stayed undercover, basically. When the deal went sour, Kim blamed everyone. When Kim found out Dean was a US soldier, he blamed him solely, accusing Dean of ratting him out. He threatened Dean, us, everyone. He's already killed most of Dean's fellow Raiders."

"Oh my fucking God," I barely uttered aloud, glancing up to Carlisle, whose face was dark and angry.

"When it came time to come back to the States, Dean was adamant about our safety. He had a feeling Kim would go global, so he decided to split us up, make it look like we were no longer together," she said with a tone that was utterly heartbreaking, and _that_ explained Dean's sadness from before all this started.

He wasn't divorced because they couldn't get along. He'd divorced her to keep her and their son alive and off Kim's radar. I'd once thought Dean was still in love with his ex-wife, and I'd been right.

"But it didn't do any good because Kim still blamed Dean, and when he found him, he found _us_. Dean had no choice but to do what Kim said," she concluded softly. "He took the job with you in order to get closer to Twi Tech."

"Actually, Mrs. Carver," Carlisle started slowly, placing a hand on his chest, "it's _my_ fault that arms deal went south. Mine and my crew's." He gestured around the room, glancing up when Alec limped into the warehouse from the back door Mickey had opened, and Seong was quietly following behind him. "That responsibility rests on me. And I promise to rectify it."

"We have to get word to Edward and Eleazar," I whispered to Carlisle. "If they can somehow let Dean know his family is safe, then that'll change everything." I tapped my earpiece. "Alice…"

"I'm on it, I'm on it, I'm on it, but I don't think they have radio reception inside that floating metal monstrosity. And they've pulled up anchor. What do we do?" she rambled nervously.

"First thing, we need to get Seong and the Carvers someplace safe," Carlisle replied firmly, assessing his surroundings.

"Well, let's do this…" Mickey said, pulling out her phone and walking to Miranda and Marcus. "Say cheese." She took a selfie with the two of them, which would show we had the two in our protection. She immediately sent it to Edward. She met my gaze. "He'll get it whenever his signal connects. That's the best we can do for now."

"Carlisle, Kim's men are still all over the place," Alec started, wincing as he stepped over Ji-Yun, who was giving us all a death stare, but I'd noticed Mickey had slapped a piece of duct tape over her mouth. "I'm sure they'll be rallying somewhere, but for now, they're in the city, they're in this harbor, and they're in hiding until they're called. There's only one place safe for these two." He pointed to Miranda and Marcus.

I sighed, wrinkling my nose as I looked to my father-in-law, and he answered for us.

"Aunt Kate's."

We all went silent for a minute. He was right. Aunt Kate's would be the best place, especially since Emmett had brought in extra security.

"But this one needs to answer to her father," Mickey said, leering at Seong. The poor, confused girl was fidgeting where she stood. "I still vote she needs to be on that base where her dad is, because that asshole Kim will kill her just for knowing the tiny shit she knows."

Seong's eyes widened and snapped to Mickey, but she stayed quiet.

Carlisle studied all of them and then turned to Alec. " _You_ are done." He pointed to his injured leg. "You take Miranda and Marcus to Aunt Kate's. You'll take Seong just as far as the closest airport." Turning to me, he added, "Have the girls get a flight for the three of them," he said, gesturing to Alec, Miranda, and Marcus. "Have Eleazar's men send a transport for this one." He jerked a chin toward Seong.

Seong started to shake her head in protest. "My father will kill me."

Mickey huffed a laugh, but Carlisle held up a hand, saying, "Seong, I've known and worked with your father since before you were born. I assure you he only wants you safe and sound. I'm also fairly certain that he'll be aware that Kim manipulated you. Despite the mistakes our children make, we still love them." He stepped closer to her. "And if your father takes issue with anything that's happened, then you call me, and I'll explain it to him in detail."

"Thank you," she whispered, her eyes watering a little.

"Or he could send her to military school," I teased my father-in-law, because he'd sent Edward away for getting into trouble when he was in high school.

"Hush, you," he playfully growled at me. "You're the only good influence on my son."

Laughing, I nodded. "I'll tell him you said so." Tapping my earpiece, I said, "Alice, Rose… I need a private plane for Alec, Miranda, and Marcus to take them to Aunt Kate's." I wasspecifically not saying _where_ Aunt Kate's was located for safety reasons and I knew the others had thought the same. "I also need a military transport to meet them at the Port Angeles airport to take Seong to her father on the base."

"Already on it, Bells," Rose replied.

"Alec," I said, handing him Edward's car keys. "Take his car. But if you wreck it, he'll shoot your other leg."

Alec cracked the fuck up and pocketed the keys. "Don't I know it."

"Make sure you check IDs when you hand Seong over. If something seems fishy, take her," Carlisle ordered.

"Roger that. Okay, guys, let's get you somewhere safe." Alec started to lead his three charges out the door, but Miranda stopped and looked to Carlisle and me.

"Please get Dean out of there. _Please_. He was only doing what he thought would keep us safe," she pleaded sincerely.

"We'll do our best, Mrs. Carver," he told her, waving to Mickey. "Get Ji-Yun on her feet. She's coming with us. And trust me, if she gives us any shit, I have no problem shooting her and dropping her into the water." He raised an eyebrow at the woman.

To Ji-Yun's credit, she stayed passive as Mickey pulled her up into a standing position. She probably didn't know if she could push the man in front of her. All her fellow guards were dead, so I could imagine she was merely grateful she wasn't one of them.

We stepped out of the warehouse and into the dark, quiet street of the harbor. Grimacing, I noted that the ship had already started to pull away from the harbor, like Alice had said. They were farther away than I'd expected.

"Go! Get them out of here," Carlisle told Alec, turning to Mickey and me. "You two, on me. And make sure she keeps up. We have to find ourselves a ride out to that fucking ship."

"Please give me a reason to drop your ass into the Pacific Ocean," Mickey warned Ji-Yun as we ran toward the docks.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

"Edward—"

"Alice, come in," I replied, but what came over the earpiece was static and cut-off words.

It wasn't a surprise; these massive ships were essentially metal tubes. Metal on metal, steel all around – even the sound was different as we walked quietly through the hallway. In spite of the giant satellites on top of the bridge, radios and cell phones were struggling to connect. And as we heard the anchor pull up, we knew we'd be even more out of contact as soon as we left the harbor.

Eleazar took the lead, ducking us into rec rooms and galleys when he heard footsteps. Down the longest hallway, there were long diagrams of the ship in frames along the wall. It made for a fantastic fucking map as we aimed for the container that Kim had loaded. From what I could tell on the diagram, there were four levels. The bottom was for vehicles, but the rest housed all the metal containers being shipped everywhere all over the fucking world.

Pulling out my phone, I tried to find the EMP's location, but either it wasn't transmitting any longer or I just didn't have connection.

"There should be a control room around here. It'll be the computers that show every location of every container," Eleazar advised softly. "My guess is that Kim won't let his precious package out of his sight. We find that container, and we'll find him."

"Copy that," I whispered, holding my breath when a galley worker walked by just outside the room where we were hiding.

No one who worked on this ship needed to catch sight of us. The employees on this big-ass boat were innocent, but Kim's men were a different fucking story. They were walking dead men as far as I was concerned. The longer this shit went on, the less I gave a damn about how all this ended. We were all fucking exhausted, and we'd been running and fighting now for what seemed like a solid damn week, but really the attack on Twi Tower had only been three days ago…or was it four? Fuck me, I wasn't sure. I just knew I wanted it over. I missed my kids. I needed my wife safe and sound. And I'd decided that I was definitely on Team Dad Must Retire.

We passed by the laundry room, the captain's office, and even a small gym before we finally reached a deep square set of stairs. Glancing down, I nodded that we were clear to go.

We'd safely made it one level down when the slamming of a metal door from below caught our attention. Slipping quietly out of the stairs and behind the closest door, we waited until the two men walked by us, and they were loaded down with automatic weapons. I couldn't quite see their faces, but when the chatter in Korean met my ears, I grinned at El like it was fucking Christmas.

"Who needs computers?" I asked him, and he chuckled and nodded.

Just as they had their backs to us, we slipped back into the stairwell behind them. We each grabbed a man, pulling him backwards off the stairs so that they fell with a heavy thud onto the metal landing. The surprise knocked the air out of their lungs, but they froze when two guns met the middle of their foreheads.

"Which one of you speaks English?" I asked the man on the floor in front of me, but both stayed silent. Chambering a round into my Glock, I pressed harder into his forehead; I'd cut his skin soon. "Which one?"

"B-Both!" he stammered.

"Excellent," I muttered. "Where's Kim?"

The two assholes went quiet again, and I sighed in frustration, reaching for the knife in my boot. I spun it, aimed it, and jammed it into the side of the other man's thigh. Eleazar immediately covered the guy's mouth when he cried out in pain.

Twisting it, I asked again, "Where the fuck is Kim?"

"N-Next level d-down," he sputtered out, giving his friend a worried look. "Down the middle. Where the maintenance office is…"

"Get up," I ordered, pulling the man to his feet at the same time El helped up the other one.

We pulled them into the hallway of the closest level, finding a storage closet. Improvising with the shit in there, we bound and gagged them both with rags and extension cords, locking the door behind us and then breaking off the doorknob.

When we were back inside the stairwell, Eleazar chuckled wryly. "You sure you don't want a job with me?"

"Fuck you," I spat, smirking at his laugh. "I've done my time for the government. You couldn't afford my ass anyway."

"God, kid," he said, still laughing. "You are _way too much_ like your father."

Grinning, I shook my head. The mention of my dad made me wonder how he and Bella were doing with Dean's family. Checking my phone by habit, I frowned when I still had no signal. Fuck, I hated being cut off from communication from any and all of them. It was unnerving. I had no idea if my wife, my father, or my crew was okay. That shit was not cool.

"Relax. We'll get a signal soon enough. Maybe if we can find a porthole." Eleazar was calm, and I tried to follow his lead, but we neared the door we needed, and he told me to go silent.

It was darker on the third level. The light was blocked by towering stacks of shipping containers. There was no moving air, so it felt still and closed in, the smell around us metallic with a hint of oil or fuel. The door opened onto a steel grated walkway that seemed to be around the edge of the storage area and right down the middle. Below the walk was what looked like pipes and wires.

Using hand signals, Eleazar told me he was taking the middle, but I needed to go around, which meant I needed to move my ass in order to meet him on the opposite side.

Nodding, I split to the left, taking the walkway to the end. This put me port side, moving forward up toward the bow. There were four stacks of containers before the end. Thank fuck the ship was loud enough and the walkway sturdy enough that I could run without being heard.

As I neared the end to turn, I heard more than felt my phone vibrate. I pulled it out of my pocket, grinning at the message from Mickey. Relief that my crew was not only safe but that they'd freed Dean's family ran through me. I tucked my phone back away when I heard footsteps approaching. There weren't many places to hide, so I went up, climbing up the back of the closest tower of containers. Staying low and quiet, I decided to cut the distance instead of going all the way around. I could hear voices ahead and below, so once I got to the last container, I lay down on my stomach, taking a peek over the edge.

Below was the maintenance office and a group of men – Kim and Dean included – and down the walkway, I could see Eleazar's shadow moving silently. But it was Dean I focused on, needing to get him to step away from the group of men.

Glancing around me, I looked for something for a distraction. There was nothing on top of that container except me and dirt. Patting down my pockets, I found an empty ammo clip, and I pulled it out and gave the group of men one last look. Dean seemed to be pissed off, his ire aimed Kim's way.

"You'd better hear from that bitch soon, Kim," he threatened, pointing a finger in his face. "If she's done something to my family—"

"Shut the fuck up, Carver," Kim answered him calmly. "There's no signal down here."

I threw the clip toward the walkway on the front of the ship. It clanged and rattled with an echo.

"The hell was that?" Kim asked, shoving Dean. "Go look. Make sure Shin isn't getting seasick already."

I followed above Dean as he walked to the end of the walkway, taking the left. Silently, I dropped down behind him, wrapping a hand around his mouth.

"Breathe a fucking word, and I'll kill you where you stand. You'll be overboard before you can fucking blink, asshole. In fact, I should kill you for the shit you've stirred up," I warned him.

"Ed—"

"No!" I hissed in his ear. "You'll shut the fuck up and look." I pulled out my phone, showing the picture Mickey had sent of Miranda and Marcus. "He's got no shit to hold over you now. So…if I let go, you gonna behave?"

Dean nodded, and I let go. His first words would've been my own, had I been in the same position.

"Are they okay? How did—" He let out a long, slow breath.

"They look fine to me, but I can't hear them." I pointed a finger in his face. "I owe you a phenomenal ass kicking for not being fucking honest with me. The reason behind what you did is the _only fucking reason_ I haven't put a bullet in your head. You put my family in danger, you targeted my dad, and I've lost count of how many innocent lives were lost back in Seattle. Dean, if I hadn't been where you are, if I didn't understand the desperation of your situation, I'd—"

"I know! And I wouldn't blame you, but he didn't give me any other choice!"

I bit down hard on my bottom lip in order to stop myself from punching him the face anyway.

"You'll tell me why when this shit is over. But for now, I need you to play your fucking part," I said quietly, jerking my thumb behind me. "Kim Min-Jun dies on this damn boat."

"If my family is safe, then I'll probably pull the trigger myself." His tone was wry but honest.

Grinning, I nodded. "And I don't blame you. The problem I'm having is I can't communicate with them, so—"

The din of noise that had been the engines suddenly stopped. The barely there lights were gone, leaving emergency lights only over the doors on either end of the storage area.

The radio on Dean's hip gave a static-filled warning. "Engine trouble. Dropping anchor. Everyone, sit tight."

Dean glanced up to me. "Is that you guys?"

"Most likely," I replied in a whisper, giving my surroundings a quick glance. "Though, I'm not sure who it would be at this point."

I honestly didn't know. I'd lost sight of Boris back at the harbor. I had no idea if Bella and my dad had called in help or moved quickly enough to get on board. Neither of those things would have surprised me. I knew where Eleazar was hunkered down, but without any communication, I was winging this shit.

"Dean!" Kim called from down the middle walkway.

"Go!" I said, starting to climb up again. "Wait for my signal. I'm not alone down here, so watch for an opportunity to turn this fucking mess around. Got me?"

"Yeah, yeah. Copy that." He started to walk away. "Hey, Ed… For what it's worth? I'm sorry."

I waved that shit away but nodded at the same time. Of all the people, I was the last person to judge a man for breaking all the rules in order to get back the people he loved. I'd walked through hell, killing demons and Satan himself, just to kiss my wife again, to save my Bethy, and to bring my father home. No, I was the last person to hate the man for doing whatever had to be done to keep his family alive. That still didn't mean I wasn't pissed that he hadn't come to us – to me – about it instead of putting my family at risk like he had.

Once I was back on top of the tower of containers, I stayed low and kept near the edge so I could listen. The sound of someone calling for Kim and running footsteps met my ears.

"Kim, there's someone on board with us. Shin and Yong were just found in a closet bound and gagged. Shin was bleeding to death," he said through heavy breathing from his run.

Peeking over the edge of the container, I smiled at Kim's livid expression. I knew what was coming next, and I was ready.

"Get everyone off their asses. Find whoever is on this ship and bring them to me…dead or alive."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… I know. It's a bit of a cliffie. Although, it's not the worst one I've ever left you. Anyway, we'll switch back to Bella with Carlisle next. The action on the cargo ship isn't over.**

 **Again, we're still on a "play it by ear" basis when it comes to updates, but I'm hoping things continue on this way. Something is working. Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N… So this wasn't as long of a wait as last time. I'm hoping that's progress. We're back on the cargo ship, so I'll let you get to it.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 22**

 **BELLA**

It was pitch black on the water as we sped away from the docks in a boat that Mickey had hotwired for us. We went dark as we neared the cargo ship.

"That giant fucker looks dead in the water," Jasper pointed out as we slowed down to quiet the motor. He'd joined us once Alec had left with the Carvers and Seong.

"Damn sure does," Carlisle agreed, killing the engine.

The large container ship loomed over us intimidatingly. I felt a little like David standing in front of Goliath. The thought of the name Goliath reminded me of the enormous black horse at Aunt Kate's, and _that_ reminded me of my kids and Edward and family, all of whom I _ached_ to set eyes on and wrap up in hugs. I'd been through tougher times, but this whole thing was pissing me off. I was ready to be done. My exhaustion was most likely causing these thought processes and needs, because we truly hadn't stopped since Twi Towers had been attacked. My only worry was that if we kept going at this pace without a break, someone would make a mistake. And that mistake could cost someone their life. We'd already lost Felix, and we'd almost lost Alec. I would lose my damn mind if something happened to anyone else.

"Bella?" Carlisle whispered, pressing a kiss to the side of my head. "You okay, sweetheart?"

I nodded, making myself focus on the task at hand, which was to somehow board this floating monstrosity. We drifted silently up the starboard side of the ship toward the metal steps; the only sound we could hear was the water splashing against the boats – nothing overhead, nothing between Carlisle, Mickey, and me, and no other watercraft in the area. We were too far away from land to hear traffic or voices.

There were five of us on the boat we'd stolen – or "borrowed" as Mickey had put it. We still had Ji-Yun with us, and she'd remained passive since she was clearly outnumbered, although getting her from one tiny boat to the massive ship was going to be a challenge. I had a feeling it would be down to Mickey and me to drag her ass up onto the metal steps.

Once those steps were directly over us, Jasper waved me over. "C'mon, Bella," he encouraged, linking his fingers together to form a step.

He boosted me up, and he did the same for Mickey and Carlisle. The three of us reached for Ji-Yun when he passed her up as well. Jasper was last, and he gave a good jump, taking hold of the bottom step, where Mickey and Carlisle tugged him the rest of the way up. Mickey took charge of Ji-Yun, keeping a gun trained on her as we made our way up the side of the ship to the deck.

Jasper led the way as Carlisle watched our backs, keeping Mickey and me in the middle with Ji-Yun, and at the top, Jasper held up a hand to stop us before we left the stairs for the deck.

Waves splashing close and buoy bells from a distance were the only sounds heard as we waited for Jasper to give us the go-ahead, which came a minute later. We slipped quietly over the railing and onto the deck. There was no movement, which meant the trouble was down below.

And by trouble, I was thinking my Edward, who was a force all his own.

The thought made me smile, but I fought it, following Jasper toward an open door.

"Up?" he asked Carlisle softly, jerking his chin toward the staircase that clearly led up to the bridge.

Carlisle nodded, replying, "Yeah, maybe we can get a bird's-eye view of this bastard."

When we reached the bridge, we stumbled upon a standoff. If I'd had to guess, it was the poor captain who was being held at gunpoint by two men with automatic weapons… _and_ an Asian background.

"Get this ship running!" one of the captors yelled.

"The engine is not responding! There's nothing I can do until we fix it. We're stuck where we are. And I can't risk getting out into the open ocean and it happening again!"

The sound of a gun engaging was loud in the small room, and Carlisle, Jasper and I all reacted instantly. Mickey kept her weapon on Ji-Yun, though I noticed she'd added a silencer onto the end of it at some point.

"Drop the guns, assholes," Jasper commanded in his usual soft, calm drawl. "I won't say it twice."

Both men rounded on us, but barely a sound left them before they fell to the floor. Two bullets, two shots, and two fewer men to have to hunt down on this massive ship.

I shot a glance to Mickey, who shook her head. "Last thing we fucking needed was an O.K. Corral-type shootout in here, letting Kim know his shit is blown."

"Roger that," Jasper agreed, taking the weapons Kim's men had been holding.

Carlisle, on the other hand, walked to the gentleman who was clearly still a little shaken. "You okay?" he queried, holding out his hand. "Carlisle Cullen. You the captain?"

"Earl Fischer. Everyone calls me Fish."

Carlisle cracked a small smile as he shook the man's hand. "Relax. We're here to help."

"Can you fix my engine?" he said through a nervous laugh.

"No, but we can remove the trouble you have on board." Carlisle's tone was no-nonsense, and he gestured to the men on the floor. "How many left?"

"Including the leader? I dunno. Maybe a dozen or so. I stopped counting when they all showed up. They've taken my cargo hold." He turned to one of the computers, typing quickly. "It went from a few guys paying for a ride with their container to a whole damn army loading up."

"Where were you headed?" Jasper asked, leaning against the wall.

"Anchorage."

My head spun, and immediately, Carlisle's hand landed comfortingly on my shoulder. "Easy, sweetheart. That doesn't mean much right this second," he whispered against my temple. "That's a big trade port."

I nodded but turned to Mickey, pointing to Ji-Yun. "Let's find a place to put her because I'm tired of watching my back with her."

Mickey nodded, pushing Ji-Yun to the floor and pulling out the large roll of duct tape from her backpack. Within seconds, she had Ji-Yun secured to a post on the bridge off to the side. Her hands were bound behind her back and her ankles tied together. Thankfully, the tape was still across her mouth.

Jasper reached to the small of his back, taking out a handgun. "Here, Fish. If she even looks like she's come loose, shoot her. She may look small, but trust me, that chick is deadly."

"What about my engines? We're gonna be stuck for a bit until my mechanics can tell me what we're dealing with…" He trailed off as his eyes glued to a computer screen. "What the hell?"

I walked over to see his monitor, cracking a smile. "Take your time on the engine, but we'd better spread out on this thing. It seems our presence has been noticed."

Jasper came over to look, asking permission from Fish to touch his computer. "Okay, let's see. We've got a few teams working their way about the ship. Bow, stern, infirmary, stairs, and… Holy fuck, look what we have here," he said in a sing-song way. "Well, I'm pretty sure I know where Ed and El are." He clicked through a few more security feeds that showed the cargo hold and a group of men down one aisle of containers. Another screen showed a familiar face sneaking around the engine room. "And your engine trouble is probably fixable, since I see who most likely did it."

Carlisle's chuckle was soft. "Boris." He turned to Fish. "I wouldn't worry about permanent damage, but if you get questioned, play it off as something much bigger. We'll be cleaning this mess up for you. How many of your crew are on board?"

"Ten," he replied.

"Can you get a message to them quietly? Somehow tell them to get to a safe place to hole up for a bit?" Jasper asked him, clearly understanding we were dealing with innocent lives on this ship.

"When these assholes came on board, I told everyone to get to the living quarters and stay there once we pulled up anchor. I needed the money, but I didn't trust them. One of the galley workers, a mechanic, and myself were the only ones walking around."

Turning toward the security feed, I searched each one. If I knew Edward, he was most likely somewhere in the cargo hold. As stealthy as my husband could be, he was also a touch impulsive, so he'd get as close to Kim as possible without alerting the enemy they outnumbered him. I needed to make sure he didn't kill Dean; I had no idea if he'd received Mickey's selfie, so I needed to stop Edward from acting vindictively. I'd promised Miranda we'd get Dean out of danger, and no one was more dangerous than Edward when he was pissed – a thought that made me smirk and roll my eyes.

"What'cha thinking, darlin'?" Jasper asked low enough no one else heard him.

"I'm thinking we need to split up. You and Carlisle get to Boris." I tapped the computer monitor showing the cargo hold. "I think Mickey and I clear the way to this section. I'd be willing to bet Eleazar and Edward are somewhere in there, because look at this."

I clicked a few camera views, bringing up the one that showed the maintenance office. Kim was there, along with Dean and two other guards who were well armed. Kim was pissed off, pointing and gesturing to his men.

"Yeah, that's where I'd be." Jasper tapped the screen. "Somewhere up high."

"There's no camera view, but I'm thinking the same thing. What we need to do is get them away from that damn container, or this will end nasty," I surmised, looking to Mickey and Carlisle. "Teams of two. Mickey and I will work our way to the cargo hold. You two can clear the engine room and work your way up."

"Christ," Fish gasped. "What's in that container? I only saw car parts on the manifest."

"Bombs, captain," Carlisle replied. "Maybe getting off this ship completely is a good idea. Get your people out of here. But do it _quietly._ "

Fish looked fearful for a brief moment but then shook his head. "I'm not abandoning ship. I'll give my crew a chance to go, but I'll give you whatever help you need."

Carlisle studied the man for a couple of seconds. Finally, he took control. "Fair enough, Captain. This woman needs a guard on her. We need you to stall the mechanics on the engine, not to mention keep everyone away from those men and those containers. If Kim Min-Jun gets even a hint that we're on to him, then this whole ship will end up in the bottom of this bay."

"Does this have anything to do with the building in Seattle?" Fish's question was sharp and shockingly to the point. When all four of us turned to him, he shrugged a shoulder, muttering, "At least that's what they're saying on TV. Terrorists. I was… I didn't think it would be… They aren't what I'd thought they'd be…" He trailed off, waving a hand. "Never mind."

Jasper chuckled softly at the poor captain's nervous rambling. "Yes. Yes, it is the same group."

I cracked a small smile at Fish's embarrassment. There was a touch of Alice in me that wanted to pipe up with the fact that most domestic terrorist attacks were home-grown, Caucasian, and crazy. He was assuming the terrorists were some sort of ISIS type group. He wasn't expecting Korean. I stayed quiet; there wasn't time for a deep discussion about racial/religious profiling.

Instead, I turned back to the security feeds, searching for Edward but doubting I'd locate him. I studied the cargo hold, the hallways, and the stairways – and those were located all over the ship, leading to various locations. The main stairwell was down the hallway from where we'd come in.

Turning to Mickey, I pointed to it on the screen. "You and I should take this way. Clear the way down."

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed easily. "Let's go kick some ass."

We turned to face Carlisle, waiting for him to give the go-ahead. His first instruction was to Jasper.

"You've got a fairly decent view from up here, so you guard the girl until the captain can get his people off this boat or hunkered down in a safe location," he told him, pointing out the window that faced the majority of the cargo ship toward the bow. "I'll get to Boris. The girls will work their way to the cargo hold."

"Roger that," Jasper agreed, taking his bag off his shoulder and getting out his sniper rifle. He looked to the captain. "I'll cover you and your men if you should choose to put them on those life boats over there."

"Thank you," he mumbled before leaving his bridge in Jasper's most capable hands.

Carlisle faced Mickey and me. "You two… I don't want you to take any chances. I can't risk you two getting injured or worse. Got me? There's most likely zero communication down there, which is why we can't hear Edward or Eleazar. So…maintain silence for as long as possible. Am I clear?"

"Crystal," I answered with a teasing tone to my voice. "If we can reduce the number of men Kim has on this ship, then we stand a better chance of getting to him. Dean is not to be touched. We have no idea if Mickey's message has been received."

"I totally agree." Carlisle took a deep breath, but he smiled wryly. "Although, message or not, I'm not sure that'll stop my son."

Grinning at Mickey's chuckle, I added, "You aren't wrong, which is why our goal is to find him before he can kill Dean."

I loved my husband, but he was as stubborn and hot-headed as the day was long, and Carlisle and I both knew it. Funnily enough, it was only the two of us Edward would allow to dissuade him from whatever he'd set his belligerent mind on, which was why my personal goal was to get to Edward as soon as possible.

"Okay, off you go." Carlisle followed us down the stairs back to the hallway. From there, we went to the left and Carlisle stepped back out onto the deck.

Mickey and I made our way toward the stairs and the end, stopping long enough to take a look at the map of the ship. If my calculations were correct, then we'd be running into some of Kim's men at any second.

The sound of a door slamming somewhere below put us on alert and got us moving again. As we neared the stairs, voices echoed up the stairwell. Glancing down over the railing, I caught sight of two figures ascending from three levels down. They only went up one level, disappearing behind the door.

"Let's go," Mickey said, giving my shoulder a nudge. "We'll catch 'em from behind."

The narrow stairwell was a little too close for comfort, but I pushed the thought out of my mind as we hurried down to the door the two men had used. We opened the door as quietly as possible, stepping out into the hallway and keeping our handguns behind our backs.

Edward and the boys always told us – though most of the time we'd ignore it – that Mickey and I could disarm a man by simply smiling at him. Occasionally we'd use it. We'd pretend to be lost, flirty, or innocent, and it helped give us the advantage. We were able to get closer to our target, get them to relax, and catch them off guard just long enough to relieve them of their weapons. We'd been doing it so long now, we barely had to think about it. It worked when we'd first met, it worked back at Twi Tower, and I smiled at the fact that it was working as we walked down that hallway.

"Oh, stop it," Mickey whispered. "It can't be _that_ fucking easy."

Giggling, I shook my head at the men watching us walk their way. They were a little nervous, still holding their weapons. Only one of them had the self-control to maintain his job.

"Where are you going?" the guy on the left asked, and my brow furrowed at the fact that his accent was little to none.

Mickey smiled slow and easy, tilting her head a little. Pointing behind the guys, she said, "Bathroom. Don't mind us."

He narrowed his eyes, and we slowed down a bit, my hand still behind my back and wrapped around my nine mil. "You two weren't on here earlier. I would've remembered—"

"Yeah, about that…" I huffed a laugh, waiting until Mickey got into position.

The two of us moved swiftly – jabs to the throat, kicks to the knees, and uppercuts to the jaws. Before the men could react, I kicked their weapons away and Mickey pistol-whipped them both. They collapsed into a heap, and I chuckled when she produced the same roll of duct tape she'd been using since we'd found Miranda and Marcus in the warehouse.

"What?" she asked with a laugh, winding that shit around their hands, ankles, knees, and finally their mouths. She held up the big silver roll. "The only thing this shit doesn't fix is _stupid._ "

I snorted softly. "C'mon. I want to get to Edward before he decides to just blow up the ship in order to stop every-damn-body."

"I couldn't hate him for it," she mumbled, picking up the weapons and handing one to me. "Just sayin'."

"Me either, but I don't feel like swimming back to the harbor."

We slowed down as we approached the stairway door we'd come in through, listening long enough to determine we were clear to go. One more flight down and we saw the cargo hold through the window.

"According to that map we saw, the walkways go straight up the middle and around each side. Four rows of containers on either side of the center walkway, and those are rows are stacked four containers high," I told her in a whisper, though really I was thinking out loud.

"I'll take the outside right. You go left. My vote is to go up to the top. We'll have a better view," Mickey instructed.

"Ten-four."

When no movement came anywhere near the door, Mickey and I slipped into the cargo hold as quickly and silently as we could, splitting left and right. The smell inside that enormous section just about put me on my ass. It pissed me off that the smell of dampness and metal and sweat could still bring back fear and anxiety. I hated it. It was a struggle to keep focused and run to the corner. I peeked around, seeing my way was clear. I forced a deep breath, slipping around the corner container stack.

I figured about halfway down would be far enough. I felt more than heard through the metal walkway the thump behind me. Before I could turn around, a hand covered my mouth, but I knew the feel of that hand on my skin, the feel of that body pressed against mine from behind better than I knew anything else in the world. Immediately, I relaxed, the anxiety I'd had only seconds before evaporating.

"Shhhh," I heard in my ear, and I nodded.

The hand was removed from my mouth, and I grinned. "Is that a Glock in your pocket, Edward, or are you just happy to see me?"

He chuckled at my familiar tease, kissing my cheek. "Oh, sweetness, I'm _always_ fucking glad to see you."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Bella spun around, grasping my face in her hands. "Edward, you can't kill Dean. He… We found his wife and son. Baby, _we're_ the reason Kim took them."

My brow scrunched up. "What the fuck? What do you mean? I got Mickey's message, but—"

She cut me off with a brief kiss, speaking softly and quickly. "Dean was stationed in Korea with his family, essentially spying for intel when we took black market nuclear bombs off the bargaining table when we were in Russia." A shiver ran through her, but she went on. "When Kim lost the deal, he found out that Dean was a Marine and had infiltrated his group. Dean's whole team is dead. When they returned to the States, Dean divorced his wife to make them less of a target."

I sighed, tugging off my hat and raking my hand through my hair. "Son of a bitch! Now I _am_ gonna fucking kick his ass for not coming clean from the start."

"I get it, I do, but later. We—" She stopped when a noise echoed up the walkway.

There was a sound of approaching footsteps, and I grabbed her hand, tugging her toward the closest container. "Up, sweetness," I told her. "Get that sweet ass up top. We'll sort that shit out later."

Bella secured her gun at the small of her back in the waistband of her jeans. She didn't really need my help, but I guided her up all the same. I was merely happy I had eyes on her again. Being out of communication with her was bullshit.

Once we were up top, I led her to the next stack of containers over. "Who's with you, baby?" I barely asked aloud.

"Your dad, Jasper, and Mickey. You can also thank Boris for killing the engine of this beast. We left Jasper on the bridge, watching over the captain so he can get his people off this thing."

My mouth quirked up into a half smile. "And Alec?"

"He's taking the Carvers and Seong someplace safe."

"Roger that," I said through a sigh. "C'mere, and stay low."

I led her to a safe spot to peek over the edge. There were fewer men with Kim down there than before she'd arrived. There were five now, since he'd ordered the rest of them to search the ship for us. Dean was one of them. Now that my dad had boarded the ship, there were enough of us for me to feel we could take the rest of these motherfuckers. Two against fifteen was shitty odds. Seven against fifteen – the seven being _my_ crew – just raised the odds in our favor. We'd been destroying these sons of bitches for four damn days. I had more faith in my crew's ability than anything Kim's men could throw at us.

"I think there were fifteen of those assholes," I whispered to her. "El and I took two out, making it thirteen."

"We took out two on the bridge and two on the way down here," she stated, smiling when I snapped my gaze her way. "So nine left?"

"Hot damn, sweetness." I kissed the side of her head. "I've been in contact with Dean already. He's waiting for a signal from me."

Bella nodded, her eyes scanning the dark cargo hold beyond Kim's location. A smile crept up her face when she caught sight of Eleazar and Mickey emerging on top of the containers on the other side of the middle walkway.

"I hate not having coms down here," I muttered softly.

"Yeah, not being able to give you info was killing us—"

There was a struggle down below. Carefully we peered over the edge as Boris was shoved by another man hard enough to make him stumble, but he stayed on his feet, giving the man behind him a scathing glare over his shoulder.

I shot a glance over to Eleazar, who held up a hand to stop us as he shifted into a different position. Having the higher ground gave us an advantage, but one wrong, poorly aimed bullet could kill Boris or Dean or both.

"Where's your dad?" Bella muttered softly, shaking her head a little. Her eyes scanned the dim cargo hold, but she shook her head again. "Boris looks like _he's_ got _them_. Not the other way around."

She was right. Boris looked comfortable and easy, giving Kim a go-fuck-yourself kind of expression. Even better was the belligerent way he refused to speak English. With every question, he'd answer Kim in Russian.

"Old man is bat-shit crazy," I noted in a sigh. "But you're right. He's here by choice, which means Dad is around here somewhere."

Dean looked confusedly at Boris. He wouldn't have known the old man, since Boris showed up in Eleazar's command post at the front door of Twi Tech Tower. But I had to give credit it where it was due; Dean stepped up for the old man.

"Kim, he probably works on this ship. Why fuck with him?" he asked.

"We found him in the engine room," the guard holding Boris explained.

"And?" Dean argued. "He might have been trying to fix this fucker."

Kim smiled wryly. "You should learn your enemies better than that, Carver. This is Boris Zukov, a longtime Russian associate of Carlisle Cullen's. He was just as involved as Cullen with the loss of those nuclear bombs. He got your fellow soldiers killed."

That statement caught everyone's attention. Just how much did this motherfucker know? If he knew of Boris, did he know about Aunt Kate?

"I'mma kill this asshole, I swear to fucking God," I mumbled, reaching for my Glock.

Bella's hand landed on my shoulder, pulling me away from the edge. "Baby, stop. We have to do this the smart way, or we'll get Dean or Boris killed."

She turned toward Mickey and Eleazar, who were on the other stack of containers across the walkway. Eleazar nodded her way, giving hand signals as to what we were going to do next. Mickey and Bella were to stay on the high spot of the container stacks. He and I were going to sandwich everyone on the walkway. I was coming from the bow, and El was coming from the stern.

The only unknown was my dad. I hadn't caught sight of him yet.

Before crawling away from Bella, I kissed her lips, whispering, "Don't shoot my ass, sweetness."

Her smile was wickedly sexy. "Now why would I go and harm such a beautiful thing? I hope I have better aim than that."

I huffed a soft laugh. "Just watch my six, love."

"Gladly."

I grinned, shaking my head when I crawled to the edge. Making sure it was clear down below, I climbed down the container to the metal walkway. I stepped silently toward the T junction of the walkway. When I got to the corner I stopped, almost pulling the trigger at movement on the opposite corner. My dad shifted out of the shadows to stand across from me on the other side of the center walkway.

Using hand signals, I passed on Eleazar's plan for this next phase. I also pointed two fingers at my eyes and then toward the top of the containers. He smiled at Bella's and Mickey's guns already trained on Kim and his men.

This would either be a standoff of ridiculous proportions, or bullets would rain down on all of us.

"Cullen!" Kim Min-Jun yelled. "Come out, or I'll kill this old bastard. I know you're out there somewhere. You or your son."

Locking gazes with my dad, I nodded and readied my weapon. We turned our corners at the same time, facing Kim, his five men, and Dean, all standing in front of the open container they'd loaded. Something looked off or missing inside there, but I focused on the fact that Dean was holding Boris at gunpoint.

Kim and his men all turned our way when my father spoke.

"You've got us both, Kim. Not particularly sure you want that, but still…"

Kim faced us fully, leaving ample opportunity for Eleazar to shift forward up the walkway behind him.

"Boris, you okay?" I asked the old man who had become quite the family friend and ally the last few years.

"You'll talk to him when I say—" Kim started to order, but I cut him off immediately.

"Motherfucker, when will you learn that I don't fucking answer to you? Boris could kill you where you stand; he's _letting_ you hold him." I grinned, shaking my head. "You're probably outnumbered by now, you're definitely out-skilled, and there's a bet going around as to just who gets to put you out of your goddamn misery, but if you don't let him answer, I'll win that fucking bet myself."

Kim's nostrils flared, and he raised his weapon a bit, but I went on.

"Where was I? Oh, Boris. You okay, sir?"

Boris smirked, nodding. "Yes, son. I'm fine."

Nodding, I glanced back to Kim. "Now, you may continue. Something about threatening us…blah, blah, blah." I waved a hand his way in a shooing motion.

Even Dean smirked on that one, and his hold on Boris lightened just a bit. Eleazar shifted his position again, unnoticed by anyone but Dad and me. My eyes wanted to verify Bella was okay, but I'd give her location away, and I needed her and Mickey to remain unseen.

"You have nowhere to go, Kim," Dad continued on. "This ship is dead in the water, and you have no way to transport these bombs. I've relieved the captain of his duty. By now, he's back to the docks. We've killed or rendered most of your men useless at this point. You won't make it off this ship alive."

"If you surrender, you may live the rest of your days out in a cell at Guantanamo Bay," I added, shrugging a shoulder. "Honestly, I think that's too sweet of a ride for you."

My lip curled in hatred at all the innocent lives lost since this asshole had started his plan to come for my dad, my family, my crew. So many Twi Tech employees died in pure cold blood on the stage of the auditorium, on the streets surrounding that skyscraper, in the lobby, at the mountain cabin. Police officers, FBI agents, CIA operatives like Felix, and young military kids all dead or injured. My wife, my parents, and my _children_ had been running around in that building wired to there was Cho Seong, who was too young to know any better. Her father, Jin-Sang, was fighting for his life in a military hospital.

But what hit home with me was Dean's family. Miranda and Marcus Carver had been held captive for weeks. The situation was so fucking familiar that it hurt to think about it. I remembered leveling a mountain compound just to get my wife back. I remembered all the lives I'd taken in order to hold my Bethy in my arms again.

And I didn't regret a single second of fighting for them.

"I figured you'd say something like that," Kim stated calmly, holding up something in his hand. He jerked a chin to one of his men, who roughly grabbed Boris out of Dean's grasp and shoved him into the container with those thermobaric bombs.

"If I die, then I'm taking all of you with me."

He opened his hand to show what looked like a car's key fob. He pressed a button, and inside the open container next to him, shit started beeping and whirring to life. All six bombs' control panels lit up. Boris spun around to look at them and back to us in a panic.

"Christ," my dad whispered.

"You have three minutes, Cullen. Let me go, and save your friend. If you shoot me, you'll never disarm them in time. If you come after me, I'll blow them all, no matter who is in here with you."

Dean's patience and temper snapped at the same time. In one swift move, he pulled Boris out of the way and reached for Kim's hand holding the detonator. It was a dumb and spontaneous move, but it caused the small remote to tumble down into the depths of the ship. Kim aimed toward my dad and me, and his men aimed their weapon at Dean, and three of them were dead before they could pull their own triggers. One shot went off, hitting Dean in the arm before he was shoved inside the container and swiftly locked inside by a padlock. Kim pulled off enough shots to make us dart around the corner again.

Footsteps and yells and gunshots echoed out over the whole cargo hold. It was chaos, but we needed to move.

Dad and I got back to the main walkway, and Eleazar was already ordering us. "Go! Stop him before he gets off this bastard. We'll get Zukov and Carver."

I shot a glance to the container, and Mickey was already working quickly to pick the padlock. Bella wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"She's already chasing them. Go, Ed!" Mickey yelled, barely looking up as she popped the lock open. "We're hitting the water. Go!"

Dad grabbed my shoulder. "Take the stern and get Jasper. I'll take the bow. We'll work our way up. Run, son. Don't get caught on this fucker when she blows."

"If you see Bella—"

"I know! Get your ass moving," he said, already running out of the cargo hold and up the closest steps.

I ran down the middle walkway by El and Mickey getting Dean and Boris out of the container, hitting the stairs at top speed. This metal bastard was about to be a wreck at the bottom of this harbor.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Now this is a cliffie. ;) Time's ticking, but there are people on board. This will be a fight to the finish.**

 **We're still not really on any posting schedule. We've gone from 4 months between updates to 3 weeks. An improvement, but I am hoping to get faster. We'll see. Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N… Yes, yes… I left you hanging. Jenny says it could've totally been worse. ;) Just sayin'.**

 **Anyway, I'll let you get to it. We left off with three minutes left for bombs to go off.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 23**

 **BELLA**

"You have three minutes, Cullen. Let me go, and you can save your friend. If you shoot me, you'll never disarm them in time. If you come after me, I'll blow them all, no matter who is in here with you," Kim warned, holding up a remote.

Boris was inside the container full of high-powered bombs, which was enough to level a building, never mind what would happen to the cargo ship should they go off.

"Holy shit, this is _not_ good," Mickey muttered next to me. "B, aim for the guards."

I nodded, and my gaze drifted down the walkway to check on my husband and father-in-law. In the split second that I did, Dean made a poor decision to take matters into his own hands.

There was a second between Dean reaching for the remote and the guards rounding their weapons on him. Mickey and I fired at the same time, and three guards were removed from the situation. Someone shot Dean in the arm before another guard shoved him into the container with Boris. The game changed when the padlock was secured on the outside.

Kim fired toward Edward and Carlisle, but he was either a piss-poor shot or he was making sure they were out of the way.

Turning to Mickey, I said, "You get them out! Go! I'll stay on Kim. We need off this thing."

Kim still had two of his remaining guards with him, and if I was counting correctly, we were down to six left, so there were more lurking about this damn boat somewhere. I tailed Kim and his men from my vantage point above, leaping from one container to the next. Due to his shots toward Carlisle and Edward, his path was clear up the staircase opposite of the one that Mickey and I had descended.

At the last stack of containers, a catwalk jutted out connecting to the second level of the ship over the one below. With my running start, I leaped from the last container to the catwalk, rushing to the stairwell door just as Kim and his men were making their way to the deck of the ship.

His guards turned around on the landing above mine and shots pinged around me, and I dove for cover behind the door again. Firing bullets inside that floating metal tube was ridiculous because they bounced off in every way imaginable. When I opened the door again, a guard was right on the other side, and I smashed his face with the heavy steel door. Before he could react, I pulled the trigger and leaped over him to take the stairs to the top. I was hoping by the time I got to the deck of this ship, my earpiece would be clear again.

As I rounded up to the last set of steps, I heard the door slam open and close. Echoing up the stairwell from below was another set of rushing steps. I aimed my weapon down the middle, my heart clinching when I saw it was Carlisle.

"Keep running, Bella. Go! I'm right behind you! Fuck Kim. Just get off this thing before it blows," he panted as he took two and three steps at a time.

I did as he said, using my shoulder to open the deck door, and immediately my coms kicked into loud, angry voices and commanding instructions. I heard Jasper, Mickey, Eleazar, and Edward.

That last one settled my heart just a little. If he was yelling orders and cursing, he was safe and unharmed.

"First sign of Kim or Bella or my dad, I want to know! Let's go, Captain. You should've been off this bastard!" he said through panting breaths.

"I'm here, and Carlisle's right behind me. I lost Kim in the stairwell. He's up top or in the water, I'm not sure," I advised.

"Copy that, sweetness. We're all gonna be in the fucking water. Jasper? You have fifteen seconds to find him. Otherwise, I'm going to personally throw your Southern ass off this motherfucker."

"Easy, Ed," Jasper replied through a light laugh. "I'm lookin'."

"Fucking look _faster_!" Edward's reply was sharp and slightly panicked.

The ship's lack of power made for a dark deck. It was hard to see much of anything, and sounds and voices carried from all directions. As much as I wanted to stop Kim, I feared he was already off the boat.

Carlisle's voice was the next sound over the earpieces. "Time's almost up! Get off this fucking ship! Now!" he yelled, catching up with me. "Mickey, get everyone down to the boat. Bella, you're with me. We're jumping off the bow."

"Copy that," Mickey acknowledged, adding, "Let's go, pretty boy—"

The middle of the ship suddenly opened up in a gigantic ball of fire; the sound was deafening. The heat and the force, not to mention the sudden shift in the deck beneath me, caused me to lose my footing. I fell with a grunt, my knees and palms taking the brunt of the impact. Carlisle was instantly pulling me back to my feet.

"Run," he urged, doing his best not to lose his own balance. "Off the side. Jump!"

I pulled myself up onto the deck's side at the same time another explosion shook the ship from below. Before I had a chance to do more than wonder if it was possibly the engine or the fuel, I was hit hard from the side. Pain set my upper arm on fire, and when I landed in the water, I saw no more.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

"Cut that line!" I yelled down to Mickey, who was starting to hotwire the engine of the boat below. "Cut it, or this motherfucker will drag us down!"

Boris was the one to carry out my order. He looked a little shaken but otherwise fine.

Our way had been clear when we left the bridge, but we'd been slowed down by an injured Dean, the ship's shocked captain, and a captive Ji-Yun. The latter was just about to end up in the bay still bound and gagged by a fuck-ton of duct tape; I was not onboard with keeping her prisoner. I didn't give a damn that she was an international criminal. She was a pain in the ass.

I dropped from the ship's ladder just as another explosion pushed heat and debris and water our way. Jasper lost his grip, falling down next to me.

"Sorry, Ed," he mumbled, rubbing his forehead and coming away with blood-covered fingers. There was a small cut above his brow.

Ignoring his apology, I simply asked, "You okay?"

He nodded, squeezing his eyes closed briefly and then getting into position to drive this boat. "We gotta move. Bella and Carlisle jumped from the bow."

Boris was currently wrapping a rag bandage around Dean's upper arm and shoulder. He was sweating like hell, but he was holding his own.

"I lost sight of Eleazar up there," Boris muttered as he worked on Dean, and I nodded because we'd lost sight of everything up there, if I were fucking honest.

The engine roared, and we all practically fell off the back of that son of a bitch when Jasper floored it. He was fighting the debris in the water as well as the pull toward the sinking cargo ship. The faster it sank, the more water and air sucked up around it, and it was now split into two parts. It was hard enough in our little boat, so my dad, Eleazar, and Bella wouldn't stand a chance.

My gaze searched the surface of the water as we neared the other end of the ship. I started to panic when there was no sign of either of them. They were two of the strongest people I knew, so it was inconceivable to me that they weren't swimming our way or waving for us to pick them up. It didn't help that the light was barely there. The fire from the sinking ship was casting strange shadows, the floating garbage in the water made it hard to distinguish anything human, and the ringing in my ears from the explosion was dulling every noise.

"Slow down," I told Jasper, tapping his shoulder. "Actually, just stop."

Mickey and I climbed to the bow of the boat, standing on the seats up there, both of us silent, searching, scared.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon," Mickey whispered to herself over and over, sounding a bit like Alice, but I couldn't say shit about it. "Where the fuck are they?"

My heart was in my throat, and I just about fell into the water when Alice's voice came over the line.

"Guys, guys, guys! What the _hell_? Are you guys… Is there… Oh my fucking God, are you guys okay?" It was her usual rambling but understandably nervous at the same time. I couldn't fault her.

"Yeah, dar—" Jasper started to reply but I cut him off.

"Alice! From my location, where are Bella and my dad? Quickly!"

"Um, um, um… Fifty-three yards north from your location, ten o'clock."

"Other side of the ship, Jasper," Mickey and I both ordered.

Jasper nodded, moving around the cargo ship's bow that was now bobbing in the water like a buoy. It was slowly sinking, air bubbling up around it as the weight of it pulled it under. Jasper maneuvered around more floating debris and the pull of going under, not to mention a few bodies – none of whom were my dad, Bella, or Eleazar. From what I could tell, they were Kim's men. But not Kim, unfortunately. Although, he was last on my list of worries at the fucking moment.

We rounded the cargo ship's upright bow, and that's when I saw him. My dad was holding on to something floating and waving an arm at the same time. It wasn't a some _thing_ , though. It was a some _one_.

He was holding my Bella in his arms, and she wasn't awake.

I was in the water before anyone could stop me – hat, weapons, phone, coms all still on me, but I didn't give a shit. The bay water was cold, and I came up for air surrounded by floating debris. Dad was in front of me, still holding Bella.

"What happened? Is she…" I trailed off when my gaze caught metal imbedded in her bicep and blood seeping from the wound.

"Son, get her on that boat. Make sure that airway is clear." He grabbed my face roughly. "Edward, do as I say. I've got to get Eleazar." He pointed out away from where we were and the man in question, who was barely holding on to a flotation donut.

"You get to him. We'll come to you."

"Roger that," he said, swimming away.

"Ed, here," Jasper called, patting the side of the boat.

"Hand her up, and we'll pull you in after," Mickey offered, holding her hands out for Bella.

The two of them lifted her up, settling her on the seats at the bow. Boris and the ship's captain pulled me in, and I was immediately by Bella's side.

"Jasper, go get my dad and El," I barely said out loud, looking to Mickey.

"CPR, Ed," she ordered, jerking a chin my way.

Tilting my wife's head back a bit, I listened for her breathing. It didn't come. Looking to Mickey, I nodded and pinched Bella's nose, giving two hard breaths into her mouth. Mickey did the compressions.

"C'mon, baby. You got this," I urged her, giving two more breaths as Mickey did compressions. "Please, please, _please_ , sweetness. Breathe, Bella," I spoke softly against her lips.

Two more breaths into her mouth, and I backed away for Mickey to do more compressions, but suddenly Bella started to cough and sputter. Mickey and I rolled her over on her side so she could rid herself of all the water.

"Fuck, fuck, th-th-thank _f-f-fuck_ ," I chanted against Bella's forehead, kissing her brow over and over. I grasped her face gently in both my hands and pulled her back just a little. "T-Talk t-to m-me, s-s-sweetness." My stutter came full-force, but I couldn't help it. She'd scared the shit out of me.

"Edward, what happened?" she rasped, grimacing when I sat her up. Glancing down at her arm, she simply said, "Oh."

Boris tapped my shoulder, handing me a first-aid kit. "You need help, son?"

I shook my head, kneeling next to Bella. If anyone knew how to take care of the woman now sitting up in the seat, it was me. As I opened the kit, took out what I needed, and prepared to clean that wound, flashbacks hit me full force – of disgusting fucking dungeons, a shaking and scared girl, and scars. I barely heard my dad and Eleazar get pulled out of the water. I didn't even notice that the little boat we were on was starting to get a little crowded. I was pretty sure we'd started to move back toward the docks, but I heard none of it.

Instinctually, I took in Bella's face. "Eyes on me, sweetness," I whispered, kissing her lips. "This shit is going to sting a bit, but I've got to get it out of you."

She nodded, eyes tight with the pain, but she did as I'd asked. Honestly, it was a lucky damn wound. The piece of metal was barely the size of a dollar bill, and most of that was outside. Pulling it swiftly, I threw it overboard, immediately flushing the gash with clean water. I covered it all and wrapped it tightly with whatever I could find in that tiny-ass kit, finally leaning in to kiss her lips.

"You did good, baby," I praised her, again the memories hitting me hard.

Maybe I had my own form of PTSD. Maybe everything we'd gone through back then would always resurface in those moments. And maybe everyone on that boat understood it, except Dean.

"No, bud, don't…" I heard Mickey start, but I heard him shift forward on the seat behind me.

"Ed, we need to find Kim—"

I rounded on him so fast, he immediately shut the fuck up. "No, the fuck we don't. We lost him for now, but that won't be the last of it. But we're not hunting him now in all this motherfucking bullshit with most of us injured. You included, asshole."

"Yeah, but—"

I had my Glock at his forehead before anyone could move or say another word. "If you think I won't shoot you and dump you with the rest of Kim's men floating in this goddamn bay, you are underestimating my level of give-a-shit. I _should_ kill you for all this fuckery, when you should've come to me from the fucking beginning."

My nostrils flared, but I felt Bella's hands on me and then saw her beautiful face when it popped up in front of me.

"Edward, stop," she said softly, her sweet voice still raspy from swallowing all that sea water, and that really just made me even more pissed off. "Baby, he did nothing different than you would've done."

I exhaled roughly through my nose but dragged my gaze from Dean to my wife.

"They had his family."

"I know."

"He wouldn't know our history, Edward, not enough to trust us with that," she continued, her eyes never leaving mine. "But he's right. We need to find and end Kim." She placed her fingers over my mouth when I started to argue, my finger still on the trigger. "But not now. We need to regroup, treat wounds, and rest, or none of us will be worth a damn to keep going." She turned to face Dean, gently pushing my gun away from his face. "And, Dean, if you think you had a target on you before, it's nothing compared to now. I'd suggest shutting up and doing what we say, because this shit isn't over."

"Edward, stand down." Dad's order came calmly and without much force behind it, but I did as he asked. "We need a place to rest…and work." He jerked his chin toward Ji-Yun, whom I'd forgotten about completely.

"We'll rest at my house," I said so only he and Bella could hear. "We'll work…at Aunt Kate's."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **BELLA**

"You're lucky this wasn't any deeper, but you _sure_ you don't want stitches?" Mickey asked for the third time.

She'd asked once while we were waiting for some of Eleazar's men to pick us up at the harbor. She asked again when she checked the bandage on the way to Forks. And just now, when we were sitting in my kitchen while she helped me truly clean it and bandage it back up.

"No, we don't have—"

"We have time," she interrupted me. "It would be all of about ten stitches, B. And El brought a medic in to look at Dean and Jasper."

I shook my head, my gaze drifting out the window to my yard. It seemed unfair to be home without my kids. I missed Sammy and Bethy with an ache that hurt more than the gash on my upper arm and my sore throat from swallowing half that damn bay. But we'd be heading to Aunt Kate's soon enough.

My yard now had a tent erected and two military guards standing outside, not to mention there were most likely a few more inside. They were guarding Ji-Yun, who had ridden the whole way blindfolded. El and his men were also catching up on intel and essentially planning their next steps. But it was the two men standing off to the side that my gaze sought out. Carlisle and Edward were deep in conversation, with intense faces and firm hand gestures. They were planning something different. I didn't envy what was coming Ji-Yun's way; she was the key to Kim Min-Jun's plans and locations, and those two men knew exactly how to extract that type of information from anyone.

"Bells, please…" Mickey begged one last time.

Smirking her way, I finally acquiesced. "Fine, fine, fine," I chanted like Alice through a deep weary sigh, slipping down from the kitchen stool.

My stepping out onto my front porch caught Edward's attention instantly. He tapped his dad's shoulder, and both walked our way.

"Don't you dare stop her!" Mickey threatened teasingly. "It took plenty of fucking nagging for me to get her to agree to stitches."

Both men grinned, but Edward held out his hand for me. "The medic is just about done with Jasper. I'll take you." He lifted my hand to his lips, whispering, "And then, sweetness, I want you to get some sleep."

"Guys, I'm gonna use your shower and crash in Bethy's room," Mickey said softly, walking back inside the house once we'd nodded her way.

I let him lead me to the tent. Inside, there were a few military cots, two of them occupied by Dean and Jasper, though the latter was starting to stand. The former seemed to be unconscious. They'd removed his shirt, bandaged his shoulder, and had him hooked up to an IV. I was surprised to find the medic was a woman. She was older, with a kind smile and hazel eyes that carried a hint of both wisdom and toughness, which meant she'd "seen some shit," as most of the men in my life said.

She was a beautiful woman, too, with dark-brown hair pulled back into a tight bun and full lips. She'd clearly caught the attention of most men inside that tent. She checked on Dean and then Eleazar, who was sporting a bandage near his temple. He smiled her way, shaking his head and catching sight of us.

He led her over, saying, "This is Edward and Bella Cullen. Guys, this is Dr. Vivian Sharp."

"It's nice to finally meet you," she said, gesturing to the stool off in the corner. "Mrs. Cullen, let's see that arm, huh?"

"Okay," I agreed, staking a seat as she pulled on gloves.

Edward kissed my temple before walking over to speak with Eleazar and Carlisle.

"Anything I should know? Like allergies to penicillin, latex, etcetera?"

Smiling, I shook my head. I stayed quiet as she numbed the area, cleaned it, and then prepared to stitch the wound. Dr. Sharp talked softly about every step she was taking, but something about the moment brought back memories of Esme stitching my leg after Edward had pulled me out of Miller's basement. My thumb rubbed that scar over and over as she worked. The more I felt it through my jeans, the heavier my breathing came rushing out of me. After glancing down at her work, I squeezed my eyes closed, my hands balling up into fists.

"Am I hurting you?" Dr. Sharp asked.

I shook my head fervently, fighting the panic that was about to swallow me whole. She wasn't hurting me and nothing about her was bothering me, but I couldn't stop the snowballing fear and panic. I couldn't stop those fucking memories about scars and stitches and pain. Once it started, I felt like I was falling into a deep well, a black hole. It was suffocating in its intensity.

"Ed—" I barely rasped out loud.

"Oh, fuck," I heard him say from across the room, and then he was immediately in my ear. "Hey, sweetness, you stay with me, okay? Don't let it win." His hands cupped either side of my face as he placed warm, soft kisses on my forehead, my lips, my cheeks, my nose. "You're safe. You're surrounded by safety, baby."

"My apologies if I did anything—" I barely heard the doctor say.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong." Edward's voice remained the soft, soothing cadence with her as it was with me, all while pressing kisses to my forehead. "She'll be fine in just a minute."

"Aw, fucking hell," I heard behind me.

I was pretty sure it was Carlisle, and I think he muttered, "PTSD," but I could only see the beautiful green eyes intently focused on me.

"Breathe with me, love," Edward went on, everyone around us be damned. "In with the good shit, out with the bad shit. In through your nose, out through your mouth."

Over and over he repeated all his love and his protection. He pressed kisses to my face, soft kisses and firm ones. He made me focus on his face only, nothing else. He picked up my hands and placed them on his chest, his shoulder, his bicep, and I began to feel Edward, not fear. Slowly the blinding panic started to slip away, and guilt and embarrassment started to wriggle its way in. A tear escaped, and it was immediately kissed away.

"Don't you dare fucking apologize." Edward's words were still calm, but a touch of relief was in his tone, too.

He kissed my lips, and I knew I was coming out of it when I could taste the dried salt from the water of the bay from when we'd escaped that ship. Suddenly, I felt uncomfortable. I wanted out of that tent, in a hot shower, preferably with Edward, and I really wanted to see my kids. My brow furrowed, and I glanced behind him to Carlisle, who looked like he wanted to shoot someone – or hug me, whichever he could get away with first.

"Bella?" Edward whispered, tilting my gaze up to meet his. "Sweetness, you've got to let the doc finish, okay?"

"Okay," I rasped, giving the doctor a nod and a grimace.

"Don't you dare fucking apologize," she repeated Edward's words, and he chuckled softly.

"Right, no fucking apologies." My own voice sounded small and still raspy.

Instead of watching her work or interacting with her at all, I simply placed my head on Edward's chest, the sound of his heartbeat soothing me even more than his voice and touch. My gaze drifted to the opening of the tent, and the sunrise was lightening up the yard. It was pale and blue and pinkish-orange outside.

When Dr. Sharp was finished, she gave the usual speech about stitches and care and not getting them wet. My thumb was still rubbing the scar on my thigh as I nodded absentmindedly. Edward's warm hand simply landed over mine gently to still it. There was a tiny part of me that remembered the handsome thing in front of me confessing that he no idea how to have a relationship, but it was a lie. He was sweet and attentive, gentle and calm when the kids or I needed it. He also was deeply loyal and protective, so without explaining to the doctor that we were experts on stitches and wound care, he merely smiled, nodded, and thanked her.

Edward led me toward the tent's exit, and Carlisle stopped us before we left.

"Get some rest, and we'll regroup in the morning," he told us.

"Sir," Edward said with a nod. "If we're going to Aunt Kate's, then I'll need to prep the chopper later."

"You sure you want to bring all of this shit there?" he asked.

"Kim knew Boris," Edward started to explain and then ticked off with his fingers his points. "He knew who Boris was to you, where he came from, and when the two of you met, and that ship was bound for Anchorage. If he knew Boris, the most black-op/ghost-recon man we know, then I'm going to assume he knows way more than we think."

"Damn," Carlisle whispered.

"I think if we're going to regroup, we need to regroup there… With _everyone_." Edward's voice was firm. "We need to have the girls head there and get them out of the mountain cabin. We need to get them all in that computer room of Aunt Kate's. We can prep and prepare, and we can hunt this motherfucker down." Edward leaned in closer to his dad, keeping me near. "And if the hunt comes to _us_? Then all the fucking _better_."

Carlisle's gaze drifted from his son to me and then back again. He looked to be weighing every option. He also glanced around the tent at everyone who seemed to be waiting for his decision. Boris and Eleazar turned away from the laptop in front of them. Dean was still out, but Jasper was leaning against a table, arms crossed. Even Dr. Sharp came to a standstill. The two guards on Ji-Yun wore passive expressions, but their eyes gave them away.

Ji-Yun was the only one ignorant of the situation. Not only was she still blindfolded with a hood, but someone had slammed large headphones over her ears, most likely blaring some sort of obnoxious music. She was deaf and blind at the moment, but I knew that was a tactic for breaking down the resolve of a prisoner. Keep them awake, sleep deprived. Keep them uncomfortable. Wear down their bravado, their ability to think straight, and their exhaustion will lead to a more amenable question and answer session. Again, I didn't envy her that future "conversation" at all. As much as Kim had done, the men questioning her would spill her blood before it was all over.

Carlisle took a deep breath, pursing his lips together, and finally nodded curtly. "Okay, we'll empty out the mountain cabin. I'll have Benny clean it up and get the girls on the road and then into the air. Emmett's already called in backup, and we'll see if Eleazar wants in on this. Go." He waved us away. "Get some rest."

"Sir," Edward stated softly, leading me from the tent to the house.

Bethy's room was already dark, so Mickey was asleep. Jasper and Carlisle would probably take the spare room and Sammy's room. It wouldn't be the first time the crew crashed anywhere and everywhere in my house. And I knew for a fact it wouldn't be the last. Of all the safe houses we had, not one was safer than this one.

Once inside our bedroom, Edward clicked the door shut, leaning back against it wearily, but his eyes were dark, sharp, filled with concern.

"No, I don't want to talk about it," I answered his unasked question. I waved a hand. "Stitches, memories… _bullshit_. It started on that damn ship going down the stairs, and it ended out there." I waved a dismissive hand again, this time toward our front yard.

Edward studied my face and then nodded, pushing off the door. He guided me into the bathroom, setting me on the vanity. He opened the medicine cabinet, took out a few things, and set them down next to my leg. He was quiet as he removed my shirt and my bra. He made my stitches as waterproof as he could, and when he was done, he pressed a long, slow kiss to my bare shoulder.

"I thought I'd lost you in that fucking bay," he confessed softly against my skin, wrapping his arms around me and stepping between my legs. "Wh-When y-you w-weren't b-b-breathing…"

His stutter hurt my heart with its honesty. I wrapped my arms around him, holding him close.

"I'm sorr—"

He pulled back, kissing me to cut off my apology. He was kissing me fiercely, almost harsh in his fervor. It was gripping and deep, intense and desperate. He cupped my face, pressing his forehead to mine. His breathing was heavy as he forced himself to slow down.

"Don't apologize. Just…don't fucking do it again," he said, smiling softly at my light giggle. "C'mon, sweetness. Let's clean up and get some rest."

I nodded, and he lifted me off the vanity and turned on the water of the shower. I kicked out of shoes, socks, and jeans while he did the same. I knew what he needed, and I wanted it, too. As we hurried through our shower and dried off, I stopped his groping hands.

"Edward, wait," I pleaded softly, taking his hands in mine. "I… I… I need to do something before we…"

"I thought I was the one with the stutter," he teased, but his curiosity was all over his handsome face.

"Hush," I said through a laugh. "Just…put something on for now. Okay?"

I pulled on a T-shirt and boxer shorts before taking my tablet out from the nightstand drawer.

"Ah," Edward said, pulling on a white undershirt and finally understanding why I put the brakes on everything. "Sit forward, sweetness."

I turned on the tablet, video calling Aunt Kate's. It was Emmett's grinning face that greeted us first.

"Close call, I hear," he boomed. "You guys okay?"

"Yeah," Edward and I both answered.

"There's a rumor you're heading this way."

Edward nodded behind me. "We'll be there as soon as everyone catches some sleep and gets a meal."

"Em, can I _please_ see my kids?" I begged him, almost in tears with how badly I needed to set eyes on Bethy and Sammy.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure."

He carried the tablet into the kitchen, where there were giggles and dog barks. There was little kid chatter and the sound of silverware hitting plates. Most of the kids were chowing down on breakfast. They didn't give much attention to Emmett stepping up to the table…until he handed the tablet over.

My Sammy was bedhead and pillow-creased. He was chewing a mouthful of something, but when he looked at the screen, he was all things perfect and beautiful and his daddy made over.

"Hey, handsome," I whispered, dying to reach through the screen to touch my baby boy.

"Mom! Dad!" he greeted happily.

"Hey, buddy," Edward said through a chuckle. "You bein' good for Gamma and Aunt Kate?"

"Yeah," he answered in his usual slow way, the smile curling up one side of his face. "Hold on."

He hopped down from the kitchen counter, and Aunt Kate's home was a blur of running legs and furniture whizzing by. He stopped at the kids' room door, where Kate had put bunk beds and toys and everything the Gravity kids could want.

It was the bottom bunk closest to the door that he dove onto, causing Lock's head to sleepily pop up.

"Beffy," he called her, reverting to his old speech. "Beffy!" he hissed again, making Edward and me chuckle.

"Huh? What? What do you want, Sammy?" my daughter slurred grumpily. With bleary eyes, she barely looked at the screen…again until she realized what – or who – she was looking at, and she sat up so fast, she bumped her head on the bunk above her. "Ow!"

"Careful, little sweetness," Edward cautioned.

"Omigod! Where are you? What are you… Are you…" she rattled off incoherently.

"Let me see!" Sammy urged, shoving his way next to her, and leave it to my son to keep it simple. "We miss you."

"We miss you, too," we said together.

"I'm sorry we haven't called sooner," I told them both. "It's been…"

"Crazy," Sammy offered.

"Dangerous," Bethy concluded. "We get it. Emmett tells us some things, but he's been worried. How's Poppy? And Uncle Alec? Alice? Just…everyone?"

"Everyone's okay. Uncle Alec is on his way to you now. The rest of us should be there in the next twenty-four hours," Edward told them.

"Really?" they both squealed.

"So you got the bad guys?" Sammy asked, raking a hand through his sleep-wrecked hair.

"No, not exactly."

Bethy tilted her head a little, studying the two of us. "Oh. You're coming to get _ready_ to fight."

"She scares me," Edward mumbled behind me. "She's too smart for her own good. She gets that shit from you."

I laughed, the kids lost it in a fit of giggles, and Bethy said, "I'll let that swear slide, Daddy. Besides, Uncle Alec is way in debt to the swear jar, so you can make him pay it as punishment."

Edward pretended to rub his hands greedily. "No problem, little sweetness. Consider it done. Anything else?"

"'Mooches," she stated without batting an eye, using her old word. "Lots of 'em."

"Oh, you have no idea what you've done now," he growled at them playfully.

Both kids grinned, and I swear just looking at them was like a balm to a burn. Everything in me relaxed. Everything I'd been through since I last set eyes on them evaporated. They were the true reason we kept going, kept fighting, but I wanted a tiny bit of family time, even if it had to be on a tablet screen.

"Okay, guys, tell me what we've missed." I leaned back against Edward, and he set his chin on my shoulder as our amazing kids told us all the goings-on at Aunt Kate's farm.

It was rambling and funny. It was everything from Caleb in trouble for cursing, to little Katelyn's crush holding fast onto my son. The Cauldwells were still there helping Emmett with protection, and all of them were a big hit with the kids. It was farm news – Goliath was cranky as always, Noah was still learning to be ridden, Lock and Load were chasing rabbits and birds, and apparently, there was a brand-new litter of kittens born in the barn this week.

"Aunt Kate says we can have one… _each_." Sammy's hope-filled face was so damned cute, and I glanced back to Edward.

"Oh boy," he muttered. "I'm not saying yes or no. _But_ I promise to think about it. Okay?"

They both nodded vehemently, and I yawned widely.

"Guys, we'll be there soon." Edward's voice was firm, but he was fighting his emotions. "What do we say until we see each other again?"

"Love you! Be safe."

"Love you, too," Edward and I said together, and the call ended.

He took the tablet from me, setting it on his nightstand, and he then nestled us into the covers of the bed, facing each other.

"I didn't realize how badly I needed that," he confessed, smiling sweetly when a yawn erupted out of me. "Get some rest, sweetness."

He pulled me close, his arms anchoring me, surrounding me with warmth and safety, and sleep came way quicker than I'd expected.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… So this fic was voted in THIRD place in the TwiFic Fandom Awards as the "Drop Everything Fic!" :D So I wanted to thank everyone that voted. Much love!**

 **Okay, so the crew is a little roughed up and spread all over hell, but they're heading to Aunt Kate's next. Kim Min-Jun is on the loose. And Ji-Yun is in for an ugly future conversation.**

 **So I guess my muse is back in pretty functional order. I still am not on any sort of schedule. My RL work schedule just change drastically – Monday through Friday, with weekends off, and mostly day shifts. I don't even know what do with that shit. LOL I've never in the history of EVER had that schedule for retail. Anyway, I'm picking up the writing pace, so that's a good thing. Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N… This probably would've been done sooner, but I caught some wretched cold that was being passed around at work. I pretty much had to sleep that shit off.**

 **I'll let you get to it. We are temporarily in Forks at Edward and Bella's house.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 24**

 **BELLA**

The sun was bright when I finally awoke. I half expected to be alone in bed, but a strong arm tightened around me, pulling me closer. I knew we needed to get up. We needed to pack, get the helicopter ready, and make our way to Aunt Kate's. We also needed to check on Rose, Makenna, and Alice; they needed to get up to Alaska as well. We needed to plan, prepare, and start the search for Kim Min-Jun all over again.

The latter would take time and all my girls, not to mention IGOR. Alice's computer system would most likely play a key role in this next phase.

"Sweetness, no one should wake up this tense."

I smiled at his grumbly demeanor, rolling over to face him. Deep-green eyes studied my face as a gentle hand lifted the sleeve of my T-shirt just a bit, blindly checking my bandage with the lightest of touches. He was shirtless, with bedhead and eyes that still seemed tired.

"I'm okay." My voice was still a little horse, but some of that was sleepiness.

"Y-You s-scared th-the sh-shit out of m-me," he confessed in his sweet stutter, leaning in and pressing a kiss to my forehead.

"I have to keep you on your toes, Mr. Cullen."

A snort escaped him as he rolled his eyes. "I can think of a million fucking better ways you could accomplish that shit. You've been doing it for years."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I asked through a laugh.

"Oh, let's see," he mused in a dangerous, low tone. A wickedly sexy smile curled up his lips as I suddenly found myself straddling his hips with sneaky hands slipping beneath my shirt.

"The first time I met you," he said shyly, and I wasn't exactly prepared for him to take that direction. "I expected you to tease me or ignore me. You didn't. You never did."

I smiled, leaning down to kiss him because talking about when we met as kids always made me melt into a puddle of goo. "Why would I make fun of you? You were _so cute_ ," I whispered against his lips that curled into a smile.

"Everyone else did."

"I'm not everyone else."

"I know, but it was still unexpected." He spoke against my skin, breathing words across my cheek and up the shell of my ear.

"Mmm, fair e-enough." My voice cracked when his tongue swirled lightly just behind my ear, but I felt his smile against my skin. When his teeth joined in the mix, my voice was barely audible. "Edward."

"Wait, I'm not done," he countered, sitting up in front of me and then cupping my face and kissing me softly. He kissed me again when I started to argue. "And I know we have to get up and get shit done. Just… Give me this, sweetness."

It wasn't a command; it was a sweet request, and I wouldn't have dared deny him. I couldn't deny him when we'd had such a close call the day before. Edward dealt with scary things his own way, and as someone who understood fear, I would never stop him from whatever it was that gave him solace.

He went quiet for a moment, his hands touching, feeling, verifying. When his thumb skimmed up the thick scar on my thigh, I knew where his mind was going.

"Here. This," he said, lovingly caressing that mark. "Your strength, Bella. That was amazing to me when I saw you again. You could've shut down. Hell, love, I'd seen war-hardened soldiers shut down after going through less, so your ability to push on was amazing to me."

I kissed him for that one. I fought my tears and won. When I pulled back from his lips, he carefully removed my shirt, leaving me in his boxers astride his lap. Edward balled up my shirt and tossed it somewhere behind me. My skin broke out in goosebumps, but his warm hands soothed them all away. They moved softly up my sides, down my back, across my stomach, and between my breasts. When he got to my neck, he pulled me in for a toe-curling kiss.

Strong arms wrapped all the way around me as he kissed me, but it was over way too soon. He seemed to know he was driving me crazy, because he fought his smile as he lay me back on the bed between his legs, reaching for the waistband of my shorts. In moments, they were off and launched across the room somewhere. His gaze was dark as he reached out to touch, paying the old scars their usual respect. His thumb trailed over the scar of which we were most proud: my C-section for both kids.

"This definitely got my attention, Bella," he whispered, his brow furrowing a little. "Especially Bethy."

I grinned, biting down on my bottom lip. "I was so scared you weren't ready."

"I know, but I was."

I wanted to tell him he was the best father I'd ever seen, but he was already moving on and pulling me up to face him. He kissed me deeply, with swirling tongues and hums for more, and we were breathless when he finally fell back to the pillow, his gaze taking in every inch of me as I sat completely bare.

"Fuck, sweetness, anything 'keeps me on my toes' better than you scaring the fucking shit out of me by almost getting yourself killed. Sexy underthings, cooking a good meal, helping the kids with homework, this sweet ass… But seeing you like this… That _always_ gets my undivided attention."

I smiled down at him, groaning when his hips shifted beneath me and his fingers trailed to where I needed him the most.

Edward was dangerous – in every form of the damn word. He was a short-tempered soldier who had no patience for bullshit. But he knew exactly what do and say to make me fall in love with him all over again. He knew exactly how to touch me in order for me to fall apart in his arms. He also knew that if he pulled me up his body to straddle his face, I'd fall apart almost instantly.

He looked like a starving man as he licked his lips before placing a long sucking kiss to my inner thigh. I didn't even need to look to know he'd left a mark before he started to lick me from one end to the other. It was long, deep kisses to my center and firm sucks to my clit, and my thighs shook with my need to come. It wasn't long before my hands threaded into his hair to hold him right where I wanted him, and I shattered into oblivion, body shaking and muscles twitching.

I huffed a light laugh when I found myself on my back again, this time with Edward looming over me as he kicked out of his boxer briefs. He wore a proud smile as he licked his lips again, and his beautiful cock was standing thick and hard.

"Looks like I have someone else's attention, too," I teased, licking my bottom lip.

"You think?" he asked in a sexy chuckle as he settled between my legs. "I wish I could take more time with you. I miss just fucking you six ways from Sunday, sweetness."

"Sounds like a d-date," I said, my breath catching on the last word when he slid deep inside me.

I knew this would be over too soon and reality would kick our asses back into gear, back into our responsibilities, but I held him close, kissed him deeply, and told him I loved him repeatedly. Because when we came up for air, we'd have to get back to work.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

It was nighttime by the time we packed up the chopper, fed everyone on my property, and secured Ji-Yun, still blindfolded with headphones. Aunt Kate's came into sight as I flew over the last ridge.

My helicopter was full. Along with Ji-Yun, who was sitting on the floor, I had Jasper, Bella, my dad, Mickey, Boris, and Dean. Eleazar had secured a military transport helicopter for his handpicked men and Dr. Sharp. I circled over the property, giving the military pilot a chance to unload Eleazar, his passengers, and their equipment.

"Dad, come in," I heard Bethy over the headset, making everyone in the chopper smile.

"There's my copilot. It was an awful flight without you, little sweetness," I called back.

"Then don't let it happen again," she chastised with a giggle. "Aunt Alice says the chopper camera is on and thermal is running, so if you want to take a pass over the farm, you can."

"Roger that, Bethy. Thank you."

I followed the edge of the property along the fence line all the way around. I even gave a sweep of the lake where the kids liked to camp, the mountain trail, and main road that led back toward Anchorage.

"Hey, Dad," Sammy piped up on the radio. "Uncle Emmett says you're clear to land."

"Ten-four, Sammy. See you on the ground."

Jasper's chuckle came over the headset, and he glanced over at me. "One day, they'll be runnin' this shit-show. All of 'em."

We all laughed, and I caught Bella's eye. She was smiling and shaking her head. I remembered just how sharp the kids were when we were all inside Twi Tower. Not only had they been calm, but they'd actually helped Alec and me. Without Sammy and his drone and Bethy with her knowledge of the secret passageway, I was pretty fucking sure we wouldn't have been able to get everyone to safety.

Just before Sammy was born, my dad said there was a certain amount of ego-stroking when your kids wanted to follow in your footsteps. At the time, he was talking about me. But he wasn't wrong. I didn't know if Bethy or Sammy ever wanted to do what Bella and I did, but the idea of it did indeed boost my ego. Then again, there was another part of me that wanted to see them be _more_ , be better, be something altogether just _them_. As I set the chopper down in its usual spot on Aunt Kate's property, I saw both of my kids step out, and I realized I simply wanted them safe and happy.

That thought led me to Kim Min-Jun, and I knew if we didn't find him, then none of us were safe. That motherfucker had to die. His followers – however many remained – had to die. And if he didn't come to us, then we'd bide our time, find whatever rock he decided to hide under, and rid the world of the maniac.

I powered down the helicopter, and my wife and Mickey opened the side door, where they were met with Eleazar's men. They took charge of Ji-Yun, who was still in her hood and headphones. The tent was already being erected just off to the side of Aunt Kate's barn not far from the horse paddocks. Mickey had Obie and Katelyn in her arms instantly. Bella was being bowled over by Sammy.

I set my headset down, grabbed my bag, and opened my door. When I slipped down to the ground, I caught sight of red Chucks and blue denim.

"You owe me a flying lesson," Bethy commanded, and I grinned, catching her when she launched herself into my arms. "You guys scared us," she admitted into my neck.

"I'm sorry, little sweetness." I pressed kisses to the side of her head as she wrapped herself all the way around me.

She pulled back, cupping my face in her hands. "Mom got hurt. Did you? You okay?" When I nodded, she hugged me again. "We weren't supposed to be watching. We were supposed to be in the living room, but Uncle Emmett and Alice kind of lost their minds. And we all went to see what happened. That ship blew up, Daddy."

"Yeah, it was a close one," I whispered against her forehead.

"A _close_ one?!" she squeaked, squishing my face. "You yell at us about being safe, and you guys hop on a boat loaded with bombs. Seriously?"

"Does that mean _we_ can ground _you_?" Sammy asked teasingly from my side.

Laughing, I set Bethy down and knelt next to my son. I pulled him to me playfully, making him giggle. He was dressed like me – backwards cap, jeans, and a sweatshirt.

"And just exactly _what_ would I be grounded from?" I asked him in a growl against his neck.

Both my kids chanted, "No apple pie."

I gasped. "You wouldn't dare!" I glanced between the two, wide mouth and shocked expression.

"Gamma made it, but she said she shouldn't have because you guys scared the stuffin' outta her," Sammy said with a wide grin.

Bella's laugh met my ears from behind the kids, but one voice rang out above all others.

"Edward Anthony! You better get that handsome face over here!"

That simply sent my kids into hysterics, but I kissed Sammy's forehead before standing up to face Aunt Kate. Bethy and Sammy ran off to tackle Poppy as I walked over to the woman who had been my mother's best friend.

She looked older but just as spry as she always did. She'd say it was clean living and staying away from big ugly cities. She probably wasn't wrong. Considering the shit-storm we'd just been through the last several days, I'd most likely agree with her that big ugly cities were going to be the death of us all.

"Hey, Aunt Kate," I said, wrapping her in a hug.

When I pulled back, she cupped my face and pulled my cap off so she could rake her fingers through my hair. "My God, boy, you still look like her. Although, some of your father is starting to finally show."

"Ah, hell," I heard Dad behind me.

Chuckling, I kissed her cheek. "Sorry to bring all of hell with me."

"Ah, poo. You guys keep me young." She tugged my hand, pointing to the house. "C'mon. We've got lots of food and lots to discuss."

I turned to grab the last bag out of the chopper and close the side door, my gaze falling on a reunion that was playing out quietly off to the side.

Dean had a young boy about Bethy's age wrapped around his waist and a pretty woman in his arms. The latter was in tears, and I barely recognized Miranda and Marcus Carver from the photo that Mickey had sent to my phone when we'd been in that harbor. It seemed ages ago. I didn't even need to be near them to understand the conversation that was going on. I knew that feeling. I understood it on a bone-deep level that was hard to articulate.

He wanted to know if they were okay, if they'd been touched or hurt, and if they forgave him for whatever it was he'd had to do to get to them. Although the truth was, he wasn't sorry for anything he'd done to get them back. He'd do it again and again and again, never stopping until they were safe.

"Rumor has it, you're gonna punch the shit out of him," I heard beside me, and I grinned over at Emmett. "I don't blame you, but…" He trailed off, shrugging a shoulder. "It's good to see you, dude. I'm not fit for this info bullshit. You motherfuckers drove me bat-shit crazy."

I squeezed his shoulder with a laugh. "Now you know what the girls go through."

"No thank you. They're tougher than me."

I caught sight of Bella hugging Esme on the porch. "Yeah, they're tougher than all of us." I gave Emmett a smirk. "And I almost put a bullet in him, so… He's lucky I get this shit." I waved a hand to the reunited family.

Emmett chuckled, taking one of my bags. "C'mon. I'm starving. Alec and Esme have been cookin' all damn day."

"Wait… Where are the Cauldwells? Aren't all four here?" I asked him.

"Yeah, yeah, they're out on the property. They've been patrolling the woods and the fences. They've got Lock and Load with them too."

"Copy that."

I made it to the front porch where Esme was waiting for me, and she hugged me fiercely. "I'm so glad you're all okay."

"Me, too, Mom." I agreed, kissing her cheek. "However, we would all like to negotiate Dad's retirement terms. Like…right now."

Her laugh was loud, and she nodded. "It's definitely on the table for discussion, Edward. Now get in there so we can all sit and eat. I need to see everyone under one damn roof for at least twenty-four hours. I don't know what your plan is, but I can well imagine that this situation isn't over."

"Not by a long shot."

She eyed me for a moment. "This is different."

"It is. This man knows too much."

"Okay, well, we'll get down to it after everyone has eaten and the kids are in their room."

After dropping the bags off in our room down the hall and washing my face, I joined the chaos in the kitchen. There were so many of us that we were filling our plates and eating wherever we could find a place to sit. Understandably most people who had been separated were a touch clingy.

Sammy was talking quietly with Bella at the coffee table in the living room. Bethy was in front of me, leaning back against my front, and I dropped kisses to the top of her head while we waited in line to fill our plates. Alice and Jasper took one end of the dining room table, the ever-present laptop open in front of her as they spoke softly. Caleb, Emmett, and Rose sat on one side, and Makenna and Boris chatted with Dr. Sharp on the other.

Obie watched Mickey and Katelyn with a contented smile on his face at the other end of the table; the two were forehead to forehead and all smiles. Katelyn had gotten bigger since the last time I'd seen her, and the blend of her Inuit father and Italian mother gave her a beautiful little face. I wondered if she was still crushing on my son and at what point he'd figure that shit out, that girls weren't "eww." The thought made me smile into the top of Bethy's head.

Dad, Esme, and Eleazar were sitting in the living room, taking up a sofa and chair. Alec and Sarah took the loveseat, with Abby between them.

My daughter's head turned, and I followed her line of sight. It was Dean and his family coming in from outside. They looked nervously out of place, considering this was a family/crew reunion. These people had history spanning decades.

She glanced up at me and whispered, "I tried to tell them you'd bring him back. I don't think they believed me."

I smiled, kissing the middle of her forehead. "They've been through a lot, little sweetness. Maybe they were afraid to hope, huh?"

"I guess," she said through a sigh. "Uncle Emmett said you may blame him for some of the stuff that went on."

"You should probably stop eavesdropping, Bethy," I chastised her with a laugh. "Your mom will not be happy."

Bethy grinned, shrugging a shoulder. And she was my Bella made over at that moment. She was all things curious and smart and caring, but she earned her strength from both of us. She had my green eyes, but the shade of her hair, the tilt of her head, and her easy acceptance of the issues at hand were all from Bella.

"Food, little sweetness," I said, handing her a plate and silently offering the same to Dean and his family.

"Edward," Dean started, gesturing to the woman next to him. "This is my wife, Miranda, and my son, Marcus. Guys, this is Edward Cullen."

Miranda smiled and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you. You're the Edward they were talking about back in the warehouse. Carlisle's son."

"Ignore whatever they said. It's all lies," I teased and shook Marcus's hand, noting he looked like Dean but with Miranda's smile. Bethy's giggle and eye roll caught their attention, and Marcus glanced nervously her way.

"Make yourselves at home," Aunt Kate piped up from the kitchen. "And then I want someone to explain to me why there is a military tent in my barnyard."

"Yes, ma'am," I answered her, following behind Bethy to fill my plate.

Esme and Alec had outdone themselves. Along with the apple pies – four of them in total – there was pot roast and mashed potatoes, roasted corn, salad, and sweet potatoes with cinnamon and butter.

"Here, Dad." Bethy offered me an enormous slice of pie.

"Is there ice cream?" I asked her, and she rolled her eyes at me.

"Has there ever _not_ been ice cream?" she countered sarcastically, a carbon copy of Bella.

I grinned at her sass because we sounded like Dad and me. "Point taken, little sweetness. Let's sit with Mom and Sammy."

We stepped into the living room and into the middle of a conversation about Seong. I'd honestly forgotten about the young daughter of the man we'd been paid to guard.

"I set her into the hands of one of Eleazar's men," Alec explained, smiling and holding up a hand when a few started to question his actions. "Relax. You all know this guy. Remember Finn?"

"Oh! Finn, like the boat captain from when we went to the North Pole?" Mickey asked him.

"That very one, and he told me to tell everyone hello," he replied and then pointed to Bella. "He told me to tell you, _Bellissima_ , that your buddy Paul has been reassigned to Moscow. He's now a part of a team that hunts down human traffickers. He said Paul needed a lesson in respect, compassion, and humility. His CO is a woman."

"Oh, I hope she tears him up occasionally," Mickey said through a laugh.

My lip twitched in hatred. Paul had been on the boat we'd taken in order to stop the nuclear bombs from being sold on the black market. He'd been a pig toward Bella and Mickey when we boarded. If those two hadn't broken his nose, I would've fed him to the fucking sharks.

"That's good," Bella said, poking my leg once I'd sat down next to her. "Finn is trustworthy."

Conversation turned to the Chos, and I listened but didn't say much. They were no longer an issue to this situation. They'd been the key for Kim Min-Jun to getting into the country, Twi Tech, and to my father, but that had been it. They'd only been the vehicle, not the cause or the enemy. They'd been manipulated by Kim Min-Jun, especially young Seong.

The next steps we took would be crucial. I knew Bella would take the girls into the computer room and start their search for Kim. The rest of us would probably begin the questioning of Ji-Yun. Honestly, I wanted no part of it, and I was willing to let Eleazar lead that shit. I had no problem using military questioning tactics on a man, but on a woman was a different story. I wasn't sure if it was me or all the shit I'd seen Bella go through or if I just didn't have the stomach to torture a woman. And it _was_ essentially torture.

It was waterboarding, shock treatment, sensory overload, sleep deprivation, and mental manipulation. I wasn't sure what part of that or more Eleazar planned to use on Ji-Yun, but it would most likely work, even though she'd been pretty strong-willed since Bella and my dad had taken her. They'd kept her awake off and on since we'd gotten out of Port Angeles. If I had to guess, she was probably on her feet and restrained with her hands above her head in that tent with El's men.

"Dad?" Sammy said softly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

The conversation continued around us, but my son was the soft-spoken one in the family, much like I was at his age.

Leaning closer, I smiled. "Yeah, bud?"

"I want to show you the kittens," he said, smiling up at me. His eyes were the same dark-brown color of Bella's.

They were also the harder ones to say no to, if I were being honest with myself. Sammy was the content one, while Bethy had always been the louder, more needy one. Maybe needy wasn't the word, but she was a girl, and they had a tendency to require a different level of just…stuff. So Sammy rarely asked for something unless it was a big thing.

I had to tease him, though, so I raised an eyebrow his way. "You think that'll sway my decision? Seeing tiny little fluff-balls?"

He giggled. "Maybe," he said, still laughing. "She has six of them."

"It's too dark now, Sammy, and we have some work to do after dinner. But I _promise_ I'm all yours in the morning."

My son smiled, nodding a little and pulling out his tablet. "If you say yes, because Aunt Kate said we could each have one, do you think you could make this?" he asked, showing me a picture of one of those intricate carpet-covered, climbing cat tower things.

Fuck me, I was a sucker for my kids and my wife, because even she was listening in on this quiet conversation. I shot her a raised eyebrow, which made her laugh silently. Apparently she had no negative opinion on this whole kitten thing, or she would've put her foot down instantly.

Having grown up on this very farm, I understood the love for pets. However, I was never allowed to take anything _off_ the farm. I shot a glance toward my dad, thinking back over the years growing up. He'd been gone on military tours, so it would've been my mother who would've been responsible for the pet – which had been one of the huskies Aunt Kate kept. And then Mom got sick, so that would've been bad, too. After that, I had other things to deal with in my life.

Bethy laughed, throwing a roll at her brother. "He's not gonna tell you yes or no right now."

Grinning, I flicked her ear. "Hush, you."

Bella chuckled, but her face said it all. We'd missed family time. We'd missed the kids, and considering they'd been inside Twi Towers when all the shit hit the fan, we were fucking grateful as hell that we were sitting together right at that moment.

I took Sammy's tablet, taking a good look at the cat tower. It would be an easy project but also something Bethy and Sammy could do with me. I made a mental list of the things I'd need if it came down to it, and then I handed the tablet back.

"Tomorrow, we'll talk. All of us, okay?" I said without teasing or sarcasm.

"Okay," they both replied softly.

"But tonight," Bella started, "I need you guys to let us work. This'll be some not-so-nice things, okay? And under _no circumstances_ are you to go anywhere near that tent outside. Not any of you. Bethy, you're the oldest, and I'm putting you in charge of keeping everyone inside. Am I clear?"

"Yeah, Mom. Got it," our daughter said solemnly, giving me a quick glance.

We all heard the slight edge to Bella's voice. The kids wouldn't know what was going to happen inside that tent, but my wife would. Questioning prisoners was not something she could handle very often, and this time, it would be different. She'd only ever seen men questioned.

Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, I kissed the side of her head. "I'd feel better if that went for you, too, sweetness."

She was nodding before I even finished my request. "Not gonna be a problem, Edward. I have plenty to do to keep me in here."

Caleb came running into the room. "Are we watching that movie or what?"

"You guys know the rules," Aunt Kate called out. "Dishes scraped and in the sink. Hands washed, pajamas on, and teeth brushed. Get to it. And you, too, son," she said sweetly to Marcus. "I'll get you a toothbrush, and I'm sure we've got something for you to wear until we can get to the city."

I chuckled at the routine that Aunt Kate and Esme had created for the Gravity kids. They were a tight group, with strong wills and minds, so they had no choice but to lay down the law with the parents off working.

Once the kids had kissed parents and put their dishes in the sink like they'd been asked, Eleazar sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

"Ladies, I have no doubts that you'll be hitting the computer room. I'll be questioning Ji-Yun tonight. She's probably ready at this point." He looked over to my father. "Without weapons to take, Kim will probably come at us for revenge and maybe for Ji-Yun, but I doubt that. He's not exactly shown any compassion for the loss of any of his people."

"It won't only be revenge," Alice piped up. "He'll come for this." She held up a small square object in her hand about the size of a pack of cigarettes. "This goes to the EMP."

"Yeah, but that was on the boat. Isn't that thing at the bottom of Port Angeles harbor?" I asked her, because I could've sworn everything had been in that container.

"Nope, nope, nope," she chimed in her usual three-time manner. She spun her laptop around, showing a map of the Pacific Northwest. In the middle of the screen was a blinking red dot. "If it had blown up with those thermobaric bombs, then my GPS chip would've melted. It's still transmitting. Pretty soon, he'll figure out that it's been messed with, and this bad boy isn't exactly something he can find at your corner store."

"Don't even bother explaining what that little thing does." Mickey sighed, shaking her head and looking to me. "Pretty boy, you said you think he knows where this place is. Do we need to fortify this place?"

"He studied us, studied Dad before he started this shit." I nodded, scraping the last bite of apple pie and ice cream onto my fork. "He knew which places to hit in order to control communications at Twi Tech. He knew who he could use to get into the country, inside Twi Tower, and he knew who Boris was. Not just _who_ he was but what he'd _been_." I sat forward a little. "If he found out about Boris, then it would not shock me if he could trace back to former members of Dad's mercenary teams. Which would lead him to—"

"Garrett." Aunt Kate's voice was calm with a slight touch of sadness. "This place, though, isn't exactly traceable to Garrett…or Carlisle…or even me."

"No, but patterns will lead him to Alaska. Flight patterns, spending patterns, and even phone records," Alice countered. "I've done my best to scatter some of that info for all of us – every home, safe house, friends, and relatives, but we come here at least two or three times a year."

"I'm sure you've done a helluva job, Alice," my dad praised her. He looked to me. "Garrett built this place with the idea that should the end of the world hit, we would all be safe. It's why the house has the sections it does. The hidden caches, the underground bunkers, and the camera system were designed for the safety of our families because what we did for a living, as you all know, has a tendency to come back to bite us in the ass."

"And just _when_ are you retiring?" I asked him, grinning at his middle finger. "Okay, so to answer Mickey's question, yes. I guess we need to bring the Cauldwells in from the perimeter. We need to know what all we have here."

Aunt Kate got up and walked down to the computer room, coming back with a long roll of paper in her hands. She set it down in Mickey's hands. "Everything you need to know is on these blueprints. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks, Aunt Kate," I told her. "Alec, Dean, Emmett…you're with me, Dad, and Eleazar in the tent. Jasper, you and Mickey get with the Cauldwells and work out some sort of fortification plan. Ladies, I have all the faith that you'll let us know if you find this bastard."

Bella kissed my lips before we stood up as everyone started to get to work. "Edward, if you get info before us, please come tell us. Finding this asshole will be hard enough without being able to narrow the search."

"Ten-four, sweetness."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… I simply adore Edward with Bethy and Sammy. I miss writing it when they aren't together. Family time is probably of the main reasons I keep coming back to this series.**

 **Guys, I'm doing my best to keep this coming. I'm not sure I'll ever be back to once a week postings. My schedule just isn't allowing it. But it looks like two weeks works. Either way, I'm doing my best to keep the updates coming. Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N… Hey guys, we pick back up at Aunt Kate's. I won't keep you up here. Let's get to it.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 25**

 **BELLA**

"IGOR, show me a detailed map of Port Angeles Harbor, including the closest transportation possibilities in that area," Alice stated, glancing up at the three large flatscreens on the wall over the computers as they lit up with satellite images, maps, and water currents.

 _Yes, Miss Alice._

Aunt Kate's computer room was large and impressive. She'd built it for us with Alice's specifications, so there were five computer stations, a large round table in the center, and several flatscreen monitors on every wall. Alice, Makenna, and Rose were currently each at a computer. Jasper, Mickey, and the Cauldwells were at the table with the blueprints covering the whole thing.

I hadn't seen Harry and Ned since we'd needed their help when Bethy had been taken by Lilith. Alec and Carlisle had also called them in as a favor when they'd taken the mountain compound. They were silly and funny, never taking things too seriously, which was very much like Emmett and Jasper. They'd aged in the last seven or eight years, but then, we all had. I remembered Jasper teasing them about never getting married, but the two younger men sitting with them were clearly their sons.

Ned's son, Junior, was the carbon copy of his father – light-brown hair, goatee, and a smile with adorable dimples. He was good-looking with broad shoulders, and he exuded outdoorsman, but just like the rest of the men in my life, he held himself with the discipline of a military man.

His cousin was no different, although Austin, Harry's son, was the quieter of the bunch. His dark eyes studied the blueprints in front of him. A few inches taller than Junior, he was the epitome of the "tall, dark, and handsome" thing all women talk about.

"How big is this property?" Junior asked, flipping from one page to another.

"What's inside the fence is all Aunt Kate's. Outside the fence is in the Denali National Park. Well, most of it anyway," Mickey replied.

"There are three weapons caches." Jasper tapped on the page. "One in the house – just outside the kitchen – one in the barn, and another underground in this clump of trees. The safety bunker is in the barn as well, inside Goliath's stall. Good luck to any motherfucker who messes with his ass."

I grinned at that but left them to discuss their options for guard placement, perimeter checks, and communications. For a moment, I wondered how Edward and Eleazar were doing with Ji-Yun, because she seemed like she was going to be a tough nut to crack. I couldn't think of a single reason that would cause someone to be that loyal to a man like Kim Min-Jun. He was a cold asshole about the loss of his people. It didn't even bother him that Seong was not only taken by us but no longer a player in his game.

A small thought flickered through my mind, something that only a woman would understand.

"No," I whispered to myself, shaking my head and sitting down to an available computer. "Do we have aliases for Ji-Yun?"

Makenna didn't even bat an eye; she simply slid a scrap of paper my way, immediately going back to the screen in front of her.

I glanced down at the list and began my search. I blocked out all the chatter, all the typing, and IGOR's responses for several minutes. I had a hypothesis I wanted to test out, starting in Seoul and moving into North Korea. Not everything was accessible in a normal search, but luckily Eleazar had given Alice clearance via the CIA. The entire globe was at our fingertips.

That amount of information was daunting to me, but Alice was in her element. She was using facial recognition for Kim in just about every video camera from Port Angeles to Seattle. Train stations, airports – large and private – and boat charters, she was searching them all for Kim Min-Jun. She'd shown Makenna how to watch the EMP's location, which had been moved from the harbor where we'd all been. It was now mobile, stopping occasionally, and Alice was certain they were trying to use it, so she had a satellite on it, watching for changes.

Rose, on the other hand, was dealing with the media concerning the destroyed cargo ship, the chaos at Twi Tower, and the aftermath at the mountain cabin. She was in charge of spinning a different tale for each incident. Twi Tower was already a mess of terrorist plots and destruction. What we didn't need was the masses putting the pieces together that Twi Tower, the cargo ship, and a shootout in Trinity were all the same fucking terrorists – or one terrorist in this case. At the same time, Rose was also using this as a way to watch for any more threats, someone watching the clean-up, or familiar faces in the crowds. Again, facial-recognition software was in action.

I didn't realize I had company at my side until the room went quiet. I glanced up to see Bethy watching me work.

"Hey, pretty girl. Movie over?" I asked her, pulling her to me.

"Nah, but all those boys would rather play video games instead."

Chuckling up at her, I said, "Silly boys."

"Right?" she said, all affronted. "What are you working on?"

"I'm trying to figure out what would cause someone to stay loyal to a man who seems like he doesn't care about anyone."

She read my screen, tilting her adorable face to the side. "A baby."

"I think so, too."

"So does he not care? Or is he pretending not to care in order to keep that a secret?"

I stopped, glancing up at her. "Maybe, smart girl."

"I mean, Daddy has to play tough, but he loves us more than anything. He just has to do it to protect us," she surmised with way more wisdom than I'd expected. "He was like that in Poppy's building when he came to get us. He was tough, but he was there to keep us safe."

My eyes stung a little because she wasn't wrong, and I was so glad she knew just how much her daddy loved her. Cupping her face, I kissed her cheek.

"So where do you hide a child when you're starting a war?" I asked sarcastically.

"Grandparents." She giggled, rolling her eyes and pointing toward the kitchen, where Esme and Aunt Kate were cleaning and chatting. "Duh, Mom," she said, still laughing. She squeaked when I tickled her side. "Hey!" She batted my hands playfully.

"Let's see if you're as smart as you think you are."

I started a different kind of search. First, I looked for Kim Min-Jun's parents but found both of them had passed away in the last ten years. Switching to Ji-Yun's parents gave me exactly what I'd been looking for: a son.

Kim Sun was a three-year-old little boy currently living in Seoul, Korea, with his maternal grandparents.

"Aw, he's cute!" Bethy whispered, smiling up at the monitor.

I hit print on all the photos I could find of Sun and his grandparents, shifting the search to real-time locations and data. Once I had everything I could find on the little boy, I turned to Bethy.

"You are awesome!" I praised her, tugging her braid a little.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," she replied like Alice, which caused her aunt to giggle and glance up from her own work.

"I have to get this out to your dad, baby." I grabbed all the pages from the printer, turning to face my daughter.

"I know I can't go, but can I stay in here? Abby's keeping everyone inside."

"For a bit, but don't stay up too late, okay?"

She nodded when I kissed her forehead. I left the computer room, walking out the front door. The barn was lit up, as was the tent Eleazar's people had erected. There were voices coming from the tent, but the two guards in front of the door made me smile.

"Hello, boys," I crooned to Lock and Load, kneeling down to get nuzzles and licks and howls of happiness. I hadn't seen my huskies since we'd been in Twi Tower and sent an injured Alec downstairs with them to keep them safe.

The tent door flew open, and I smiled up at Alec. "I have info for you to use."

" _Bellissima_ , maybe you shouldn't…" he hedged, trailing off, but I knew what he was doing.

"Well, take a break from whatever you're doing, and let me in, or tell Edward and Eleazar to come out here."

"Don't move, okay?"

The next person to appear at the door was Edward, followed closely by Eleazar. I heard shuffling around in the tent, but I looked to my husband.

"Sweetness, we talked about this," he started, and I simply handed over the stack of papers.

His eyebrows shot up high, and he glanced over to Eleazar, who was reading over his shoulder. Both smiled, shrugging a shoulder.

"As stubborn as she is, you come at her with this intel, she'll shut the fuck down for sure," Edward advised.

Eleazar nodded and started to pace. He gave a quick look my way. " _You_ should bring this in to her."

"And just what am I supposed to do with it?" I asked in a hissing whisper, glaring between the two men. "Threaten her? Threaten a _child_? Have the two of you lost your minds?!"

Edward grinned, shaking his head. "No, sweetness. Simply give the _illusion_ you're threatening. Depending on how she reacts, maybe switch to an offer of salvation."

"Oh." I thought about it for a moment, finally giving a nod. "Okay, I'll talk to her."

Stepping into the tent, I scanned the inside, noting that it was set up similarly to the way it was at the house in Forks. Ji-Yun was sitting at a table, eyeing me with hatred. She was also soaking wet, so they'd obviously started with the tough shit.

Her eyes continuously darted around to every person in the room, landing back on me when I took the chair across from her. I set down my stack of information, keeping it facedown on the table. She flinched when I moved my hands to pull my hair back a little.

Dean stepped forward. "I'll translate if you need."

Nodding, I looked back to Ji-Yun, who said, "Get on with it."

I smiled, tapping my finger on the papers in front of me and keeping my eyes on her. "I'm not here to torture you. I don't torture people."

She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"No, that's their job." I pointed to the men around me, and Dr. Sharp, who I guessed was here to make sure they didn't kill her while interrogating her. "I, however, like to ask questions. So that's what I'm going to do. Ready?"

She shrugged belligerently.

I smiled again. "I need to know what Kim's plan is, Ji-Yun. I need to know how many more men he has here in this country. And now that he has no bombs, just what does he think he can do? We've killed a significant amount of his people, and we'll keep doing it until he's the only one left. Tell me these things, and I can make the water stop, get you something to eat, and finally let you sleep."

"Fuck you."

I heard a deep sigh behind me, but I held up a hand to stop Edward. I didn't even need to look to know he was about to step to the table and say something.

"It's interesting you take that position, Ji-Yun. I'm quite certain that Kim has underestimated these people standing around you and some who aren't here. I don't think you understand just what you're facing." I sat forward, leaning my arms on the table. "Let me explain, and then see if you change your mind about my questions.

"The men in uniform aren't just military. They're hand-picked by the CIA." I pointed to Eleazar. "That man… He's the CIA. He's also _family_ , and that means he tends to spoil us, protect us, give us information that normal people don't get to know. My personal intel team can find anyone. Right now, they've got eyes on just about every camera in the Pacific Northwest. I can find Kim with or without you. That's not the hard part. Trust me."

"Damn straight," Emmett praised in a murmur from the far side of the room.

"Killing him, that's not hard either."

"Then what the fuck am I here for, bitch?!" she snapped, fighting the handcuffs that were attached to her chair.

"First of all, there's a bounty on your head. That's pretty awesome," I said wryly, grinning. "Again, CIA. I'm not sure who of us qualifies for the payday; I'll have to ask him later." I jerked a thumb toward Eleazar. "Sad part about that is you end up in jail."

She shrugged.

I smiled, nodding a little. "You act tough, but I know for a fact that there is only _one fucking reason_ you're protecting Kim Min-Jun."

She snorted, but she was also eyeing me warily.

Turning over the top page, I showed her the picture of Sun. Like Bethy had said, he was an adorable little boy. A fleeting thought ran through my mind: he was going to grow up most likely never really knowing his parents. They would either die thousands of miles away from him, or they'd spend the rest of their lives locked away. Either way, she'd never hug her baby again. That, to me, was extraordinarily heartbreaking.

Her reaction was volatile. She lunged my way, bringing her chair with her, but the two military guards pushed her back down and held her there. Her nonchalance melted away, and her language immediately shifted into Korean. I didn't need Dean to translate just exactly how badly she wanted to kill me right then. It was in her eyes.

I didn't say anything for a minute; I slowly turned over each picture, making sure she could see them. Her son and her parents were obviously being watched. Whether it was by our people or theirs, I had no idea, but the pictures were of everyday life and taken in secret. There were surveillance photos, satellite images of the neighborhood, and every angle of the building where they lived.

When I got to the last one, I turned them all back over, folding my hands on top of them as I studied her. Ji-Yun was pissed off and scared. If she could've gotten her hands on me, she would've killed me. And that thought made me smile her way. Clearly, Edward's attitude was rubbing off on me.

"What's Kim's plan, Ji-Yun?" I asked again. "He's running on empty at this point, so what's left for him to do?"

When she didn't answer me, I glanced over my shoulder to Eleazar. "How quickly could you activate an operative to make contact with Sun and his grandparents?"

"Within the hour, Bella," he replied immediately.

Nodding, I turned back to Ji-Yun. "That could go a couple of different ways. We _remove_ them from this negotiating table… _or_ we take them into protective custody."

"No!" she yelled out, struggling against her guards. "You wouldn't! You're a mother!"

My fist hit the table as I stood up over her. "You're fucking right, I am. I'm the same mother whose children were in the building _you_ assholes tried to burn down. What makes you think I should treat yours any different?!"

She simply shook her head, but her eyes were wide and dilated. Despite her dampened state, sweat broke out on her forehead. When she stayed quiet, I stood up, gathering my information on her son.

I turned to Eleazar, handing him the pages. "This should be everything your operative needs to find and remove their target."

"Thank you, Bella," he replied without any emotion, but he pulled out his phone.

Turning my back on Ji-Yun, I locked gazes with Edward when she finally spoke.

"No, wait!"

I smirked Edward's way, and he was disciplined enough to maintain an emotionless face as he stood tall at the tent door. Facing her again, I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not protecting Min-Jun, I'm keeping him away from my son!" she said, turning to Dean to ask him something in Korean.

Dean shook his head, a little pissed off, and answered her back in English – most likely for our benefit. "If Kim knew you were hiding his son, he'd kill you for not telling him."

"He knows he has a son, but if I didn't do what he wanted, then he'd take him and kill my parents," she answered him.

I held up the pictures. " _Someone_ is watching them."

She nodded. "Min-Jun has friends in government. It's how he…he…" She trailed off, searching for a word.

"Threatens," Dean offered, and she nodded. "He shows you he can get to them at any time."

She nodded, obviously beyond exhausted at this point.

"So," I started, dragging out the word as I turned to Eleazar. "Let's take that power away from him, too. Put them under your protection."

"Already on it, Bella," he said, closing the laptop. "I should have confirmation they're on Camp Humphreys within the hour."

"Why would you do that? Why do you care?"

It was Edward who stepped up to answer the question. "Because they are innocent in this situation. What we do…all of us…shouldn't be taken out on them. Trust me when I tell you, this group, these people, will kill Kim and everyone involved to protect the innocent people – the people in Twi Towers, the sailors on the cargo ship, and our families. We'll continue do it until there isn't anyone left to keep fighting."

Ji-Yun's eyes avoided Edward's, and she glared down at the table instead. "Min-Jun still has a machine that can do things to electricity."

"EMP," I offered, and she nodded. "It's disabled. We made sure to make it useless in case he got his hands on it."

She was nodding. "He knows. He tried to use it at the shipyard." She glanced around the tent, her eyes landing on Carlisle. "It's him who he wants."

My eyebrows raised, and I glanced back to my father-in-law. Turning back to Ji-Yun, I asked, "For what?"

"More weapons. We know he has more, that they're stored everywhere, and Min-Jun wants them all. And he knows you can fix the machine he has." Her answer was soft and seemingly honest. "He's determined to get revenge for the nuclear weapons he took from him."

Edward snorted, shaking his head. "He's after the wrong asshole. I'm the guy who hunted them down, killed the weapons dealer, and made sure those motherfuckers were taken off the grid. They're killin' cancer at this point."

Ji-Yun smirked a little at that. "He's coming for all of you. He mentioned someplace in Alaska."

"Fuck me," Emmett muttered through a sigh.

I turned to look at Edward and Carlisle, both wearing the same expression. They weren't surprised. In fact, they looked like it confirmed their own suspicions. I stood up from the table, giving Ji-Yun a small smile and a nod.

Once I was away from the her and closer to Eleazar, Edward, and Carlisle, I said, "Let her eat and rest. And let her see her kid when you get him somewhere safe. I'd be willing to bet that would go a long way."

"You trust her." Carlisle's tone was skeptical.

"I trust the mother in her. And if she knew she was sitting on the property that Kim plans on attacking, then she might be even more helpful."

All three of them nodded, but Edward followed me out of the tent.

"Sweetness," he called, and I turned around to face him. "We…W-We h-have t-to l-lock th-this p-place d-down."

My brow wrinkled at his stutter; he was nervous. I nodded. "I know, Edward. We'll watch for Kim… Well, IGOR is watching for Kim's face to pop up somewhere."

Edward's handsome face bloomed into a sweet smile, and he closed the distance between us, cupping my face and kissing me senseless. It was deep and sweet, with sweeping lips and talented tongue.

Pressing his forehead to mine, he whispered, "Tomorrow will be a busy day, b-but I-I s-still w-want t-time w-with th-the k-kids."

I laughed softly. "You mean you want them to show you the kittens."

He grinned. "Yeah," he replied slowly, sounding just like his son.

"Okay, kittens in the morning, death and destruction after. Got it," I teased him.

Edward chuckled. "Go on in. We all need rest before we make a plan for this place."

I kissed his lips again. "Okay. That goes for you, too, Mr. Cullen."

"Ten-four, sweetness."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Tugging on a pair of jeans, I forced myself not to crawl back into bed after my shower. I wasn't sure I'd slept three hours, but shit had to be done and plans needed to be made. Bella was already up and in the computer room.

I raked a hand through my damp hair and picked up my cup of coffee, taking a sip. The door creaked open, and I smiled at my bedheaded son peeking in.

"Rough morning, Sammy?" I asked him, sitting down on the edge of the sofa in our room.

Walking to me, he shook his head. A small smile played on his lips when I pointed out that his shirt was on backwards.

"C'mere, buddy."

He tossed the baseball cap he was carrying onto the small sofa by the door and then held his arms up like he had when he was little. My son wasn't so little anymore, though. He was almost eight. And he was built like I'd been – long, lean, big feet, and _the hair_. Christ, the hair was exact. I had more sympathy for it than I found any humor. It was a bitch to tame, unless it was kept short or under a baseball cap, which he grabbed from the sofa once we'd corrected the shirt situation.

"Mom sent me to get you," he said softly, putting his cap on backwards.

"Well, I guess I'd better listen, huh?" I got up and pulled on a long-sleeved T-shirt.

"Yeah," he said slowly and softly, wearing a grin, but it faded quickly.

"What's up?" I asked, sitting back down and standing him between my legs.

"I heard Uncle Alec and Uncle Jasper talking…" He trailed off, his brow furrowing. He tilted his head much like his mother. "Is the bad guys comin' for us?"

I snorted, shaking my head. "You and Bethy need to stop eavesdropping."

He grinned, shrugging a shoulder. "Sometimes we can't help it. Uncle Emmett isn't exactly quiet."

I laughed, pulling him to my lap and kissing the side of his head. "Fair point, buddy." I kissed his head again, trying to think of the best way to answer him. "Honestly, Sammy, I don't know, but I don't want you to worry about it. Let us do all the worrying, okay?"

"I wasn't scared. You'll protect us. Like you did in Poppy's building." His voice was so sure, so firm, that I hugged him tighter.

"You're right. You and Mom and Bethy, you all come first. Understand?" I verified, and he nodded. "Everyone here will keep you safe."

"I…I want to help."

"You do help, Sam. You don't even know how much you help."

Just sitting there with him was like a balm to a burn. He and his sister were everything I worked for, everything I fought for, and the reason I stayed grounded and in control. Bella fought with me, but our kids were our focus.

He nodded, but he looked me in the eye. "No, I meant, I can help with the drone or in the computer room with Aunt Alice."

"Oh, God, son," I said through a groan. "Your mother would kill me dead."

He giggled. "No, she wouldn't."

"Maybe," I teased him. "But one major decision at a time. Don't we have an appointment in the barn?"

My boy lit up like a fucking Christmas tree, nodding vehemently.

At the same time, the door opened again, and my Bethy was bursting in. "C'mon! Mom says to get your butts in the kitchen!"

"You guys are awful bossy this morning," I grumbled, standing up with Sammy in my arms and setting him on my shoulder like a sack. "This is a lot of trouble for two little fluff-balls that poop in a box."

Bethy laughed, and Sammy giggled, fighting my tickling hands as we walked down the hall, through the living room, and into the kitchen.

Bella wasn't alone at the counter. Rose was with her, sipping tea and munching on toast. She seemed a little pale, but she gave us a smile when we came in with loud laughs and teases.

I set Sammy down on the stool next to Bella, kissing my wife before walking around to the other side of the counter.

"Let me grab something to eat, and I'm all yours, guys," I promised, picking up a plate and filling it with toast, eggs, and bacon. "Someone was busy this morning."

"Me," Rose admitted. "I couldn't sleep."

I eyed her again, but it was Bella's slow, discreet shake of her head that shut me up. My eyebrows furrowed, but I ate quickly while the kids chattered away with their mom and Rose. Once I was finished, I set my plate in the sink, and the kids were already on their feet, dragging us toward the front door.

"Okay, okay, okay," I said, which made everyone laugh because I sounded like Alice. However, when the kids raced each other to the barn, I took the opportunity to turn to Bella. "Is Rose—"

"We think so," she cut me off and then kissed my lips quickly. "But you can't say anything. She's only taken a store pregnancy test."

"Oh, hell," I said through a deep sigh. "Does Emmett know yet?"

"No."

"Oh, for fuck sake," I grumbled. "We have to plan for her then, Bella. She's… Nothing can happen to… She goes into the bunker with the kids and Aunt Kate."

"Yeah?" Bella asked in a deep laugh. " _You_ tell her that."

Grinning, I shrugged. "Not a chance in hell."

We arrived in the barn, and I was greeted by snorts and whinnies from Goliath, Samson, and the newest addition, Noah – Goliath's offspring. I gave them all pats and attention and then turned to see the one stall blocked off with bales of hay. My kids were inside covered in fluffy, hyper, playful kittens.

The whole litter was climbing all over them, and they were giggles and grins. I straddled a bale of hay, sitting down with Bella between my legs.

"Oh, my God, they're adorable," Bella whispered, taking a ball of black fluff from my son.

Bethy handed me a white one. They were old enough that their eyes and ears were open but young enough that they still relied upon their mother – a black and gray tabby – who was watching us with sharp green eyes from the corner of the stall while four more kittens of varying colors tumbled around her.

I lifted the little white one up to my face, smiling when she grabbed my nose with both tiny paws. Her claws were needle-sharp, but not enough to hurt, really. I glanced over to Bella, who was kissing the top of the black one's head. It looked blissed-out.

"This is a boy," Bella pointed out, holding him out to me.

"Girl," I told her, trading the white one for the black one. He looked up at me curiously and then rubbed his face against my chin. "Well, shit," I barely said aloud, but Bella chuckled.

My kids, however, were unnaturally quiet, which made me want to laugh and torture them a bit more. They really wanted these two kittens. If there had been an issue, Bella would've put her foot down, but she seemed to be letting me lead on this shit.

My first thought was to lecture them on responsibilities, but the two of them did pretty good with the dogs already. Feeding them, letting them out, and even walking them when we weren't at home were all good habits with Bethy and Sammy. They didn't even think about it. However, a few points did need to be pointed out.

"They have to stay indoors, guys… _If we do this._ " I started, holding up my hand when they started to make all the promises in the fucking universe. "We live in the woods, which means predators – wolves, hawks, eagles, bobcats – animals that prey on the slow and spoiled." I pursed my lips together, because what I didn't say was that I couldn't take the heartbreak of my kids should something get at their pets. "That also means litter boxes. Those are gross but necessary."

They nodded in unison.

"It also means vet visits." I raised an eyebrow at Bella, hoping she understood that these two needed to be fixed ASAP.

"They can go to Lock and Load's vet," Sammy offered.

"They can," Bella agreed, "but what your dad is saying is that this is a different type of responsibility than the dogs. Not harder, just different, and it's _in addition to_ your responsibilities with the dogs. Okay?"

Again, they nodded like crazy.

I glanced up when my dad appeared in the barn, his face serious and all business until he saw the kids. He smiled, but he needed us.

Turning back to the kids, I handed Sammy his black kitten, and Bella gave the white one to Bethy. "The answer is yes, but—" I held up a finger when they started to cheer. "You will help me build that climbing contraption you wanted."

Sammy dove for my lap, hugging me and thanking me.

Bethy squealed and kissed my cheek, saying, "Thank you, Daddy."

I shot a glance to Dad, who was watching on with a small, amused smile on his face. It didn't reach his eyes, however.

"Guys, huddle up," I said to my kids. "Quick family meeting."

Bethy sobered faster than her brother, but both plopped down in the hay in front of us. She was a perceptive thing, giving her Poppy a glance. When everyone was quiet, I sighed, reaching over to cup Bethy's face and then place a hand on Sammy's head briefly.

"From this moment on, I need you guys to listen to what we tell you. Your mom and I still have a bad guy to stop. And this one is clever, so we have to be prepared for all the worst-case scenarios." I paused for a moment, smiling down at the mother cat, who was coming over to say hello – we were in her nursery. "I'm being honest with you two because you've seen some of the ugly parts already and because we can't seem to stop either of you from listening."

Bethy smiled, Sammy grimaced a little, but Bella spoke up.

"He's right. You're both old enough and smart enough to understand the seriousness of this situation, so if we tell you to hide, you're gonna hide." Her tone was not to be debated. "It's quite possible the fight will come to us, and if that happens, we do not have the time or the extra people to get you somewhere safe."

I leaned closer to them. "This place was built with safety in mind, though." I pointed across to Goliath's stall. "Underneath Goliath's pile of hay is a bunker." Both kids looked around me across the barn and then back to me. "You'll be in there should shit go bad." Bethy opened her mouth to say something about my language, and I said, "Don't even bring the swear jar up, little sweetness. I said yes to the kittens. I'm in the good for _days_." I raised an eyebrow her way.

Bethy laughed but nodded, holding up her hands.

"Edward," Bella said through a laugh, shaking her head at me. "I need you guys to set an example for the rest of the kids, please. But as soon as we say hide, then you'll come here."

"Okay," Sammy said softly. "I…I can help. I can help Aunt Alice!"

"No, sir," Bella shut him down instantly. "Not a chance. I love that you want to help, but the best way to do that is to stay safe. If we know you're safe, it lets us concentrate on what we need to be doing, which means we won't make mistakes because our mind is elsewhere, and that means _we_ can stay safer. Am I clear?"

My son looked disappointed, but he acquiesced. "Yeah."

"What about…" Bethy started but trailed off, glancing around the barn. "What about the horses, the dogs, these guys?" she asked, and I'd expected it, really. She'd been raised with most of these animals.

"You take the cats with you," I told her. "Let me worry about the rest. We'll need Lock and Load. Maybe the horses, too."

"Okay."

"Good," Bella said, cupping Bethy's face and kissing her forehead. She did the same to Sammy. "Go play. We've got work to do."

When the kids left, giving Poppy a high-five on the way by, Bella and I stood up to face him. He'd been waiting patiently.

"He's been spotted in Juneau." His words were soft but firm. "We don't know how many are with him, but the facial-recognition software caught his face in a convenience store just outside the city."

My nostrils flared with hate and my temper. "This asshole doesn't know when to quit," I stated. "Fine. Let him come. He'll regret coming to wherewe know every fucking inch of the place. I don't give a fuck how many motherfuckers he brings with him."

"That's my opinion, too. Let's lock this place down, son."

"Roger that," I said, turning to Bella. "We need to plan, sweetness."

"I see that." She nodded, looking between us. "Then tell me what you need."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Apparently, I wasn't done with family time. ;) Or Ji-Yun, to be honest. And really, who can resist Mercward and a pile of fluffy kittens? LOL**

 **Anyway, I ran a bit later than I'd intended with this chapter, but I'm simply happy the muse isn't pouting anymore. I'll take what I can get. So until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N… I'm a little later than usual with this one. It's been a stressfully busy last few weeks. We left off at Aunt Kate's. Kim Min-Jun is still a threat. I'll let you guys get to it.**

 **See me down at the bottom to answer a question or two…**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 26**

 **BELLA**

"Hello, boys." I smiled up at Goliath and Samson, who were currently being saddled by Tom and Obie. Mary, Ruth, and Noah, the newest addition, were next to them. "You've gotten big and handsome, Noah."

He was tall and dark like his father, Goliath, but his temperament was more like Mary – calm, easygoing. He nuzzled my cheek a little, giving a snort or two when I patted his neck. All five horses were being put to work today. And with Goliath out of his stall, the bunker was getting aired out, stocked up, and kittens were moved in – Mom included, who I found out was named Delilah. Aunt Kate's biblical names never ended, which I found humorous because she wasn't exactly religious.

Edward and Carlisle would be on Goliath and Samson. Goliath only let a few people ride him, and Edward was one of them. Austin and Junior would be on Mary and Ruth, which left Noah, who was being ridden by Jasper. Emmett, Mickey, Ned, and Harry would be either on foot or the ATV. Emmett wasn't a fan of horseback riding. He'd claimed that something that big had a mind of its own and that mind could decide to buck his ass off the side of a mountain. Jasper had been unable to stop laughing.

Goliath gave a grumble, his heavy hooves shifting a little.

"You gonna give me shit today, buddy?" Edward asked him, and I turned to watch the two of them. "Why do I bother asking? You always give me shit."

Goliath whinnied softly, shaking his head.

My giggle caught their attention, and Goliath pressed his long face against my torso.

"No, asshole, you can't have her today. It's me. Your request is denied," Edward said through a chuckle.

I grinned up at the big black horse that seemed to scare everyone but me. "Later, big guy."

"I swear he rolls his eyes at me," Edward muttered sarcastically.

Smiling up at him, I shrugged. "He's just as cranky as you are."

Edward fought a smile, running a hand downGoliath's nose. "Maybe."

"Right… Maybe," I teased him, running my fingers through Goliath's mane and then patting his neck. "I need you to be careful out there. No taking chances. No bullshit."

Edward huffed a laugh but sobered quickly. "Yes, ma'am. This is simply a scouting trip. We're adjusting cameras, checking fences, and looking for the best spots to set up sentries."

"I know, but bears and wolves aren't in on our plans," I told him.

He laughed. "No, but let's hope that if there are any out there, they're on our side."

"Wouldn't that be a justified ending for Kim? Mauled by a bear," I said, snorting softly at the level of weirdness that this whole thing had been.

"It's not enough," Edward stated firmly, checking Goliath's reins and saddle. "Anyway, we'll have Lock and Load with us, and Aunt Kate's two huskies will stay here."

Nodding, I hoped those two dogs weren't too young. Aunt Kate had lost Tia last year to cancer, so Ezekiel – Zeke – had been the last litter she'd had. She'd gotten Ada from a breeder in Anchorage. Leaving the younger ones here seemed to be the smartest idea.

"Sweetness," Edward said, coming to stand in front of me. He pressed a long, heavy kiss to my forehead. "This is just a few hours. Just before dark, everyone will be at their posts. I need you ladies on the cameras, motion sensors, and drones."

I kissed his lips, whispering, "Okay," just as everyone who was heading out made their way into the barn. Reaching into the front pouch of my hoodie, I pulled out the earpieces I'd brought for the men. "Here, guys. Alice is waiting for your radio check."

"Ma'am," they all said, each one picking up an earpiece and tucking it into their ear.

I put in my own, listening when they called in. Once everyone was on their horse or ATV, I smiled up at Edward, rubbing Goliath's strong neck again and then my husband's thigh.

"Take care of him, Goliath," I whispered to the big black horse, kissing his soft nose.

Following them out of the barn, I smiled up at Junior, who was giving his cousin a hell of a teasing.

"C'mon, cousin, spill it. You gonna hit that or what?" he asked with a slight southern drawl.

Austin scowled at his way more outgoing cousin. "Will you shut the fuck up?" When he caught my eye, he grimaced. "Sorry, Miss Bella."

I waved it away with a laugh, but I wasn't sure who they were talking about until I glanced up at the front porch to see Mack sitting on the steps. I raised my eyebrows but kept my thoughts to myself. Makenna had had such a hard break-up with Wes that I wasn't sure she was even looking, but apparently I was mistaken.

Before I could talk to her, I needed to check in with Eleazar. I stepped into the military tent, giving a smile to Ji-Yun's guards and Dr. Sharp, who waved me over.

"Let me check those stitches, Bella," she offered, patting the stool. "I won't keep you long."

Nodding, I took a seat. She carefully removed my bandage as Eleazar walked over.

"I was asked to find out where Ji-Yun would be placed," I told him, glancing down at my wound that was hardly a blip on the radar when it came to pain at this point.

"The other bunker." His reply came quickly as he pointed to his two other guards. "They'll be with her, along with the doc here. Dean and I will be working under Carlisle in that area of the woods." He grinned at the thought and then explained, "I do believe Carlisle will be keeping a personal eye on Dean. I do not envy the guy should he fuck up."

I huffed a laugh, sneaking a glance at Dean, who was monitoring Ji-Yun's conversation with her son and parents. "We'll be putting Marcus and Miranda with Esme, Sarah, and the kids in the barn's bunker. Obie and Tom will be in the hayloft to shoot anyone who comes anywhere near it."

Eleazar nodded. "And your girls?"

"With me in the computer room unless it becomes unsafe to stay. Alec is with us because that leg of his will slow him down out on the property. He'll be the one to make the call to abandon the computer room."

"I don't see it getting that far, but it's good to plan," he agreed.

Dr. Sharp finished rebandaging my arm, giving me a smile. "Looks good. The stitches should come out in a few days."

"Thank you," I told her, handing Eleazar two earpieces. "Please check in with Alice to make sure it's working. The other one is for Dean."

"Roger that, Bella," Eleazar replied, tucking his comm link in and checking in with Alice.

I left the tent, heading toward the front porch where Mack was still sitting. I stopped in front of her, asking, "Wanna talk about it? Or _him_?"

She smiled a little, shaking her head. "It's not on the list of important shit, Bells. We're kinda busy, don'tcha think?"

"I'd rather address it now so it doesn't affect the upcoming events," I answered sarcastically.

She laughed, shrugged a shoulder. "If I knew what the hell I was thinking or feeling, I'd tell you. But I promise it won't affect anything."

"Fair enough. Then let's go make sure the guys are all on track," I conceded as we walked back into the house. I adjusted my earpiece, taking my position standing behind Alice. "IGOR, property cameras up on monitor one, GPS tracking on all Gravity personnel on monitor two, and satellite overview of the entire property on monitor three."

 _Yes, Miss Bella_.

The three large flatscreen monitors hanging on the wall above Alice's computer station lit up one after the other. I could understand why they were out scouting. Several of the property cameras were either dirty, needed to be repositioned, or needed to be replaced altogether. Animals or weather most likely had shifted or damaged them.

The cameras that were functioning properly caught movement as our scout team began their search, repairs, and adjustments. Emmett and Mickey were on one of the ATVs taking the main road into the property toward the entrance gate, and they were about to check the fences, cameras, and gates before locking it all down. Ned and Harry were taking their ATV around the backside of the property inside the fence.

However, the men on horseback were leaving the fenced property out the back gate. There were old trails – both hiking and riding – that led in from the Denali National Park. I was familiar with some of those trails. We'd used them for hiking and camping with the kids, and we'd used them a couple of years ago to help me train on Jasper's sniper rifle. Edward and I had used them to find a moment of privacy, a thought that made me smile a bit.

It was on these trails that the guys were going to add more cameras because Kim could use the park to move in on us. The cameras – hidden in bushes, trees, and rock crevasses – would be wireless and connected to IGOR.

"Alice, darlin'," Jasper piped up.

"Go ahead, Jasper," she replied.

"You're good to connect to cameras six, seven, and eight."

"Okie dokie. IGOR, access new cameras."

 _Yes, Miss Alice._

Jasper's silly-sweet grin popped up on one of the new cameras, making us all chuckle. He gave a thumbs-up, getting back up on Noah to continue on the trail, where he'd be looking for decent spots to set up his sniper south of the house, which aimed toward the main road.

"Sweetness," Edward called.

"Go ahead, Edward."

"Cameras four, five, and ten are set."

"Copy that. IGOR, access new wireless cameras."

New shots of the woods and trails on the west side of Aunt Kate's house bloomed into life on Alice's monitor. Edward's face was a mix of grumpy frustration at dealing with technology and handsome concentration at the job at hand.

"Lookin' good, baby," I told him, getting that sweet, slightly cocky half grin of his.

Carlisle was next to set his cameras up, followed by Junior. Last was Austin, calling his location in, which was the opposite side from Jasper's.

"Miss Bella, cameras thirteen, fourteen, and fifteen are in position," he called over the radio.

"Okay, thank you," I said as Alice instructed IGOR to connect to the last of the extra cameras.

Austin's face lit up one screen, and I caught Mack looking his way.

Rose shook her head, meeting my eyes. "That's one good-looking man," she muttered just low enough the radio didn't catch it. "Who knew Harry had a part in _that_."

Grinning her way, I called everyone over the radio. "Okay, guys, we're going to turn all surveillance over to IGOR. Any movement or sound will trigger him, as well as any light after the sun sets. I need to know where each post will be and who will be there."

They were out scouting locations for another two hours. The front gate was locked, and Harry and Ned had already settled in at their post there. Jasper and Edward were still out on the Denali trails on Noah and Goliath, accompanied by Lock and Load. Everyone else – Carlisle, Austin, Junior, Mickey, and Emmett – had come back in to report where their locations would be, load up on weapons and ammo, and grab a bite to eat. Tom and Obie were getting the barn set up for the kids and Esme to be moved into the bunker.

Out the window, Carlisle was talking with Eleazar and Dean, which meant they were getting ready to move Ji-Yun to the underground bunker in the woods.

"Why's Dad and Uncle Jasper so far up the mountain trail?" Sammy asked, sitting down beside me with his plate of chili dogs and chips. His dark eyes were studying the monitor that showed the Gravity team's GPS trackers.

I didn't have to answer; Bethy did it for me.

"Because, silly, he's getting up high enough he can see if someone's coming." She popped a chip into her mouth, pointing to the map. "Look. From here he can see almost every direction. The trail that comes in from the visitor center is here," she said, pointing to the other side of the mountain ridge. "Then there's the main road here, so he's gonna want to see this trail. Poppy said that this jerk came into Alaska through Juneau, so Dad will want to see this trail too."

She pointed out the triangle that Edward and Jasper had indeed said they wanted to scope out while out on the horses.

"Yeah, but he needs a drone or somethin'." Sammy looked to me with determination and an accusatory expression. "They can't see everything."

I shook my head. It was official… Edward and I had created two little monsters. I was very proud as I kissed the top of his head.

"Here, my minions," Alice soothed, handing Sammy the control to one of her many toys. "This one is different than the one I made you. This one flies like an airplane. Got it?" Once he nodded, Alice did what she always did with the kids – she told them the brutal truth. "Now, you can help until Alecsays you have to go. No arguments. Okay?"

"Okay, Aunt Alice."

I smiled over at Alice, wondering not for the first time why she didn't want kids. She was amazing with all of them. She'd say she makes a better aunt, so I never argued. She'd made her choice long ago, and it worked for her.

"Now, check in with your dad and let him know he's got eyes in the sky."

Bethy grinned like she'd been given an early Christmas present as she and Sammy tucked earpieces into their ears. "Dad, come in."

"Yes, little sweetness," he called back, and I could hear the smile in his tone already.

"Aunt Alice wanted us to let you know that you've got eyes in the sky."

"Copy that. Give me a minute. We're almost to the top of the trail."

I pulled up a chair next to my son, stealing a potato chip and watching the same drone camera that Alice had used at the mountain cabin. It was also the same one that Emmett had controlled from here while we were fighting Kim's men in Trinity.

"Ten-four," she answered him, clicking where Alice was pointing. "We're sending you and Uncle Jasper the drone's camera feed now, Dad. It'll be on your phone when you stop."

Edward chuckled, but it was Jasper who answered this time. "Okay, we're on point. Show us what you've got."

"I'm starting at the main road," Sammy told them.

Aunt Kate's property shrank on the screen as Sammy lifted off and took the drone up high enough to give everyone a wide view of all the roads, trails, and entrances. Jasper and Edward guided him where they needed the view as Sammy worked his way north toward where they were on the mountain pass. He followed every instruction as best he could while working with something he'd never touched before that moment.

Sammy flew the drone beyond his dad and Jasper, banking over the mountain toward the visitor center of Denali National Park. He took his time following the trails toward the parking area. There were more cars there than I expected for being the middle of the week, though it was summertime, so it was prime hiking/camping season.

"If I were a tourist, that's where I'd come in," Alice stated to no one in particular. "It's easy to find on the map, it has access without security, and they can pose as hikers."

"It seems obvious, though. Doesn't it, Alice?" Edward queried over the radio.

"Maybe. But he has no idea what's in that wilderness. He only knows where to go. He also is going to know that even if we didn't know he was coming, we could severely kick his ass."

My kids giggled, which caused Edward to gasp mockingly. "Swear jar, Alice."

"Shut up. They hear worse on TV."

Bethy nodded and shrugged at the same time, looking identical to her father.

"Edward, we're not going to be able to see anything under the tree cover. And most of the trails have some blind spots as well," I noted as Sammy circled the drone again.

"Yeah, sweetness, I know." He sighed over the radio. "I'd ask for thermals, but the wildlife out here would destroy any sort of reliability."

"Maybe we'll luck out and they'll all get eaten by a bear." Bethy's tone was wry and sarcastic.

"See? I said the same thing!" I said through a laugh, kissing my daughter's temple.

"Did you really?" she gasped.

Edward was laughing his ass off when he answered her. "Yes, little sweetness, though she had wolves in the mix too."

"Oooh! Wolves!" Sammy said hopefully.

"How did my family get this way?" Edward asked dramatically.

"When we get back, I'm gonna shove your face into a mirror," Jasper told him.

"You can _try_." Edward paused for a moment as Jasper laughed at him. "I think we have all we need up here. We'll head back to get ready. I have a feeling he'll come in tonight."

"Roger that, Edward. We'll see you in a few," I told him, turning to my kids. "You two did awesome, but Aunt Alice is right. You can help up until Alec says it's time for you to hide. Am I clear?"

"Yeah, Mom," they both answered me.

I got up, kissing both of them, and headed into the kitchen to grab myself something to eat. I had an eerie feeling that we were looking at a very long night.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

"How did my family get this way?" Jasper repeated mockingly as he scanned our surroundings with the military-grade binoculars. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?"

Laughing, I patted Goliath's strong neck while walking him a bit by the reins. I'd hopped down to watch my son work that drone just as well as Emmett had, not to mention anything Alice could've done. I was very proud of my kids; they proved over and over just how smart and amazing they were.

I tucked my phone back into my side pocket of the cargo pants I was wearing, waiting for Jasper to give the all-clear. He sighed in frustration, pulling the binoculars away from his face.

"Bella's got a point. We can't see through all this tree cover. That motherfucker could be right over there, and we'd never know it." He pointed in the direction of the tight cluster of trees just to the northeast of us.

Noah and Goliath both shifted on their feet while the dogs sniffed around. We'd brought Lock and Load with us as extra eyes and ears, not to mention noses. They could alert us to predators, both human and animal. We'd left Aunt Kate's huskies back at the farm. Ada and Zeke were still a little young, so they wouldn't have listened as well as Lock and Load, which could get them killed. I'd rather have them guarding the barn with Obie and Tom anyway.

Jasper handed over the binoculars, and I scanned the trails. I knew most of them. For someone not used to the area, they'd most likely use the Triple Lakes Trail to access this area. It was about a ten-mile hike. There was also the Eielson Visitor Center, too. It was accessible off one of the main park roads, and the hike started fairly high in the mountains.

Jasper mounted Noah, taking the binoculars from me and stowing them in his bag slung across his shoulder. I reached for Goliath's saddle, giving one more slow gaze around me. Just as I was about to put a foot in the stirrups, a blip of light or reflection caught my attention. It was several yards away, but it seemed to have come from one of the trees.

"Gimme the binoculars again," I muttered low to Jasper, and he reached back into his bag.

"What'd you see?"

"Hang on."

I stayed near Goliath, using him as cover as I scanned again in the direction I'd seen the small flash. It was in a tree that I caught the movement and the color that didn't blend in with the forest around us. White. It wasn't much, and I would've never seen it without the binoculars, but it was there. A small triangle-ish bit of white T-shirt, and it was attached to someone just below the low-hanging branch of a fir.

"Christ! Sniper! Jasper, get—"

There was no sound, simply the nanosecond between flash and Jasper hitting the ground in a grunt. Noah jumped a little, but Goliath stayed put as I ran around the two to get to Jasper, who was bleeding like a bitch.

"Talk to me, J. What's hit?" I asked him, rolling him onto his side as I reached in my bag for something, anything to stem the blood.

"Leg, leg!" he ground out through gritted teeth. "I think it went through, but… Son of a bitch!"

Both dogs reacted with growls, flashes of dangerous teeth, and hackles raised, but they were getting the horses riled up.

"Lock and Load, on me. Down!" I ordered them both as I ripped pieces of a spare shirt into strips.

Load's blue eyes were sharp as he did as I'd ordered, but he didn't stop watching, guarding, growling. I needed all the living beings up here to stay the fuck alive. Without the horses, getting back to the farm would be a bitch, especially now that Jasper was hit, and the dogs would tell me if someone came too fucking close.

Tapping my earpiece, I called to the farm. "Homebase, come in," I stated low as I checked Jasper's thigh. It was a through and through, but it would bleed like a motherfucker if I didn't get a makeshift tourniquet on it. "Fuck, J, this was a close one."

"Go ahead, Edward," I heard Bella answer.

"Sweetness, I got company out here," I replied, pausing before I said the next thing because this would send every-fucking-body into a damned frenzy. "And I… Jasper's down."

Flinching at the overload of voices over the radio, I focused on Jasper. "If I get this wrapped up, do you think you could ride?"

"Maybe." He shook his head. "Probably not. I don't fucking know, Ed!"

"Jasper, you'd better talk to me right now!" Alice yelled over the radio, and she sounded panicked and angry, which wasn't like her.

"Answer her," I said, nudging him to focus.

I knew this feeling. I knew pain from wounds, but I also knew the sound of the other half of my heart about to go bat-shit crazy with worry because she couldn't set eyes on me. Alice needed to hear him.

"I'm hit, darlin', but I'm okay. Just…find these bastards for me," he said through heavy breaths.

"On it, on it, on it," she chanted, sounding way more relieved.

"Okay," I said, meeting his gaze before I shifted that leg. "Brace yourself. This will fucking hurt, got me?"

He was shaking, sweating, and breathing heavy as I placed folded pieces of that shirt on both the entrance and exit wound, tying the strips around it to keep them in place. More voices called over the radio, but I was trying to make sure the wounds were completely covered, at least for the moment. I heard Bella and Eleazar, I heard Emmett giving orders to the others, and finally the tone I'd grown up hearing met my ears.

"Son, if you don't fucking answer me…" my dad yelled over the radio.

"I'm here, I'm here."

"What's your status?" he asked.

"I'm at the top of the mountain trail. I've got a sniper approximately a click away to my north-northeast. Jasper is wounded; it's a through and through. I don't think he can ride—"

Two shots splintered the tree behind us, and I made a split-second decision.

"J, I'm sending the horses back down the trail; they're a fucking target up here. We'll have to dig in. Got me?" I waited until he nodded wearily at me before moving.

Staying low, I walked to Noah and took Jasper's sniper case off the saddle. I tied his reins to Goliath's saddle. The cranky old horse was a lot of things, but stupid wasn't one of them. That horse had been trained ages ago on how to go straight back to the farm. Noah, not so much. I grabbed my own stuff off Goliath, soothing him a little.

"Go home," I told him, popping him lightly on the rump to get him to go. He snorted but took off down the trail, showing his offspring the way.

"We're coming to you," Dad stated firmly.

"Don't you dare leave that fucking farm unprotected! That's probably what Kim is expecting."

"Edward, I'm not leaving the farm unprotected. The baby bears are going into their den, Goldilocks is checking the forest, and the rest of the goddamn bears know their fucking plan."

Jasper snorted wearily, rolling his eyes up to me. "Copy that," he answered softly. "Ed's gonna get me to a high spot. I can still fucking shoot."

"You sure?" I asked him, because getting him to a high spot would hurt like hell with that leg of his. When he nodded, I glanced around us to find him a place to set up.

I knew for a fact I couldn't get him in a tree, but I could get him up a bit more on the trail so he could set himself up in the rocky terrain. He'd have cover and a good overview of the trails around us.

"Okay, I'm gonna put you up there," I told him, jerking a chin toward the rocky overhang a little farther ahead.

He nodded, starting to reach for his equipment, but I stopped him. I loaded myself down with his bag and mine, not to mention his sniper rifle case. I shook my head at the fact that I hadn't been this weighed down with gear since the Air Force, and that was in basic training.

"Let's get you up," I said, wrapping his arm around my neck and holding on to his side. "Don't put weight on that leg. You'll know all about it, and so will everything with hearing within a fucking mile radius."

"No shit," he grunted.

It wasn't easy, and it damn well wasn't speedy, but I got him to the spot I thought he'd be the safest and with the best advantage. Once he pointed to the spot he wanted to sit, I lowered him to the ground. I set his gear next to him, taking the binoculars as he set up his sniper rifle. The area where the sniper had been before was now vacated, which meant those bastards were on the move.

"Guys, guys, guys," Alice called over the earpieces.

"Go ahead, Alice," I muttered while still scanning the trails around us for movement.

"Edward, I went ahead and went thermal on the drone," she started, and I wondered for a split second if it was my son still controlling it. "You were right. The animal life did throw it off for a second… _Until_ I could pinpoint large masses on the move. I'm sorry to report no bears, but I do have a cluster of heat moving through the woods not far from you."

"Excellent, Alice. Talk me to their location."

"You said they were north-northwest from you, and they still are. The group is moving in a southerly direction your way. Off trail. They're between the Triple Lakes Trail and the one you guys were on. Look at your phone, Edward."

I did as she asked, pulling out my phone to see the feed she was sending me. Jasper tapped my leg, and I knelt down so he could see what she was showing us. He glanced from the phone to the wilderness and then back to the phone and finally pointed to the section of woods. He set his rifle that way but then reached for his bag, shoving it toward me.

"Go," he whispered, sweating in pain, and despite that pain, those hands of his were steady as fuck when he handed me knives, grenades, and ammo. "Go in silent. Take that trail until you're behind them, and then I want you to hunt those motherfuckers down."

"Wait!" Bella called over the radio. "Edward, don't move yet."

"Go ahead, Sweetness," I replied while strapping myself down with everything he'd just handed me, as well as my own gear.

"There's another group moving in from the visitor center trail, but you've got time. They're farther out."

I glanced at my phone, showing Jasper that group too. "Got it, Bella. Keep me posted on their progress."

"Copy that. I'm also sending you the locations of help heading your way," she said cryptically. "Homebase is covered; Carlisle told me to tell you 'pyramid formation.'"

"Thank you, sweetness." I glanced at Jasper, who was nodding as he pulled shrubbery around him to hide himself, and we both understood that there were three teams surrounding and guarding the farm.

I quickly thought out where everyone would be: Tom and Obie in the barn, Ned and Harry at the front gate, and lastly a team to watch the back of the property. I wasn't sure who Dad would've picked to guard the latter – most likely himself and Dean.

"Also, two teams of two are on the move."

"Ten-four," I told her, standing up and shouldering my bag as I glanced Jasper's way.

"I'm good. I've got you. Go!" he grunted out as he shifted to aim out over the woods and trails, moving gingerly to avoid that wound of his.

Kneeling down, I took a bit of dirt to my face to lessen the shine. I also pulled on a darker jacket to not only cover the lighter-colored shirt I was wearing but to protect myself from whatever I might encounter in those damn woods. Jasper and I hadn't been prepared to stay out here, but we had no fucking choice now, so we were going to work with what we had.

Before I walked away, Jasper said, "Watch yourself out there, Ed. I'll keep watch from here."

"Copy that," I said, leaving him to finish camouflaging himself. Turning to the dogs, I said, "Lock, stay. Load, on me."

Lock was excellent to guard Jasper. Load, on the other hand, was almost frightening when he hunted, and as I left on the trail with him at my side, I was banking on it. We ran silently as fast as we could to the point Jasper and I had agreed would be the best to sneak in behind these assholes.

The difference between trail and off-trail was massive. Trees blocked the sun, but it also changed the sound. It was quieter, more of an enclosed feeling. Sounds of wildlife around us paused as we moved through the trees, brush, and rocks.

Load and I jumped over a small creek, taking cover when voices met our ears. Peering around a large tree trunk, I caught sight of two men lagging behind their group. The rest were several yards ahead. The man closest to me would be no problem, but the other would raise an alarm if I didn't do this the right way. Both men were armed and unaware of my presence. I needed to keep silent, so I reached down for my knife inside my boot.

I held a hand up to Load to stay and worked my way from cover to cover of trees and rocks to stay out of sight. As I neared the closest man, I whistled low, bringing Load from his hiding place at the same time I wrapped a hand around the man's mouth. My knife was at his throat, ending him as Load's movement made the second man spin in around. Before any triggers could be pulled or anyone could call out, I threw my knife hard and fast, smiling when the dull _thunk_ met my ears. The second mancollapsed to the forest floor.

Tapping my earpiece, I said softly, "Two down. I'm going after the rest of these assholes."

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Okay, the shit has hit the fan, I suppose. ;) I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can.**

 **To answer a question that seems to be coming up… How long will this be? I don't know. If I had to guess, a few more chapters, but at this point that's all it is…a guess. There are a few more things that need to happen, so I don't want to put a number to the chapters just yet.**

 **I'm slowly getting these chapters out, so there's still no set schedule. I thank each and every one of you for your patience and endless love for these characters. Until next time… Mooches, Deb**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N… I know, I know, I know… It's been** _ **forever**_ **.**

 **We left off in Alaska at Aunt Kate's. Kim Min-Jun has men heading their way. And yes, Jasper's been shot, which means Edward is out there essentially alone.**

 **I'll let you get to it.**

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **Chapter 27**

 **BELLA**

"Two down. I'm going after the rest of these assholes."

My eyes met Alec's, and we both understood just how pissed off Edward was at the moment. It wasn't just the job. It was the fact that this particular enemy didn't know when to quit. Kim stepping foot in Alaska had made this personal, because too many of us had been hurt – not to mention the loss of Felix – and everyone associated with Kim had to die. We had no choice. No one could leave, knowing what or where this place was.

The whole property had kicked into gear when Edward had called in Jasper's injury. Alice was livid, and I think if she could've used the military's smart bombs, she would've blown up half of Denali just to end this shit. Emmett and Mickey dropped their food into the garbage, shoved as much equipment and ammo as they could into bags, and got right back on the ATV. Austin and Junior had handed off the horses, geared up, and set out on foot, double-timing it back out into the woods.

That left Carlisle, Dean, Boris, and Eleazar and his men left to guard the property inside the fence. Ned and Harry were holding the front gate until they were needed elsewhere. Ji-Yun was already in the bunker inside the woods. However, Alice was using Sammy's skills at flying the drone, and we hadn't sent the kids into the barn bunker yet, but Alec was about to change that.

He stepped closer to me. "Bella, they're about to unleash hell. They don't need to see this shit," he whispered to me. Once I nodded in agreement, he turned to Bethy. " _Bambina_ , get everyone out to the barn. Take Esme and Aunt Kate with you."

"Aw, man," Sammy groaned but handed the controls of the drone over to Alice, who immediately set it to fly automatically via IGOR. "C'mon, Bethy."

"Guys, come here," I called to them, kissing their foreheads. "Please do what Gamma tells you down there."

"Okay, Mom. Love you. Be safe," they both said at the same time.

"We'll be fine," Esme said from the doorway of the computer room. "Aunt Kate isn't going down there, but Miranda and I will take care of the kids."

I glanced around her into the kitchen to see Aunt Kate and Boris setting up a sniper rifle that rivaled anything Jasper had ever used. My eyebrows shot up because I'd completely forgotten that Aunt Kate's late husband, Garrett, had taught her how to shoot. I also didn't know just exactly where she'd be setting up. It was clear she and Boris had their own plans outside of ours.

Before Esme could walk away, I turned to the table in the computer room and grabbed an earpiece. "Here," I told her, handing it over. "Take this. You'll be able to hear what's going on… That is, you _might_ be able to if you get a signal down there."

"I'll check in once we're settled, Bella," she said, tucking it into her ear.

I turned to my kids. "Earpieces, please." I held out my hand as both of them started to argue. "No, not this time. I'm sorry. Gamma will let you know if something happens."

Bethy frowned, but Sammy did as I asked.

"I don't mind you wanting to help your dad, uncles, and Poppy, but this isn't a game. This will be too much. You, too, Bethy. Hand it over."

Reluctantly, she gave it up, leaving with her brother and the rest of the kids. Katelyn wasn't happy about it, but she was the youngest. Some of the kids were old enough to bring something with them – phones, games, books. Miranda and Esme were bringing drinks and snacks. We had no idea how long they'd have to hide, but we needed them out of sight.

In a few moments, Esme's voice rang crystal clear over the earpieces once everyone was in the barn's bunker.

"Bella," Carlisle called over the radio. "Look out the window."

I glanced up, my heart clenching just a little. Goliath was at the back gate with Noah in tow. I knew Edward had sent the horses down the mountain trail, but both horses there meant that they were on foot out in the woods, and that meant they were vulnerable. There was no quick escape. And with Jasper's injury, that was fucking dangerous.

"I'll get them," Rose started, but I shook my head.

"Absolutely not," I hissed. "You take over here for just a minute. I'll go get them at least into the barn."

The last thing I needed was to have the possibly pregnant woman handle already spooked horses. Goliath was a moody thing when calm. When he was nervous, he could be dangerous. Edward usually handled him when he was like that, but since he wasn't there and Tom and Aunt Kate were busy, I figured the big black horse would be okay with me. I ran to the gate, slowing down to approach Goliath.

"Hello, boys," I soothed as I opened the gate.

Goliath was snorting and twitching, his eyes a bit wild. I held a hand out for him, but he shifted a little. Noah was even more nervous, but being tied to Goliath kept him from bolting.

"Easy, big guy." I tried to be as patient as I could, considering all the activity I could hear over the radio.

Mack and Alice were keeping an eye on the other group moving in from the visitor center trail. Edward and Jasper were working together in order to sandwich Kim's men between them, and in doing so had eliminated two more and were working on a third and fourth, who seemed to have holed themselves up in an abandoned cabin.

Goliath finally eased his nose to my hand, and I softly glided up to grasp hold of his reins. He fought for a split second, but then he gave in and allowed me to lead him and Noah back into the yard. After closing the gate, I led them both back to the barn, where Tom was waiting for us, along with Dr. Sharp. Tom took the horses, walking them to two empty stalls. But Dr. Sharp looked concerned.

"I heard about Jasper. I can help," she said, lifting the heavy bag with a red cross on it. "If he stays out there too long without medical attention, he could go into shock…or bleed out." Before I could argue, she went on. "I _am_ military trained as well as a doctor, Bella. I can take care of myself out there. I can fight _and_ help Jasper."

I nodded, thinking it over, but I couldn't send her out there alone. She didn't know the trails, and she wouldn't have someone to watch her back while she worked on Jasper. And Jasper was watching Edward's back. It was like that touchy game of stacked blocks – pull one away and the whole thing could tumble down.

Letting out a frustrated breath, I tapped my earpiece. "Carlisle, come in."

"Go ahead."

"I think we have a change in plans," I started, turning to the weapons cache in Aunt Kate's barn. I threw open the doors, grabbing a bag, some Kevlar vests, and one of Edward's spare baseball caps.

"Talk to me, sweetheart. What are you thinking?" Carlisle asked, and I could hear his skepticism already.

"The doc says we need to relieve Jasper of his position ASAP. Someone's got to take his place," I grunted, grabbing ammo and grenades and guns. I passed some of that stuff over to Dr. Sharp.

"Oh, Christ," he said through a deep sigh. "Somehow, I think I'm gonna fucking hate what I'm about to hear."

I cracked a smile at Dr. Sharp as I put on the cap and pulled my hair through the back. "Oh, probably," I snarked back at him. "Everyone, listen up. Dr. Sharp and I are going to get to Jasper."

I heard Edward swear softly over the radio, but he was in no place to yell, since he was tracking Kim's men in the woods. At the moment, he was positioned outside that abandoned cabin, waiting for someone to make a mistake and show themselves.

"Alec, I need you to take info point with Rose. Alice, I need you to watch our backs on our way to Jasper. And _Jasper_!"

"Ma'am?" he replied, sounding weak and tired. The fact that he wasn't arguing his ability to stay and fight told me more than anything. He was done, and he needed help.

"Stay put and stay sharp. We're coming to you."

"Ten-four," he muttered.

Once I'd checked my weapons, pulled the bag across my shoulder, and shut the door to the weapons' closet, I added, "And Emmett, we're going to need a way to get Jazz off that mountain."

"Roger that, Bells. We'll meet you there."

Looking to Dr. Sharp, I said, "The fact that Eleazar isn't saying anything tells me you've already told him what you're doing."

She smirked and nodded as I handed her a vest. "Doesn't fucking matter. Even if he said no, I'd go anyway. I can't let an injured man die when I could help him."

When we ran by the house, Aunt Kate called out, "Bella-child!"

She and Boris were standing on the front porch, holding the sniper rifle. "I'll take Jasper's position. You'll head in to help Edward."

"Okay," I agreed easily, looking to Boris.

He smiled, holding up an automatic weapon of his own as he took a stance at the front door. "I'm no good in the field anymore, so I'll be here with Alec."

Aunt Kate was not a young woman, but she kept up with Dr. Sharp and me just fine as we left the farm and took the trail Edward and Jasper had taken. We weren't running at top speed, but we weren't walking either.

The trail steepened, and as we rounded a bend, aiming for the spot I had seen on the map, Mickey came into view. Lock came bounding to me, and I ruffled the top of his head.

"Em is getting him," she said, jerking a chin toward our largest and strongest friend, who had Jasper draped across his shoulders.

Jasper was a pale and bloody mess, but Edward had done an excellent job of wrapping that wound up to stem the bleeding.

"Set him down," Dr. Sharp told him softly, putting her bag down next to Jasper.

"Where was he?" Aunt Kate asked, and Emmett led her away to the overlook Jasper had been using.

I looked to Mickey. "Shall we?" I asked wryly, smirking at her evil grin.

"Goddamn, how many times we gotta save Pretty Boy's ass?" she countered with a teasing lilt to her voice, and we both grinned at Edward's scoff over the earpieces.

Before we left, I checked on Jasper, kneeling next to him as the doc worked on that leg of his.

"You're gonna live to keep driving Alice crazy."

He huffed a weak laugh but nodded. "Take the trail on the right. Cross over the creek, and you'll find that cabin a click or so in."

"Thanks, Jazz," I whispered, giving his hand a squeeze and looking to the doc.

"Edward did a good job here. I'm going to rewrap his leg and take him back to the farm," she explained, pointing to the ATV.

Emmett stood up, saying, "I'm going to meet up with Junior and Austin. They're hunting the other group coming in from the mountain trail."

"Roger that," I said, tapping my earpiece. "Edward, Mickey and I are heading your way. Stay put."

"Ten-four, sweetness."

"Lock, on me," I called, waiting until the husky met me at the start of the trail, and then the three of us took the direction Jasper had suggested.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **EDWARD**

Load panted heavily next to me but otherwise stayed quiet. I ran a hand over his head as I kept an eye on the dilapidated cabin in front of us. I listened to the chatter over the earpiece but didn't chime in unless necessary.

Jasper was loaded up and was being taken back to the farm by Dr. Sharp. Emmett was now on foot in route to meet up with Austin and Junior on a different trail. Mickey and Bella were heading my way. But most importantly, my kids – all the kids – were safe and out of harm's way in the bunker, which allowed me to focus on the task at hand.

A shadow shifted inside the cabin, and I lowered down behind the boulder in front of me, readying my weapon should one of these assholes decide to make a run for it or someone inside decided to stand and fight.

The glass in the windows and the front door were gone, leaving just open spaces. The damn thing couldn't have had more than two rooms inside. Trees grew too close or were sprouting from the roof. The shingles were practically nonexistent beneath the moss. I was assuming this motherfucker used to be white, but with all the weather, foliage, and lack of care, the cabin was slowly turning green to match its environment. The forest surrounding this place was essentially eating it alive, swallowing it up whole over time. It was nature's camouflage; I'd almost missed it when I'd been tracking these last two.

Load's ears perked up when a frantic whisper came from the cabin. I smiled at the fact that one of the men inside was panicking.

"He should be fucking scared," I muttered to no one in particular, but Load glanced up at me with his toothy, tongue-hanging-out-the-side grin. "It's a shit-hole place to die, but oh well…" I shrugged a shoulder, checking that his Kevlar vest wasn't too tight.

"Edward," Bella called over the radio, sounding highly amused. "We're approaching the creek. We're not far from you."

"Copy that, sweetness," I whispered, giving the cabin another glance when footsteps thumped inside. I shifted back quickly when the glint of gun metal showed through the window.

Shots pinged all around Load and me – the boulder, the tree trunks on either side of us, and shrubbery. Shards of tree bark hit my neck, cutting my skin a bit.

"Shit," I said softly through a hiss.

I couldn't wait to kill the last of these assholes. I pulled my hand away to see a bit of blood on my fingers; it wasn't enough to worry about, but holy fucking shit, if I wasn't tired of seeing not only my own blood but everyone else's. And I really was going to make every last one of them suffer for all the lives they'd taken – the hostages at the towers, the men at my mother's mountain cabin, military personnel, and the seamen at the Port Angeles harbor. The loss of Felix alone was enough to make me want to skin the man alive, but Kim didn't have enough men for me to kill to make up for all the death he'd brought our way. And I wanted _his_ death to be slow and oh-so-fucking painful. If given the chance, I was going to take my time.

The thought made me smile to myself as I stayed low behind the boulder. I scanned the woods around me, searching for Bella and Mickey, but I found nothing. The two were small, easily concealed behind trees and bushes. Both women were stealthy as hell when they needed to be.

Everything went still for a moment as I leaned back against the boulder with the cabin behind me. The men inside had gone still and ceased radio communication. Load's ears perked up and his eyes were sharp on the woods in front of us, and he even stopped panting so he could hear better. He huffed frustratedly at me, pawing at my arm and whining softly. Glancing in the direction he was staring, I smiled a bit. It was Lock I saw before the two fiercest brunettes I'd ever met stepped around a tree just enough for me to see them. I grinned at Mickey's middle finger aimed my way.

Using hand signals, I told them to stay silent, that there were two men inside the cabin, and that we were going to surround the building. We needed a distraction to send them into the woods and out of their shelter. Mickey nodded and then led Bella around the cabin, using the foliage to stay out of sight. They were taking Lock with them. It took them a few minutes because they had to move silently and slightly away from the cabin in order to get around it without being seen.

"We're in position, Edward," Bella called over the radio.

"Roger that, sweetness," I replied as softly as I could, turning to face the cabin but still using the boulder for cover. "On you, wild child. Turn the lights on."

"Oh, hell yeah," Mickey said with a chuckle. "Time to exterminate the roaches."

I didn't have to wait long. Mickey moved quickly and quietly to a window in the back, tossing a smoke bomb in through one of the open windows. Red, acidic smoke vomited out of every opening in that cabin, and the two men inside panicked. One ran out the door, and the other sort of spilled out of one of the windows, falling onto the ground with a thud. Both were coughing and teary-eyed.

Load moved when I did, teeth bared and a growl rumbling from his chest. He landed on the closest man, latching those sharp teeth onto the man's hand holding his weapon. Screams rang out, but before the other man could move, I shot him. Load's victim, on the other hand, was reaching for a grenade strapped to his belt.

"Grenade! Load, clear!" I ordered, and the dog immediately reacted, running several yards, spinning, and dropping down on his stomach to the forest floor.

The soldier had grabbed his weapon, pulled the pin, and I kicked it as hard as I could, which meant toward the cabin.

"Incoming!" I yelled, dropping to the ground.

The cabin, as old and rotted as it was, completely evaporated with the explosion. Wood, plaster, moss, and branches rained down all around me. My ears were ringing, but I could still hear the dogs barking and the asshole with the grenade start to run.

I sat up, covered in cabin debris and reaching for my gun as the asshole tried to get away. Lock and Load were already barreling down on him with the girls right behind them. Bella called out a warning; Mickey was already aiming.

I wasn't sure what this man was thinking. The dogs seemed to scare him more than Bella and Mickey, and I shook my head as I stood up. The motherfucker was going to stand and fight. I recognized the small triangle of white T-shirt and the sniper rifle on his back.

"What an idiot." I snorted softly to myself, picking up his discarded nine mil and readying my own weapon as he rounded on Bella.

My wife kicked him in the teeth before he could even think about attacking her, and Mickey did the same to the man's kidneys. If I was going to let him live, he'd be pissing blood for a week, but since he'd been the one to shoot first, his life would end in these woods. Blindly, he threw a roundhouse punch, barely connecting with Mickey's deflective maneuver. Bella sent another kick, this time to the side of the man's head. Fucker was getting so frustrated, he launched himself at the closest target, which just happened to be my wife.

As I ran to them, Mickey landed on his back, gripping his hair and putting her gun to his temple, and somewhere along the way, Bella had put a knife to his throat. The fight left him instantly.

"Get him up," I stated, shaking my head and giving Bella a glance as I offered her a hand up. "I pity the man who ever tries to mug you, love."

"Shut up, Edward," she said through a huffy laugh as she took my hand and pulled herself up. Her brow furrowed, and she touched my neck. "I'm fine."

"Do we need this asshole, pretty boy?" Mickey asked, tapping his temple with her weapon to get the man's attention.

"No. We don't have time for the bullshit of questions and translations and lies. I just need all these motherfuckers gone. That's the one who shot Jasper." I turned back to Bella as Mickey ended the last guy in the group I'd been following. "You shouldn't have left the farm, sweetness. But I understand why you did it."

Bella nodded, standing up on her toes to kiss my lips. "As many times as Jasper's saved our asses, I couldn't _not_ get him help when he needed it."

"Like I said…I get it." I nodded, reaching down to strip the man of his weapons and ammo. "Go get the other one's shit." I tapped my earpiece. "Home base, come in."

"Edward, Edward, Edward," Alice chanted. "Everyone okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay. Can you verify that the men in the first team are gone?"

Typing met my ears as I pulled out my phone. Bella, Mickey, and I all took in the map Alice was sending us. She was blending our GPS location with the thermal view of the woods around us. From where we were, there was a few small hotspots toward the farm. Northwest of us was where shit looked like it was about to heat up.

The mountain trail that came in from the visitor center had a large cluster of heat moving in on Austin, Junior, and now Emmett, who was bringing up the rear.

"We should head that way," Bella said, looking up at me.

"You're probably right, but hang on," I told her, scrolling back toward the farm and beyond it.

Two heat sources were at the front gates, and I knew that was Ned and Harry. There was a new cluster of heat coming in from the main road.

"I see it, I see it, I see it," Alice chanted.

"Papa Bear, come in," I called over the earpieces.

"Go ahead," Dad replied.

"You've got company coming in from the main road. And we've got that group coming in from the north trail. Please advise."

"Shit," he hissed, but it was Eleazar who piped up.

"My vote is that everyone fall back to the farm; we could stand our ground here."

"Goddammit," Emmett grunted. "Seriously? What the hell? What numbers are we talkin' here?"

"Stand by, Emmett," Rose answered him.

The girls were working feverishly on the other end. And having watched them do this shit, I knew it wasn't easy. They were trying to fly the drone, distinguish each heat source, and keep an eye on each of us. They probably could've used Bella's help, but I couldn't say I wasn't happy she was standing with me at the moment or that she'd gotten Jasper the help he'd needed.

Looking to Mickey, I asked, "How long until sundown?"

"Late, like eleven, because it's summer. Why?"

"Because we work better in the dark," Bella muttered to herself more than us. She gave a glance around us, finally meeting my gaze. "We've got a few hours before we can take advantage of the dark and knowing this place better than our enemy."

Nodding, I tugged off my cap, ran a hand through my hair, and then pulled the cap back on. "Exactly, sweetness," I said softly, tapping my earpiece. "Do we allow them to come? Or allow them to pass by the two teams out here?"

"I see," Eleazar mused on the other end. "Right now, they could essentially sandwich us inside this farm. And we'd still probably stop them. But if you guys stayed invisible until they were by you, then you could take some of them from behind."

"Sounds fun," Mickey teased, dodging my playful push.

"I like it." Dad's voice was firm. "Edward, get your team into position on the main road side of the farm. Emmett, get yours to the mountain side of the farm. Both teams get low and stay down until each wave has gotten past you. Kate, bring it in closer to the farm and find a good spot to cover."

"Copy that," I said, and Emmett and Aunt Kate called in their own acknowledgements. Turning to the girls, pointed to the map on the phone. "Not far from the main road is a deer stand in a tree. It would be the perfect place for us to stay out of sight."

"What about the dogs?" Bella asked, rubbing Lock's head and checking his Kevlar vest.

"They'll stay low if they're told to," I answered as I studied the map, my eyes narrowing on the smaller heat sources not far from us. "Okay, let's move out. We're taking this trail, but watch your step because this way is a pain in the ass. I want to check these two hotspots. You two take the lead with Lock. I'll watch your six with Load."

"I'm sure you will," Bella said at the same time Mickey muttered, "Freak."

Grinning, I shrugged a shoulder, giving my wife's ass a soft pat. "I can show you _freak_ , wild child. Move out."

Bella's eyeroll was practically audible – and identical to our daughter's expression – and she shook her head at me, saying, "Lock, on me."

"Load, on me," I countered with a chuckle and another pat to her sweet ass. "Watching your six is the best job ever," I whispered in her ear, kissing her temple when she snorted into a laugh.

The direction we headed didn't have a true trail, although it was clear someone or something had used it recently. It was steep and rocky, winding around a bit. I wasn't a hunter, really. Hunting humans in every terrain imaginable over the last several years was enough. My tracking skills were from years of seeking out enemies, lost or missing persons, or even playing hide and seek with my kids. I'd been trained in the military and taught by my dad and several of his mercenary friends – Alec being one of them – on how to notice the small details when someone needed finding. Or in this case, whether it was human or animal. Honestly, I'd have been a bigger help in the air with a bird's-eye view on shit.

The heat source we were closing in on didn't look big enough to be a bear – at least not grizzly, possibly a black bear. I also didn't think it was human either, but I wanted to make sure. Having come in behind Kim's men, I didn't have a count as to how many I'd been chasing. So far, I'd ended four by myself and two more with Mickey and Bella.

Lock led the way with Bella by his side. Mickey took the middle, keeping her eyes constantly searching our surroundings. Load's ears were perked up, his blue eyes sharp. I had my eyes on the closest hotspot on my phone's map. We were zeroing in on it quickly. I gave a soft, sharp whistle to bring the girls to a halt and then gave hand signals that there was something just around the next bend, which was difficult to navigate.

A grunt and some rustling in the brush caused both dogs to growl, with flashing teeth and fur on end. Bella's eyes locked with mine briefly, before all three of us readied our weapons. It wasn't a bear or wolf or any animal, for that matter. My guess had been wrong; it was another of Kim's men, but he wasn't looking so good.

"Well, how do you think…" I started and then studied the whole damn scene.

The bastard was somehow impaled on a sharp shard of a tree branch, and he was bleeding out, hardly caring that we were the enemy. Giving our surroundings a glance, I saw that the area was rocky, covered in slippery moss. The man had to have been rushing through the trail and lost his footing. Apparently he was the last part of the team I'd been hunting.

Pointing a gun to the middle of his forehead, I stripped him of all his weapons and ammo, handing them back to Mickey. He was too weak to resist, barely protesting in Korean.

Giving the girls a glance, I jerked my chin toward the guy who was just about gone. "So…I don't have to tell you to watch your fucking step out here, right?"

Bella sighed, shaking her head at me, but Mickey snarked back, "Always the damn gentleman."

"Always," I countered sarcastically, sounding like Bethy when she'd say, "Duh!"

Before moving on, I checked the map one more time. The thermal showings were minimal – mostly little furry creatures moving about in the underbrush. Nothing was human or bear size. Keeping the farm on our right, we moved quickly as we could through the woods. The ground leveled out, making the hike much easier.

Inside the trees, it was darker, making it feel a bit later than it actually was. Just as we moved beyond the farm, an eerie sound stopped all of us in our tracks. The howl of a wolf echoed in the distance, followed by one seemingly closer. Lock and Load stood rigid, a low growl emanating from the latter.

"Well, hell," I sighed, glancing around us. "The scent of blood is going to draw in every motherfucking predator. Keep moving. Go."

"Guys, guys, guys," Alice called over the earpieces. "Did you know bears can smell a bloody carcass within a mile radius?"

"Sweet baby Jesus," Mickey said through a deep sigh. "We do now!"

"Edward, you lead the way to this tree fort thing," Bella ordered, pulling and tugging at me to move me ahead.

"Deer stand."

"Whatever."

Grinning, I walked by her, muttering, "You just want to watch my six."

My wife huffed a laugh. "Wolves and bears, Edward. Move it!"

"Keep playin', pretty boy. If a bear comes near me, I'm pushing you at it," Mickey threatened.

"Okay, okay," I said soothingly because both women looked a little unnerved. "We're not far."

Just about a click past the farm, we ran into a small trail I'd been familiar with as a kid. Uncle Garrett, Ned, and Harry liked to hunt back then, and sometimes Dad and I would go with them, but really it had been a trail I'd hike in my teens. It was almost grown over, but I found my way just fine as another long series of wolf howls echoed all around us.

The deer stand was still in good shape, minus a broken tree branch or two. I climbed up, cleared the space out, and then came back down.

"I want both of you up there. Stay low and as quiet as you can. I'll stay down here with the dogs." I glanced down at my phone, checking the status of the group moving in from the main road. They hadn't really moved. Tapping my earpiece, I said, "Papa Bear, come in."

"Go ahead," Dad answered back.

"My team is in position; our target is still in the same location."

"Roger that. Emmett, what's your status?" he asked.

"We'll be in position in less than two minutes."

"Excellent. Both teams lie low, and we'll let them come to us."

I checked on the girls, getting a thumbs-up, and I took the dogs a few yards away to conceal them and myself. As I leaned back against a tree trunk, I wondered which team had Kim Min-Jun, because I couldn't wait to wrap my hands around that man's neck.

 **~o~H &E~o~**

 **A/N… Everyone's in position and on alert. Jasper's been taken back to the farm and out of danger. Now it's down to the last two waves. Not to mention the animal predators milling around out there.**

 **I do apologize for the time it's taking to update this. It's work. It's life. It's general bullshit. To answer the major questions… No, I don't know how much longer or how many more chapters. No, I haven't abandoned the story. And no, I can't seem to find the time to write much faster. So it seems it's coming when it can.**

 **Until next time… Mooches, Deb ;)**


End file.
